The Path Taken: The Rise
by Writing Sux
Summary: Lauren is a death row inmate and she reflects on the choices and decision that lead to her being in prison and on death row. Lauren is OOC. Extremely so. Also this is no fluff piece.
1. The Coup

**I was trying to wait until I finished the crossover to post this but this story has consumed my life. So this story was created because one: I miss stripper Lauren and two: I want to beat Secrets. That story is my pique I don't care what anyone says but I'm going to try. As I said in the summary Lauren is extremely OOC. So there's that but other than that, have fun kids **

_**Oh Italics are present day**_

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

_The cell block that housed death row inmates, block Q, was quiet and that was eerie considering the rambunctious lot that occupied the space. They had nothing left to lose so they didn't bother to follow the rules that had been set forth by the correctional system. Lauren was sitting on her cot and appreciating the moonlight that was filtering through the small window of her cell. It made the night even more peculiar because she had been in that same cell for the last ten years and the light of the moon had never come through that window. Lauren had a fleeting thought on if there had been a shift in the Earth's axis then let out a derisive snort. Of course her mind would wander to science at a time like this. It was her last night on Earth and she was worried about its axis. Lauren let her head rest against the wall as she listened to her surroundings. The cell block was devoid of its usual noises. The sound of the steel cell doors opening and closing couldn't be heard. There were no yelling inmates nor were there any COs ordering them to be quiet. There was a dead quiet and calm about the cell block that unnerved Lauren which was new since she usually welcomed the silence. She heard the footsteps approaching before there was a bang on the metal door of her cell which was followed by a CO ordering, "Up and at 'em Lewis. Your lawyer's here."_

_ Lauren got off the uncomfortable cot and walked over to the steel door then put her arms through the rectangular space. It was a routine that she had been doing for the last ten years whenever she had a visitor. And that wasn't often. Metal cuffs were tightened around her wrists then she pulled them back so the correctional officer could open the cell door. Once it was open two officers restrained her while a third attached cuffs to her ankles. The two sets were then connected by a steel linked chain that prevented her from moving too much. One guard flanked her left while another was on her right and there was a third one behind her with his assault rifle at the ready in case she did something that warranted excessive force. Lauren found the heavy security laughable because in the ten years that she had been in prison she had been a model inmate. But her file stated that she was a threat to others and a danger to staff and that was all because of the crime that had put her here._

_ The walk from block Q to the room where inmates met with their lawyers was a long one and as Lauren was escorted down the corridors inmates shouted vulgarities at her but she only ignored them. Lauren had earned the nickname Goody Two-Shoes from the other inmates and it never bothered her. Because doing the tasks that the correctional officers and warden assigned to her kept her mind from thinking about the lies and false testimony that landed her in prison and on death row. It kept her from dwelling on the hate that she harboured for those who had put her there especially the hate that she had for the one man who should have been there instead. _

_ The guards took her through a series of security doors then they escorted her into a small room that housed only a round, unsteady table and two uncomfortable straight backed chairs. Sitting in one of the chairs was a well-dressed, blonde attorney who sat with his back as straight as the chair he was in. His thousand dollar suit was in pristine condition and stood out against the gray hue of the room that was caused by the paint and the sickly glow from the overhead fluorescent lights. Neither said a word as the guards restrained Lauren before undoing the cuffs on her wrists. She was forced into the other chair then the guards attached one of the cuffs to a bar that was connected to the table while they let her other hand remain free. The two remained quiet even as the last guard closed the door leaving Lauren and her lawyer alone. Silence filled the small room and it felt as though it would suffocate them both. Lauren had been by herself for so long that silence didn't bother her. In fact she welcomed it. She continued to stare down the well dressed man and she could tell he was growing uncomfortable with the silence that was between them. Eventually he caved. He cleared his throat then asked, "How have you been?"_

_ Lauren stared at him for a moment then smiled and shook her head. She gave him an incredulous look and wondered, "Are you really asking me this considering the fact that tomorrow night they will be injecting me with three different chemicals that will effectively end my life?" She scoffed, "God you're an imbecile." She pinned the man down with a cold, hard look, "Why are you here Terrance?"_

_ His green eyes flicked down to the manila folder that was in front of him and as he opened the top cover he told her, "I'm here to tell you that your final appeal was denied." He looked up at her and waited for her response. Lauren wasn't going to entertain him with one. He was a piss poor lawyer and he only cared about his true client who was free and doing god only knows what. When she didn't say anything he continued, "We argued that your actions were justified in the fact that Ms. Dennis did come after you with a we-"_

_ "Bo didn't do a goddamn thing to me." Lauren interjected before she slammed her fist on top of the metal table. "It was fucking Dyson and you know it. That asshole was holding the gun and that asshole was the one who shot Bo when she tried to protect me." She shouted her anger still fresh over the events that had led to her imprisonment and Bo's death._

_ The door opened and one of the correctional officers came in and ordered, "Lewis if I hear another outburst it's back to your cell."_

_ Lauren made a noise that showed her contempt for the situation then took a deep breath so she could try to settle her anger. The fact that Dyson was trying to blame Bo was ridiculous. It was almost as ridiculous as her being charged with murder, but here she was on death row and facing lethal injection tomorrow evening. The correctional officer left the room and Terrance told her in a hushed voice, "Dyson wants you gone princess. He's made you out to be some psychotic killer and there's no hope for you now." He leaned over and there was a taunting gleam in his eyes, "Your fingerprints were on the gun that shot Bo and the federal agent along with the knife that stabbed Dyson." A sick grin appeared on his face and Lauren balled her hand into a fist. She only had one day left on this planet and she wasn't going to hold back anything so she waited until the moment was right which wasn't long. Terrance leaned further over table, "The only regret Dyson has is not being able to put you down himself. He would have loved to see you-"_

_ Lauren's fist connected with Terrance's over exfoliated face and she heard the sickening crunch of the cartilage breaking in his nose. The man let out a sharp cry which caused the three guards to burst into the room. They forced Lauren's upper body down onto the cold metal of the table top and all she could do was laugh. She had nothing else to lose. Bo was dead. She was going to be dead soon and Dyson was running around free. It was unexpected ending for her ambitious rise to power. As soon as the correctional officers had her restrained they were escorting her out of the room and Lauren shouted, "Tell my dickhead cousin that I'll see him in hell and that I hope he gets what's coming to him."_

_ "That's enough out of you Lewis." One of the guards ordered before he threatened, "Now shut the hell up before I make you shut up."_

_ Lauren continued to laugh. These assholes couldn't do anything to her that she hadn't already been through. The moment Bo died in her arms she lost everything. And now it was only a matter of hours before she would be able to see the woman that she loved again. Of course she would regret the fact that she wouldn't be able to see what happened to Dyson but that plan was already coming together and would be executed just as they were pushing the button that would end her life. Lauren got a sadistic smile on her face as she thought about the second execution that would be happening tomorrow night._

* * *

Lauren had gotten caught in the rain and she was wearing her two thousand dollar Burberry coat. She wasn't far from her destination but ruining the expensive coat only added to her annoyance. Lauren eventually reached the building that she had been walking to and as she pulled open the door the bouncer manning it greeted her, "How are you doing tonight Lauren?"

She looked up at the tall, muscular man and remarked, "I'm doing alright Gus. Although I wished I was anywhere but here but when Dyson calls…."

Gus chuckled and finished for her, "You gotta answer."

Lauren didn't bother to hide the look of irritation on her face. Dyson had only called her in because she was the one person that he trusted when it came to making sure that all of his businesses ran smoothly in his absence. Her cousin was the head of the biggest crime organisation in the city and the organisation basically ran the city. The Thornwood crime family owned politicians, reporters, police officers, and every supposedly reputable business in the city and for the last two years Dyson had been in charge of it all. His father had been the head of the organisation but due to his untimely demise, which involved a crooked cop with an itchy trigger finger, Dyson came into power a lot sooner than anyone expected. Lauren had her suspicions about Dyson's involvement in his father's death but at that point in time she hadn't been involved in what they liked to call "family business" and had been warned to keep her nose out of it. When her uncle had been killed she had been getting her medical and research facility up and running and developing it into a successful facility. But once Dyson had taken over he had begun to give her side jobs so she could "earn her keep" and he also made Lauren the head doctor for the organisation. Tonight's job was to make sure that the strip club that Dyson owned, which was a front for the real business the organisation conducted, ran smoothly and making sure that tonight's shipment was delivered and secured. The only upside to this was that Lauren got to dance while taking care of the club. Lauren walked over to the bar and ordered herself a few shots of vodka then a rum and coke before walking back to the dressing room. She smiled at the girls that were gathered in back and as she sat down in an empty chair she asked, "How are we doing tonight?"

One of the girls, a busty blonde with green eyes whose name was Hannah, told her, "It's not too bad. But I have a feeling it will pick up later. I wasn't expecting to see you tonight Lauren."

Lauren let out a soft snort and remarked, "Me neither but Dyson said he was down a dancer so he called me in."

Hannah nodded and said, "Oh yeah. Chelsea says she has the flu or something."

Lauren rolled her eyes. Chelsea didn't have the flu. She was one of the many women that Dyson was involved with that were addicted to his product. "Sure she does. I hope she feels better." Lauren went over and placed her name on the line-up then she got her drink before walking out of the backstage area. She went over to a secured door that had a "Restricted" sign on it and pin pad next to it. She typed in the code then opened the door which gave her access to a metal stair case that led up to the second floor of the club which housed the main operations for the organisation. Operations for the organisation used to be housed in the warehouse district but once Dyson had taken control he brought them to the strip club. Lauren walked through another door and it opened up to the offices that were on the second floor. She walked down a short hallway that led to a set of wooden doors and standing in front of them were two security guards. She smiled at them, "Mitch, Greg."

They returned her smile and the bald man with mischievous eyes said, "Hey Lauren. Dyson didn't say anything about you coming in."

"Of course he didn't. My cousin likes to think that he is the head of the organisation but we all know who really keeps this thing going." She said with a grin on her face. Then she asked, "Did he tell you where he was going by any chance?" The two men shook their heads no and Lauren sighed, "It was worth a shot. Can you guys make sure I'm not disturbed?"

The guards agreed and Lauren walked into the massive office that Dyson spent most of his time in. Dyson was the head of the organisation but Lauren was the brains. And it pissed him off most of the time because she usually would conduct business without his knowledge and her business deals would be more beneficial than his. Lauren walked over to the desk then sat behind it. She woke up the sleeping computer then typed in the password for it. Once she had access to it she opened the browser and looked into Dyson's e-mail hoping that she would find out where her idiot cousin had run off to. When she had found nothing she did the next best thing which was to call the person who was Dyson's right hand man. She took out her cell phone then dialled a number and when the line was picked up she skipped over pleasantries, "Where is he Hale?"

"Lauren, he's the boss not you. And if you would accept that then you wouldn't be on his shit list so often." The man told her for what seemed like the millionth time

Lauren scoffed and retorted, "Why you're so loyal to a man that killed his father is beyond me but if it weren't for me Hale you'd all be in jail." She let out an aggravated breath, "So where the fuck is my cousin?"

Hale sighed because he knew she was right. Lauren had managed to clean up every mistake that Dyson had made within the last two years. "He's talking to some guys on the zoning commission. A new business is looking to build on some of our territory and he's pissed about it."

Lauren brows furrowed as she drummed her fingers on the polished desk. She hadn't heard anything about anyone encroaching on their territory so that meant that this was a new development and Dyson going down to city hall and acting like a pompous ass wasn't going to help the organisation keep a low profile. Lauren wanted to go down there but she couldn't because she had to be at the club for the shipment. She took a deep breath then ordered, "Get him out of their Hale."

The man chuckled and told her, "I don't take my orders from you."

Lauren leant forward in the chair and countered, "You may not take orders from me but I know how to make your life a living hell. And I think I will start with that comfy house of yours then I'll move onto the numerous tax violations we've protected you from and if that doesn't convince you then I'll be sure to tell that beautiful new wife of yours about where you really go late at-"

"All right Lauren. Shit."

Lauren sat back in the chair and smirked, "I'm glad you understand."

Hale let out a frustrated breath, "What am I to tell him?"

Lauren had taken a sip of her drink and after she had set the glass down she remarked, "You're a smart man I'm certain you will come up with something." She looked at the clock, "I have to go Hale. According to your boss I have to make sure he doesn't get busted while I have some fun." Her voice took on a serious tone as she told him, "Get him out of there Hale and I'll know if you didn't."

She hung up the phone then got up and grabbed her glass. Lauren walked out of the office and when she walked out of the door she said, "Greg I want you to get on the line with our contact at city hall. I want to know if Hale and Dyson leave there in the twenty minutes."

The young man nodded his head then pulled out his cell phone. Mitch followed her as she walked down the hall and asked, "Is there a problem?"

Lauren clenched her jaw then answered, "Yeah Dyson's being a fucking idiot. His knee-jerk reaction is going to take down this whole damn organisation." Lauren bit her bottom lip as she thought about what needed to be done next. She needed to find out who was stupid enough to try to buy property that the Thornwood organisation owned and she needed to find out more about them. She looked at Mitch, "Get in contact with Karen…Carmen…."She made an idle gesture, "The woman we know at the court."

Mitch got a grin on his face, "You mean your ex Cecilia."

Lauren scowled at the man threatened, "If you like your job Mitch you'll cut the crap." She gave him a warning look then finished, "Get her on the line and find out what property is trying to be bought and who's trying to buy it." She smirked, "I'm certain we can all be business professionals about this and come to some sort of deal."

Mitch nodded and told her, "You got it. Where are you going to be?"

Lauren smiled and replied, "I will be downstairs entertaining the few hundred imbeciles that are in the club."

Lauren walked downstairs to the club then headed to backstage area to get ready for her performance. This was an added bonus to her overseeing the club and she enjoyed the thrill that she got from it. Her dancing at the club provided Lauren a great cover and she was seen as just another stripper. Add that in with her career as a doctor and it was hard to link her to the organisation. Lauren's involvement with the organisation was so well hidden that most didn't know that she and Dyson were related. Only those who had been involved with the organisation for a long time knew about their familial connection and they were loyal to her. Lauren heard the emcee close for the woman that was currently on stage and after giving herself a quick glance in the mirror she walked over to the steps that led up to the stage. The opening notes of Framing Hanley's cover of _Lollipop_ came on and the emcee announced her to crowd. Lauren walked out onto stage and she got a seductive smirk on her face as she began to walk down the long runway. Dancing at the club had become a stress reliever for her because it allowed her to be unrestrained and uninhibited in her actions and Lauren was able to free herself from the things that weighed her down in her everyday life.

Lauren found a rhythm that she was able to work with and by the time the song ended she had worked up a light sheen of sweat that covered most of her body. She walked backstage and put on a bra that barely covered her breasts along with a pair of shorts that left just enough for the imagination. Lauren walked out onto the floor and she headed over to the bar to order a glass of water. She was talking to the bartender about some random gossip when she saw a group of people in suits walk into the club. Lauren immediately went on alert thinking they were feds. She studied the group and noticed that is was mostly men but there was one woman among them. It was the approving smile on the woman's face that told Lauren that is was possible that they were just patrons but she wanted to be sure. Lauren walked over to the group and the way she moved caused everyone that she passed by to look at her. She stopped in front of them and smiled at the woman who was leading the group "How are you doing tonight?"

The woman took her time as she looked over Lauren's body and the unguarded lust in her eyes turned Lauren on. Unfortunately it was short-lived when one of the men spoke up, "Hey listen here sweetheart we're here to have a good time so we want the VIP treatment and all that it entails."

The woman turned her head and looked at the man, "Shut up Clive." She looked back at Lauren, "Sorry about my associate. He was raised by swine."

Lauren stepped closer to the woman and looked into her deep brown eyes as she ran her finger tip across her jaw, "I'm used to swine." She smirked, "And if you're looking for a good time let me know what you want I'll do my best to accommodate you Ms…."

"Bo. You can call me Bo." The woman responded in a low timbre that caressed Lauren in all the right places.

Lauren's smirk widen as she let out a low groan. She then said, "Alright then Bo. If you, and only you, need anything let me know."

Bo smiled and told her, "Oh I certainly will." Lauren began to walk away and Bo shouted, "How will I find you if I do need anything?"

Lauren turned around and grinned, "Anyone here knows who I am. Just ask for Lauren." She smiled at Bo a second longer then walked back to the backstage area. She was about to go sit down when she saw Mitch standing near the emergency exit. She walked over to him and he told her in a quiet voice, "Dumb and dumber left city hall ten minutes after you had came down here." Lauren nodded and he continued, "Talked to Cecilia, your ex is a peach by the way. I had to tell her I was doing some digging for Dyson. Told me that if it was for you she was going to come down here and chop my balls off personally then hand 'em to you."

Lauren rolled her eyes at her ex's dramatic behaviour, "She was always one for theatrics. What'd she tell you?"

He sighed and rubbed his hand over his shiny head, "It ain't good kiddo. Seems this tech billionaire is looking to set up shop here and he's offering a pretty penny that's making the commission stupid."

Lauren was deep in thought as she mulled over the information. The organisation had control of the zoning commission, hell over all of city hall, for last thirty years and the fact that some newcomer was able to sway them meant some drastic measures would need to be taken so they would know who was really in charge of the city. Lauren looked at Mitch and asked, "Do we know who it is?"

"Uh yeah….I just have to…." Lauren waited for him to finish as he thought about it then Mitch snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "Bo Dennis. Some guy named Bo Dennis. He's a billionaire and he own Dennis Technologic Ventures."

Lauren thought about how weird it was that the same person trying to squeeze onto their territory had the same name as the woman who-"He's not man." Lauren said as she turned around and walked away from Mitch who followed her. The person who was trying to get onto their territory was in the club. Lauren had noticed that Bo was wearing a nicely tailored suit along with the fact that the members of her entourage weren't all business associates. Some of them were security too. They went up the flight of stairs that led to the VIP area and Lauren easily found the group. Bo was getting a lap dance and drinking a glass of champagne. Lauren scoffed at the fact that Bo had chosen some talentless dancer. At least she knew Bo wasn't a frequenter of strip clubs because a regular would have told the woman to move on after thirty seconds. She said to Mitch in a quiet voice, "Find out more about our newest guest and have everything delivered to my apartment tonight."

Mitch nodded then asked, "What are you going to do about Dyson?"

Lauren smirked as she watched as a disinterested Bo received her lap dance, "I think I have a plan that will satisfy all parties involved." Her smirk turned into a grin as she thought about satisfying one party in particular. Lauren was about to walk over to Bo when she heard footsteps running stairs. One of the security guards appeared at the top of them and she asked. "What?"

"Boss is here and he isn't happy."

Lauren frowned and asked, "Let me guess he's looking for me?" The young man nodded, "Of course he would. The asshole. Ryan keep an eye on these guests and make sure they're well taken care of."

Mitch and Lauren walked out of the VIP area and they went through the club to get to the secured door. They headed up the stairs to get to the second floor and when she got into the corridor Lauren saw that Greg had an uneasy look on his face and she knew right away that Dyson had gone off on him. Lauren rolled her eyes and mentally prepared herself for whatever tirade Dyson was about to go on. She walked into the office and looked at Hale who had a smug look on his face. And the moment Dyson saw her he stalked over to her then took her by the throat. Lauren held onto his wrist as she managed to wheeze, "Problem Dyson?"

He glared at her and growled, "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Sabotaging my delivery? You do know that I have killed men for less right Lauren?"

Lauren looked between him and Hale and she knew what had happened. She slammed her knee into Dyson's groin and he let go of her then dropped to his knees. Lauren grabbed a handful of his hair and jerked his had back as she told him in a calm voice, "I didn't do shit you asshole. Hale lied to you." She gripped his hair tighter, "The delivery hasn't happened. If you don't believe me call Mitch in here."

Lauren shoved his head down as she let go his hair then she stood up and rubbed her neck. She'd be lucky if there wasn't any bruising. Dyson got up off the floor and he pushed Hale away when he tried to help him up. He limped over to his desk and demanded, "Why the hell would Hale lie to me?"

"To get you the fuck out of city hall. You going in there ranting like some crazy mobster about your territory and what the organisation has done for the city is shit like that that's going to destroy us." Lauren said going off on him. Dyson was a complete buffoon and she was getting sick of his shit.

Dyson took a large gulp of the drink that was sitting on the desk and scoffed, "Well some unknown person getting access to territory that is technically ours isn't going to protect us any."

Lauren rolled her eyes then walked over and sat in one of the visitor's chairs that was in front of Dyson's desk. She looked at him and wondered, "Did you learn anything?"

Lauren's face remained passive so she wouldn't irritate him further but she knew that was impossible because Dyson would already know that she had more information than he did. He got up and shouted, "What the fuck do you know?" He threw his hand up and shouted, "And of course I didn't fucking get anywhere that pissant Michelson found a backbone somewhere."

Lauren pointed at him, "Do not piss off Michelson. You piss him off then the feds will be in here faster than you can fuck some random whore." She took a deep breath then told him, "And what I know is that the person who wants in on our territory is in this club. And I have a plan but that requires you dear cousin to calm the fuck down and trust me."

Dyson scoffed and dropped down into the leather chair, "Like I would fucking trust you. You're basically doing everything possible to make sure I end up dead or in-"

"Dyson I am doing everything possible to make sure you _don't_ end up dead or in jail but I'm starting to think that I should stop because if someone kills your dumbass then I don't have to clean up your messes anymore." Lauren interjected getting fed up with Dyson's childish behaviour. "Now do you want to listen or are you going to act like a fucking idiot?"

Dyson narrowed his eyes at her and told her, "I don't want to listen to anything you have to say." He jabbed the top of the des with his index finger, "This is my organisation and you maybe family but you are not the head of it. So go back to what you were doing Lauren and let me run my organisation how I see fit."

Lauren stared him down then she got up and told him, "Alright Dyson. But do not call me when you're in trouble."

She started walking out of the office and Dyson told her, "Tell your lapdog Mitch that he can go with you too."

Lauren smiled because Dyson was a nimrod. Mitch was invaluable. He had connections that had made the organisation stronger when Dyson's dad was in charge. But Dyson's overinflated ego made him believe that he was invincible which was far from the case and Lauren knew that it was going to destroy him. She walked out of the office and she signalled for Mitch to follow her. They walked through door that lead to the stairs and she told him in a quiet voice, "Stop tonight's delivery. Have it go to the warehouse. Gather up those who are loyal to you and have no loyalties to Dyson."

"What happened Lauren?"

Lauren shook her head and chuckled a little, "That asshole had the nerve to put his hands on me then blame me for trying to destroy him." She got a serious look on her face, "I'm going to do the very thing that he just blamed me of."

Mitch took a gentle hold of her arm, "You're going against Dyson?"

Lauren had had enough of her cousin's arrogance and his treatment of her so yes she was going against Dyson. "I am."

Mitch sighed and told her, "It's not a good thing Lauren. This is the same thing that happened with your dad and your uncle. Let him calm down a bit then try talking to him."

Lauren scoffed and shouted, "I'm done talking to him. For the last two years I have been appeasing him." She pinned him down with a cold stare, "Not anymore."

She left the stairwell and walked through the club, making a quick stop at the bar, then she went up the stairs that led to the VIP area. She walked over to where Bo was sitting and ignored the fact brunette was currently getting a lap dance. She tapped the shoulder of the girl who was currently grinding on Bo and demanded, "Go."

The girl looked at Bo then at Lauren and smiled, "I don't think she wants me to leave."

Lauren arched her eyebrow at Bo who got a grin on her face before remarking, "You were just keeping her seat warm." The dark haired girl rolled her eyes in annoyance then left. Bo smiled at Lauren, "I hope you don't disappoint me like the other three have."

Lauren straddled Bo's lap then leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I'm not going to give you a lap dance here. If you want a more private one call the number on this napkin." She slid her hand to the inside of Bo's suit jacket and put the napkin in the inside pocket. Then she moved her hand up the soft material of Bo's shirt and over her breast where she gave the soft flesh a squeeze before breathing against her ear, "It'll be worth it."

Lauren got off of Bo's lap and she didn't look back at her. She knew that she had an effect on the woman and that Bo would be giving her a call. Then she would have one of two plans in motion. Lauren went backstage and she changed into her regular clothes then got her coat. She left the club and headed to her apartment so she could change for tonight's shipment.

* * *

**So what do we think? Leave reviews or I'll continue to write for my own enjoyment bc writing this version of Lauren is so much fun.**


	2. No One Woman Should Have All That Power

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

Bo was holding the napkin that Lauren had tucked into her pocket and was studying the scrawled numbers that were on it as she took a steady drink of the bourbon that was in her glass. Lowering the glass she ran the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip then bit it. The blonde woman had been forward and knew exactly what she wanted. And it was that level of confidence that had piqued Bo's interest in her. She wasn't expecting to be on the East coast for much longer. As soon as she was able to secure the building that would be the East coast base of operations for her company she was going to go back to the West coast where the sun shined every day. Bo smiled as she came to the conclusion that a night of fun would help her unwind since she had spent most of the day dealing with the city's unmovable zoning commission. Who was now starting to reconsider her proposal now that she had given them a dollar figure. Bo's smile turned into a grin as she remembered the way that Lauren's hands felt on her body and it caused a reaction that further solidified her decision to call the blonde. She got up from her seat and began to leave the club. Her mind filled with thoughts of how the rest of her night was going to go.

* * *

Lauren had just gotten out of the shower and was dancing around her bathroom listening to the Yeah Yeah Yeahs as she was getting ready for her night out. Her cell phone began to ring and she danced over to the nightstand that it was lying on then answered it without looking at the screen, "You've got Lo." The person on the other end let out a low chuckle and the way her body responded to it let Lauren know exactly who she was talking to. A sexy smirk appeared on her face, "And this must be Bo."

Bo smiled as she relaxed into the seat of the limo that she was riding in and confirmed Lauren's statement, "Yes it is."

Lauren smiled as she walked into her room wearing nothing but a towel and asked, "And am I wrong to assume that you are looking for something Bo?"

Bo chuckled and commented, "You are very straight to the point. I like it."

Lauren dropped the towel that was wrapped around her and asked, "Would you like me to waste both of our time by playing some cute cat and mouse game?" She grinned, "Even though we both know you want to see me naked."

The blunt way that Lauren talked to her was different and Bo had to adjust her level of thinking when it came to the blonde. She cleared hear throat then replied, "A cat and mouse game would be fun but I'm afraid I don't have time for it."

Lauren smiled as she pulled on a pair black panties that she had taken out of her dresser, "So it's a quick booty call that you're looking for then?" Bo let out a slow breath as the suggestive undertones in Lauren's voice stoked her building arousal. "If so then I have to say that I am thoroughly disappointed. I was going to take my time with you and show you things I'm certain you've never experienced before."

Bo laughed even though the mounting pressure between her thighs was becoming unbearable, "And did you acquire these talents as a stripper or is this from personal experience?"

Lauren walked over to her walk-in closet and as she flipped through her clothes she remarked, "My talents as a stripper have nothing on my talents as lover and the two don't go hand in hand." Lauren pulled a pair of black jeans off the hanger then put them on as she said, "But you're only looking for a booty call so that's neither here nor there."  
Bo wasn't used to a conquest taking control of the conversation. Normally she was the one that took the lead and steered the conversation to where she wanted it to go. But Lauren was blunt, seductive, and sexy beyond reason; and she was a woman who knew what she wanted and how she was going to get. And Bo being a woman of action herself wasn't going to let this opportunity slip by her, "I want to see you."

Lauren selected a black button-up shirt and as she was putting it on she sucked air in through her teeth then said, "I don't think that'll be possible. I have an appointment."

"Who has an appointment in the middle of the night?" Bo chuckled then she commented, "Unless you have other patrons of the club that you give private in-home dances to." Bo's eyebrow arched as an additional thought came to mind, "Or you're a prostitute which would explain a lot and I'm willing to pay if it comes down to that."

Lauren stopped buttoning up the low cut shirt. This was the first time someone accused her of being a prostitute. There were a number of times when a customer of the club would call her a whore or something else that was unsavoury when she wouldn't give them a private dance or let them paw at her like some of the other girls did. And because felt the need to fuck with Bo she was going to have fun with it. Lauren fixed the collar on her shirt and remarked, "You wouldn't be able to afford me."

Bo took that as challenge and asked, "What's your price?"

Lauren smiled at the question. She was going to see how much Bo would be willing to pay to have a night with her. Lauren walked over to the section of her closet that housed her shoes and as she took a pair of high-heeled boots off the shoe rack she stated, "A million."

"A million?" Bo repeated the amazement obvious in her voice, "Sweetie no matter how attractive you are I doubt anyone has paid a million dollars to fuck you."

An impressed smile came across Lauren's face before she said in a serious tone, "Well, _sweetie,_ if you aren't willing to pay then you are wasting my fucking time." Bo didn't believe that Lauren was a prostitute but the change in her tone had her questioning her assumption. Bo hadn't said anything for a few seconds and to prove that she was the one deciding how their night would go Lauren told her, "Hm. I guess I was right then. Have a good night Bo." Lauren didn't take her time hanging up the phone. She wanted to demonstrate a point and wanted to see if Bo would do anything to have one night with her. Lauren put on her boots then made her way into the bathroom to do her hair.

Bo stared at the expensive phone in her hand. Lauren had hung up on her. No one was ever bold enough to hang up on her. She tossed the phone onto the empty spot next to her. There was no way she was going to let some stripper control her. She was in control of every aspect of her life and no woman, no matter how hot she was, was going to change that.

Lauren slipped on her leather jacket then grabbed her keys and when she was about to walk out the door her phone started to ring. Lauren walked out the front door then locked it and as she made her way down the corridor she answered her phone with a grin on her face, "Are you going to take me up on my offer?"

"There is no offer." Bo snapped the she said, "All that's going on is you playing some bullshit game which I told you I didn't have time for."

Lauren stopped in front of the bank of elevators then pressed the down button. She leaned back against the wall that was across from the metal doors and purred, "Look at you getting all controlling. What are you going to do if I don't obey?" The elevator chimed its arrival to her floor and Lauren pushed off the wall. As she stepped onto the elevator she said in a breathless whisper, "You gonna spank me Bo?"

Bo was getting frustrated by Lauren's coy attitude and she remarked, "I might do more than spank you if you continue to play these games."

Lauren raised an eyebrow wondering if that was a legitimate threat or not. Wanting to see what Bo would say she asked, "And what do you plan to do if I do continue these games?" She smirked, "Because getting you all hot and bothered and pissing you off is making this all the more fun for me so Bo…tell me what you're going to do to make it stop."

Bo clenched her fist then stated, "I'm not going to tell you over the phone. Come to my hotel."

Lauren chuckled and responded, "I told you I had an appointment."

"And I don't fucking care. Get over here." Bo demanded using a different tactic so she could get the blonde into her bed.

Bo had switched to a more direct approach and the authoritative tone she used made Lauren's knees weak. Lauren took a deep breath to clear her head and as the elevator stopped on the floor for the lobby she smiled, "A million dollars Bo and I am all yours for one glorious night."

Bo let out an aggravated noise and countered, "How the fuck do you even know if I have a million dollars?"

Lauren walked into the open area of the lobby and she spotted Mitch and another man sitting on one of the couches waiting for her. She motioned for them to follow her as she explained to Bo, "I don't Bo. But I do know fine, tailored clothing and that Armani suit does wonders for your body." She smiled and added, "Also bottle service isn't cheap."

Bo sucked on her teeth. Leave it to a stripper to know about the finer things in life. She wasn't going to let some random woman extort money from her. She was too smart for that. But this woman though was something else and knew how to drive Bo crazy in several ways. Plus she wasn't some gold-digger looking to ruin her. Lauren knew her worth and she wasn't going to settle for chump change and that was the main thing that drew Bo to her. "Half a mil. Nothing more and nothing less."

Lauren stopped in her tracks. Half a million was a good chunk of change. Not even the most expensive high-end prostitute could break five thousand. Lauren figured that she either had Bo wrapped around her finger or the woman was just that desperate. Mitch asked, "What's the matter?"

Lauren shot the man a dirty look that told him to keep his mouth closed. The three of them got into the waiting car and as she got comfortable in the seat she told Bo, "Half a million could be acceptable. But why not go the full mile? Do the million Bo." Lauren got a provocative smile on her face as she said, "I'll let you do anything."

Bo's limo pulled up to the luxury hotel that she was staying at and a member of her security team opened the door for her. As she got out of the limo she thought about Lauren's offer. To have a willing bedmate that would allow her to do anything caused her imagination to run wild with ideas. Furthermore it was just a million dollars she would earn it back as soon as the markets opened in Japan. "Deal."

Lauren had to bite her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing. She knew that she was persuasive but to have a billionaire spend a million dollars for one night of sex made her feel as though she could do anything. Lauren got an accomplished look on her face and smiled, "Trust me it will be the best money that you have ever spent." Then she stated, "I want it in cash and I'll be at your hotel at two."

Bo was walking to the elevator and she told Lauren, "I will have it waiting for you." She got a satisfied look on her face, "Also Lauren I want a full twenty-four hours."

Lauren had a schedule to maintain and things were going to get complicated once Dyson found out about her stealing the shipment but she didn't care. She needed to form a sturdy foundation with Bo because she was going to need it when she made her move to take control of the organisation. "I'm all yours."

Bo disconnected the call and looked at the woman who had been waiting for her in the lobby, "Kenzi I'm going to need a million in cash by two."

"And where do you think I'm supposed to get that Bo? It's not like banks are open at this hour." The dark haired woman told in a dry tone.

The elevator came and Bo and her entourage got onto the car. After the doors were closed Bo looked at the woman who was in charge of making sure that her day, and sometimes her life, ran smoothly, "I don't care how you have to get it Kenzi but you will get it and you will get it to me by two."

The elevator arrived to the floor that the penthouse was on and Bo ignored the irritated look that was coming from her assistant as she got off of it. She walked down to the two double doors that were at the end of the hallway and went inside her suite. Bo took off her suit jacket and tossed it on the back of a chair as she walked by it then headed to the full bar to get herself a drink. After it was made Bo went over to the wall of windows which provided her the perfect view of the skyline. She took a long drink from her glass and watched at the twinkling lights. This city was ripe for the picking and she was excited to make it the home of her East coast headquarters. It was going to be a long and tedious process but it was going to be well worth it. Though for tonight she was going to indulge in the sweetest of fruits and worry about staking her claim on the city later.

* * *

Lauren looked at the passing buildings as the car drove down the street. Instead of thinking about what was going to happen in the next fifteen minutes she thought about Bo. The woman seemed to have a relaxed and casual demeanour but underneath that cool exterior there was something darker that wanted to unleashed and Lauren was eager to unleash it. Mitch cleared his throat and wondered, "Was that the broad looking to buy our territory on the phone?"

Lauren looked at him and said, "It was."

He nodded then asked, "What were you talking about?"

Lauren chuckled then told him, "She thinks I'm a whore."

"What?" Mitch deadpanned.

Lauren ran her hand through her hair and repeated, "She thinks I'm a whore." She laughed, "Bo just spent a million dollars to have me all to herself."

Appalled Mitch scoffed, "Are you actually going to do this? Is this your plan to usurp Dyson? To whore yourself out until you get enough money and then what?"

Lauren rolled her eyes as she calmed. The men that surrounded her were so melodramatic. She let out an exasperated breath and said, "Mitch shut up." Then she began to explain things to him, "I'm not going to take Bo's money. I'm going to forge a partnership with her that will give me enough backing to take Dyson down. Unfortunately that snivelling piece of shit has more political clout than I do. So I need Bo."

Mitch regarded her for a moment then asked, "You gonna tell her about the organisation?"

Lauren got an annoyed look on her face because that was a stupid question. She may want to form a partnership with Bo but there was no way that she was going to tell her about the organisation. That would jeopardise the front that she would need. Also it was still family business and the last time she checked Bo wasn't family. "No I'm not but I've got an idea of what I'm going to tell her." Lauren told him as her mind began to formulate another plan.

Mitch let out a small laugh then said, "Good. You had me worried there kiddo I thought you were going to do something stupid just so you could get back at Dyson."

"Stupid like what?" Lauren asked wondering what the man thought she was going to do.

He gave a shrug then smiled, "Like selling yourself and sleeping with some billionaire for chump change."

Lauren grinned and told him, "Oh I'm going to sleep with her. I just won't be taking her money."

Mitch shook his head and said, "This isn't a good idea Lo." He made an idle gesture with his hand and asked, "What if, you know, one of you gets in way to deep?"

"After one night of sex Mitch?" She laughed, "Have you been watching those cheesy ass movies on Lifetime again?" Lauren asked making fun of the older man.

He gave her a gentle nudge and joked, "Hey you might learn a thing or two from those movies." He got a serious look on his face and sighed, "And if you think this is a good idea then I'll have faith in you."

Lauren smiled at him, "Thanks Mitch."

It was another ten minutes before the car pulled up to the warehouse. She, Mitch, and the other man with them, John, got out of the car and made their way into the former headquarters of the organisation. The three of them went up a set of stairs that went to the second floor that housed offices and a few conference rooms. Lauren knew the warehouse like the back of her hand. It was where she had spent a majority of her time when she was younger. Her father had been the right hand man to Dyson's dad. He had been the one to make sure that things ran smoothly for the organisation. He had also taught Lauren the nuances of how the organisation worked. While she was learning algebra in middle school she was also sitting in on negotiations with the toughest elements that the organisation dealt with. Leaning about the organisation from her dad and uncle was one of the many things that she had been grateful for. Though they wouldn't approve of her going against Dyson.

The trio walked into the conference room and waiting for them were three men and their six body guards. Four of Lauren's people were also there and as she looked around the room she thought things were fair enough in case things with the gentlemen took a turn. Lauren sat down at the head of the table and smiled, "Filipe, Georgio, and Keith it's nice to meet you. I'm Lauren." The three men eyed her cautiously and Lauren held up a finger, "I know you were expecting Dyson but it seems my dear cousin couldn't attend this delivery tonight so I'm filling in for him." The three men looked liked they still didn't believe her so Lauren said, "Mitch let's speak a language these gentlemen understand."

Mitch put the case that he was carrying onto the wooden table then he took the case that John had and did the same. He opened them both then presented their contents to the men. "Now I know my cousin is paying you two million for each shipment but I am prepared to pay four million for each as well as introduce you to some business associates that might be helpful to the members of your organisation who can't gain access to our fair country." She paused and saw that the three men had contemplative looks on their faces. Lauren continued, "All I ask is that you cut your ties with Dyson and only business with the legitimate head of the Thornwood organisation."

The three men looked at her then at the money. They got up and went to the far side of the room to discuss Lauren's offer. Mitch bent down and whispered, "Are you sure about this? You're taking his suppliers and his money."

Lauren grinned and replied in a quiet voice, "I know and I am."

The men returned to the table and Filipe said, "We're used to dealing with Dyson." Then he smirked, "But he isn't as nice to look at. Also he was an arrogant little shit." He sighed and told her, "We'll have to speak with our father but I will take what you have for tonight's delivery."

Lauren looked at one of the members of her team and asked, "Was it inspected?"

The woman nodded at her and told her, "All twenty keys were there."

"Tested?"

Another nod from the woman, "Yes. A hundred percent."

Lauren nodded and smiled, "Alright. Looks like business is all set gentleman and I hope to hear from you soon."

The men took the two briefcases and were escorted out of the warehouse. Lauren waited until the three sons of the biggest cocaine supplier in Bolivia were out of the conference room then she stood up and went across the hall to the other conference room where interested top members of the organisation were waiting to hear what she had planned. Lauren skipped over pleasantries and began to address the group, "Ladies and Gentleman I'm not going to bull shit you nor am I going to sugar coat anything for you. Dyson has been doing everything possible to make sure that this organisation is brought to its knees." She began to walk around the table, "And if any of you were paying attention then you also know that I have been correcting every error that he has made. I have strengthened our ties with city hall and I have plans to make this organisation better than it already is by opening us up to avenues that we have yet to explore." She stopped walking and clasped her hands behind her back, "And this is where each of you, the more influential members of the organisation, has a decision to make. Do you follow me or do you stay with Dyson."

Laure looked around at the members that were gathered at the table, "My father had big dreams for the organisation which would have come to fruition had it not been for his early death. We all know Hugo would have put him in charge then I would have been the head of the family but unfortunately fate had other things in mind." She chuckled, "Or should I say Dyson had other things in mind. I'm not going to fuel the rumours but all I ask is that you take into account Dyson's actions and decisions then look at mine as well as my father's because he did teach me everything I know about the business." She looked at her watch. It was close to two. "I'm not going to waste any more time but I will leave you with this. Side with Dyson and you will become my enemy." Lauren met the gaze of everyone sitting around the table with an intense one of her own then left out of the conference room.

As she walked down the stairs to the wide open area of the warehouse she thought about the gears that were now set in motion. For the most part she felt that a lot of members would side with her but she knew that some would side with Dyson because of the fear that he instilled and that most didn't know much about her. But those who had known her father had known that Victor Lewis had been a business man in every essence of the word and that anything he had touched had turned to gold. And Lauren was hoping that her father's legacy would sway some members to side with her. She and the two men following her got into the car that was parked in front of the warehouse and as it drove away Mitch asked, "What's next after that?"

Lauren took a deep breath and looked out the window as she answered, "Dyson's going to flip when he catches wind of what's happened. He'll come looking for me but he's not going to be able to find me." At this Lauren smiled because she was hoping to be wrapped up in a certain brunette in the morning. She continued, "When he isn't able to find me he'll come for you Mitch and he's not going to be able to find you either. Stay low. Go out of the city if you need to. And John you do the same." She looked at Mitch, "I'll call you when I need you." She then remembered, "Can you have the information on Bo Dennis and her company sent to the hospital? Because I want to look at it when I go in tomorrow."

Mitch got an apprehensive look on his face, "Are you certain you want to go into the hospital? Dyson'll have someone come and pick you up as soon as you set foot in the place."

Lauren knew all too well that Dyson would have someone ready to get her at the facility but she was going to be prepared for it. She nodded and explained, "I know but I'll have security on me and I'll increase security at the facility. That will prevent any type of public altercation and if Dyson wants to speak to me he will have to do it himself."

Lauren sat back in her seat and looked out the window as the car drove back to the heart of the city. There were many aspects of this plan that needed to be finalised but she had pushed the lead domino and in a few hours things would begin to fly out of control. The car dropped Lauren off at her apartment and she walked into the lobby then went over to the elevators. She pushed the down button before pulling out her phone to call the manager of the most expensive hotel in the city. The line was answered by a woman whose voice was the equivalent of velvet and Lauren smiled, "Hey Steph."

The woman scoffed and sighed, "Lauren. What does the Thornwood organisation want now?"

Lauren smirked as she got on the elevator, "I need a favour."

"And what does the woman behind the man want from me? Do you have some important business associates that are coming into town or do you need a place to conduct business?" The woman asked listing off the numerous favours that she had done for the organisation in the past but none of them would come close to what Lauren was going to ask.

The elevator arrived at the underground garage and Lauren remarked, "Stephanie don't act like the organisation hasn't compensated your hotel for its generosity. The Thornwood organisation and your fine hotel have been doing business for a number of years."

Stephanie let out a harsh laugh, "Yeah don't remind me. Thanks to your father and my idiot father I'm stuck dealing with your upstanding organisation. What do you want Lauren?"

As Lauren walked over to the black Range Rover she told the other woman, "I want the security cameras on the penthouse floor turned off and I want your security team to forget that I was there."

"What are you doing Lauren?"

Lauren got into the SUV and started it up then grinned, "Do as I tell you Stephanie and I'll be sure that this will work in your favour."

Lauren hung up the phone then pulled out of the parking space and drove out of the garage. There was a ball excitement that was building up inside of her and Lauren couldn't tell if it was because of how she was going to spend the rest of her night or if it was because she was about to destroy her cousin. Either way it was a high that she had never felt before and the anticipation made her almost giddy. Lauren arrived at the hotel and when she walked in she was stopped by a large man who demanded, "What is your business here ma'am?"

Lauren shook her head and said in a soft voice, "Let me guess Steph told you that I was coming to harm your billionaire client on the top floor." The man continued to look at her with a menacing look. Lauren didn't appreciate being stopped so she smirked, "Call Bo and find out if she's expecting someone." Then she held up a finger and said, "Actually why don't I."

Lauren pulled out her phone and called the woman that was waiting for her. When the line was picked up Bo demanded, "Where the hell are you?"

She grinned at Bo's commanding tone then told her, "Well darling I am in the hotel lobby but some gentleman has decided to stop me."

"And you weren't able to use your particular brand of persuasion to get yourself up here?" Bo asked while laughing at Lauren's predicament.

Lauren moved away from the man blocking her path and went outside before saying, "I'm not the one who's paying a million dollars for sex and if I were you I would think twice before pissing me off."

"Or what?"

Lauren scoffed and told her, "Or I will go home and have myself a glass of delicious wine."

The line was silent for a moment then the called ended. Lauren walked back into the lobby of the hotel and gave the man blocking her path a smug smile. A minute later a man from behind the registration desk said, "Steve come here."

The man standing in front of her gave her a suspicious look then he went over to the registration desk. The two guys whispered at each other then the man gestured for Lauren to follow him. As they waited for the elevator to come Lauren smirked, "Doesn't it suck when a woman's right and has the power to make you seem insignificant?"

The man let out a small chuckle that made his shoulders shake then he said, "Someone dressed like you going to see someone like her only screams one thing."

Lauren smiled up at him and responded, "It may scream one thing but by the end of the night I'll have earned more than what you make in a year."

That caused the man to get an irritated look on his face and Lauren continued to smile. The elevator came and the two of them went up to the top floor of the hotel. The man escorted her to the double doors of the penthouse then rang the door bell. It was a moment later when one of the doors was opened by Bo who was wearing a blue robe that revealed a considerable amount of thigh along with some of her chest as well as the soft curve of her left breast. The man standing next to Lauren cleared his throat then said, "Your visitor ma'am."

Bo eyes took in the sight before her. The tight jeans that Lauren was wearing looked great on her and Bo's eyes continued to take their slow time in looking Lauren over which only added to the blonde's excitement. When their eyes met the tension between them was obvious and the playful look in her Lauren's eyes turned Bo on more than the thought of what was going to happen between them. Bo moved to the side to let Lauren in and smiled, "Thank you."

Lauren walked into the suite and after she walked by Bo she turned around then pressed herself against her back to whisper in her ear, "Tell him you want the security cameras on this floor shut off."

The warm breath on the outside of her ear caused a shiver to run down her spine and Bo took a deep breath then asked, "Why?"

Lauren pressed herself further into Bo then placed a soft kiss on the crook of her neck and murmured, "Because having people know that you're paying for sex might raise a few eyebrows."

Bo got suspicious but she told the man that was trying not to watch them, "I want the cameras on this floor turned off."

"Ma'am that-"

"Do it." Bo snapped before closing the door in the man's face. Lauren walked away from Bo then walked over to the bar that was in the corner of the living room. Bo watched as the blonde sauntered over to the bar. This woman had so many unknown factors about her and it was making Bo uneasy but at the same time the sexy confidence that Lauren exuded brought out a need in her that wanted to dominate the woman. "What was that about?"

Lauren took a long sip of the drink that she had made then after she set the glass down she took off her jacket and explained, "Not about you if that's what you're thinking." She chuckled, "I honestly don't give a fuck about any repercussions this night might have for you. " Lauren laid her jacket on the bar then picked up her drink up and her way over to Bo. "So Bo….where's my money?"

Bo took the glass from Lauren and took a drink from it not caring about the amount of alcohol that was in it. After she had almost drained the glass she remarked, "I have it." She broke eye contact with Lauren and her eyes drifted downward and she was able to look down her shirt, "But first you have to prove that you're worth this million."

Lauren smirked then snatched the glass out of Bo's hand then stated, "Money first then I will give you everything that you want." She leaned in and said in a low voice that was laced with seduction, "If you want to see what this body can do then you have to show me you can afford it." She swiped the tip of her tongue across Bo's bottom lip before turning around to walk back to the bar. Bo watched the gentle sway of Lauren's hips as she walked away and she wasn't going to allow this game to continue any longer. She followed after her and as Lauren reached for the whiskey decanter Bo took a firm hold of her wrist. Lauren turned her head and saw the intense stare looking back at her. The effect that it had on her made her want to be at the mercy of this woman. "Is there a problem Bo?"

Bo moved closer to Lauren and warned, "It would do you well to not piss me off. I might do something that will make you regret playing this game that you have created."

Lauren got a serious look on her face then jerked her wrist free from Bo's grip. She turned around and shoved the brunette back against the wall that was behind bar then stepped into her personal space. There was a breath of space between their faces as she retorted in a low, but firm tone, "This game started when you thought I was a whore."

Knowing that Lauren wasn't a whore didn't make Bo any less wary of the woman. She pushed her away and sneered, "I never thought you were whore but now I think you're some bitch trying to extort money from me."

Lauren scoffed then turned around so she could get a drink. She got the decanter that had an amber liquid in it then poured some of it in her glass. Lauren picked it up then faced Bo before taking a deep drink from the glass. As she lowered it from her lips Lauren let out a small chuckle, "I don't need your fucking money."

Bo was now confused and she didn't like being confused. "Then what the fuck do you want?" She shouted getting frustrated by the blonde's pointless games.

Pissing Bo off and watching her become suspicious was amusing Lauren but she was growing tired of the game and she had needs that she wanted to fulfil. Lauren set the glass down on the bar behind her then she moved closer to Bo. She slowly licked her bottom lip then told her, "I want what every woman wants. A comfortable living situation, a successful career..." She pressed the front of her body against Bo's then leaned in and muttered, "Mind blowing orgasms." She pressed her lips onto Bo's and let one of her hands slide down the silk fabric that was covering her body. Lauren undid the sash and tugged open the fabric which gave her access to every part of Bo's body.

When Lauren's demanding lips landed on her own Bo had resisted the kiss but as steady and persistent hands moved up her body and cupped the yielding flesh of her right breast she found herself giving into it. The kiss was seductive yet at the same time the way Lauren commanded it caused Bo to get weak with desire and she held onto the blonde's waist as it intensified. Lauren glided her tongue across Bo's bottom lip then broke the heated kiss so she could plant one underneath her jaw then she murmured, "I can fuck you here..." She kissed the spot behind her ear, "On the floor..." She placed a feather light kiss on her collarbone, "Tell me what you want Bo."

Bo wasn't able to form a single thought. Lauren's soft kisses and roaming hands were fuelling her ever growing arousal and it clouded her mind. The only noise to escape her was the breathless moan she let out when Lauren's deft fingers pinched her left nipple. When Bo gave her no answer Lauren smiled against Bo neck and whispered, "Here is fine by me." She gave the sensitive skin on Bo's neck a final peck then lowered herself to where her mouth had access to the hard, delicate nub that was protruding from the brunette's right breast. Lauren swirled her tongue around it then took the responsive point between teeth before giving it a firm tug. Bo buried her hand in Lauren's hair and let out an agonised groan as a jolt of pleasure went through her. Lauren took her time as she tormented Bo with sharp nipple tugs and firm bites to the soft flesh that surrounded them. Lauren gave the skin around Bo's right nipple one final hard suck then removed her mouth from her breast.

She admired the hickey that she had left and considered it some of her best work then she looked into Bo's eyes. The brown eyes were close to obsidian due to how excited she was. Areas of Bo's skin were flushed and her breathing was laboured. Lauren felt her thigh muscles tighten as her own arousal responded to the sight before her. Bo was fighting to control her breathing and she was fighting to control her body but she was failing. The level of arousal that she was feeling was astonishing. Bo didn't know if it was from her wanting Lauren so much or if the woman was just that good but either way she needed more. Through half-lidded eyes she saw the fascinated look on her Lauren's face which caused her to smirk, "What's the matter? Not used to seeing a body like mine?"

Bo's cocky attitude knocked Lauren from her trance and a small smile appeared on her face, "Oh you think so highly of yourself." She let her hand slide down the taut skin of Bo's abdomen as they maintained eye contact and when her fingers reached the maintained hair that covered Bo's mound she whispered, "Even the mighty fall sometimes Bo."Lauren removed her hand then knelt down in front of her.

Lauren had brought Bo to the brink of insanity with the torturous breast play but the thought of having Lauren's mouth on her and seeing her on her knees was about to push Bo over the edge. Lauren kept her eyes locked on Bo's for a moment longer then she looked at the dark patch of maintained hair that was in front of her. The excruciating throb that she felt, which was only made worse when the seam of her jeans pressed into her, turned into an ache that demanded attention and Lauren bit her bottom lip in anticipation of having Bo on her tongue. She wanted to taste, lick, tease , and enjoy every inch of Bo all while making the woman beg for her not to stop. Lauren leaned forward and took in the scent that was uniquely Bo. It was an intoxicating aroma and it caused her head to swim. She waited a final moment before she gave into the one thing that they both had been waiting for. The moment when Lauren's mouth was on Bo. Her tongue stroked the exposed, wet outer lips and the two women had a simultaneous response. Lauren let out a soft hum as the delicious taste of Bo landed on her tongue. Bo's head fell onto the wall behind her then she let out a shuddering gasp as the teasing swipe caused a wave of pleasure to flood her system. Lauren took her time as her tongue ran between the slick folds causing Bo to let out an unrestrained moan. Bo grasped the back of Lauren's head in an attempt to keep her where she wanted her but that didn't work in her favour. In fact it ended all the pleasure that she was receiving. Lauren stood up and looked at Bo with a fixed gaze then stated, "Right now is all about me so you have no control." She took off the belt that was around her waist then turned Bo around so that she could restrain her hands behind her back. Lauren turned Bo back around and smirked, "That's better."

As Lauren lowered herself onto the floor Bo strained against the belt that was holding her hands behind her back. Bo wasn't one to allow herself to be restrained during sex. She liked to have control over the people that she had sex with so that she could prove to them that they were expendable as the next person to occupy the empty spot in her bed. But this was different and it was something that infuriated her. "Fucking remove this belt or I will make you pay for this."

Lauren had just landed on her knees when Bo spewed her threat at her. She just wanted to make her come and why this woman was making it so damn hard to do was beyond her. She stood up again and placed her hand on Bo's hip as she looked into her eyes, "You have two options here. The first one being: I give you want you think you want, which is me undoing that belt, but if I do that I'm gone. Your second option is..." The hand resting on Bo's hip drifted across the lower part of her stomach and down to the patch of hair that covered her mound, "The belt stays on and you get to have the mind blowing orgasm that you so desperately need." The tips of her fingers played with the saturated lips that were between Bo's thighs as she asked, "Which one is it going to be Bo?"

Bo continued to glare at Lauren despite the soft touches that were being placed on her sensitive lips. She looked into the waiting brown eyes that looked back at her and she could see a glint of mirth in them so she continued to say nothing. Bo was taking too long to give her an answer so Lauren decided to persuade her to make the right choice. She gave the hidden bundle of hypersensitive nerves a teasing rub and watched as Bo inhaled sharply through her nose. Bo was aware of what Lauren was doing but she wasn't going to give into her even though her baser needs were hard to ignore. Lauren let out a low hum then remarked, "Fine have it your way."

Lauren reached behind Bo and undid the belt then turned to get her jacket before walking away from her. Bo scoffed as Lauren walked away, "So that's it Lauren?"

Lauren turned and looked at her with a smirk on her face, "Yes it is Bo. Have a good night."

Bo gritted her teeth as Lauren continued to walk away from her. She let out an aggravated breath through her nose. She had no control over this situation and it pissed her off but she wanted Lauren and she wanted to come. "Get your ass back here." She shouted.

Lauren reached the door of the suite then she looked at Bo and shook her head no, "I'm all set Bo."

"Well I'm not so get back here."

Lauren laughed at Bo's futile attempt of being demanding and opened the door, "You had two choices Bo. You chose the wrong one."

Lauren walked out of the suite and Bo stood there seething with anger. She couldn't believe how things had gone. She tied her robe shut then rushed over to the door of her suite. When she opened it she saw that Lauren was standing by the bank elevators. Bo walked over to her and said in a forced whisper, "Was that your plan? Turn me on and tease me into insanity then leave me to what? Beg for you?" Bo glared at her and demanded, "Tell me what the fuck you want from me."

Lauren reached out and ran her finger across Bo's jaw and smirked, "It's quite simple what I wanted from you Bo but you had to go and spoil it." The elevator chimed its arrival to the floor and the doors slid open, "Have a good night Bo."

Lauren got on the elevator and the smug smile remained her face even as the elevator doors closed. Bo glowered at the steel doors then she slapped her hand on the wall next to them before shouting, "Fuck." She stalked back to her suite so she could take a very cold shower to get rid of the throb that still continued between her thighs.

The elevator arrived at the lobby and Lauren had a huge grin on her face even though she felt like she would need to run ten miles to work out the tension that she was currently feeling. But she had Bo right where she wanted her. Lauren walked through the lobby then when she was outside she told the valet, "I need my car."

The man nodded then went to go retrieve her car. She wasn't going to be able to stay at her apartment since Dyson was going to be waiting for her there but she did have a hideout that she could go to. The valet brought Lauren her truck and once she was inside of it she drove off then headed out of the city.

* * *

**So that's chapter two...one of my favorites. And we've still only scratched the surface of this crazy thing. Thoughts and opinions?  
**


	3. Lauren The Enigma

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

The obtrusive sound of her phone going off woke Lauren up and as she burrowed further into her blankets she groaned. She eventually reached for the device, which was on her nightstand, and with her eyes still closed she tapped at the screen until call picked up. Right away she regretted answering the call because as soon as it had connected Dyson hollered in her ear, "Where the fuck are you and where is my product?"

Lauren squeezed her eyes together before groaning, "Dyson go fuck yourself." Then she hung up the phone. She tossed the phone on the empty spot next to her then cuddled up to the pillow that she had been holding and tried to go back to sleep. She was able to go back to sleep but minutes later her phone began to ring again and Lauren grumbled, "I'm just going to fucking kill him." She felt around for the phone and she was able to find the annoying device. When she had it up to her ear she threatened, "Dyson if you don't leave me the fuck alone I'm going to have both of your kneecaps shattered." Lauren heard a female voice start to stammer on the other end and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion so she opened her eyes to look at the phone. When she recognised who it was that was calling her she muttered, "Oh shit." She put the phone back to her ear, "I'm so sorry Kay I thought you were someone else."

The younger woman chuckled and remarked, "Whoever this Dyson person is he must have really pissed you off if you to want to shatter his kneecaps."

Lauren grimaced then told her assistant, "You really have no idea." She sat up in bed then rested back against the headboard, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

Kay let out a small laugh then asked, "Where are you? You're usually here by seven."

"I'm out of the city. Did I forget about an appointment?" Lauren inquired as she looked around the massive room and thought about her schedule. Dealing with Dyson and tormenting Bo had made her forget about the day-to-day activities she still had to handle.

Kay was quick to answer, "No Dr. Lewis. You don't have an appointment until eleven." She paused for a moment then continued, "But you might have to postpone it because the committee has requested an emergency meeting. There is a company looking to develop in the same neighbourhood that the hospital is in." Kay chuckled, "The CEO was informed to get in touch with the committee if they wanted help swaying the zoning commission." Lauren began to laugh. She hadn't been expecting to see Bo this soon nor did she expect to see her in this capacity. But then again Lauren should have known that their paths would have crossed eventually. She was the head of the committee whose primary focus was the wellbeing of the city's residents as well as researching the business that wanted to work within the city. It was a cover to monitor any potential threats to the organisation. Kay let out an uneasy chuckle then said, "I'm missing the funny point here."

Lauren caught her breath then told Kay, "I just remembered something." She took a deep breath then asked, "What's the business and who is the CEO?" Kay told her the information even though she knew a lot of it already. Once her assistant finished relaying the minor details about Bo and her business Lauren told her, "Hm should be an interesting meeting." She took a moment to think about how she was going to handle this new development considering she already had some history with Bo. "Have the committee convene this morning at ten and be sure to invite Ms. Dennis to it. Then move my appointment to before lunch because I should be out of the meeting by then." Lauren then wondered, "Is there anything I'm missing?"

Her assistant was silent a moment then told her, "Oh You have two meetings with the FDA then you have a few staff meetings but the rest of your day is dedicated to your research." Lauren went to go say something but Kay added in, "Oh and a package came in for you today. Looks like a proposal."

Lauren had an idea of what was in the package and she couldn't wait to look at. The package meant that Mitch had been able to dig up something about Bo and her company and after their brief evening together she was hoping the material would be well worth the read. Lauren stared up at the ceiling as she thought about her normal schedule. Between her developing plan to overthrow Dyson and her plan in regards to Bo something was going to have give at some point. But for today she would continue to do business as usual. As Lauren got out of bed she told Kay, "Sounds good. I should be in the office in an hour."

Kay told her okay and after saying goodbye the call disconnected. Lauren walked into the bathroom and began to prepare for her shower. Her current hideout was a house that was located in an undeveloped suburb that was an hour outside of the city. The house had been purchased by her father as a safe house and it had been kept well hidden from the organisation. It was the place she would come to when she needed an escape from the city but now she was there hiding from Dyson. Lauren was going to bide her time as her plan came together. It was a plan that was going to make Dyson suffer as well as getting rid of the hold that he had on the organisation and the city. But before she would be able to make any power moves against him Lauren was going to have to create a drastic display which would declare war with her cousin and let him know that his days as head of the organisation were numbered. Lauren began to wash with a smile on her face as a vivid plot began to form in her mind.

* * *

Bo was sitting at the table eating her breakfast while she looked at several documents that were from her legal team. The documents were about the property that she was hoping to make the East coast headquarters of her company. She was also looking at several projects that appeared to be very profitable for her. But neither the documents nor the project analysis were able to hold her attention for long. Bo leaned back in her chair as her mind began to wander, like it had many times since she woke up, to Lauren. She had tried calling Lauren several times after she had left but the blonde didn't answer any of her calls which had frustrated her even more. Bo was on the brink of hiring someone to track Lauren down but she decided that business came first and told herself to forget about the irritating woman. Bo was about to make a call to the head of her legal team to find out who she had to motivate so she could go back west coast and forget about the blonde that plagued her thoughts when Kenzi walked into the suite demanding, "Who did you see last night?"

Bo set her phone down on the table then took a bite of her eggs before telling Kenzi, "That's none of your business."

Kenzi sat down in the chair next to Bo and scoffed, "It is my business when I had to do everything possible to get you a million in cash." She gave Bo a pointed look, "And according to hotel security you had a visitor last night that looked like a high-end hooker."

Bo put down her fork then wiped her mouth before she leaned back in her chair and looked at Kenzi with a grin on her face, "Worried about me again Kenz?"

The dark haired woman rolled her eyes in annoyance and remarked, "I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about the company." She then stated, "Your behaviour isn't one that is very becoming of a CEO and if you continue to behave in a manner that tarnishes the reputation of this company I will report you to several federal agencies."

"For what?" Bo asked her eyebrow arching up in curiosity. Her business along with the choices that she had made regarding her business had adhered to federal regulations so there was nothing to report. She of course was omitting the few personal transactions that she had used company funds for but those had been paid back and had no effect on how her business operated.

Kenzi's pinned Bo down with a piercing gaze as she threatened, "I'm certain there is some dirt I can uncover that will make your little tech company look less than stellar."

Bo wasn't fazed by the look or the threat and she leaned forward in her chair smiling, "Go ahead and try Kenzi but I'm certain your spectacular background will raise more suspicion than my lawyers forgetting to file a few important documents." She then warned, "I would really watch who you're threatening." Bo sat back in her seat then asked, "What's on my agenda today? And if you say meeting with those assholes down at city hall then I'm going to fire your ass."

Kenzi glared at her for a moment then she looked at her phone and after a few taps to the screen she told Bo, "You are not meeting with any members from city hall. I've talked to some people and they told me about a committee that could help you with the zoning commission." She looked up at Bo with a smile on her face, "I reached out to them and they have agreed to meet with us today. According to some people this committee has a major hand in what projects get approved or denied by the zoning and planning commission."

Bo narrowed her eyes at her assistant, "I didn't ask you to do that."

"I know you didn't but you have no connections here Bo." Kenzi pointed out before arguing, "And if this committee is as influential as I've been told then I don't see any harm in meeting with them."

Bo got a contemplative look on her face as she looked at her assistant. Kenzi had overstepped the boundaries of her position and she would deal with that later but now she had to figure out if she wanted to meet with this committee. She had built or bought buildings in several different cities and countries and she had never dealt with any special interest committees directly. Typically the local government would raise concern from various interests groups or politicians but she would never see them or the politicians. But if this one had the power to sway the commission then she would meet with them just to get the hell out of the city. Bo picked up the butter knife that was lying on the table and as she tapped the bottom of it on the glass table top she asked, "And who is on this committee?"

Kenzi did something on her phone then told Bo, "It seems to be a committee that is comprised of business owners, politicians, and a healthcare provider. They care about the future of the city and making sure that their businesses and the community aren't affected by incoming businesses."

Bo let out a soft snort, "Well that sounds like the biggest pile shit I've ever heard."

Kenzi rolled her eyes and remarked, "It's a legitimate concern Bo considering the way big businesses, such as yours, can alter the way a city functions."

Bo looked at her long-time assistant and retorted, "Be that as it may, this committee better not fuck up my chance in establishing my company here." She picked up the glass of juice that was next to her plate and took a sip from it before stating, "This city is an excellent location for my East coast operations and I won't stop pushing until there is a DTV base here."

Kenzi got up and commented, "Yes I'm well aware that of what could happen when you don't get your way."

Bo glared at the young woman and asked, "And what does that mean Kenzi?"

Kenzi flashed her a smile then rebuffed, "Nothing Bo I just know how persistent you are."

The suspicious look remained on her face as she watched her young assistant walk out of the penthouse suite. Bo leaned back in her chair as she thought about the impending meeting with the so called do-gooders of the city.

* * *

Lauren was reading the thick packet of information on Bo Dennis and her company. The report consisted of Bo's history and how she started the company which Lauren found to be an interesting read. The way the business had started was a peculiar one and it almost seemed to line up with Lauren's agenda except for the fact that the current version of Dennis Technologic was clean through and through. No federal issues. No fines or complaints. No lawsuits. Nothing. And Lauren had two guesses as to why that was. Either Bo was eliminating any problem that crossed her company's path or Dennis Technologic Ventures was a company that was as honest as they came and she knew the latter wasn't possible. Lauren had read enough and she had learned enough about Bo and her company. She opened the bottom drawer of her desk and placed the folder in it then locked it before she got on the phone. She made a quick call to a contact that had connections in Washington DC and requested that they do some digging for her on Bo and her company. She knew that there was dirt somewhere and Lauren was determined to find it.

Lauren began to look at the reports on research that she was conducting so she could determine which projects would be going to other research facilities and which ones would be formally terminated. It wasn't something that she wanted to do but if she wanted to get rid of Dyson she was going to have to back down from several of her projects. Lauren dropped the piece of paper that had data on her stem cell research when she heard commotion outside of her office. Lauren let out an aggravated sigh. She hated to be disturbed while she was working. Then the reason for the racket barged into her office. Dyson burst through the door wielding a gun and his eyes had a lethal look in them. Kay followed him, the fear was apparent on her face, then Mitch pushed passed her sporting a bloody nose and after him Hale entered the office. Lauren stepped from behind her desk and walked over to Kay who was gawking at Dyson. Lauren, using a gentle touch, cupped Kay's face then turned her head so she was looking into Lauren's eyes, "Kay go back to your desk."

The young woman stammered, "B-B-B-"

"Do as I say Kay. Please." Lauren told her in a stern voice which caused Kay to nod her head. She looked around the office one last time before she left it. When the door to her office closed Lauren turned and looked at Dyson, "I've told you several times to never come here. I've worked too hard to make this facility legitimate."

Dyson pointed the barrel of the gun at her face and threatened, "If you want to live to see the end of today give me my fucking product."

Lauren held his menacing gaze then she smirked, "That won't be possible. Also get that gun out of my face or I'll have Mitch put a bullet in your head."

Dyson let out a harsh laugh then told her, "Mitch won't do shit. He's weak. Like your father was weak. So give me my shit Lauren."

Lauren gritted her teeth. No one talked shit about her father. Her father might have been a mobster but he was an intelligent man who knew how to run the organisation but because he didn't have the last name Thornwood he was deemed another lackey. Lauren balled her hand into a fist then slammed it into the right side of Dyson's head. He stumbled a bit but it wasn't enough to knock him on his ass. Dyson was holding on to the side of his as he cocked the gun and pointed it at Lauren, "Fuck you."

Lauren stood there with a challenging look in her eyes and waited for him to pull the trigger but it never came. Mitch had pulled out his switchblade and had stabbed Dyson in the gut. As he cleaned off the blade he told Hale, "Get him out of here Hale and take him take to county."

Hale exclaimed, "We're in a fucking hospital."

Mitch clicked his tongue and told him, "Yeah but we don't treat scum here."

Lauren smirked and added, "Plus if he dies I don't want to be blamed for killing him." She looked at Mitch, "Take them out the back stairs. I have a meeting. Is John outside?" Mitch nodded and Lauren said, "Okay." She walked out of her office and as she walked by Kay's desk she ordered, "Come on Kay. We have a committee meeting to get to."

Her, John, and Kay walked to the elevator and once they were on it Kay asked, "Dr. Lewis what was that all about?"

Lauren watched the digital numbers turn as the elevator went up to the top floor of the building. She took a deep breath then told her assistant, "We treat patients and no matter how hard we work to save them we still lose them. Some of the patient's family members don't know how to express that loss in a healthy way so they do it in a dangerous manner."

"But you don't see that many patients."

Lauren shrugged and smiled, "I am the face of the facility so it comes with some danger." She glanced out the corner of her eye looking to see if Kay believed what she had said. Even though the facility had been opened with funds that had originally come from the organisation she had worked for the last five years trying to separate it from the organisation. For the most part she had been successful in doing so. The facility did ground breaking research that a number of companies supported and the doctors that practiced at the facility did innovative and groundbreaking procedures. The hospital was involved with many charity organisations as well as creating a number of international medical programs. The only way it was affiliated with the organisation was the fact that whenever a customer or member of the organisation overdosed or got shot in a bad business deal they would come to the facility and wouldn't be charged. When the elevator arrived on the fifteenth floor the three of them stepped off of the lift and John went to the reception area while Lauren and Kay walked into the conference room. Lauren looked at Kay and said, "Can you be on the lookout for Ms. Dennis? I want to have a word with the committee before she arrives."

"Yes Dr. Lewis. I'll let you know when she is here." Kay told her before she walked out of the conference room.

Lauren walked up the path to the head of the table and smiled at the eight other faces looking at her. There were three former senators, two former mayors, and three business owners. Each owed their success to the Thornwood organisation and paid the organisation a pretty penny for its loyalty and protection. Lauren stood there and stated, "I'm going to be taking control of the organisation."

Sherri Appleton, a senator who had won several elections thanks to the organisation, said, "Dyson is in charge of the organisation."

Lauren gave her a pointed look and countered, "He is a common thug. And if you would like for a common thug to continue to run an organisation that has been responsible for several avenues of change that have occurred in the city then I will keep quiet and say not a damn word as you all get burned."

"Avenues of change? Yes the organisation has done things that have improved the city but you are forgetting that the Thornwood organisation also has done more harm than good?" Donald Barstow, a former mayor of the city argued before continuing his rant, "From selling drugs to street crime to extortion of city officials this organisation has tarnished the reputation of this city." He got up and looked around the table, "And if we're smart we'd do well to stay out of this coup that you're planning. Even when your father and Hugo were fighting Vincent would never try to take over the organisation."

Lauren eased herself into the chair that was behind her and remarked, "You're right Don. But Hugo wasn't a childish idiot who has no vision for this organisation." She held up a finger as she pointed out, "Also Don even when my father and Hugo were fighting Hugo always supported my father's vision for the organisation." The room was quiet and tense then Lauren asked, "Does anyone feel the same as Don?" No one said anything and Lauren smiled, "Good. Don you would leave please."

The man gawked at her then scoffed, "Lauren just because I have a differen-"

"No Don you don't have a difference of opinion. You are a liability and with what I have planned I can't afford liabilities." She pinned him down with an intense stare, "Now leave."

He looked around at the others seated at the table before making a hasty exit. Lauren goat a determined look on her face as she told the others, "I have the same vision as my father and what I have planned isn't a coup it is survival." She looked at the individuals seated around the table, "And Dyson being in charge is not survival. It is a sure way for the organisation to fail and each of us in a cosy eight by ten."

Everyone in the room got an uncomfortable look on their face which was exactly the thing Lauren wanted. She needed to instil some fear in order for her plan to work. There was a knock on the door then Kay came in saying, "Ms. Dennis is here along with her lawyers."

Lauren did her best to suppress the grin that wanted to break out on her face but she couldn't. "Thank you Kay." Lauren tried not to appear anxious as she waited for Kay to show Bo and her lawyers into the conference room. Bo walked into the conference room and she was already annoyed by the fact that she had been told to wait. But her annoyance paled in comparison to astonishment she felt when she saw Lauren at the head of the table with a wide smile on her face. Bo was confused and she was unable to figure out why a stripper would be heading a committee that had influence over city hall. Lauren walked over to Bo with her hand extended, "Ms. Dennis it is a pleasure to meet you. I've done a tremendous amount of research on your company and I really think it would be an excellent fit for the city."

As they shook hands Bo continued to look at Lauren with a wide-eyed gaze as her mind tried to make sense of everything. Lauren had a satisfied smile on her face as she saw the confusion on Bo's face. The woman didn't know what to make of her being at this meeting. Lauren went to go pull her hand back but Bo tightened the hold that she had on it and demanded in a low voice, "What the fuck is?"

Lauren jerked her hand out of Bo's grasp then responded, "This is the city's Wellness and Growth committee. We determine if a business is a good fit for the city and its residents and make sure they don't try to destroy small business owners."

Bo scoffed and retorted, "That is such bullshit if I ever heard it. What the fuck are you doing here Lauren?"

Lauren turned and walked back to the head of the table and when she reached her seat she gave Bo a pointed look, "Ms. Dennis if you don't compose yourself in a professional manner then I will have to dismiss this meeting and any attempts you make at trying to establish your business in our city will be shutdown."

Bo glared at Lauren. She didn't know who this woman was and she couldn't help but to think that this whole thing was a setup. Bo was shooting an angry stare at Lauren and she found it hilarious but at the current moment it was undermining her authority. She looked around the table then smiled, "If everyone could excuse Ms. Dennis and I..." Lauren waited for the committee members and Bo's lawyers to file out of the room and when they were alone room she smirked, "I hope no damage was caused by last night."

Bo charged over to where Lauren was standing then slammed her hand down on the wooden conference table and growled, "What the fuck are you doing here Lauren and don't feed me any bull shit." Lauren studied Bo's face. The rage that consumed her was written on her face and Lauren found her challenging and captivating all at once. She began to mentally berate herself for leaving Bo's suite last night. The desire to have the woman touch her was a powerful urge and Lauren almost wanted to tell Bo that she could have her way with her. Lauren's lust driven thoughts were broken when Bo shouted, "Answer me Lauren."

Lauren tilted her head to the right a little then told her, "You might want to lower your voice or I'll make good on my threat in making sure that your company can't base itself in this city." She grinned, "Then I'll tell others about the unprofessional Bo Dennis and how she bullied the founder of a medical and research facility that does so much good for the community and the country."

The urge to strangle to woman was almost as great as Bo's need to fuck her senseless. Bo was struggling to figure out how the woman in front of her, who was wearing a conservative skirt suit, was the same woman who came to her suite the previous evening but she wasn't able to. The only thing she could come up with was the fact that Lauren had a mental instability but even that sounded wrong. Lauren eyes were clear and sharp just like they had been last night and that told Bo that she knew exactly what she was doing. The more frustrated she became the more hostile she got. Knowing that Lauren had some sort of power or authority that would determine if her company would be based in the city only added to her ire towards the woman. "That doesn't tell me a damn thing Lauren. Quit talking in circles."

Lauren walked over to the small cart that had a pitcher of water on it and poured herself a glass before taking a long sip from it. After setting the glass down on the cart she commented, "Dr. Lewis. And that's how you will address me until you can find your professional decorum Bo. Also I've told you everything you need to know." She pinned Bo down with questioning look, "Now will we be having this meeting or can I let my committee know that you are no longer interested in speaking with us?" She paused then smirked, "I hope you have learned from last night's mistake."

Bo finally realised that woman wasn't going to give her any answers and determined that she was going to have to do her own digging on Lauren Lewis. If that was even her actual name. The woman had been feeding her lies ever since they first met and she was going to get to the bottom of them. Bo gave Lauren an imperceptible nod and Lauren raised an eyebrow but she didn't question it. That was something that she would take care of when she had time. Lauren went over to the door of the conference room then told the others that they were ready to start the meeting.

* * *

The meeting had been a short one and it had ended with Lauren making no promises to Bo and her lawyers. Bo had spent most of the meeting looking at Lauren with an intense gaze which Lauren had ignored but was fully aware of. She was now in her office with Mitch and John and the three of them were coordinating the first hit that they were going to make against Dyson. "Dyson was released according to my sources down at county. He left on his own accord. And according to a few guys down at the club he is pissed about me stabbing him and you stealing his product." Mitch told Lauren as she paced her office.

Lauren stopped at the window and looked down at the activity on the street as she chuckled, "Good. I want him angry because the angrier he is the stupider he will become." She turned and looked at Mitch, "I want the product on the street tonight and I want everything sold. I want to prove to all interested parties that I can lead the organisation and turn a profit. Call sellers that have reliable networks and let them know that if they do agree to sell then they now work for me." She walked back over to her desk and sat behind it as she stated, "I want to send a message to Dyson that I am serious about taking over the organisation."

Mitch laughed and pointed out, "I think a knife to the gut was enough."

Lauren shook her head no and told him, "No that was payback for him putting his hands on me and for him coming into the facility and threatening me with a gun." She smirked, "This message has got to be big one. It needs to scare him as well as piss him off and I have the perfect plan." Lauren leaned over her desk and told the two men about the plan that was going to bring about the response that she was looking for.

* * *

The two TVs in Bo's suite were airing two different finance channels as she worked. At the moment she was looking at several projects as well as going over multiple reports about her growing multinational corporation but she was making no progress. In fact she had been reading the same report about data security for the last fifteen minutes and hadn't absorbed any of it. She was still thinking about Lauren and the meeting that had gone on earlier. Bo and her team of lawyers had left the meeting feeling uncertain about the committee's influence over the zoning commission yet at the same time her lawyers seemed hopeful. Bo knew that her uncertainty came from the fact that the woman who was the head of the committee had lied to her about who she was. After the meeting Bo had done a basic search on Lauren Lewis and to her surprise all she was able to find was a number of medical breakthroughs that she was attached to along with the charity work that her medical facility did. The only piece of personal information that had shown up in her search was the death of Lauren's father, Vincent Lewis, who had died four years ago and how the medical facility had changed its name after it. The fact that she hadn't been able to find much else added to Bo's aggravation. She tossed the report that she was failing to read onto the couch then got up. Bo walked up the two stairs that lead up to the main part of the living room then headed over to the bar. Her mind flashed back to the brief encounter that had occurred between her and Lauren the previous night and as her body responded to the memory she gripped the glass tumbler in her hand tighter. In an attempt to clear her mind of the sexual memory Bo took a deep breath through her nose then she poured herself a drink. She walked back into the sitting area then got on the phone. Bo dialled a number and once the line was answered she said, "I need you to do something."

"I'm not doing anything for you. I told you last time that I was ending my association with you and your company Bo." The woman told her in a tone that left no room for argument.

Bo laughed and remarked, "I'm certain you'll change you stance on that when your expired visa shows up on immigration's radar but I'm certain that will be overshadowed by the amount of money that you will come to owe the government all of a sudden."

Ivy scoffed and warned, "If you pull that shit on me Bo I'll bring up your own dirt and I know you have shit ton of it despite what you think."

Bo knew that the threat was a serious one but she still challenged the woman, "Like I would let you do something like that." Knowing that she would have to take drastic measures Bo stated in a lethal tone, "Okay Ivy if that isn't enough to make you do what I'm about to request then let me ask you a few questions." She paused for a moment before asking, "Do you like living? How about your parents? Do they enjoy the nice little house that you purchased for them out in the country? What about your brother who will be graduating at the top of his class in May?

"Leave them out of this Bo." Ivy said her voice rising in response to Bo's threat.

Bo got a sadistic smile on her face, "I will if you do me this favour."

There was a moment of silence that occurred between them and Bo allowed it to happen. Forcing someone to contemplate their self-worth over the love that they had for their family was an unusual situation and wasn't one that people faced every day. Ivy sighed in her ear, "What do you want Bo?"

"Smart girl." Bo said with a grin on her face. She propped her feet up on the coffee table that was in front of her and said, "Dr. Lauren Elizabeth Lewis. Graduate of Stanford University. She graduated at the top of the class and with honours. Started medical school while she was in her second year of college. So not only did she graduate medical school with honours and a PhD she also graduated early. Lauren studied at a very prestigious residency program then came home and opened up a medical and research facility. A year after opening the facility her father died from a stroke which was a fatal complication from his atherosclerosis." Bo had found out a significant amount of information on Lauren but it was all superficial and didn't explain why she was a stripper. "I want you to find out everything you can about Dr. Lewis and her family. You can send it to me via the secure server and I will send you the information to access it."

Ivy was reluctant to agree but she did then Bo disconnected the call. She took a big drink of the scotch that was floating in the glass that was in her hand. Ivy had a precise way of gaining access to secure systems and stealing the information that was stored on them without getting caught. The woman had quit being a hacker a long time ago and now she designed websites but Bo continued to employ her for jobs that required a certain finesse and stealth that the other hackers she employed couldn't achieve. Bo leant forward and typed up a quick e-mail on her personal server then sent it to Ivy. In a few minutes she had a video conference with the home office about the acquisition of a floundering cloud service that was located in Beijing. Bo believed that the acquisition of the company would provide her business an opportunity to provide secured, anonymous cloud storage to that part of the world. Her corporation didn't encourage hacking or the theft of data but it did have its benefits when needed especially when she had to research an obstacle that was in her way. And it wasn't to say that her business engaged in illegal activity often because there were a number of business ventures that were legitimate such as the the production of new technology or offering various new technology to other industries that were profitable on their own. She had discovered that the storage of data was beneficial in its own right. Bo had learned early on that data was the number one bargaining chip in business deals. After learning this she had hired several hackers who would hack into the storage servers and they would pass along pertinent information which was stored on a secured server. Bo got up with her laptop and went over to the desk that was over by the windows then she sat down in the chair before opening up her conference software. She let a sigh as the software loaded. She was expecting the meeting to be a long one.

* * *

Hale noticed that Dyson was struggling to keep up his authoritative appearance in front of the people who worked for him. He had advised Dyson not to call the meeting because he wasn't up to par but Dyson called the meeting anyway because Lauren had stolen his product and he wanted it back. He also wanted to know what his cousin was up to. Hale watched as Dyson braced his hands on top of the desk that was in front of him. He knew the other man was in pain but Dyson had left the hospital against doctor's orders because he was pissed. Dyson had been a lucky man because the wound that he received could have been a lot worse. "Hale I want you contact the cartels that we deal with in Bolivia and see if we can get another shipment for this week. If we don't then we're going to be shit for money."

_Well if you didn't blow every dollar we earned on hookers we'd have some fucking money. _"Sure thing Dy." Hale answered despite what he actually thought. Dyson had always been an arrogant prick because his father was the head of the Thornwood organisation but it only became worse when he gained actual control of it. Hale was aware of the rumours that still floated around the city and between members of the organisation about Dyson being responsible for Hugo's death. And they were all true. Dyson had had his father killed when it became apparent to him that the man had no intentions of putting him in charge. Then when Hugo began to invest more of his time in Lauren and her medical facility Dyson's jealousy grew to a boiling point which provoked him to plan his father's murder. The thing to surprise Hale the most was the amount of thought and planning Dyson had put into his father's murder. Instead of using the facility that Lauren ran Hugo had been taken to County where he received less than stellar care and died from the injuries that he had sustained. Dyson then had the medical examiner falsify the death certificate citing that the cause of death was a massive heart attack. The one thing that Dyson hadn't planned on was Lauren. Lauren was the thorn in his side that he couldn't get rid of and she undermined him at every possible turn. Even though most of her involvement had been for the best especially when the government had come breathing down the Dyson's neck about a business which was run by the organisation. Lauren had been able to clear that up with little effort. Hale understood what Lauren was doing and he could appreciate her for it but he knew that her actions against Dyson would lead to a feud that the city had never seen before. Even when Hugo and Vincent were fighting they would eventually make-up and it would never lead to something of this magnitude so it worried Hale about what the outcome would be. He had a feeling that Lauren would kill Dyson before all was said and done and she would do it with a satisfied smile on her face while the smoke drifted up from the barrel of the gun.

Dyson adjourned the meeting and the several people gathered began to leave his office. Hale walked over to Dyson's desk and waited until the room was cleared before asking, "Do you think it's necessary to put this much force out there for Lauren? She's just pissed at what you did to her last night."

Dyson scoffed as he glared at him, "I didn't do shit to her and it's not like she's crying about me ripping her doll's arms off. She fucking took my supply Hale then that fucker Mitch stabbed me." He grimaced and held onto his before finishing, "So to answer your question yes this type of force is necessary and she's lucky I don't have her killed on the spot."

Hale let out an irritated breath and countered, "She's your family Dyson."

"She stopped being my family when she dicked me over so now she's competition." Dyson shouted before he sat down in his office chair. He took a drink from the glass that was sitting on his desk then ordered, "Go get in touch with the Velez cartel and find out what happened at last night's drop." Dyson got a contemplative look on his face, "The brothers wouldn't have just given her the product. I need to know what she said or offered because I'm certain it was something big but I just don't know what. She has nothing except the facility."

Dyson stopped talking as thought about what Lauren could have offered and Hale stood there in silence so he could let him think. Hale already knew that the brothers wouldn't say anything to him because if Lauren had offered them something better then they were probably considering it. Also Lauren was more personable than Dyson so that worked in her favour along with her intelligence. Dyson leaned forward in his chair and began to do something on his computer, "Go Hale and I want you call me as soon as you find out something."

"Will do Dy." He paused for a second then asked, "Do you need this taken care of right away or do I have tim-"

"No you can't go fuck your side piece." He got up and walked over to Hale then pressed his finger hard into his temple, "For once think with your actual brain. If I don't hear back from you within the hour then I'll send someone to put a bullet in your head along with that whore that you're screwing." He shoved Hale, "Now go."

Hale glowered at Dyson then he adjusted his leather coat before turning around to walk out of the office. He wasn't one to be pushed around and if this were anyone else he would have broken their jaw. But this was Dyson and they had been best friend since they were kids which had provided him with benefits that others who worked in the organisation didn't get. He got an office, a sweet house, and a nice monthly salary that he didn't know what to do with. So he didn't bitch or complain nor did he bad mouth Dyson and if someone in his presence did he'd put them in their place. It was a simple trade off that he endured for his life of luxury. Hale walked out of the club and looked around. It was mid-afternoon and the city was booming with hustle and bustle but there was a dreary presence that loomed over it. Hale felt a chill run down his spine and he tried to shake it off but the sense of foreboding remained. He had a feeling that this was the beginning of bad things to come. That dark thought was the last thing to run through his mind as he took his first step to walk down the street.

* * *

John was a grunt. A nobody. A lackey who was still on the bottom of the totem pole. So when Mitch gave him a call and asked him if he wanted to earn some big points within the organisation he jumped at the opportunity. John thought it was a job involving the boss when the two of them had arrived at the posh apartment building last night but when he saw Lauren walk into the lobby he had been surprised. Even though he had no idea of what was going on he went along with everything. It wasn't until last night's meetings did he realise that something big was about to happen and when Lauren went over her plan earlier he knew that he was now a part of something bigger. That something bigger now had him on top of a roof with a twenty-two calibre rifle that had a sniper scope. Lauren had told him that he wouldn't see a cell and that if the task was completed successfully then he would be rewarded with a territory of his choosing. John looked through the scope of the gun which was aimed at its appropriate target. He was going to choose the territory by the harbour. He liked being by the water and hoped to get one of the lofts that were over there. John looked through the scope again and his target had just stepped out of the club. He smirked to himself before squeezing the trigger then as he pulled it back he decided that he was going to ask for a loft.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I was visiting family this past weekend. Updates should be steady after this one. Also Every Action sequel is coming I know I said this past Monday but things got away from me. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Trust or Lust?

**Again Lauren is extremely OOC in this one. **

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

Two hits were occurring as the elevator stopped on the floor that housed Lauren's apartment. She had bodyguards with her. Three of them to be exact. It was a precautionary measure that she had taken to appease Mitch because he had been worried about her safety considering the orders that she had put out. Lauren had ordered the hits on Donald and Hale after telling Mitch and John about her plan. Don was more of a housekeeping measure and Hale was message to Dyson letting him know that she was responsible for his best friend's death and that she was after him. Lauren went into her apartment and told the three people protecting her, "Monitor the halls and lobby. No need for you three to be in my apartment."

They left her apartment and she closed and locked the door. Lauren had spent most of the day planning out the restructuring of the city then she had given a presentation on the bioengineering of organs using stem cells. But her day wasn't done yet. She had one more meeting to attend and it was going to be an intimate one. Lauren took off the shoes that she was wearing and walked into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. Once she had her water she got her phone and called Bo. Lauren had waited until the end of the day to call her because she had a feeling that their conversation would be an intense one and that it was going require her full attention. The call went unanswered and Lauren chuckled to herself as she began to wonder if Bo was ignoring her phone calls because of the small deceptions that she had used on the brunette. The phone went to voicemail and Lauren left a message, "Bo, it's Lauren. Which I know you are well aware of. I see you're acting like a petulant child who isn't getting their way. Call me when you're done licking your wounds. Have a good evening."

She hung up the phone then headed for her room. Before going into the bathroom she turned on the TV and put on the local station so she could listen to it as she got ready for her shower. She was in her walk-in closet taking off her skirt when she heard the announcer interrupt the syndicated show that was airing, "We are live in midtown where a shooting has just occurred." As she undid the buttons that were on the silk blouse that she was wearing Lauren walked out of the closet and watched the screen. "According to witnesses the unidentified man had come out of the gentleman's club owned by local business owner Dyson Thornwood when he was shot in the head by a single bullet." The broadcast switched over to live footage of the police activity that that was going on outside of the strip club as the reporter continued, "No suspects have been caught at the moment and police are asking those who might have seen something to come forward and aide them with their investigation."

Lauren took off the blouse and remarked, "One down."

She went back into the closet to finish undressing and once she was naked Lauren made her way into the bathroom for her shower. Lauren was washing her face when she heard a reporter on the TV announce, "Breaking news. Former mayor Donald Barstow was found murdered in his home moments ago. At this time we have no further information to report but as the details are released we will report them." The reporter began to speculate if the two murders were connected which then segued into a segment on the city's crime rate. Lauren continued her shower and as she washed she began to think about what was going to happen next. Dyson would come for her. She had no doubt about that and knew that he was probably making the order for her to be killed at this very moment. Lauren had ordered for his best friend to be killed because she knew what Hale meant to Dyson even though he treated him like shit most days. She moved on to washing her hair as her mind wandered to the organisation employees that would be coming for her. Lauren was going to offer them two options. One option was to join her in her takeover and the second one was an option that she hoped no smart person would choose. Lauren had no time for a drawn out turf war. She wanted this to be a quick takeover with minimal fallout. Even as she thought about it Mitch was already out there meeting with several organisation members trying to get them to leave Dyson by luring them in with the promise of money, protection, and fair leadership. However the task would become harder to do once everyone got wind of the fact that Lauren was the one to order the hit out on Hale. Her thoughts were interrupted when the phone began to ring. She hit a button on the Bluetooth speaker that was in the shower then said, "Yeah?" For a couple minutes nothing was said and it irritated Lauren. She scowled at the speaker that was in front of her, "Who the fuck is this?"

"You killed Hale."

Lauren rinsed the soap off her face then turned off the water which made her move closer to the speaker. Her tone was blunt and to the point as she responded, "You killed Hale Dyson. His blood is on your hands. Your arrogance and your selfishness is what killed him. So if you are to blame someone blame yourself."

There was a long pause then he stated, his voice hoarse, "I'm going to make you pay for this." Dyson's voice rose, "He didn't deserve to be shot like some animal. Hale had his issues but he was the most decent person in this organisation."

Lauren let out a soft chuckle, "And I thought I was doing you a favour by having him killed." To add to his anger she said, "Your charity case is gone Dyson. Be happy."

"If I see you I'm killing you."

Lauren got a smile on her face, "Oh you can try cousin but I doubt that will happen. Have a good night Dyson." She ended the call knowing that there was nothing left for them to discuss. The war for their family's organisation had begun and Lauren wasn't going to back down until she was the head of it. She got out of the shower and began to get ready for her surprise visit to Bo's hotel room.

* * *

After watching the report on the two shootings that had occurred in the city Bo turned off the TV. The news report should have deterred her from choosing the city to be the base of her East coast operations but it didn't. There was something about the town that captivated her. It was as if the city was hiding a secret. Bo was dying to get to the bottom of it but it seemed as though her time in the city was coming to an end. Her lawyers had spent most of the day with the zoning and planning commission but their meetings had yielded no results and the progress that they had made the day before had gone back to a resounding no to DTV developing in the city. That had pissed Bo off then to make matters worse Lauren had called her and she had ignored the call but the message the woman left had irritated her further. Ivy hadn't been able to get Bo any additional information on Lauren herself but the hacker did provide her with some more information on Lauren's family. She learned that Lauren's father Vincent was the older half-brother of Hugo Thornwood who had been the alleged head of the Thornwood crime organisation. Even though Vincent was a lawyer he did a lot of work for Hugo and his associates and Bo wondered if he had been involved with the organisation but there was nothing connecting him to it. The information then went into her mother and father's history which was basic. Vincent had gone to college then married his college sweetheart and they had Lauren. After that there wasn't anything that would tell her more about the blonde except that she had lost her mother at a young age. Bo heard the door to her suite open and Kenzi asked, "Do you want to stay here or do you want to go?"

"Why the fuck would I go anywhere?" Bo wondered as she got up from the couch.

Kenzi followed her into the kitchen and pointed out, "Two men were shot in this city. One of them a former mayor. The other is rumoured to have connections to the mob." Kenzi shook her head, "This town has too much uncertainty Bo and if there is a mob presence then it'll be dangerous for us to get involved."

Bo scoffed and remarked, "I'm not getting involved. I want to establish a base here and that's it. I'll pay my taxes and do charity work around the city but in regards to the crime element I don't care."

"Except when it comes to the city's prostitutes." Kenzi retorted.

Bo sent a piercing gaze in her direction, "Mention it again and you might become one." She let out an irritated breath then said, "What's your purpose for being in my room?"

Kenzi walked over to where she was standing and handed her a folder saying, "We've run into a problem with some federal regulations. I was able to have Clive circumvent it but we might come under some pressure about our standards and practices."

Bo clenched her jaw. She already had enough on her plate and this was the last thing that she needed. She opened the folder and read the violations that her company was being charged for. When she finished reading Bo tossed the folder onto the counter that was in front of her then went over to the refrigerator and pulled out some left over takeout as she instructed, "Call the hanger and let them know that I need to go to DC. I'll go see Charles and see if he can take care of this for me."

Before Kenzi could respond the doorbell of the suite went off and Bo looked at her assistant. Kenzi shrugged, "I don't have you scheduled for anything."

Bo went to go answer the door and when she pulled it open she found Lauren and three men standing in front of it. At first she wanted to slam the door in the woman's face but she didn't because she wasn't certain of what the men escorting Lauren would do to her. Instead she scowled at her and demanded, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Lauren held up her hands and stated, "Easy Bo. I wanted to apologise and-"

"And explain why a stripper is the head of a medical research facility and a committee that has some magical power over city hall?" Bo interjected. She didn't trust Lauren and there was no way she was going to invite her in.

Lauren regarded Bo for a moment. She understood why she was angry and on some level she would take the blame for it but she wasn't going to go into every nuance of her life. Lauren sighed and remarked, "I'm not going to explain that to you. In fact that is truly none of your business but what I will discuss with you is your desire to base your company here and how I can make that happen. Also I would like to discuss a business arrangement."

Bo shook her head. She couldn't believe that Lauren had the audacity to come to her hotel suite wanting to talk business. There was no way she would conduct business with this woman. "It may not be my business but you lying to me at every turn makes me not want to do business with you. And I for damn sure don't trust the abilities of this committee that you head."

Bo was now crossing a line. She had insulted the committee which meant that she had inadvertently insulted the organisation and that was one thing that Lauren wouldn't allow. Especially now considering that she was in a war to become the head of it. She grabbed the front of Bo's shirt then slammed her against the wall that was next to the door and threatened, "You have no idea what that committee is capable of. So if I were you I would accept the civility that I am extending to you or you will find yourself in a situation that will tear your company to shreds bit by bit." She smirked, "And I will do it all with a smile on my face.

There was a dull throb emanating from the back of Bo's head from where it had hit the wall but she continued to glare at Lauren whose eyes held a lethal look in them. It was a side of Lauren that Bo found intimidating but at the same time it made her curious and she wanted to know where it had come from. Bo gave a slight nod then offered, "Would you and your friends like to come in?"

Lauren smiled, pleased that Bo was finally seeing things her way, and as she let go of her she said, "John and Sam will not be joining us tonight but Nathan here is an excellent chef and he'll be making us dinner."

Bo furrowed her eyebrows as she began to wonder why the woman would need bodyguards. Sure Lauren had developed medical projects that riled up the right-wing conservatives but Bo didn't think that she needed bodyguards. She glared at the woman for another second then went back inside. Before she followed Bo and after telling Nathan to go inside Lauren whispered some final instructions to Sam and John. "Tell Mitch that I want sale reports sent to me every hour." She pointed at John, "You need to stay low. Go to your mom's, or hell, go to church even but stay off the streets. And tell Mitch to tell those who are selling to keep a low profile. If Dyson finds out who is selling for me he'll have people on them without a second thought and I'm trying to prevent a full-blown war at the moment."

"Should we go to the police?" John asked the hesitation apparent in his voice.

Lauren shook her head no, "No that's Dyson's territory. If one of my guys comes rolling in there someone will let him know as soon as they're gone." She looked at the two men and stated, "Stay low. Oh and tell Mitch I want big numbers. Let him know if it's anything less than what I'm expecting then I will be taking care of it."

Bo realised that Lauren wasn't following her so she turned around to find out what was holding her up. But as she was walked closer to the foyer she could hear the soft whispers that were being said between Lauren and one of her bodyguards. She couldn't hear anything discernible but between Lauren's threats and her behaviour something about the woman was different compared to last night. Bo hoped that Ivy would be able to get her more information on Lauren so that way she would have some ammo to use against the woman. She heard the door close and Bo pretended to be walking back to the foyer when she walked into Lauren who glared at her, "Did you hear anything?"

Bo saw the intense look in Lauren's eyes as she countered, "Why the fuck does it matter if I did?"

"Trust me Bo it matters." Lauren studied the brunette's defiant expression and the only thing she saw was the contempt that Bo had for her. Deciding that Bo hadn't heard the orders that she had given to Sam and John Lauren scoffed, "You didn't hear shit." She saw a dark haired woman in the kitchen, "And who the fuck is that?"

Bo looked behind her and saw that Kenzi was glaring at her and Lauren. Thinking she would give Lauren a taste of her own attitude Bo retorted, "It doesn't matter who she is."

Lauren let out a soft snort then replied, "I'm certain it doesn't but if I had to guess she's another woman who charged you for sex." She grinned at Bo, "You're really selling yourself short Bo. Especially for some mediocre sex." Lauren ran the tip of her tongue over her top lip in a seductive manner then smirked, "Also if you were looking for sex you should have answered my call and this night would have gone a lot differently."

Lauren reached out to run her finger across Bo's jaw but Bo grabbed her wrist and stated, "I'd rather have some hooker touch me than you. You deceptive bitch."

Lauren chuckled as she suggested, "You should get rid of the attitude Bo. It might make things a bit more difficult for you." As she walked over to the bar Lauren said over her shoulder, "Also get rid of her then we can talk business."

Bo continued to watch Lauren as she walked over to the bar. The sexual response that her body had towards the woman aggravated her and it only added to the disdain that Bo felt for her. She stared at Lauren for another second then walked into the kitchen. Bo went over to Kenzi and told her, "You need to leave."

"Why? And who is she?"

Bo clenched her jaw. She was already annoyed by Lauren's appearance and to have Kenzi question her only added to her irritation. Bo watched Nathan as he moved around the kitchen and began to cook dinner for her and Lauren. She was impressed by how prepared he was. Bo let out a small scoff then remarked, "I'm not going to tell you why and if you really want to know who she is I dare you to go ask her yourself."

Kenzi chuckled and remarked, "If she scares you then I'm not going to do so but don't do anything stupid Bo." Bo saw her glance at Lauren before she looked back at her, "Then again it might be too late for that."

Bo narrowed her eyes at the dark haired woman and stated, "Goodbye Kenzi."

Lauren was sipping the drink that she had made as she watched the other woman depart the suite. She had been watching the interaction between Bo and the young woman and nothing about the exchange screamed lover or paid lover so she had been wrong in thinking that the woman was a prostitute. As a matter of fact the conversation between the two women hadn't been a warm one. When the young woman was gone Lauren walked into the kitchen and she noticed a manila folder on the counter. She picked it up and said, "Nathan if you need anything let me know and I'll get you whatever you need. Ms. Dennis and I will get out of your way." She looked at the woman who was glaring at her, "Bo."

Lauren walked out of the kitchen and Bo followed after her. She was by the glass door that lead to the balcony when Bo rushed over to her and snatched the folder from her, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Lauren smirked and told her, "Just curious to see what was so important that you had to conduct business in the kitchen."

"That is none of your concern." Bo sneered at Lauren. She was fed up with her flippant attitude and the way she acted like she owned everything.

Lauren moved away from Bo and as she continued to look into her eyes she pulled her phone out of her pocket. All she had to do was make one phone call and she would be able to find out everything that she needed. Lauren dialled a number and as she waited for the line to pick up she asked, "Are you going to tell me Bo?"

Bo didn't give Lauren an answer and as the other woman made the call she continued to stare at her. She wasn't going discuss business matters with someone who was so ambiguous. The line was picked up and Lauren smiled, "Hi Shelia it's Lauren. I need you to do me a favour."

The woman she had known for several years let out a small chuckle, "Sure thing Lauren. Although I'm a little hurt that you haven't called or seen me lately."

Lauren grinned as she began to flirt with woman, "I didn't think you wanted to see me after last time." She noticed the expression on Bo's face had changed and her grin turned into a smile.

Shelia then said, "I didn't. But that doesn't mean that I wanted to actually stop seeing you if you understand my meaning." She sighed, "But that's a different discussion. What's this favour?"

"I love it when you get down to business." Lauren told the woman making the double entendre obvious. She locked her eyes with Bo, "I need you to do some digging on Dennis Technologic Ventures. Their CEO is looking to establish a base of operations in the city and I want to make sure they're a good fit. Any violations you can find would be a big help." Lauren could tell that Bo was getting angrier and it brought her so much enjoyment.

Shelia clicked her tongue a couple times then said, "This is venturing into territory that requires a big payment."

Lauren got a smile on her face, "Of course it is. Name you're price and I'll be sure to deliver." She bit her bottom lip before commenting, "Though it needs to be physically possible."

The flirtatious banter between Lauren and the other woman made Bo clench her teeth so hard that it began to hurt. Yet at the same time she felt ridiculous for the jealousy that she was feeling. Bo was aware of how bad her jealousy could get and it was the reason why she didn't do relationships. They caused her to become irrational and temperamental which led to actions that she would have to explain if anyone were to find out about them. But why she was feeling jealous over Lauren she couldn't comprehend. Other than their encounter the previous night there was nothing between them. The jealousy became more apparent in Bo's eyes and Lauren continued to smile at her. Sheila had made a suggestive comment to which she replied, "If you're so certain I can afford that payment then I'm certain I can give you what you-"

"Enough Lauren." Bo said through gritted teeth.

Lauren raised an eyebrow and said, "Hold on for a moment Shelia." Lauren lowered the phone and covered it. The smile on her face never faltered as she asked, "What was that Bo?"

Bo stepped closer to her and said through clenched teeth, "I said enough."

Lauren leaned forward and whispered in a low voice, "Are you going to tell me what's in the folder?"

Bo clenched her fist. She hated being manipulated and the fact that Lauren could manipulate her after a few brief interactions pissed her off. The blonde was smart and played games that were solely for her amusement. And the fact that Bo let her emotions speak for her instead of rational thought only added to the anger that she was feeling. "Yes."

The smile on Lauren's face got wider as she put the phone back up to her ear, "Hey Shelia I'm going to have to cancel that favour but I'll call you back if I need another one."

Bo heard the other woman say, "I'm sure you will and it doesn't need to be a favour Lauren. I'm always up for a friendly chat or visit."

Lauren chuckled and told her, "I'll keep that in mind. Have a good night." Bo watched as Lauren hung up the phone and slipped it into her pocket. Lauren may have manipulated her but the thing that Bo found interesting was how compliant the woman had been once she said that she would give her the information. Lauren raised an eyebrow as Bo handed her the folder, "Oh you're giving it to me willingly? I'm surprised."

Bo scoffed and began to walk away from Lauren, "Don't be. I'm only doing this because it's better than having you dig around on me and my company."

"Oh sweetie you do know that I've done that already right?" Lauren chuckled before opening the folder. She bit her bottom lip as she read the list of violations that Bo's company had committed. They were minor ones but it was the names that were attached to the document that told her a different story. "You're being setup."

Bo was at the bar and making herself a drink so strong that it would eat through her stomach lining when she looked up at Lauren who was still by the balcony door, "What?"

Lauren rolled her eyes then, in a slow manner, she enunciated each word for Bo so she could register every syllable, "You're...being...setup."

Bo slammed the crystal glass that she was holding onto the bar top and shouted, "You don't have to talk to me like I'm a fucking idiot."

Lauren got a smug smile on her face as she replied, "Then don't act like one."

Bo took a long drink from her glass then stated, "You know what? I'm fucking sick of you." Lauren took a casual sip from her glass as Bo walked over to her. When Bo was standing in front of her she continued, "You either have a sarcastic remark, a threat, or you talk in some fucking circle that I don't understand whenever I say anything to you." Lauren gave her a look that asked what her point was and Bo let out a small chuckle, "But you know the one thing you don't have Lauren for someone who is so damn self-assured and in control of everything around her?"

Lauren moved closer Bo, making the gap between them smaller, and breathed, "Tell me Bo. Tell me the one thing that I don't have so I can find a way to get it. Because that's difference between you and I Bo. I find ways to get the things I want whereas you buy and buy." She smiled, "But what will happen when your little supply of money runs out? What will you do then?"

The way Bo was looking at her with such fire and hatred was turning Lauren on. There had been many women that she had found attractive when they were mad but none like Bo. Bo was a radiant ball of anger and she wanted to be consumed by her. Bo sucked on her teeth for a moment. She knew that Lauren was trying to goad her into doing or saying something that would make her lash out but she didn't. Instead all she said was, "You and I are the same fucking person Lauren. And like you..." Bo moved closer and placed her hand the back of Lauren neck before pulling her head closer to hers then she whispered, "I take what I fucking want. I don't need money for that."Lauren's breath caught in her throat when Bo's mouth smashed onto hers. The kiss had taken her by surprise but she held onto the front of Bo's shirt as it became more frantic. Both women forgot about the drinks that were their hands and as the glasses fell to the carpeted floor their hands grasped at each other's bodies.

Bo, feeling like she had the upper hand in the situation, slammed Lauren against the glass door that led out to the balcony and wedged her thigh between her legs. The pressure fuelled Lauren's building arousal and she began to move against the thigh that was pressed against her. Bo broke the kiss then began to kiss and nip her way across Lauren's jaw. When she reached the sensitive earlobe she bit it then hissed, "Is this what you fucking wanted? For me to fuck you senseless then throw you away like some common whore?" She pulled her head back and her eyes bore into Lauren's, "Is this what your fucking games were all was about? Driving me insane and having me lose control on you?" With a rough tug she unbuttoned the khaki pants that Lauren was wearing. She moved her thigh then shoved her hand down the front of Lauren's pants and panties. Feeling the liquid heat on her fingertips she let out a low growl of approval, "This is exactly what you wanted. Then what Lauren? I give you what you want then you disappear to find a new play thing?" Bo pushed a finger inside of Lauren and murmured against her ear, "I don't fucking think so. You're not going anywhere until I'm finished with you. Do you fucking understand?"

Bo had been right about one thing. This was exactly what she wanted and she had no problem staying if Bo was going to fuck her like this. Taking her hard, fast, and without abandon. With each thrust that Bo drove into her it made Lauren crave for more. She was delirious with pleasure and she needed more from Bo. Lauren bit her bottom lip then gasped, "Give me more."

Bo let out a short laugh then said in a low voice, "You aren't in any position to ask for more. You take what I fucking give you." Bo continued to look at Lauren with a fixed gaze, "Now I want some fucking answers. Who the fuck are you?"

Lauren shuddered as the tip of Bo's thumb brushed over her sensitive clit causing a stomach clenching tremor to go through her. She groaned out, "You know who I am."

Bo laughed then retorted, "I don't know a goddamn thing about you." She pushed her finger further into Lauren and grinned as the blonde let out a short cry as she stroked the aroused muscles that surrounded the digit. "Now answer the goddamn question."

Lauren had no control over her body and the building orgasm that was going to overcome her was going to be a strong one. It almost made her want to give Bo the answers that she was looking for. But she wasn't that stupid. Telling a relative stranger, no matter how good they fucked her, about the organisation wasn't a bright idea. Bo's finger passed over a sensitive spot that was inside Lauren and it caused her to let out a strangled moan. She took a shallow breath then tried to show some sort of authority, "I fuckin-Oh fuck-I told you-I-" Lauren was unable to form a coherent thought. The more Bo fucked her the longer it took her to recall words. Lauren knew she was going come soon and she knew her orgasm was going to be a devastating one.

Bo smirked at the look of anguish on Lauren's face. She could tell that the woman wasn't able to hold back her orgasm any longer and that she waiting to for the inevitable to happen. Bo leaned in and whispered, "Seeing where you can't answer the question I won't be making you come."

Bo pulled out of Lauren then bent down to retrieve their discarded glasses and as she stood up she smiled at Lauren, "Can I get you another?"

Lauren thought she was going to explode from the unreleased tension in that was her body and she struggled to catch her breath. The level of irritation and desire that she had felt for Bo was intense and as she tried to recover she gasped, "Fuck you."

Bo got a smirk on her face. She was happy that she was able to use Lauren's own game against her, "Oh sweetie. No one is going to get fucked tonight if you don't start talking."

Lauren watched as Bo sauntered over to the bar as she tried to get her libido under control. Bo had toyed with her in the same way that she had done to her the previous night. It infuriated her but at the same time she was going to do everything possible to get Bo's hands on her again. Lauren closed her eyes for a brief moment and tried to clear her head so she could focus on the plan that she had come to accomplish. Feeling steady enough Lauren walked over to the bar and picked up the drink that Bo had poured for her then tossed it back. Bo watched Lauren out the corner of her eye and seeing the effect that she had on the controlling woman caused a permanent smile to be on her face. Bo filled Lauren's glass up with some more whiskey before asking, "What's the matter Dr. Lewis? You seem to be out of sorts."

Lauren rolled her eyes and took a drink of the amber liquid that was in her glass. She took a deep breath then commented, "Don't be so smug Bo." Lauren needed to focus on something else or her barely contained desire was going to make her do something desperate. She moved away from the bar and as she walked down the steps that led into the sitting area Lauren asked, "Do you want me to help you with your problem or not Bo?"

Bo sipped her drink and regarded Lauren. The woman was a mystery but she knew that most mysteries could be picked apart and solved eventually. She walked into the sitting area then sat down on the couch that was across from Lauren and wondered, "What makes you think you can help me? Does your little facility have connections in DC? Or are you going to make a few calls to some influential people who will make it all disappear?"

The indignant look in Bo's eyes caused Lauren's arousal to increase from the slow simmer that she had been able to reduce it to. She leant forward and placed her glass on the coffee table then remarked, "The facility has nothing to do with this Bo. It's all me and if you don't want my help then say so."

Bo got comfortable then shrugged, "I can handle my own problems. But the thing I'm curious to know is why you're so bent on helping me?" She gave Lauren a pointed look, "You clearly know more about me than you're letting on and I know absolutely nothing about you. So why would I accept any help from you?" Bo took a drink from her glass then chuckled, "For all I know you could be trying to destroy my company just because it makes you wet."

Lauren thighs automatically squeezed together and she had to get her drink to keep herself focused. After taking a long sip Lauren chuckled and remarked, "A lot of things make me wet Bo, like you for instance, but destroying your company isn't one of them." Lauren put her glass back on the table then she got up and walked over to Bo. She straddled her lap then ran the tip of her finger down Bo's neck and hummed. Then she said, "Despite what you may think Bo I'm very interested in getting into bed with your business."

Bo looked into the seductive eyes that were looking down at her. She couldn't figure out what it was about Lauren that enticed her so much but she figured that she would find out at some point. Bo took a sip of her drink then told her, "I don't get into bed with people who aren't trustworthy."

Lauren chuckled and pointed out, "I think you might want to revise that sentence. And the only thing that I'm guilty of is the fact that I haven't told you anything so that doesn't make me untrustworthy. It just means I haven't been forthcoming with information." Lauren's finger drifted down Bo's neck one more time before she moved to trace her collar bone, "And I'm guessing you meant a proverbial bed considering you almost fucked me against a glass door."

Bo smirked as she joked, "That's not a bed. That was against a door." And as she ran her hand up Lauren's thigh she said, "You know, you're not so bad when you're not being a ball busting bitch." Lauren gave Bo a small smile then moved to go get off of her but the other woman held her in place. She looked at her and the two of them stared at each other for a moment before Bo asked, "Who are you Lauren?"

Lauren leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Bo's lips before whispering, "I'm whoever you want me to be."

Bo's demeanour changed and she ran her hand through Lauren's hair then gave it a firm tug before saying in a low voice, "This is getting old Lauren." Then she threatened, "If you don't give me a straight answer then I will take the information that I find out about you to the authorities so they can look into everything involving you. That's including your facility. Your family. Every-goddamn-thing so fucking answer the question."

Lauren chuckled and commented, "This is getting kinky Bo." She placed her hand around Bo's throat then gave it a tight squeeze which caused the brunette to let go of her hair. Lauren brought her face close to Bo's, "I find you attractive when you're all demanding and pulling my hair." She took a deep breath then told her, "God do I find it attractive. I think it's because I find you so damn desirable." Lauren gave Bo a pointed look, "But your threats will mean nothing when you're destroyed. Now play nice and you will find out everything in due time."

Lauren shoved Bo against the couch then got off her lap before heading back to her spot that was across from her. Bo looked at Lauren as she rubbed her neck. She couldn't figure out the woman no matter how much she tried. One moment Lauren would be playing a game then she would threaten Bo's life before she would throw herself at her. Bo was done with it. She got up and said, "I want you to go. I'll handle my own problems and I'll base my company elsewhere."  
Lauren followed Bo into the kitchen, which smelled wonderful from the meal that Nathan was cooking, and told her, "Don't be stupid Bo. You can be based here and I can also get your problems eradicated but you need to listen to me."

Lauren insulting her intelligence was the final straw and Bo became furious. She shouted, "No Lauren I'm done." She slammed her hand down on the counter top and argued, "You continually waste my fucking time and I don't know what the reason is for it but I'm done. Me and my company will be leaving tonight."

Realising that she was beginning to lose control of the situation Lauren began to panic. If she didn't have Bo in her pocket then going against Dyson would most definitely end with her dead and she couldn't have that happen. Lauren walked over to Bo, who was now holding her phone, and snatched the device from her before slamming it to the ground. She grabbed one of the knives that was sitting by the stove and held it against Bo's throat. The brunette's eyes held nothing but contempt for her. As the steel blade bit into her skin Bo knew that the woman wasn't going to kill her. It was another part of Lauren's game. Lauren's eyes bore into Bo's as she said, "Nathan give us a moment. There's a balcony in the other room that has a beautiful view of the city. I suggest you go out there."

Nathan messed with a knob that was on the stove then left the kitchen without asking any questions. Lauren waited until she heard the balcony door open then close before lowering the knife that was at Bo's throat. She let it dangle by her side as she told Bo, "I can help you, you pathetic asshole." Bo scoffed. She didn't want to listen to Lauren nor did she want to conduct any type of business with her. She was done. There was nothing that the woman could say or do that would change her mind. The murderous look in Bo's eyes told Lauren that results would be the only way to get her to see how serious she was. She slammed the knife down on the counter then pulled out her phone. She was going to have to make a call to someone that she despised. Lauren moved away from Bo then walked into living room so she could go out on the balcony. She smiled at Nathan as she closed the door, "Nate go back in and finish up dinner. It smells delicious by the way."

He thanked her and went back inside as she made the call. When the line picked up the person said, "Dr. Lewis what do I owe the pleasure?"

Lauren got a tight smile on her face as the arrogant voice came through the line. One way or another she was going to find some way to have him removed as the head of the city council. The man was a slimeball. Her father had been close to having him removed but he had died before he could do anything. Gregory Michelson liked to extort a lot of money from the organisation because he was college buddies with the current director of the FBI. That was one liability that caused the organisation to tread lightly because one wrong move against the man could bring the whole thing down. In way Lauren had been protected from any backlash but now she wasn't. She had blood on her hands. Lauren cleared her throat then tossed her hair over her shoulder so she could prepare to flirt with the man even though he made her skin crawl. "Hi Greg how have you been?"

Greg chuckled and told her, "I've been better. Don was shot today along with one of Dyson's men." The man gave another chuckle, "Is that why you're calling? To clean up your cousin's mess? Did one of his deals go bad?"

Lauren let out a light laugh before scoffing, "I am no longer associated with the organisation so I wouldn't know. Dyson's going to run it into the ground and he's either going to be dead by the end of everything or in a cell and anyone associated with him will meet the same fate."

Greg made a soft grunting noise then asked, "Is that so? But who's going to protect him from you sweetheart? He's had it out for you for a long time and we know he isn't going to let you get away with a clean break."

Lauren laughed then remarked, "Don't worry about me Greg. People might get the wrong assumption."

"Maybe that's the point." Greg paused and Lauren assumed that he was expecting for her to flirt with him but that wasn't going to happen. She had already lowered her standards by calling him and she wasn't going to lower them any further. He then pointed out in a nonchalant manner, "With Don being killed, I'm going to assume that was Dyson's doing considering he was a benefactor of your fine facility, you now have an open seat." She could hear the grin that was on his face as he said, "You know I could be quite generous to your facility Lauren." He added, "And you if you let me."

Lauren tried not to vomit in her mouth and she took a deep breath before commenting, "I'm sure you'd be all sorts of good to me Greg but unfortunately the board has to vote in new members. But I will definitely make sure that your name is considered."

Greg laughed and commented, "That sounds like bullshit honey."

Lauren rolled her eyes in annoyance then as she said his name she made sure to add a seductive undertone to her voice, "Gregory...I'm offended that you would assume such a thing from me. What have I ever done to make you believe that I would bullshit you?"

"You mean besides you being the world's biggest cocktease?" Lauren smirked. She had used her feminine wiles on the man numerous times before so she saw where his frustration was coming from. But if he actually thought that she was going to allow him to touch her then Greg was more delusional than she thought. There was no way that would be happening. "You've done plenty especially when you're helping out your dickhead of a cousin."

Lauren sighed and promised, "Greg those days are over and if I have done any harm to your...ego then I must apologise and will do everything possible to make it up to you."

He was quite a moment then he chuckled, "God you know how to get me going." Lauren looked up at the sky and bit her tongue. She was going to kill this man. "So why are you calling me besides promising me a seat on your board and getting my dick hard?"

That was going to be the first thing to go. She was going to keep it in a jar as memento of the prick that it had come from. Lauren cleared her throat and told him, "Dennis Technologic Ventures approve them. Now."

"Ahhh I see now." He clicked his tongue a few times then stated, "Promise me a seat on the board and Ms. Dennis's little tech company can take over the building across the street from your medical facility."

Lauren didn't realise that Bo was looking to get that building. She was planning to move the research part of the facility to that building because that division of the facility was growing. But if Bo wanted the building and if it was the only way to keep her in the city then she would re-evaluate her plan. "Done."

Greg laughed and said, "No. No. No. That's too easy. I want something in writing."

"Approve Dennis Technologic and I will have something delivered to your doorstep tonight." Lauren insisted. The man was slime but he was smart slime. Having been able to extort millions upon millions from the organisation had taught him well in making sure that he didn't get double crossed. One thing it didn't teach him was the fact that he shouldn't get too full of himself.

Greg cleared his throat then said, "I'll approve the little tech company that you seemed to have taken a liking to as soon as I get my official welcome letter from you." He was quite a moment then remarked, "Ms. Dennis is a thing a beauty isn't she? Like a Greek goddess or something."

Lauren scowled at the man's comments. Nobody talked about Bo like that. She had come to develop an interest for the woman and she was going to make it well known that Bo was hers. Lauren cleared her throat and asked, "Where will you be later tonight?"

Greg took a deep breath then sighed, "I expect to be at home sitting in my living room with a brandy and watching the latest episode of Game of Thrones."

Lauren tried not to laugh at the answer. Instead all she said was, "Good. I'll be at your house at eleven. You should chill a bottle of wine."

Greg hummed his approval of her suggestion then asked, "Will this be the night that Lauren Lewis finally gives me what I want?"

Lauren rolled her eyes in annoyance and told him, "If you give me what I want I will give you everything you desire and more."

He lowered his voice to where it was deep rumble, "I'm already getting hard by what I have in store for you."

Lauren was officially done with the conversation, "I will see you later Greg. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. She was going to murder that man with her bare hands. Lauren got herself together then made a call to her lawyers. It took a moment but they agreed to draft up the letter that would appoint Greg to the board of benefactors. After telling them to have it delivered to her at Bo's suite Lauren went back inside and saw that Bo was sitting on the couch watching her as she came in. She walked over to the sitting area and smiled, "Worried about me?"

Bo let out a soft snort. She wasn't worried about Lauren, far from it, but she was interested in who the blonde had spoken to. Bo had watched Lauren while she was out on the balcony and she had noticed that her posture had changed several times during her phone calls. It wasn't until after the first call ended did Lauren look relaxed. The woman had looked tensed during the entire call and it made Bo believe that she didn't want to place it. Lauren walked into the sitting area then got her glass before heading to the bar. Once she had refilled it she went back into the sitting area and sat next to Bo on the couch then took a long drink from her glass before looking at her. Bo regarded the blonde sitting next to her and she couldn't ignore the attraction that she felt towards her. Bo reached out and brushed the hair that was covering one side of Lauren's face behind her ear then she grazed her fingertips over her jaw. Lauren was beautiful, determined, and smart but she was also conniving, vague, and aggravating. It was that side of the woman that caused her to drop her hand and say, "I wasn't worried about you. Just curious as to who you were talking to considering I said I didn't need your help."

Lauren's skin still tingled from where Bo's fingertips had caressed her jaw and she took a sip of her drink then said, "Sure you don't Bo." She paused to take another drink before continuing, "But I need you to believe that I do want to help you so after dinner you and I will be taking a little ride."

"Will we?" Bo asked her eyebrow arching up. "And where will we be going?"

Lauren finished off her drink then placed the glass on the table before leaning back and resting her head against the back of the couch. She was still recovering from the deal that she had made with Greg, "You will find out soon enough." She looked at Bo and realised that she was done talking business. Lauren ran her hand through Bo's hair then leaned closer to her so that their lips were barely touching then she whispered, "But right now I want you to fuck me."

Bo chuckled at Lauren's advances thinking that it was another round of Lauren's games but when she looked into her eyes she didn't see any mirth or mischief in them. All she saw was an unguarded need that she was all too familiar with and it stoked her own desire. Bo closed the gap that was between them and gave into the building passion. As her tongue made its way into Lauren's mouth she knew that there would be no stopping this time. Lauren had tangled her fingers in Bo's hair and as the kiss intensified she began to tug on it. Bo pulled Lauren onto her lap and Lauren moved to where she was straddling it. She bit at Bo's bottom lip then whispered against her ear, "I want you touch me so fucking bad."

Bo nipped at the sensitive skin that was on Lauren's neck then she made a trail of across her shoulder and murmured, "And here I was thinking that you didn't beg."

Lauren sat up and looked down at Bo, "I don't beg." She began to undo the buttons that were Bo's shirt and as each one came undone the more of the delicious skin she saw. When she brushed open the shirt she saw the faint bruise on Bo's right breast then smirked, "I see someone needs a new hickey."

"What am I your property now?" Bo scoffed as Lauren's thumb caressed her erect nipple through the sheer bra that she was wearing.

Lauren leaned in and took the supple skin of Bo's neck between her teeth then gave it a hard bite causing Bo to hiss and swat her ass. Lauren moaned as she sucked on the delectable skin then she gave Bo's neck a kiss before whispering, "You should do that again but harder." Bo looked at her out the corner of her eye and Lauren let out a low, sexy chuckle, "Come on Bo spank me. You know you've wanted to since that night on the phone."

Bo couldn't deny that. Ever since Lauren had taunted her with the idea she had imagined the number of ways that she wanted to spank the soft, supple flesh of her ass. Lauren chuckled and Bo smiled at her, "I may want to but I don't think it would be appropriate with your houseboy in the kitchen."

Lauren scoffed then moved to get off Bo, "And here I thought you were someone who took what they wanted without any-" Bo cupped the excited juncture between her legs and began to rub her through the khakis that she was wearing. Lauren gripped her shoulder and dug her nails into her skin. She knew that was more than ready for Bo to fuck her but the moment that Bo had applied pressure to the aroused area between her thighs every muscle in Lauren's body tensed up as pleasure went through her. Bo smiled when she felt Lauren's wetness through her pants. She knew she had an effect on the woman because had felt it earlier, and now Bo was certain that a if she gave Lauren a few well placed strokes she would have her telling her everything that she wanted to hear. While she continued to rub Lauren through her pants Bo's other hand went up her shirt and she gave Lauren's left breast a firm grab before giving the stiff nipple a hard pinch. Lauren let out a moan as the pinch to her nipple made her frantic for more of the sweet torture and she grew frustrated by the clothes that prevented Bo from touching her. Bo saw the frustration written all over Lauren's face and it was the perfect payback for some of the bullshit that the blonde had put her through. But Bo's payback didn't last long. There was a loud cough and she and Lauren stilled their movements. Lauren closed her eyes for a moment then took a deep breath before getting off of Bo's lap. After getting herself together she smiled at Nathan, who was looking out the balcony door, and said, "Is dinner ready?"

Nathan didn't look at her but he nodded and told her, "Yes it is Lauren."

She took a deep breath. The throbbing between her legs had shorted out her brain. She just wanted one thing and she was so close to getting but first she had to get rid of Nathan. Lauren walked up the two steps that led up to the main part of the living room then told him, "Let me walk you out. Call Mitch and he'll have someone make sure you get home safe."

Bo watched as the two of them walked into the entryway and while she waited she took careful sip from her drink hoping that another version of Lauren didn't come back once she had shown the young man out. Lauren walked back into the living room then down the two stairs the led to sitting area. She stood in front of Bo and they stared at each other for a moment. No words needed to be exchanged. They both knew what they wanted. It had been the underlying reason for everything that had gone on between them and now they were going to fulfil the desire that both of them felt for each other. Lauren pulled off the t-shirt that she was wearing and the moment that Bo had seen her taut stomach she leaned forward to nip at the skin before kissing up Lauren's side. Lauren buried her hands into Bo's hair as her persistent lips kissed their way up her sensitive sides and when that wasn't enough Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist then pulled her down onto the couch. When Lauren was lying on the couch Bo made quick work of removing her pants. She had wanted this since the moment that she had met Lauren and now that she had the blonde under her mercy she wasn't going to stop until she had her fill. Even though she let Bo set the pace Lauren had an agenda of her own. She wanted to feel Bo. To feel her wrapped around her fingers and make her come until she was no longer able to. Bo was on her knees in front of the couch and she was taken back by how amazing Lauren looked without her clothes on. She shook her head in disbelief then swore at herself for screwing up their previous encounter because she would have been able to have her fill of the blonde's body without any interruption. A smirk came across Bo's face as she realised that there was nothing that was going to prevent her from doing that tonight. Lauren sat up and removed the last piece of clothing that was on her body and as she pulled off the black bra that she was wearing she said to Bo, "Your turn."

Lauren joined Bo on the floor and finished unbuttoning the blouse that she was wearing. After taking the blouse off Lauren had taken her time to remove Bo's pants prolonging both of their agonies. As soon as Bo was naked the coffee table was pushed away to give them enough room then Lauren was on top of Bo driving two fingers deep inside of her. Bo squeezed her eyes shut as the feeling of Lauren invading her caused her to grip at the rug. She didn't realise how excited she was but as the two digits glided into her with little effort and began to move against the slick muscles inside of her, she was more than ready to come. Lauren saw the tendons straining in Bo's neck as her body tensed up in response to her fingers moving in and out of her. It was an exhilarating sight to see the brunette lying on the floor of her suite and her hips meeting the fingers that went deep inside of her. Bo's lips had parted and breathless moans and soft gasps were the only sounds coming from her. It turned Lauren on knowing that she had this much control over Bo's body.

Bo had lost herself in the pleasure that she was feeling but she did know one thing as a powerful orgasm began to build in the depths of her body. She wanted to make Lauren come. To show her that they were equals in this game. Letting Lauren know that no matter how much she fucked with Bo when they were clothed when they were naked and Bo was fucking her they were equals and they equally destroyed each other. Bo reached between their slick bodies and her hand found its way between Lauren's legs. Feeling the copious amount of moisture that had come from Lauren further fuelled her own arousal. Bo pushed her fingers into Lauren and it caused the fingers that were in her to stop. Lauren tilted her head back and let out a sharp cry of pleasure. Bo got a satisfied smirk on her face as she pulled her fingers back so that only the tips of them remained inside Lauren and she waited a moment before burying them back into the blonde. Lauren's head fell onto Bo's shoulders as the long, hard strokes created an unending wave of pleasure which made it hard for her to think about anything else. They were both close to the orgasms that would render them useless and eventually Lauren's fingers continued their movement. She began to match Bo thrust for thrust. Their slick bodies moving against each other caused the more sensitive parts of their bodies to become stimulated fuelling the frenetic way they fucked each other without abandon. Bo was the first to go. She came without warning and she came hard. Her muscles captured Lauren's fingers and coated them with her cum. Feeling and seeing Bo go through her orgasm was enough to push Lauren over and she dropped her head onto Bo's shoulder as shuddering gasps racked through her body as she came.

It took them several minutes to recover but once she had Lauren had something else on her mind. She moved Bo's hand from where it rested between her legs and Bo looked at her, "What are you doing?" Lauren didn't answer her and Bo watched as the blonde made her way down her body. She began to smirk when she caught on to what Lauren wanted next and she was happy to comply. Any woman who could make her have earth shattering orgasms could have free access to her body. Lauren saw the smirk on Bo's face and returned it with one of her own as she settled between her legs. She was finally going to get to taste the one thing that she had been craving for, for the last twenty-four hours. As her tongue slid up Bo's cream coated slit she knew that nothing was going to pull her away from her current location. And if they were interrupted she would kill whoever was responsible for the interruption.

* * *

**I love this chapter for a million reasons so I've hyped it up a lot on Twitter so I need to know what you guys think. This is the only time I will beg for reviews bc I love this chapter so much. So this is me begging lol.**


	5. Partnership of A Lifetime

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

Bo had to admit that the carpet of the sitting area was comfortable to lie on and was even better to fuck on. The two of them were still lying on the floor and Bo was on her side running her fingers up and down Lauren's naked back using a faint touch. They had had sex for the last three hours and Bo still wanted more of the blonde that was lying next to her. She had never had a bedmate who caused her to crave for more. She was typically done once she had achieved her second orgasm but with Lauren she wanted more of the woman and she wanted more of what Lauren could give her. Lauren was lying on her stomach and she had her head was turned away from Bo. The constant soft touches that were caressing her back were lulling her to sleep. She had experienced good sex, but the sex with Bo was fucking mind blowing. Bo had touched her in ways that she liked to be touched but at the same time the brunette knew exactly what she needed to take her to the next level of pleasure. Bo had also given it to her hard and rough and made it seem as though she was trying to prove something to her. Lauren wasn't certain what it was that she was trying to prove but she had gotten the message loud and clear. Nobody had ever fucked her the way that Bo had and that was a problem. Lauren took a deep breath then rolled onto her back. She looked up at Bo whose dark brown eyes were looking down at her. Lauren watched Bo trace her hip bone with her index finger. Neither of them had said a word in awhile and she wondered what Bo was thinking along with where she stood on conducting business with her. Lauren cleared her throat then asked, "Where does this leave us Bo?"

Bo's finger stopped moving and she looked down at Lauren chuckling, "We just fucked Lauren. It doesn't mean shit."

Lauren let out an annoyed scoff, "I wasn't talk about that. I know what that was Bo. I'm talking about you doing business with my facility."

Bo shook her head in amazement. The woman clearly had priorities but she had hers and unfortunately they didn't line up with Lauren's because of numerous reasons. Bo got off the floor and began to look for her underwear, "You're still a conniving bitch who lied to me and also played games with me so I don't want to do business with you. Also my company's involvement in medical research is full."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Lauren exclaimed as she got off the floor, "So do you fuck all conniving bitches that cross your path or am I an exception?" She asked getting pissed at Bo for rejecting the idea of them becoming business partners.

Bo found her panties and realised that she wouldn't be able to put them back on as she commented, "Only the ones that throw themselves at me." Lauren had a threat on the tip of her tongue but was interrupted when the doorbell of the suite rang. She found her shirt and pulled it on then put on her pants before going over to answer the door. Bo followed after her and asked, "Who the fuck said you can have visitors come over to my suite?"

Lauren rolled her eyes and remarked, "It's business." She reached the door and when she opened it she found Mitch and her attorney Michelle at the door. "Give it to me." Lauren demanded as she stuck her hand out.

Bo walked into the entrance hall and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

Michelle handed Lauren the tan envelope and she opened it so she could look over the legal document that confirmed that Gregory Michelson was now the eighth member on the benefactor board for the Vincent Lewis Medical and Research Facility. She shook her head and scowled at the document and after she reviewed it she handed the envelope to Bo. Lauren thanked Mitch and closed the door.

Bo read the document and she was confused as to why Lauren wanted her to look at it. All the piece of paper stated was that Greg Michelson was now a member of her board. "What the fuck does this mean Lauren?"

Lauren turned on her heel and invaded Bo's personal space as she said in a biting tone, "It means I've fucking sold my soul to the devil so your little company can base itself in this city." She moved away from Bo scoffed, "Are you happy? Because you better fucking be and you better fucking trust me because you have now caused a clusterfuck that I need to find my way out of."

"If it's such a fucking hassle then why did you do it?" Bo countered.

Frustrated Lauren ran her hands through her hair and shouted, "Because I want to do business with your company and it'd be easier if you were here."

Bo thought about what Lauren said. There's was something about Lauren's persistence that told her that there was more to this than a simple business deal but at the moment she couldn't figure what it was. She regarded the woman in front of her for another moment. If Lauren wanted to do business with her and was putting herself in compromising situations to do so then Bo was going to consider it. She sighed and asked, "What do you want with my company?"

Lauren was surprised that Bo wasn't going to argue with her anymore so she went into the kitchen to get them something to eat. She checked her phone before getting them plates and when she read the most recent message from Mitch the dollar figure in the text made her grin. The grin remained on Lauren's face as she went over to the stove and as she began to put pasta on one of the plates she told Bo, "I'm primarily fascinated with your company's growing interest in bio-engineering and robotic prosthetics. I want to be the leading medical facility in those areas and your company seems to be doing well in both."

Bo nodded her head while she watched Lauren make their plates. It wasn't unusual for a medical facility to express interest in something that her company was developing. But due to the fact that most of the technology that her company developed was new and tested on a small scale it scared away any interested facility. However Bo knew that Lauren's facility embraced innovation in the medical field and if the woman was going to embrace her company's technology then Bo was going to accept the partnership. She walked over to where Lauren was standing and kissed the side of her neck before whispering, "I will have my assistant contact my lawyers and draw up the official documents that will forge a partnership between DTV and the Vincent Lewis Memorial Hospital."

Lauren got a wide smile on her face. And just like that her plan was falling into place and she was one step to closer to taking over the organisation. With Bo's money coming into the foundation for research purposes she would be able to route some of it to the organisation and use it for product as well as getting plenty of people on her side to destroy her cousin. It was now only a matter of time before that happened. Lauren turned around and captured Bo's lips for a searing kiss that expressed her excitement of the future partnership. It was a brief kiss and when Lauren pulled back she told Bo, "Let's eat. Remember we have to take a ride later."

"Where are we going Lauren?" Bo asked as the two of them made their way over to the dining table.

Lauren sat down at the table and before she started eating she smiled, "I have to deliver those papers to Michelson but once that is done then you will be officially established in the city."

Bo poured them both wine then she held up her glass and smiled, "I say cheers to that then." As she took a sip of wine Bo began to see the benefits of having a partnership with Lauren's hospital. By having an already established ally it would make taking control of the city a lot easier for her to do because if any legal issues came up then Lauren would be able to help her with them. Especially if Lauren was as well connected as she presented herself to be. As the two of them enjoyed dinner both women had their respective plots running through their minds but only one was going to succeed.

* * *

The massive house was located in the most prosperous area of the city and was situated far from the street and away from its surrounding neighbours. Lauren glared at the house as the black town car came to a stop. Never in a million years did she believe that she would be doing something of this nature. She stared at the house for another second then looked at Bo. After dinner the two them had engaged in another round of sex before Lauren called Mitch and told him that she was delivering the documents to Greg. Lauren leaned over and placed a kiss on Bo lips before letting out a soft hum. She smiled, "I think I might be enjoying this new partnership a little too much."

Bo chuckled and ran her finger over Lauren's jaw, "I'm enjoying it as much as you are." She glanced out the window and asked, "Why do you have to hand deliver these to him?"

Lauren turned her head away from Bo and looked out the window. She shook her head and replied, "I'm not a fan of slow processes. If I can make something go faster then I'm going to do whatever to make it so." She looked back at Bo, "If you haven't noticed yet Bo I like to be in control." She reached for the door handle and smirked, "And if you stick around you might benefit from some of the business decisions that do occur when I have control."

Bo let out a chuckle and remarked, "I'm certain I've already benefited from a few."

Lauren gave her one more grin then got out of the car. Bo watched Lauren and her bodyguard walk up the pathway as she thought about what Lauren had said to her. There was something about the blonde that made her hesitant about putting total faith into Lauren. She had said numerous things to Bo that made her wonder what kind of power Lauren actually held in the city along with wondering what the hell she had gotten herself mixed up with. When Bo thought that Lauren was just a stripper things had been simpler. But now that Bo was dealing with Lauren, the owner of a well-known research and medical facility who seemed to have some sort of influence over the people that ran the city, she viewed her as an unknown who didn't deserve her trust. Bo relaxed in her seat and looked out the window as she continued to watch the retreating forms Lauren and her bodyguard.

"He's going to be suspicious if you're with me." Lauren told Mitch as they walked up the stairs of the front porch.

Mitch scoffed and told her, "I've seen the way that prick looks at you. And if he looks at you or touches you in a manner that I don't like I'm putting a bullet in his head."

Lauren shook her head and commented, "I hate to say this but we can't. He's too well connected and if he goes missing or ends up murdered then I'm certain his friends at the FBI will start with us." She let out an irritated breath, "Michelson has been causing the organisation a headache for the last couple years but I think I've got a way of remedying that." She smirked as she pressed the button for the doorbell. There was no way she was going to allow Michelson to sit on her board for too long. Not because of the research that she was conducting that violated FDA regulations but because of the fact that she didn't like the man and she didn't want to have to deal with him on a weekly basis. The front door opened and Greg answered the door wearing only a pair of pyjama bottoms. Lauren wanted to laugh at the disappointment that crossed his face when he saw that Mitch with her. She smiled, "I hope you don't mind that I brought company."

Greg looked at Mitch and Lauren noticed the annoyed look on his face as he stated, "I thought I was going to be getting everything I wanted Lauren."

She walked into the foyer and held up the brown envelope, "You are. You have a seat on my board. You've always wanted one so now you have it."

Greg moved closer to her and whispered, "Don't play coy with me you fuckin tease."

Lauren let out a small chuckle and responded, "Well if you weren't so fucking fun to play with then maybe I wouldn't."

Greg grabbed her arm and threatened, "Yeah well play times over and you're going to give me what I want."

Lauren saw Mitch reach for his gun and she narrowed her eyes at him which made him stop his movements then she pinned Greg down with a hard stare, "I've given you what you wanted Greg so I highly recommend you remove your hands off of me or I will make you pay."

He scoffed and remarked, "What are you going to do? Have someone from the organisation come and take care of me?" He laughed then told her, "Good luck with sweetheart. I'm certain you're aware of the fact that I do know some people in Washington who would love to get a good look at your facility and the businesses that Dyson owns here in the city and elsewhere."

Lauren tilted her and regarded the man in front of her. She wasn't going to take his threat. In fact there was a chance that he wouldn't make it through the night. She smirked at him, "I wish you luck in that. Now if we're done here." She placed the envelope on the table that was on in the foyer then walked out of the house with Mitch behind her. As the two of them made their way down the path Lauren ordered, "Get someone over here and I want him gotten rid of."

"What do you want?"

Lauren stopped walking then turned and looked at him. She thought for moment then told him, "It needs to be discreet and it can't come back to the organisation."

"You want him to disappear?" Mitch asked as they continued to walk to the waiting car.

Lauren shook her head and told him, "No. Let's go to the facility. I have an idea."

"Sure thing Lo."

Bo had been watching when Lauren and her bodyguard had stopped to talk. There was something about Lauren's demeanour that made her suspicious about what had just happened inside the house. If Lauren was going to double cross her then she was going to be prepared for it. Lauren got into the car and saw the apprehensive look on Bo's face then shook her head. She should have been done with Bo considering she almost had what she wanted from her but there was something that prevented her from walking away from the woman. Lauren found Bo entertaining and it wasn't because she liked to piss her off and torture her for her own amusement. Bo challenged her and provoked Lauren to do things that she wouldn't do for others. Then there was the way her body responded to Bo. Lauren had acknowledged that no one had ever made her feel the way that Bo had and she didn't want to lose that yet. Lauren leaned over and captured Bo's lips for a searing kiss that made her forget for a moment that she was worried about Lauren double crossing her. Both women relished in the feel of the kiss and as Lauren pulled back from it she tugged at Bo's bottom lip with her teeth. She let out a soft moan then said, "I've seemed to have developed an insatiable appetite when it comes to you."

Bo chuckled and remarked, "I could say the same for you but I'm waiting for one of your many personalities to show up and shoot that all to hell."

Lauren sat up and got comfortable in her seat as she asked, "What does that mean?"

Bo chuckled and pointed out, "It means I never know which side of you I'm going to get." She grinned, "Though I'm rather fond of the stripper version of you."

Lauren smirked and told her, "Yeah well that version of me no longer exists" She reached over and her hand slid up Bo's inner thigh as she commented, "Although if you're good I'm certain I can break her back out for you."

Bo stopped the roaming hand which was making its way up her inner thigh and remarked, "What happened? You discover who I am and realised that you don't need to take your clothes off anymore?" She scoffed, "Found yourself a billionaire sucker that you can use?"

"Oh my fucking-Bo I'm going to clarify something for you." Lauren turned around and faced Bo as she broke down every word for her, "I do not want your money nor do I need it."

"Then what do you want?" Bo shot back anger contorting her face, "And don't say sex. There is more to it than that Lauren."

Lauren couldn't believe that she was going to have to go over this again with Bo, "I want your company and the technology your company develops."

Bo decided to jump to the chase because she knew that Lauren would find some way to piss her off so she would forget about the fact that Lauren was going to dick her over. "Are you going to screw me over?"

Lauren got a confused look on her face as she asked, "What?"

"Who's the fucking idiot now?" Bo retorted.

Lauren narrowed her eyes and countered, "Still you. What the fuck do you mean by screw you over?"

Bo shook her head in disbelief. For someone who played a good amount of mind games as well as being highly intelligent Lauren was being incredibly stupid at this moment. She glared at Lauren and articulated every word in a precise manner just like Lauren had done to her moments ago, "I mean screwing me the fuck over." She further explained, "Like making me believe that you can do something when you can't fucking do it. Or doing everything then I wind up on my ass because you've fucked me over."

The passing overhead street lights illuminated the car and Lauren saw the burning anger in Bo's eyes. She bit the inside of her lip as her mind flashed back to the memory of the two of them fucking. Bo had fucked her like she hated her and Lauren craved for more. She cleared her throat then narrowed her eyes at, "I have no intention of screwing you over. I have every intention of screwing you, but reneging on our partnership is not beneficial for me so to answer your question Bo, no I am not." Bo continued to stare at her with an unconvinced look on her face. Lauren scoffed then looked out the window as she stated, "Whatever Bo be paranoid and don't trust me. That's your deal but this whole thing could be a lot more fun if you didn't think about it."

"Fun? What fun could there be if all you're doing is jerking me around?"

Lauren looked back at Bo with a seductive smirk on her face, "If it's a jerk you're looking for you don't have to ask me twice."

"Stop it Lauren and actually tell me the fucking truth." Bo shouted getting fed up with the blonde's mind games and avoidance of the topic at hand.

Lauren had had enough of Bo's paranoid accusations so she snapped, "I have told you the fucking truth and if you don't want to believe me then that's fine. We can be done with this whole thing and be out of each others' lives but if you do cross me Bo, which you are so close to doing, you will not live to tell the tale."

Bo let out a short laugh before remarking, "What are you going to do? Have your gorilla of a bodyguard beat me up?"

Lauren relaxed against her seat and commented, "Mitch will be the least of your worries."

There was a silence that fell between them. As much as Lauren needed Bo dealing with a paranoid business partner was going to be annoying and she was probably going to end up having the woman killed. Bo stared at Lauren's profile. The intense eyes gazed out the window. She was already taking a leap of faith in deciding to do business with the woman but now she was going to take another one and trust her. She reached over and took a firm hold of Lauren's chin so that their eyes were locked on each other. The brown eyes that looked back at her held a defiant look in them and dared Bo to say something that would piss Lauren off. But she didn't instead she issued a warning, "Screw me over Lauren and it will be the last thing that you do." She leant over to engaged Lauren in an intense kiss that sealed the unspoken promise that was between them.

* * *

The car arrived at the medical facility and as she and Lauren got out of it Bo chuckled, "Is the reason why you're forming this partnership is because I want the building across from your hospital?"

Lauren looked over her shoulder at Bo and smiled, "That's only half of it."

The way Lauren looked after she tossed her hair over her shoulder had caused a pit of tension to form in the lower part of Bo's stomach. The woman could look innocent and breathtaking at the same time and Bo was easily susceptible to it. They went inside the facility and headed over to the bank of elevators. Bo walked up behind Lauren then wrapped her arms around her waist. As she pressed herself into Lauren's backside she whispered, "Why don't you tell your gorilla to take the next one up." And to entice her further Bo slipped her hand down the front of the khaki pants that Lauren was wearing then and gave the sensitive flesh a firm rub to stimulate the bundle of nerves that was hidden between the folds. "I'll protect you."

Lauren's eyes drifted close as Bo's persistent strokes created a new wave of arousal through her. She let out a slow breath through her nose and murmured, "I don't think I want you to protect you." She smiled, "You might take liberties with me."

Bo moved Lauren's hair to the side and kissed the spot behind her ear before she breathed against it, "I most certainly will."

Lauren let out a low chuckled and just as the elevator arrived she said, "Mitch take the next one up. I'm going up to the tenth floor."

Mitch cleared his throat and asked, "Are you sure about that?"

The two of them stepped onto the elevator then Lauren turned around to face Bo and she smirked as she reached up to run the pad of her thumb across Bo's bottom lip. She was more than sure, "Yeah. Don't worry that pretty head of yours." Then the doors of the elevator closed.

Bo took the tip of Lauren's thumb into her mouth and sucked on it which added to the growing sexual tension between them. Lauren inhaled through her nose then removed her thumb from Bo's mouth in a languid manner before she arched her eyebrow up and challenged Bo to make the next move. And Bo didn't disappoint her. She buried her hands into Lauren hair and pressed her lips against Lauren's for a forceful kiss. As the kiss brought their mounting arousal to a breaking point Bo pinned Lauren against the wooden panelled side of the elevator and began to grope at the blonde's soft breast through the shirt that she was wearing causing Lauren to moan into her mouth. She may have made Lauren insatiable but Bo was addicted to the woman physically. The taste and feel of her was inexplicable and Bo yearned to touch her in ways that allowed her to claim the woman if only for a brief moment. Lauren had her hands up Bo's shirt and her blunt nails scratched down Bo's back creating new marks over the current one's that were there. The elevator chimed and they had one more kiss before Bo moved away from Lauren. They both tried to catch their breath as they walked out of the elevator and down the hall. Bo took in the numerous laboratories that surrounded them and asked, "What are we doing here?" She grinned, "Are you giving me an impromptu tour? If so I wouldn't mind seeing your office."

Lauren looked back at Bo and let out a small laugh then told her, "Oh if you're thinking you're going to be able to take advantage of me there think again Ms. Dennis. I only conduct business in my office."

Bo chuckled and remarked, "I'm certain I can get you to change your mind one day." Lauren rolled her eyes and focused on where she was going. They reached a secured lab and Lauren took out her keys and unlocked the security panel that was next to the door. She opened it to reveal a palm scanner and Bo raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's inside?"

Lauren glanced back at Bo and said, "Move to left. And it's my secured lab." She turned here head back around and placed her hand on the palm scanner which activated the retinal scanner. Once the retinal read was done the lab door open and she looked at Bo, "Go explore I'll be back in a few minutes."

Lauren went into the lab and Bo watched as the door closed. She had dealt with a number of medical professionals and researchers to know that they all had their top secret research but there was something about Lauren having secret research that made Bo suspicious. It made her suspicious because she wondered if it would affect her business and it also made her suspicious because it was another thing that Lauren was keeping for her. Bo took a breath and began to walk around the floor that housed the research portion of Lauren's facility. As she did she checked her secure server and looked at the information that Ivy had saved and there was nothing. Lauren was clean and her facility was clean but nothing explained why Lauren would have been dancing at a strip club. Bo shook her head and shoved her phone back into her pocket. She was going to put her trust in Lauren and she hoped that it wouldn't bite her in the ass.

Lauren walked into the sterile environment and headed over to the wall panel that housed the refrigerated safe that held her more questionable experiments along with several secret compounds that she had tested but wasn't ready to release yet. It was one of those secret compounds that was in the safe that was going to help her get rid of one of the biggest annoyances that she had to deal with. It was a small vial that held less than a millilitre of liquid but one drop was strong enough and it would cause the subject to have seizures that would result in their death. The compound mimicked the same pathological traits of sudden unexpected death for epilepsy. It was a wonderful drug and she had yet to figure out what she was going to do with it but she had one job for it at the moment. Lauren got the vial then locked the safe back up then closed the panel. She went over to one of the cabinets and got a storage container that was lined with foam then placed the vial into it. Lauren left out of the lab and she found Bo and Mitch at the far end of the hall. She walked over to them and said, "I'm all set here." Lauren smiled at Bo, "How was your tour?"

Bo eyed the case that Lauren was carrying and remarked, "I didn't see much considering your gorilla here doesn't know anything about what's going on here."

Lauren chuckled and told her, "No he wouldn't. I can give you a proper tour tomorrow if you're really interested."

Bo continued to look at the case and she asked, "What's in there?"

Lauren held up the case and smiled, "Homework. Now let's go." She began to walk over to the elevators and when she didn't hear Bo behind her she turned around to see that Bo was still standing in the same spot. "What Bo?"

"Nothing Lauren." Bo said as she walked closer towards her. She then added, "I'm trying to figure out who the hell you are."

Lauren turned around and pressed the down button on the elevator as she told Bo, "Continue to worry about it. I will let you know in due time."

Bo looked at the back of Lauren's head as she gritted her teeth together. She didn't like dabbling in the unknown and that's exactly what Lauren was. A gigantic unknown that liked to fuck with her. She stepped closer to Lauren's then said in a low voice, "I've warned you once tonight if I have to do it again I won't be nice about it."

Lauren turned around and when she looked into Bo's eyes she saw the severity in them. She leaned in and placed her hand on Bo's chest as she murmured "Sweetie if you think I'm scared of your little threats then you must have me mistaken for someone else." She tapped Bo's nose with the tip of her finger then remarked, "Now stop it. We're going to drop you off at your hotel. If you're not busy tomorrow afternoon I want you to come meet the board and I think we should release a press statement about our new partnership."

Bo stood there seething at the fact that Lauren wasn't taking her seriously. In fact it pissed her off and she scoffed, "I'm not doing shit Lauren."

The elevator arrived and Lauren got on it then looked at Bo, "Too late Bo. The city has already approved your proposal at developing your business here. You owe me." Bo's hatred for Lauren consumed her and she got on the elevator then grabbed Lauren by the shoulders before shoving her back against the wall. Lauren chuckled then grinned, "Careful Bo you're only going to turn me on."

"I have never owed anyone anything. I don't owe you shit."Bo said as her anger caused her to lash out.

Lauren began to laugh and it lasted for a few moments then she smiled, "Oh honey you owe me now but guess what Bo…" She lost the smile then stated, "Other than the partnership with your company. I want nothing." Bo got a confused look on her face. If Lauren only wanted the partnership then she wanted to know why the woman was putting her through all this hell. Lauren smiled as the confused look came across Bo's face. She pushed Bo back then placed her hand on her cheek before leaning in to give her a soft kiss. Then she drew back and whispered, "Consider this my gift to you. Welcome to the city Bo."

Bo spent the entire elevator ride thinking about what she had involved her and her company with but, being the persistent person that she was, she was determined to be the one that came out on top in this partnership that Lauren had forged with her. Then she was going to show Lauren the reality of who was in control of their little arrangement.

* * *

**Things are about to get interesting but there is one more foundation laying piece that's got to happen. Thank you for reading and thanks for reviewing if that's your thing. **


	6. Best Laid Plans

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

Lauren had just received an updated dollar figure from Mitch about last night's sales and as she read the number that was on her screen she got a wide smile on her face. She had made six million dollars within the last twelve hours and it seemed like there was more to be made. But the numbers did come with some heavy losses. Two of her guys had been killed by Dyson's people and were robbed of their product and money. According to Mitch, Dyson had his men targeting her people so that it would affect her sales as well as getting some of his product back. He also had some of his men looking for her but Lauren was keeping a low profile and moved only when it was necessary. Especially since she had caught the news this morning. The chief of police had held a press conference in regards to Hale and Don's murders. The cops were calling Hale's death a gang related murder while they announced that they were still investigating Don's murder. The chief had used the moment to speak about the rise of gang violence in the city and what made the press conference so comical to Lauren was that Dyson had been there, on-screen, looking like a concerned business leader. At the time it had pissed Lauren off because most of the gang violence that occurred in the city was because of Dyson but now she took Dyson's appearance at the press conference for what it was. He had the city's police doing his dirty work and possibly looking for her.

Lauren sent Mitch a reply then went back to typing up the formal letter that would inform the FDA that she was going to be stopping one of her cancer research projects. It was one of the ones that she would be giving up so she could focus on the takeover. Lauren sat back in her office chair and sighed as she thought about her current situation. In a few hours she was going to be announcing Greg's addition to the board to the other members. There would be a more official party for the man at one of the ballrooms in the hotel that night but this private announcement would allow the board members to show their contempt for the decision that Lauren had made. Despite the party being a cover up for her true intentions Lauren was glad that she was going to have a moment where she wasn't planning or putting out orders. After dropping Bo off last night she had cancelled the hit on Greg when she realised that it had been a kneejerk reaction to the vile man and had come up with a more appropriate and untraceable way to rid herself of him

Lauren got up from her chair then walked over to the drink cart that was in the corner of her office. She poured herself a glass of water and as she sipped on it she continued her musings while looking at the cityscape from the windows of her office. Lauren had also made a call to the Velez brothers that morning to let them know about the early numbers that she had gotten from Mitch. They had been impressed by the numbers since she had been able to accomplish them in such short amount of time. The figures had also piqued their interest enough that they wanted to talk to their father before setting up a formal meeting so they could discuss a business deal with her and their plan to sever ties with Dyson. Lauren had told Georgio to delay the meeting because she had things that needed to be addressed at the facility but she had assured him that it was only going to be a few days. It was stalling tactic for her because she wanted to make sure that things with Bo were finalised first. Her being able to get their people into the country hinged on her partnership with Bo.

Lauren heard the door to her office open then she heard Mitch clear his throat before he told her, "We lost another seller and this time we lost product. No money."

She turned and looked at him with a pointed look, "Who is it and what part of the city?"

Mitch looked reluctant to tell her the information but he took a deep breath and asked, "You know Kelly?" Lauren nodded. She was one of the best performing lieutenants that the organisation had and the fact that she was on board with Lauren's takeover was a beneficial thing for Lauren. Mitch continued, "Well she lost one of her footmen on the north side of the city. He didn't have much on him but she's estimating a loss of two grand."

Lauren's left hand turned into a fist and she clenched her teeth together. It wasn't so much the loss of product that angered her the most. It was the fact that Dyson was slaughtering her sellers and she wasn't going to stand for it anymore. Lauren didn't want to start a war but she couldn't continue to lose people. She looked out the window and took a deep breath as she planned her next move against Dyson. Lauren cleared her throat and said, "Call our people in. I want to meet with them tonight at the warehouse."

Mitch got a hesitant look on his face and asked, "What are you planning?"

Lauren took another breath then walked back to her desk and sat behind it. She leaned back in her chair and explained, "I didn't want to do this but he's killing our people. We can't retain people to sell the product if they're afraid that Dyson will come after them." Lauren scowled as she added, "Also I'm sick of his shit." She moved closer to her desk and looked at Mitch, "So we're going to start hitting back and we're going to hit back hard. I'm going to have his club shut down first and foremost. Outside of the organisation it's his biggest money maker. I'll call Sean down at the health department and have him go shut it down until I say so. And with this there are no loopholes for Dyson to worm his way out of." Lauren grinned, "That's my territory." She got a contemplative look on her face as she leaned back in her chair and thought about the remaining parts of her plan to stop her cousin. Lauren was quiet for a couple minutes then as she continued to stare off into space she stated, "We're going to take it old school." She looked at Mitch and instructed, "I want an execution of all of his top sellers and if that doesn't stop him then we'll go after his lieutenants."

"Lauren that's going to be a blood bath." Mitch exclaimed then he continued, "We can't have that kind of blood on the streets. It will taint the organisation and cause fear in the city." The beseeching tone in his voice did nothing to sway Lauren. She had already made her decision. If Dyson wanted to see the ruthless side of her then he was going to see it. But she did come up with an idea that wouldn't put any heat on the organisation nor would it cause a citywide panic.

Lauren nodded her head in understanding and told Mitch, "We don't have to do it in the city. In fact I suggest that we don't do it in the city. With his people disappearing it will cause Dyson to sweat because he'll wonder if they've joined me or if they've joined one of his rivals." She chuckled, "Oh it will be beautiful watching him get all panicky. Then you know what we can do?" Mitch shook his head no, "We'll drop the bodies off at his various business locations so that he'll have to answer for them showing up at his businesses." Lauren snapped her fingers as a brilliant thought came to her and she exclaimed, "And I, as a concerned citizen, express how incompetent the police are and demand that something be done so that an investigation is started on them which exposes the corruption for the last two decades."

"Won't that expose your dad and us?"

Lauren laughed and said, "No. My father was simply his brother's attorney. The fact that Hugo regarded him as nothing more than think tank works in his favour. And as for us we will be well insulated. I want you to start going out to your farm more. Make it seem like you haven't been involved with the organisation for awhile because the feds are going to come to you and they will ask you about Dyson once all this shit starts. I want you to keep the heat on him but don't give them too much. Dyson's end is my responsibility."

Mitch got a questioning look on his face and asked, "What are you going to do?"

Lauren looked at the computer screen that was in front of her. She stared at the words that were on the screen and thought about what she was going to be doing. She needed to be in the city because this was her territory but at the same time if she was going to bring the feds into town then she was going to have to stay low. Lauren drummed her fingers on top of her desk and smiled, "There's a house an hour outside of the city that's going to become a wonderful hideaway for me."

Mitch laughed and remarked, "You're always one step ahead kiddo." He sat back in his chair then asked, "So you and this chick with the business….what's your deal with that?"

Lauren smirked as she remembered something. She picked up the phone and called her assistant. When Kay picked up she asked, "Did you tell Michelle what I wanted done?"

"I did that first thing this morning Dr. Lewis."

Lauren smiled as she asked, "And was an invitation sent to Ms. Dennis's hotel suite?"

Kay typed something then told her, "Yes it was and I made sure that it was hand delivered to her. I show on the delivery confirmation that it was signed for by a Kenzi Malikov."

Lauren nodded and said, "Good and has she returned my call from earlier?"

"No Dr. Lewis."

Lauren let out an annoyed breath then sighed, "Thank you Kay." She hung up the phone then looked at Mitch and commented, "That woman is damned determined not to trust me. But I have a couple of presents for her."

Mitch chuckled and remarked, "You're doing an awful lot for her Lo."

"Yeah well I need her money and her business so I'm going to bend over backwards until I get what I want then I'm going to toss her ass aside." Lauren chuckled, "I'm certain there are some mysteries in Bo's closet that if I told them to the right person it will create a situation that will keep her preoccupied for awhile." At some point she was going to have to figure out how she was going cut ties with Bo once she had served her purpose. But at the moment she was content with having fun with her.

Mitch let out a soft snort, "I don't know Lauren the way you two looked last night…coulda set the whole town on fire."

Lauren rolled her eyes in annoyance then pointed at him, "Stop watching those Lifetime movies." With a flick of her wrist she stated, "Bo is a means to an end and once she has served her purpose she's gone." Mitch didn't say anything further so she got up and went over to her file cabinet then punched in the code for the security pad before pulling open the top drawer. She pulled out a thick envelope then walked over to Mitch and handed it to him as she said, "For John. He did a good job. I got him a loft by the harbour like he wanted and the confirmation of the transfer is in there as well. It should be in his account by now. Tell him I said thank you."

Mitch nodded then got up and faced her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "I know you like to be a ball buster sometimes Lo but someone has to look out for you. After Hugo died I made sure that it was me because none of the others guys in the organisation are going to risk their neck for you." He sighed then told her, "I trust you and I know you're smart enough to know what you're doing but be careful. Dyson operates in some fucked up ways and he might get you."

Lauren scoffed and told him, "You've got nothing to worry about because he's going to be running with his tail between his legs once we put my plan in motion. Dyson will be so scared that he'll wish I was there to save his hide." She gave him a reassuring smirk, "You've got to stop worrying so much Mitch. You handle the troops and I'll make sure we all get out of this a whole helluva lot richer." The two of them chuckled then Lauren said, "Now get out of here so I can work. Also John's expecting his package."

Mitch told her okay and left out of her office. Lauren went back to her desk and after she sat down behind it she went back to work on her letter to the FDA. Lauren felt better knowing that there was a more solid plan was in place in regards to Dyson. An hour later she had managed to get a good amount of her report to the FDA typed up and Lauren had just finished outlining the purpose of the experiment and was starting on what results it had yielded so far when her phone began to ring which broke her concentration. Lauren let out an aggravated breath then picked up the receiver and snapped, "Yes?"

Kay faltered in her response and she paused before announcing, "I have Ms. Dennis on the line for you."

Lauren smirked and leaned back in her chair, "Go ahead and send her through." Kay told her okay and as soon as the call was patched through to her Lauren said, "Please tell me you've just had a busy day instead of ignoring my messages. Because if you were ignoring me I'm going to have to say that that hurts Bo."

Bo scoffed and told her, "I'm certain you will be fine. What do you want Lauren?"

Lauren noticed the brusque way that Bo spoke to her and commented, "Lose the attitude." She rolled her eyes and took a breath. It annoyed her that Bo still viewed her as threat to her and her company. Lauren forced a smile on her face and said, "I want to invite you to the board meeting that is being held today. I want to inform the other members of our partnership."

Bo closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had spent a good portion of her morning talking to her lawyers about the zoning and planning commission. Lauren had made good on her promise and Bo's company had been approved for the purchase of the building that was across the street from Lauren's hospital. With the approval out of the way Bo wanted to get to work on the renovations for the building right away so she had been on the phone with the president of her special projects department along her chief financial officer for most of the day. It would be a year before the new site was a functional branch of DTV.

Now that her company was going to be established in the city, thanks to Lauren, Bo had her lawyers draw up the paperwork that would make her partnership with Lauren's facility official. The stack of legal documents were sitting on her desk and all that was left to do was for her and Lauren to sign them but Bo was hesitant to finalise the deal. After having some time away from the blonde she had been able to think more logically about the deal and it was a sound one. Lauren's facility brought in a lot of business due to the research that was conducted there as well as the innovative procedures that the hospital was known for. The facility also was successful in selling medical findings to the government and it also secured many government contracts. Then there were the numerous charities that the facility had either created or donated resources or doctors to. From a public relations standpoint it would be stupid for Bo to not finalise the partnership but then there was Lauren. The woman on a superficial level was successful, intelligent, and a pillar to the community. But underneath that lied a conniving and manipulative individual who was controlling and it was that side of Lauren that made Bo hesitant to close the deal.

"I have the papers." Bo revealed to Lauren. She was a businesswoman first and business stated that she finalise this deal with Lauren.

Lauren wondered why Bo hadn't mentioned the the legal documents that solidified their partnership sooner but then she began to have an idea as to why she didn't. "Are you second guessing our business arrangement Bo?"

Bo let out a small chuckle and said, "That would definitely be the case Lauren."

"Why?" Lauren had a thought as to why Bo would be second guessing their partnership. She had had time to think and now she was wondering if this deal was the right choice for her business but more importantly Lauren knew that Bo was hesitant because of her.

Bo let out a sigh and said, "You know why Lauren. I said it many times last night. I never know which version of you that I'm going to get and I'm not certain I can be in business with someone who is that unpredictable."

Lauren nodded and remarked, "I understand that but did I not deliver on getting you that building?" Bo ran her tongue over her teeth and didn't answer the question. The lack of an answer from Bo caused Lauren to get a smug smirk on her face, "That's what I thought Bo." Then she stated, "I don't understand why you're so sceptical about me. When it comes to business I don't fuck around and when it comes to you I really don't fuck around. This partnership with you is going to place my medical facility on the same level as Mayo and Boston Gen. Nationally acclaimed hospitals and research centres. So you may not trust me as a person but trust me as a business partner."

Bo looked up at the ceiling of her suite and decided to make this choice as a business decision while ignoring her personal feelings about Lauren. Bo took a deep breath then let it out through her nose before responding, "When is your board meeting?"

If there was one thing Lauren had learned about people it was that if you told them that you were going to make them money then they were more inclined to agree especially if you had hard physical evidence. And the fact that Lauren's facility continued to grow and prosper was evidence enough. She smiled and told Bo, "It's at three."

Bo picked up the manila envelope that held the legal documents then said, "I will bring the papers." Lauren was now excited that one piece of the plan to secure her position as the most powerful individual in city was falling into place. Bo had one more thing that she needed to tell Lauren, "And Lauren once these documents are signed that's all we are."

Lauren's eyebrow went up as she wondered, "And what does that mean Bo?"

Bo chuckled and explained, "Our physical relationship will cease. I can't do business and fuck you at the same time."

Lauren got a cocky grin on her face, "Oh and why is that Bo? Does fucking me make you stupid?" She grinned, "Though to be fair I think you were that way before all this."

Bo's jaw tightened at Lauren's snide remark. The thought of choking the life out of Lauren sprung to her mind and Bo had to take a second to prevent herself from responding to the insult. Then she countered, "I can't be too stupid considering I'm a billionaire."

Lauren looked at the nails on her right hand in a bored manner and commented, "And I'm sure you got those billions in upstanding ways."

Bo leaned forward in her office chair and stared at the computer screen that was in front of her as she demanded, "What the fuck are you insinuating Lauren?"

Lauren let out a small laugh and said, "Nothing Bo. I'm sure if one is to dig around on your company everything will be honest." She let out a sad sigh, "Even though you have a sharp edge, you're as good as they come which is unfortunate really because I do love a bad girl." Lauren smiled as she thought about how Bo had fucked her the previous night, "Though on the other hand you do fuck like one so there may be more to you than I know. In any case I'm sad to hear that you can't separate our physical relationship from our business one." Lauren figured she had covered up the threat she had let slip quite well. When she had read the information on Bo's history and how she made her first million she had been able to read between the lines about what the woman had done to achieve her success.

Bo pursed her lips together as she thought about what Lauren said and she wondered if the threat that Lauren had made had been a legitimate one or if Lauren was screwing with her. Again. Bo questioned her involvement with Lauren for the millionth time but what was done was done and there was no way for her to turn back. She needed that building and she needed Lauren to gain access to the city. Bo leaned back in the chair and stated, "Well I like to be clear headed when I make business decisions and you and your creative form of persuasion prevent that."

Lauren laughed then told Bo, "If that's the case then I want to delay signing those papers just so I can get in a final round with you Bo."

Bo couldn't deny that she wanted to feel Lauren's body one more time and make the woman come in ways that she was certain that blonde had never came before. She had a free schedule for the rest of the afternoon and she was certain that Lauren would make time for her considering that this was going to be the last time that they had sex. "I can be at your office at two."

Lauren got a surprised look on her face. Bo really believed that this was going to be the last time that they were going to be together which was funny because Lauren knew exactly what to do to get her to cave. She was going to let Bo continue to think that because the thought of Bo fucking her along with remembering the way they felt together made her wet and the pool forming in her panties was getting worse by the second. Lauren cleared her throat and said, "I'll push the meeting to three thirty and come to your suite."

Bo chuckled and remarked, "I guess you're still determined to make sure I don't bend you over that desk of yours."

Lauren chuckled a little then gave a low hum before saying, "Hmm...I guess you'll have to rethink that whole us not having a physical relationship thing then."

"I'm not that easy Lauren." Bo laughed as she got up from the desk and began to walk up the stairs that led to the loft area of the suite.

Lauren had a remark on the tip of her tongue but she felt that was too obvious and instead she asked, "What's it going to be Bo?"

Bo walked into the master bathroom and smiled, "Red or white wine?"

Lauren saved the work that she had done and as she started to shut down her computer she answered, "Red. I'm certain it will taste sweet on those lips of yours."

Bo laughed. It was a genuine laugh that came from her gut and as she caught her breath she gasped, "Was that a pickup line?"

Lauren scoffed and told her, "I am above such things." She got her coat off the coat rack and as she put it on she said, "And I wasn't talking about those lips."

Bo stopped getting ready for her shower as her body responded to suggestive comment. It was then that she knew that stopping her physical relationship with Lauren was going to be a personal test for her. She grinned and said, "I'll see you shortly."

Lauren adjusted the collar of her coat as she put it on and smiled, "Yes you will." She disconnected the call and left out of her office. She stopped at Kay's desk and instructed, "Get in contact with the other board members and Greg and tell them that I've had an emergency come up that requires my immediate attention. Tell them that I've moved the meeting to four."

Kay nodded and asked, "Where will you be?"

"You can reach me on my cell but I won't be telling you that. Can you get me a limo and give me a call when it arrives?" Kay nodded and Lauren thanked her, "Thank you. I'm going to be looking at some research before I leave." Lauren actually had to go tell one of her teams that their research was being relocated to another research facility and she always liked to do that face to face because she knew what it was like to have work taken away from her.

* * *

Bo had taken a quick shower after getting off the phone with Lauren and now she was walking to the bar that was in the corner of the living room. She got a bottle of red wine off the rack then she went into the kitchen to get two glasses. Bo had just opened the cabinet when she heard the door to her suite open which meant Kenzi was coming to tell her something. Sometimes she wished she could just fire her but then she remembered that the young woman was the only one who knew how to prioritise her schedule the way she liked it. Bo heard the click of Kenzi 's heels on the tile of the kitchen floor before her assistant asked, "May I ask what the occasion is because a bottle of wine in the middle of the day screams celebration."

Bo smiled and placed the glasses on the counter next to the refrigerator then she looked at Kenzi, "A partnership."

"You're going through with the partnership with the Lewis facility?"

Bo gave Kenzi a pointed look and stated, "It would be stupid if I didn't go through with it." She picked up the glasses then walked into the living room with them. "What that facility will do for us will get us huge returns and put us on the global market for medical technology. Not to mention the fact that a partnership will give us a huge in with the local government and possibly the state government." She placed the glasses on the coffee table and commented in a blunt tone, "Again it'd be fucking stupid for us to not do this."

Kenzi got a challenging look on her face and inquired, "And it has nothing to do with the fact that you're fucking the founder of the hospital?"

Bo walked over to Kenzi and threatened, "I highly recommend that you do not travel down this path because if you do it will not end well for you."

Kenzi eyes rolled out of irritation then she shot back, "Oh fuck you Bo. You continually threaten my position, my life, or threaten to send me off to jail." She got into Bo's face, "We both know you cannot do shit. You need me and you know I know too damn much for you to lose."

Bo regarded Kenzi for a moment then gave a slight nod of her head, "Okay Kenz you want to stand your ground and prove something here? Good for you." She turned around and began to walk over to the stairs that led up to the loft area, "You can leave. I have an appointment and after that I'm going to the Lewis facility to inform their board about our partnership with them."

"Don't you want to know why I came in here?" Kenzi asked as Bo ascended the stairs.

Bo shouted back, "At this moment no and I recommend that you leave my suite now or I will make good on some of those threats I've been giving out to you lately." As she began to get dressed Bo heard the door of the suite open before it was closed. Kenzi had just proven herself to be a burden and Bo didn't have time for burdens. What she did with her company and who she bed was of no one's concern and the fact that Kenzi had the audacity to question it meant that she no longer had a fear of Bo. It also meant that Kenzi knew too much about her as well. Bo took off the cotton robe that she was wearing and put on a black pair of panties then she put on the bra that matched them. After she had the bra on she got her phone and dialled a number. When it was picked up she told the person, "I need you to come out East. I have a job that needs to be taken care of."

"And my compensation?" The man replied before adding, "You know I don't work for free right love?"

Bo closed her eyes for a second and let out a breath but she snapped anyway, "I fucking know that you idiot. Now do you want the fucking job? Or do I need to call someone else who is a little bit more competent to do the job I need done as well as getting rid of your sorry ass."

The man laughed and commented, "Easy now sweetheart I'm just messing with you." He sighed, "When do you want it done?"

Bo went into the closet and pulled out her black silk robe then put it on as she told the man, "As soon as possible"

"All right then. Send me the particulars and I'll take care of it."

A content smirk came across Bo's face, "Good to hear and you'll have them momentarily."

* * *

There had been a reason as to why Lauren wanted the limo. She didn't like to use it because it drew attention and she hated unnecessary attention but today she needed the space that the vehicle offered. The limo pulled up to the hotel and after the driver had parked he came around to open the door for her. Lauren got out of the car and tightened the belt on her coat before making her way into the hotel. She took purposeful strides as she walked through the lobby but was stopped short when she heard someone say her name. Lauren turned to her right and saw that Stephanie coming over to her. She made it apparent on her face that she was annoyed at being stopped. The woman smiled at her and remarked, "On your way to see Ms. Dennis again?"

Lauren glared at the woman and said, "That's none of your business."

"Oh but it should be." She got an all knowing look on her face and smirked, "Dyson called this morning demanding to know if I had seen you at all." Lauren got a lethal look on her face that caused Stephanie's smirk to disappear but the bold look remained in her eyes as she assured her, "I haven't told him anything. Yet."

Lauren realised that the woman wanted something and she had a small inkling of what she could possibly want but she still said, "Spit it out Stephanie I don't have all fucking day."

Stephanie shook her head and chuckled, "And here I thought you were the rational one." She gave Lauren a pointed look and requested in a low voice, "I want to dissolve the organisation's association with the hotel. And if it doesn't happen then I'll tell Dyson where you are as soon as you step on that elevator."

Lauren leaned in and she ran the tip of her tongue across her bottom lip before whispering, "Are you still sore about the fact that I wouldn't give you the time day?" She grinned as she taunted the woman further, "A little jealous that a complete stranger gets to fuck me in ways that you've only dreamed about?" Lauren saw the anger in Stephanie's eyes and she chuckled, "Go ahead and call Dyson. I know how fond you are of that pencil dick of his considering you continued to date him after you figured out that he was cheating on you." Lauren knew that she had better things that she could be doing so she smiled and told Stephanie, "I'll dissolve the organisation's connection with your hotel but you might want to think about that." And as she turned around she saw the slight fear creep over Stephanie's face.

Lauren took the elevator up to Bo's suite and when she reached the door to it she pressed the glowing button for the doorbell. The tension in her stomach got worse as she waited for Bo to answer the door and she could feel the aroused parts of her body respond to the excitement that was causing havoc through her body. Lauren had had a number of lovers that would temporarily alleviate any sexual itch that she would develop but Bo was a whole new level of sexual experience for her. She actually yearned for her. Anytime she had a passing thought about Bo it would send a delicious sensation throughout her body and caused all the right parts to pulsate with arousal. Even now as she waited for Bo to answer the door her excitement was coating the aroused lips between her legs. Lauren heard the door handle turn and she had to remind herself over and over again not to lunge herself at Bo. But as soon as the door open and Bo's curvaceous body filled the doorway all bets were off.

Bo smirked at the stunned look on that was Lauren's face after she had opened the door. Bo had forgone any actual attire, due to the fact that her being clothed wasn't going to last very long, and instead all she was wearing her black silk robe. She moved out of the way and invited Lauren in, "I think this is the first time I've formally invited you in."

Lauren placed her hand on Bo's stomach as she walked by her then she stopped and said, "Well I don't think I was welcomed those first two times."

Bo turned her head and captured Lauren's lip for a kiss that caused the blonde's breath to stop for a moment. Then she pulled back and whispered, "My welcome towards you hasn't warmed up much but I am very interested in the things that you do when you're naked."

Lauren traced her finger over Bo's jaw then glided it across her bottom lip as she remarked, "I have a few presents for you that might make you change your tone." She walked away from Bo and made her way into the living room. As she made her way down the two steps that led into the sitting area she noticed two glasses of wine on the coffee table and smirked.

Bo closed the door to the suite and followed Lauren asking, "You're bringing presents now? What are you trying to do? Buy my trust?"

Lauren got a glass of wine then sat down on the couch and crossed her legs which only added stimulation to the sensitive body parts between them. She took a sip of wine then answered, "I don't have to buy your trust. You trust me already. You just don't know it yet."

Bo laughed at the arrogant remark as she joined Lauren on the couch. She got the other glass of wine and took a drink from it before saying, "Why are you so full of yourself all the time?"

Lauren laughed and told her, "I'm not full of myself Bo. It's called confidence. You should look into getting some." She took another drink from her glass then leaned forward to place it on the glass coffee table. Lauren sat back against the couch then reached out to run the silk fabric of Bo's robe between her fingers, "You didn't accept my invitation to tonight's party."

Bo noticed the change in the conversation but decided not to say anything about it. She placed her glass on the coffee table then moved closer to Lauren before running her hand through her hair. Bo commented, "Going to some party celebrating the new addition to your board isn't worth the time and effort."

Bo didn't understand the risks that Lauren had taken to make sure she got the building that she wanted. Lauren took a firm hold of her chin and narrowed her eyes at Bo as she said, "I did this for you so I think your attendance is required considering all the shit I put on the line for you."

Bo glared at Lauren. She didn't ask Lauren to do anything for her. Bo on numerous occasions had told her that she didn't need her help but Lauren had taken it upon herself to fix Bo's problems as some twisted attempt to lure her to do business with her. Bo jerked her head out of Lauren's grip then spat, "I didn't fucking ask you to do shit for me Lauren. You have this grand delusion of yourself and thought I was someone who needed your help when in all actuality I don't." She reached for her wine glass then took a long drink from it. Dealing with Lauren made her drink more than she normally would. The woman was frustrating and she knew how to piss Bo off. She lowered the glass then pointed out, "You needed me. You need me for you little facility and you need the technology that I create."

Lauren let out a harsh, short laugh then remarked, "Now who has grand delusions of themselves? My facility would have gotten to where I wanted it to be without your help. I chose you because you showed innovative promise but clearly I was wrong about that." Lauren got up and challenged, "Don't go through with the partnership Bo. But I'll have the zoning and planning commission stop the purchase of the building that you want and you will not be able to develop in the city at all. If you're determined to base your company here then you will need me. Don't you see that Bo?"

Bo glowered at Lauren. She could tell Lauren that she could base her company elsewhere but that wasn't true. This was the largest city on the East coast and it had the perfect location for her to begin her expansion into Europe. The two of them stared each other down and they both had defiant looks on their faces that challenged one another. Bo got up from her seat and keeping her eyes locked on Lauren's she grabbed Lauren by the waist then pulled her against her. Bo brought her head close to Lauren's and their lips were barely touching then she said in curt whisper, "I don't fucking need you. But my business does"

Lauren ran glided the tip of her tongue slowly across Bo's bottom lip then murmured, "Oh but you do want me Bo."

And that was all that was said before Bo held on tighter to Lauren's waist and crushed their lips together. Bo's ire towards Lauren fuelled the passion between them and the kiss was scorching from the start. Lauren had her hands in Bo's hair while Bo's arms encircled her as the kiss deepened. Bo sucked on Lauren's bottom lip then she broke the kiss so she could kiss across Lauren's jaw line and down her neck. She undid the belt that was holding Lauren's coat closed and as her hand slid into it Bo instantly felt the soft skin of Lauren's side. She stepped away and opened the coat to reveal that Lauren wasn't wearing anything under it. Bo's eyes feasted upon Lauren's naked body and the hungry look in them turned Lauren on. That was the reason why she wanted the limo because she was able to get undress in the back of it. Seeing that her state of undress had the desired effect on Bo she got a sexy grin on her face, "And you said you didn't need me. But I'm certain your tune is changing at this very moment."

Bo eyes flicked up to Lauren's then back down to her exposed body. Lauren was flawless and breathtaking and it didn't help matters any when she had that arrogant look on her face because it made her undeniably sexy. Bo took a deep breath through her nose so she could try to clear her head and form any train of thought but she found it impossible to do so. It was then that she realised that there was no way she would be able to stay away from Lauren. The image of Lauren standing naked in front of her and wearing only nothing but an expensive overcoat was burned into her memory forever. Lauren noticed that she had rendered Bo useless and that she was now going to have to take charge of the situation. She took off the coat and tossed it onto the couch then reached out to undo the knot was keeping Bo's robe closed. When it fell open an appreciative look came across Lauren's face. The underwear that Bo was wearing was so sheer that Lauren was able to see Bo's harden nipples through her bra along with the triangular patch of hair that was on her mound. Bo was enthralling and Lauren knew that she was one woman that she would never want to give up. Lauren's finger tips drifted across Bo's collar bone and then she let them trail down the curve of her left breast as she said, "I do like it when my presents are wrapped. It makes unwrapping them even more…." She pinched Bo's nipple the gossamer fabric which made her tense up. Lauren smiled, "enticing." In a lazy manner she ran her hands down Bo's sides then moved them to her back where she slid them down to Bo's ass. Lauren grabbed onto the bare flesh and moaned, "I have so many thoughts and ideas but we only have so much time."

Bo was having a hard time breathing and Lauren's tentative touches were driving her wild. She felt Lauren's hands go into the waistband of the thong that she was wearing and she proceeded to push it down. Lauren placed a soft kiss on Bo's pulse point then across her shoulder as she murmured, "You know what I've been wanting all day?"

Bo swallowed to moisten her dry throat then replied, "To be a relentless tease?"

Lauren smirked against the crook of Bo's neck then kissed it before whispering against her ear, "To taste you. But…" She let the thong fall to the floor and took a step back, "….there will so much teasing because I like making you squirm."

Bo's breath caught and her pulse raced as she watched Lauren lower herself to the floor. She had lost control of this situation the moment she had opened Lauren's coat and Bo wasn't going to stop her. Lauren smiled up at Bo and said, "Open 'em up." Bo widened her stance then Lauren leaned in and ran her tongue over the sensitive, wet lips before sucking on them. Bo's hands turned into fists so that she wouldn't grab on to the back of Lauren's head. That was one lesson she had learned from that first night but when Lauren began to suck on her clit she couldn't stop herself and held Lauren's head firmly in place. Lauren moaned against Bo's responsive flesh and as her tongue delved through the slick folds she savoured the taste of Bo on tongue. Bo didn't know how much longer she would be able to stand but she didn't want to do anything that would make Lauren stop so she as she moaned out Lauren's name and hoped to everything that she wouldn't lose her balance. Lauren heard Bo let out a moan above her and she could tell that she was close so sucked harder on Bo's clit. Bo shut her eyes tight and bit her bottom as her orgasm hit her. She had a tight hold on Lauren's hair which caused the blonde to increase her effort on the hypersensitive bundle that was in her mouth. Lauren continued her ministrations because she hadn't had enough of Bo but Bo pushed her head away then fell back onto the couch.

Bo felt wonderful and she wanted more but she needed a moment to recover. Lauren grinned as she saw the spent look on Bo's face. She ran her hands up the inside of her thighs and said, "See when you stop fighting me it's enjoyable for all." She nipped the inside of Bo's thigh then stood up before she leant forward and kissed her. Bo held her head there and her tongue made its way into Lauren's mouth. Lauren lost herself in the kiss for a moment then smiled at Bo, "Glad to see you've retained some brain function." She stood up fully then grabbed Bo's hand and told her, "We're not done Bo but I'm not going to let you fuck me in the living room again."

Having come down from her post-orgasm high Bo was able to think clearly and as she got up she remarked, "What's the matter Lauren? Feeling like a pillow princess today?"

Lauren smirked and arched her eyebrow. If Bo wanted to see a pillow princess then she was going was going to show her one. She turned around and gave Bo a quick kiss then told her, "Haven't you learned that you shouldn't say things that will irritate me Bo?"

Bo grinned and countered, "And miss a chance at pissing you off? Oh Lauren you really have no idea who you're dealing with."

Lauren pushed Bo back to where she was sitting on the couch and she let out a small chuckle, "And I plan to learn everything there is to know about you Bo but for the moment I only want to know one thing about you." Bo's eyebrow quirked up and she smirked, "You're mouth."

Bo stood up and moved in to kiss Lauren but she was stopped when Lauren held her shoulder's back. She got a confused look on her face, "I thought you wanted my mouth."

Lauren leaned in and kissed Bo then told her, "I do but I want it on my terms." Bo saw a mischievous look come to Lauren's eyes and it turned her on but at the same time it made her cautious about what Lauren had planned. "Lie down."

Bo was hesitant to comply but she did what Lauren told her to do anyway. She knew that all their fun and games would come to an end if she didn't. Bo was lying on the couch and Lauren had a wicked grin on her face as she looked at Bo's naked form. She wasn't quite done with Bo yet but she needed to alleviate some of the tension that had been building up inside of her. Lauren grazed her finger tips over Bo's torso as she walked up the length of the couch and to Bo's head. Bo was wondering what Lauren had planned but, even when they had sex, she had a hard time figuring it out. Lucky for her she didn't have to wonder for long. Lauren placed her right knee on the edge of the couch by Bo's head then brought the other one over her head and onto the couch so that she was straddling Bo's head. Bo stared up at the view above her and her mouth began to salivate as she thought about was to come next. She had yet to taste Lauren. Bo had been denied that pleasure a number of times by Lauren and the woman had only frustrated her further by only giving her a taste after she had pleasured herself. It had been a delicious sample and she wanted to taste it from the source but Lauren had told her no. If Lauren was doing this now then she had to wonder why she was doing it. If it was one thing Bo had learned about Lauren it was that there was always a motive behind her actions. Lauren reached down and ran her fingers through Bo's hair and grinned, "Who's the pillow princess now?" Bo stuck her tongue out and tried clean up some of the moisture that coated Lauren's outer lips but Lauren pulled on her hair and it prevented her from doing so. Then Lauren clicked her tongue and said, "Not yet Bo." Bo let out an irritated breath. She just wanted to taste her.

Seeing the eager look in Bo's eyes was driving Lauren crazy but she wanted to have a little fun with her even if it meant prolonging the pleasure that she was aching to feel. She smiled down at her and warned, "Disappoint me and you won't ever have to worry about me ever wanting you physically again." It was an empty threat but it had done its job. Bo now was glowering at her and looked like she might push Lauren away but before she did that Lauren lowered herself down. After Lauren's comment Bo wasn't going to give her what she wanted but the desire to have her mouth on Lauren's excited centre was enough for her to get over that. Lauren felt Bo's tongue go in her and her back arched as she kept her fingers tangled in Bo's hair while she rode her tongue. The words Lauren wanted to cry out got caught in her throat and the only sounds coming from her was a low throaty noise that conveyed to Bo that Lauren was getting exactly what she wanted. The taste of Lauren was divine on her tongue and Bo reached up to pinch the rock hard nipples that were sticking out from her breast. Lauren let out a series of expletives as wave after wave of pleasurable sensations went through her.

Bo's hands roamed over Lauren's body as her mouth brought the woman closer to the orgasm that was building deep within her. Bo moved her focus to Lauren's clit and Lauren pulled her hair and shouted another stream of swears but they were cut short when Bo slid a finger in her. Lauren was unable to control herself as the pleasure she was feeling intensified. Bo was taking her on a ride that she would always remember. Bo had added another finger and they were pumping in and out of Lauren at a pace that was slower than normal because of their position but it was forceful enough that each time they drove inside of Lauren the velvet-like walls enclosing them tightened. Lauren was close she just need a little bit more from Bo. She cried for Bo to go harder and instead of Bo fucking her harder she sucked harder on Lauren's clit. That was the action that provoked a powerful orgasm to tear through Lauren and make her cry out Bo's name. Bo grinned to herself as she slowed down her fingers and removed her mouth from Lauren's now supersensitive clit. Lauren fell forward and rested her head on the armrest of the couch.

Her sexual world had been shattered. She would never tell Bo this but the way she fucked her into oblivion would always keep her crawling back for more and that was a dangerous thing because it could open up the doors to other facets of their relationship. And that was one thing Lauren didn't want. After cleaning Lauren up Bo was able to get from under the recuperating blonde and she smiled as she laid on top of her back. She gave her shoulder a gentle bite before saying in a quiet voice, "The thing I like about sex is that you can't make your body lie about what its feeling. When you're having the best fuck of your life it's running on pure instinct….and Lauren your body just told me a series of stories." She reached between Lauren's legs and slowly slid a finger into the exhausted woman, "You like the way I fuck you. The way you cling to me as I move inside of you tells me that you're desperate to feel me inside of you. And god do I love it." Bo began to get more enthusiastic with her movements, "But you also like this. Me fucking you hard and fast. You like it when I just use you then toss you aside. In fact you probably prefer it because I don't get to register everything." Lauren let out a stifled moan. "Don't hold back Lauren. I already know. Say you like the way I fuck you."

Lauren bit the armrest of the couch as she could feel the rapidly building orgasm threaten to take over. She hadn't been able to recover fully so she knew that it was going to be quick and fast. Bo smirked as she felt Lauren tense underneath her. She could tell that Lauren was fighting everything. From her impending orgasm to the words that she was trying to get Lauren to say. But Bo knew that she would say them. She started to fuck Lauren faster and harder and she cried out, "Oh fuck me."

"Say it Lauren. Say you like the way I fuck you." Bo demanded as she added firm strokes to Lauren's clit as her fingers moved in and out of the woman. Lauren gripped the armrest tighter and muttered the word fuck repeatedly under her breath. She felt Bo's breath against her ear, "If you don't then I can stop all this right now and that will be it."

"No! Fuck! No."

Bo sent her fingers deeper into Lauren said, "Then say it."

Lauren reached back and as she met Bo thrust for thrust she dug her nails into Bo's arm and as her second orgasm radiated through her body she said in a shuddering breath, "Never stop fucking me."

It wasn't exactly what she wanted to here but it was close enough. As she continued to fuck Lauren to another orgasm Bo moved so she could capture Lauren's lips for a kiss which only added to the lust that always existed between them.

* * *

**I need to write some fluff bc this story always gets to be too much for me sometimes lol. First part was a little meh but that's just me. Leave some words for me and thanks a lot for reading.**


	7. Tick-Tick

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

They were in the shower and Lauren had just brought Bo to another orgasm. For the last two hours they had been engaged in ravenous, intense sex that neither wanted to stop but work had to be done for the both of them. Lauren and Bo were immersed in a slow kiss under the running water but then Lauren broke away from Bo and began to wash herself. Bo followed suit despite the fact that she wanted to keep touching the other woman. Lauren was rinsing the soap off her body when she said, "If you need a good realtor I know of a few that can help you look for a place."

Bo stopped washing and she got a perplexed look on her face, "Why would I need a place? After I'm done with everything here I'm going back to the West coast."

Lauren turned and gave Bo a pointed look, "You're basing your company here."

Bo scoffed and told her, "No I'm basing my East coast operations here. My West coast operation is still headquarters."

Lauren stared at Bo then turned around and shook her head, "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Bo didn't understand why Lauren was reacting this way. They had both had gotten what they wanted business wise and physically. "I don't see what the big deal is. You got what you wanted and I got what I wanted. Our business is done."

Lauren scowled at the wall in front of her. She still needed Bo to be in the city because it was beneficial to show that she was connected to someone who had the means that would allow her to protect the organisation and those that worked for it. Leave it to Bo to find some way to throw a wrench inthe carefully laid plans that she was trying to create. She scoffed then looked at Bo, "Sure it is but go home Bo. I'm certain I can deal with what needs done without you. I'll be sure to send you an e-mail that you can understand." Lauren turned off the shower then got out of it.

Bo watched as Lauren got a towel off the rack then she left out of the bathroom. And just like that Lauren was back to belittling her which meant she had done something to piss her off. Bo got out of the shower and after she got a towel she went into the bedroom demanding, "What the fuck is your problem?"

Lauren started getting dressed and told her, "Nothing Bo. I just need to rethink this whole partnership with you." Then she explained, "I thought you were going to be close and we'd be able to develop things together but I see that's not going to be the case."

"I don't get involved in projects. I just approve them. That's why I employ the people that I do." Bo pointed out as she dried off.

Lauren went over to the garment bag that had been delivered to the suite and unzipped it to pull out the skirt suit that was in it. She hung it up on the door of the closet and remarked, "Of course you don't do any actual thinking." She laughed a little, "I'm not surprised really."

Bo glared at Lauren. She was sick of the back and forth that occurred between them when Lauren refused be forward with her. Bo walked over to the other closet which held her clothes and shouted, "How about for once you fucking explain shit to me instead of insulting my intelligence? Because it's getting real fucking old."

Lauren stalked over to Bo and glowered, "Yeah well you acting like a dumbass is getting real fucking old." She turned around and went back over to the garment bag. As she pulled out her underwear she ordered, "Hurry up and get dressed. I don't have all fucking day."

Bo scowled and began to get dressed. She couldn't wait to be out of this city and away from Lauren. The woman was driving her insane and she couldn't take it anymore. After they were both dressed they left the hotel and headed to the facility. The limo ride was a tense one because Lauren was trying to figure out what she was going to do now that she knew that Bo wasn't going to be staying in the city. She hoped that her actions against Dyson would be enough to show those who wanted to do business with her and those that would be her enemies that she was able to protect her territory and that she knew how to handle those that threatened the organisation. Lauren wanted to kill Bo for the predicament that she had put her in but it was her own fault for allowing herself losing focus when it came to the woman. And to make matters worse she had done something that was going to cause issues.

Fifteen minutes later the limo arrived at the facility and Bo and Lauren got out the car then walked into the building. As they passed by staff Lauren smiled and made small talk with them and Bo was confused by Lauren's behaviour because she had never seen this warm side of her. Lauren had even stopped to ask one of her staff members about a baby she had just had and asked if the woman needed more time off. Bo felt like she had gone to an alternate universe. Lauren, Bo, and their security got on the elevator and Bo asked, "It's nice to see that you treat your staff better than you do me."

Lauren chuckled and told her, "My staff has been with me since the beginning and has grown exponentially. You do know what that word means right?" Lauren smirked at Bo who only glared at her, "I'm just kidding Bo. Jesus. In the beginning it was a struggle for the hospital due to my age and other factors but I persevered and I proved those people wrong. And I have to say that is one of the greatest feelings in the world."

Bo looked at Lauren and she was surprised that the woman had shown a side of herself that was almost transparent and it made her appear something close to innocent. Bo took a deep breath as a weird feeling came over her but she wasn't able to dwell on it because the elevator had stopped and as the doors glided open there was a young woman waiting by them. Lauren got a curious look on her face when she saw that Kay was waiting for her and she asked, "Problem?"

Kay nodded her head and told her, "Councilman Michelson and the other members are arguing about his position on the board." Her assistant handed her a black folder and said, "And here are the documents that you had requested to be drawn up. Michelle said all you need to do was sign them and then they would be official."

Lauren looked at the black folder in her hand then tucked it under her arm. She was hoping at some point during the meeting she would come to a decision about the paperwork that was contained in it. She smiled at Kay, "Thank you Kay." She tightened her lips then mumbled, "This is going to be very interesting."

She and Bo walked into the conference room and the eight people that were already in it were engrossed in an argument that made Lauren's head hurt the moment that she walked in. As she made her way to the head of the table she said, raising her voice, "Ladies and gentleman if you are all done acting like children there is work that needs to be done and I have some news."

Former state Senator, Victoria Franklin, pointed at Greg, "He cannot be appointed to the board without a vote."

Lauren gestured to the empty seat that was to her right as she told Bo, "Have a seat." The seat had once been occupied by her father then her uncle and it had remained empty since Hugo's death. Lauren addressed Victoria once Bo was seated, "Clearly none of you have ever read your contract. There is a clause in it that that states that in the event that a seat on the board becomes available due to the sudden incapacitation or death I, as the head of the board, can fill that chair with anyone I see fit."

"But with fucking Michaelson?" A man shouted a few seats down the table, "The man is a stain on the city and considering everything that he has done to the city and your family I'm not certain why you would appoint him." The man, Andrew Johnson, argued.

Greg chuckled as he leaned back in his chair, "It's obvious really isn't it?" He grinned, "Lauren needed a good looking man on the board so that she could preoccupy herself with me."

"Shut up Greg." Lauren scolded. She knew no one on the board would believe him considering her history with women but she didn't need him opening his mouth and making matters worse. Bo glared at the man that was sitting in the seat that was at the far end of the table. She had recognised him as the head of the zoning commission and the city council. The man was a prick and he had made several sexual overtures towards her the few times that they had met. Each time she had met with him she wanted to punch him in the face then gut him like a fish but the inclination to kill them man grew stronger when he had suggested that Lauren had a sexual interest in him. Bo knew that there was no way Lauren would be interested in him and the more she thought about she was pretty certain the blonde hated the man but she was still pissed about what he said. Bo stood up and Lauren looked at her then said in a harsh tone, "Sit down."

Bo continued to stare at the man as she sat down. Greg smiled at her and asked, "Ms. Dennis may I ask why you are here?" A suggestive grin came across his face, "It's not every day a man is graced with the presence of two beautiful women. Then again I'm not most men."

Lauren had seen the lethal look on Bo's face after Greg's comment and she would think about it later but now she had some business to deal with. "Everyone shut the fuck up and I will explain everything." She paused then added, "Another thing if anyone questions my authority on this board then they will find themselves removed from it." Lauren waited to see if anyone would say anything then she continued, "For all those who don't know her I would like to introduce Bo Dennis. She is the owner and CEO of Dennis Technologic Ventures. She has chosen our lovely city to base her East Coast headquarters and her business will be occupying the building across the street from the hospital."

Darryl Henderson, who owned a majority of the car dealerships in the city, began to laugh then he stated, "Now I see why dickhead is on the board. You want to give the pretty girl a present."

Lauren was done with the insubordination that was being exhibited and she moved from where she was standing then made her way over to where Darryl was sitting. Lauren punched him in the face then said, "As I said before if anyone questions my authority, or my judgement, then I will remove them." She glared at Darryl who glowered at her as he wiped the blood from his lip, "Consider this a fucking warning."

Bo sat in her seat gawking at what had just happened. Lauren had just punched a man. She didn't think the comment required such force but then again Lauren had threaten her life and held a knife to her throat so she was certain that the woman was certifiably insane at this point. But crazy turned her on despite her growing apprehension about getting involved with Lauren and her facility. Lauren stood with her back to the windows that were behind her and said, "And to answer the question as to why Ms. Dennis is here it is because the hospital will be teaming up with her company to conduct valuable research that will benefit both." Lauren began to walk back to her spot at the table and when she got there she picked up the black folder that Kay had given her then smiled, "And it is because of that partnership Ms. Dennis now has a seat on both the board of benefactors as well as the board of directors."

Bo's head snapped in Lauren's direction just as the room erupted with protests from the other members. Lauren had extended an olive branch that would give her the power to undermine any of the blonde's work or decisions. Lauren's decision to have Bo added to both boards had been something that she wanted to do to show Bo that she was serious about their partnership as well as trying to earn Bo's trust. However with Bo telling her that she was going back to the West coast it had caused her to re-think the decision but due to the dissonance on the board of benefactors along with them trying to make a joke of her Lauren realised that the board wouldn't be beneficial in her take over. So she decided to move forward and sign the documents that would make Bo an official member of the board thinking that Bo would give her the support that she needed.

Bo was still stunned and as she watched as Lauren signed the documents that made her an official member of both boards she began to wonder why the blonde was doing this. It was a logical move considering the partnership that they had forged between the two of them but to be on both the board of benefactors and the board of directors was a shocking move. She didn't think Lauren would place her on any of the boards until their partnership was more solid. Either way Bo signed the documents that created the partnership between Lauren's facility and her company. As the documents that made the partnership official were signed the board showed there disproval for it as well as Bo joining the board. After the papers were signed Lauren looked around at the seated members and said, "If you don't like the partnership or adding Bo to the board then you can leave but do know that our involvement with Bo and her company will make us all richer than we currently are and will provide us with opportunities that we have never dreamed of."

Bo's mind was still processing the events of what had just happened and as she listened to Lauren speak a flag went up in her mind. There was something in the blonde's words and tone that alluded to another agenda that Bo wasn't privy of and she was going to find out what it was. Lauren took a deep breath and smiled. Everything was going to plan. Bo was officially funding her take over even if she didn't know it and she was going to about to bring about a change to the city that was going be beneficial for all involved.

* * *

A few minutes later Lauren adjourned the meeting and she and Bo left the conference room. They were waiting for the elevator and when it arrived Lauren told Mitch and John, "Take the next one." She smirked at Bo, "I'll be going to my office."

Bo only glared at Lauren. The thoughts that were crowding her brain were overlapping and they all centred around the deceptive blonde that was standing in front of her. As soon as the elevator door close Lauren pinned Bo against the wall of the car and as her hand moved up Bo's body she murmured, "Did you like your present?" Bo continued to look at her with a suspicious look in her eyes and Lauren let out an annoyed sigh as she moved away from her, "What's the matter Bo?"

Bo studied the annoyed look on Lauren's face then bit her bottom lip before asking, "What you said back in the conference room, about our partnership making everyone rich and opening new opportunities, what was that about?"

Lauren stared at Bo as she of the best way to get rid of the brunette's suspicions. She smiled, "It was just a testament of my faith in this partnership. My medical innovations combined with your technology will make us both a lot of money." She stepped closer to Bo and ran her finger across her jaw as she added, "So much money that I think the both of us should retire and go find a private island to go fuck on."

The sceptical look remained on Bo's face. She wanted to believe Lauren but she couldn't there was something about the blonde that prevented her from doing so. She smiled and after taking hold of Lauren's wrist she stated, "I don't fuck business associates." She placed a delicate kiss on the woman's fingertips then told her, "Remember Lauren, you and I no longer have a physical relationship. Those papers were signed."

Lauren couldn't believe that Bo was serious about stopping their physical relationship and it pissed her off. She jerked her hand away from Bo and as she turned to face the elevator door she said, "I have a proposal that I'm going to send through to you and I want it approved as soon as possible."

The iciness in Lauren's words caused Bo to smirk. She found Lauren being upset by the end of their physical relationship humorous and decided to irritate her further. "It's going to be hard isn't it? Knowing what I can make you feel and knowing that it will never happen again." She grinned as she moved to stand behind Lauren. There was a small amount of space between them and she whispered, "And it's going to be even worse because once a week you and I will have to be in the same room with each other."

Lauren stayed silent as the elevator reached the top floor that housed her office and other executive offices. She and Bo walked by Kay's desk and her assistant handed her a stack of messages and folders before they went into her massive office. Bo let out a low whistle then commented, "Sweet digs you got here doc."

Lauren glared at Bo and remarked, "The room serves its purpose." She sat down behind her desk and asked, "Why are you still here?"

Bo sat in one of the chairs that was in front of her desk and grinned, "I thought you might want to talk about that proposal you brought up."

Lauren looked at her messages and her eyebrow went up. She knew Bo wasn't really interested in her proposal. She just wanted to annoy her. Lauren looked up at Bo and said, "I will send it to you in an e-mail. I want it approved by tomorrow."

"Can I get an idea of what this proposal is about?"

Lauren took a deep breath then got a pointed look on her face, "It's a proposal to start genetic modifications. I haven't been able to get the funding for it because it has been deemed that I'm trying to play god."

Bo thought about the idea and it was extreme. The FDA wasn't approving anything in regards to human genetic modification for the very reason why Lauren was being denied. "You do know dealing in such things is illegal?"

Lauren scowled at Bo as she countered, "It's not illegal in mice."

Bo threw her hands up and exclaimed, "You know what?" Lauren looked at her with an unenthused look on her face but Bo continued, "I feel like showing you a bit of goodwill since you added me to the benefactor board and you added me to the board of directors. How much you need?"

Lauren got a suspicious look on her face and wondered, "And you don't think I'm trying to dick you over."

Bo crossed her legs and remarked, "Sweetie I will always think you're trying to dick me over. But I'm still not a hundred percent certain that you will so I'm going to see what you're going to do with the unlimited amount of funds that my company will be giving your facility."

"And if I do dick you over after you've given me the money?"

Bo chuckled then narrowed her eyes at Lauren, "I will have you killed and there will be nothing to find."

Lauren couldn't help the smirk that came across her face. There was something about the murderous look in Bo's eyes that made her wet and she had to bite her bottom lip and cross her legs to try to fight the sudden arousal that came over her. She took a deep breath then put a sexy grin on her face, "If you're trying to turn me on it's working." She leaned back in her office chair and stated, "Twenty million to start and eight million to maintain the project."

Bo got up from the seat and said, "Give me your information. I'm going to put you in touch with the president of medical research and development and I'm certain you two can discuss things." After Lauren wrote down her information and gave it to Bo she began to walk out of the office and when she reached the door Bo turned around, "Oh and Lauren?" Lauren looked at her with a grin on her face, "And to make sure you don't dick me over and that my money is being spent for its intended purpose I'm going to be close by."

Lauren covered the smile that broke out on her face by running her tongue over her teeth then she cleared her throat. "Well that sounds like some news we should celebrate Bo."

Bo opened the door and laughed, "I'm not that easy Lauren."

"Oh don't challenge me Bo. You will lose."

Bo walked out of the office and as she walked to the elevator she got in contact with Kenzi. After instructing the young woman to e-mail Lauren Neil's information she told her to schedule a spa treatment and a car. If she was going to have to make an appearance at this soiree that Lauren was throwing tonight then she was going to make an impression.

After Bo left out of her office Lauren thought about her schedule. She had some calls to make as well as some patients to see then the party that she was throwing to celebrate the partnership. Lauren also realised that instead of getting a good night of sleep she was going to be up late meeting with the those that had joined her and informing them of her plans. Lauren picked up her phone and called Mitch, "Hey Boss."

Lauren grinned and said, "I like the sound of that." She did something on her computer to bring up the files of the two patients that she would be meeting in an hour, "I want to plan a meeting at midnight. Tell those who have joined me that it is mandatory to be there and that if they don't show up there will be severe consequences."

Mitch told her okay and Lauren hung up with him then she gave the director of the health department a call. The line was answered and when Sean picked up he said, "The Lewis Hospital. I can only assume this is Lauren."

Lauren smirked and leaned back in her seat, "Hey Sean. How are you doing?"

Sean laughed and remarked, "Oh don't placate me with pleasantries. You want something. Which is actually good timing now that I think about it."

Lauren's eyebrow went up as she asked, "And why is that?"

The man let out a breath and said, "Well I'm having a budgetary issue and I need a generous donation from one of the most influential members of the city's medical community."

This was nothing new for Lauren. She had donated to the city's health department many times before to keep it from going under. She would have absorbed the department into her medical foundation but she needed it to be a separate entity because of the organisation. Lauren smiled and replied, "Well then give me a figure and I will have Kay send a courier over with the check."

Sean chuckled and responded, "See this is why I like dealing with you. Unlike your asshole cousin who, by the way, is going to have a vicious scar." The two of them laughed then he asked, "What can I do for you?"

Lauren put her phone on speaker then got up to pace as she told him her request, "I want Dyson's strip club shut down."

She heard Sean suck air in through his teeth before he told her, "You do know that's going to cause him to go on a warpath right? Did he piss you off or something?"

Lauren let out a soft snort then mumbled, "That's putting it lightly for what he did." She smiled, "It's just another page in the Lauren and Dyson saga. But yeah I know he'll go on a warpath."

"And you know he'll come after me for doing this for you and possibly the entire health department." Sean pointed out to her.

Lauren nodded and reassured him, "Don't worry about it Sean. I will cover you and your wonderful department. I just need to make some calls."

She heard some noises on his end then he told her, "Okay Lauren. I'll have someone over there in the hour to handle that for you."

Lauren smirked and thanked him before ending their call. After the phone call she made one more to a security agency that was outside of the city. She didn't trust anyone in the city to handle the business for her because it was possible that they were working for Dyson. Once that was arranged Lauren decided that after her patients she was going to spend the rest of her day in the lab doing the research that she loved because once she shut down Dyson's strip club she wouldn't be able to dedicate any time to it. She would be too preoccupied in the war with her cousin in seeing who would get control of the organisation and the city.

* * *

Vex walked out of the airport terminal and slung his overnight bag over his shoulder. He had never been to the East coast and he already deemed it a cesspool. He was ready to back to the West coast but a woman like Bo Dennis expected results in a timely fashion and you didn't tell her no. Vex's buddy had found that out the hard way. He hailed a cab then told the driver where he needed to go. The car made its way through the congested traffic and Vex rested his head back on the seat. He wasn't going to be here long. He was going to do his job then take the red eye back. An hour later the cab was dropping him off at an expensive hotel and Vex grinned to himself then muttered under his breath, "Leave it to Bo to shack up in the swankiest hotel in town."

He walked into the lobby and walked over to the administration desk. He gave the young man behind the desk a nod and said, "I need a room."

The young man, whose shiny name tag told Vex his name was Phil, typed something on the computer then said, "I have something on the sixteenth floor and it has an excellent view of the skyline."

Vex nodded and pulled out his credit card. It would do for the work that he needed to do. After he was checked in Vex headed up to his room and once he was in it he began to look over the information that Bo had given him. His instructions were open because Bo hadn't figured out what she wanted to do yet but as soon as he had his target he was supposed to give her a call.

* * *

Bo was lying face down on the massage table and the strong hands of the woman giving her the massage felt wonderful on her exhausted muscles. She had done her shopping for the small event that was being held at the hotel and now she was indulging in some much needed relaxation. After leaving Lauren's office she had found herself on the phone with her development team about a new piece of technology that she wanted to introduce by the end of the quarter but a snag had occurred. From there it turned into a domino effect of issues that required her attention. At one point she had fired two people and now she needed to fill the positions. Bo took a deep breath through her nose then sighed. The day had been a series of events that further complicated her life and the most prevalent ones had been caused by the blonde who had blown into her life like some mysterious hurricane that wanted to ruin her life. Although Lauren's surprises today did have her thinking that Lauren was slowly unveiling her intentions to Bo which had prompted her to give the woman the money. She thought by doing that Lauren would provide her more information. Bo had been so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't felt the hands giving her the massage stop and she groaned, "Sophia I wasn't done yet."

Bo got a content smile on her face when the hands continued but her eyes flew open when a gruff male voice whispered in her ear, "Oh I know sweetheart. We are just getting started." Bo tried to sit up but she was unable to because her assailant was pinning her down on the table. The man made a soft tutting noise then said to her, "I'm not here to hurt you though if you do something stupid I might..." Bo felt the man's hand slide up the inside of her thigh. She clenched hands into tight fists and bit her bottom lip. She was going to kill this bastard as soon as she was able to get up. The man stopped his violating hand when he reach the middle of her thigh and continued in a low voice, "Find out why my cousin has a fascination with you." He tightened his grip on her shoulders as he said, "I have been told by some associates that you have forged a partnership with my cousin."

That caused Bo's ears to perk up and she stated, "I make a lot of partnerships asshole so I don't fucking know what you're talking about."

The man's forearm pressed down on the side of Bo's throat and as it cut off the flow of blood and oxygen she began to fight against it. The man threatened in a force whisper, "Bitch do not fuck with me. You might want to reconsider who you do business with in this city. It might get you killed." He pressed his lips against her ear, "Tell my cousin that I will make her pay for fucking with my business and going against me. Also tell her to expect a visit from me."

The forearm pressed down on Bo's neck one more time then disappeared. Bo sat up, taking deep breaths as the flow of blood and oxygen returned to her head, and wild eyes flicked around the room as she to find the man who had assaulted her. When she didn't see anyone in the room with her Bo got off the table then put on her robe. She walked through the curtain of the room and no one could be found. Bo walked out to the waiting area of the spa and she found her two bodyguards lying on the ground unconscious. She was confused as to what had just happened but more than anything Bo was pissed off and she was going to get answers from the one woman who was doing nothing but complicating her life.

* * *

**So I said on twitter that this was my favourite chapter and the reason why is bc of the end. So I hope we're all excited for the next chapter lol. Thank you for reading.**


	8. Boom

**This short and it's not because I was running short on ideas but because a lot happens and I want to make sure you guys process it well. Also what's now chapter 9 is a bit loaded too. So it's a nice to have a break between the two lol. **

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

Lauren was walking around her room getting ready for the small get together that was going to be at the hotel when her phone rang. She picked it up and Mitch said, "There's a problem."

Lauren let out an aggravated breath then went over to her stereo and turned off the music, "What?"

"Dyson heard about your partnership with Dennis Technologic and he paid the hotel a visit." Mitch told her. The frustration was obvious in his tone.

Lauren tried not to let her anger get the best of her but she failed. She ran her hand through her hair and spat, "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Lauren went into her closet and yanked a pair of jeans off of the shelf that they were on and instructed, "I need security at the hotel. I want five guys and I want them to meet me there. Mitch make sure they're armed." As she put on the jeans she retorted, "Stephanie is a fucking moron and told Dyson about Bo and I."

She placed the phone down on one of the shelves and put it on the speakerphone. Once it was on she heard Mitch ask, "Why would Steph do something like that? She makes more money from the organisation than she does from the hotel itself."

Lauren pulled on a t-shirt then moved to put on a pair of boots as she told him, "Because she's a fucking imbecile who's loyal to that prick Dyson. Meet me at the hotel in ten minutes."

She hung up the phone then walked further into her closet. When she got to the back of it Lauren bent down to open up the secret compartment that held her safe. After opening the safe she pulled out her Glock 17 and silencer. She loaded it up then tucked the gun into the back of her jeans before putting on her leather jacket and shoving the silencer into the pocket of it. Lauren left her apartment and instead of taking the elevator she raced down the stairs to get to the underground garage. When she got into her Range Rover she started it up and sped out of the parking spot. Lauren ignored traffic lights and almost side swiped two cars but she did get to the hotel in less than ten minutes. She jumped out of the truck and when the valet came over to get the keys she snapped, "It stays fucking there. " Lauren walked into the building and Mitch and six other guys were waiting for her.

As they made their way through the lobby Lauren and her entourage were stopped by hotel security. Lauren didn't have time for this shit so she said, "Mitch."

Mitch got in front of her and said to the man leading the security team, "Dr. Lewis has a meeting with Ms. Mitchell."

The man, who stopped Lauren the other night, let out a dry laugh then remarked, "That broad ain't no doctor. She's a whor-" The man was interrupted by Mitch's fist connecting with his nose.

Mitch motioned with his head for Lauren to go ahead and Lauren smirked at him then pointed at two of the two of the guys following her, "You two come with me."

The three of them made their way through the lobby and headed down the corridor that housed the operations part of the hotel. When they got to the door for the hotel manager's office Lauren walked through it. Stephanie was sitting at her desk doing paperwork and when she saw that Lauren and her two bodyguards had entered the office the colour drained from the redheaded woman's face. Lauren pinned the woman down with a hard stare as she ordered, "Wait outside and make sure we're not interrupted."

One of the guys told her okay and they left out of the room. There was a tense moment of silence as Lauren's eyes bore into the woman that was in front of her. She made her way over to the desk and in steady, but unnerving tone, she asked, "Did you talk to Dyson?"

Stephanie shook her head no just as Lauren came to a stop next to her. Lauren tilted her head as she tried to determine if the woman was lying or not. She couldn't figure it out so reached under the back of her jacket and pulled out the gun that was in the waistband of her jeans. When Stephanie saw the gun she began to beg for Lauren to believe her, "Lauren I'm serious I didn't see him and I didn't tell him anything. You have to believe me."

That, Lauren determined, was a lie and she hit the woman across the face with the side of the gun. The force behind the hit was so strong that it caused Stephanie's lip to split open and a cut to form on her cheek. After pulling the slide back to load a bullet in the chamber Lauren grabbed Stephanie by the hair and shoved the muzzle of the gun under her chin and repeated her question, this time through clenched teeth, "Did you fucking see or talk to Dyson today Stephanie?" The woman had tears running down her face and she didn't answer the question so Lauren undid the safety on the gun. "If your life is worth protecting that piece of shit then so be it. But I want to know, before I kill you, if you spoke to Dyson and what the fuck you two talked about."

Lauren watched as several sobs racked through Stephanie's body. The woman took a deep breath then sobbed out, "I didn't tell him about you and Bo." She sniffed then continued, "He called and asked if I had seen you and I told him it would cost him. Then he asked about Bo."

Lauren shoved the tip of gun further into the underside of Stephanie's jaw and glowered, "What the fuck did he ask?"

"He asked if you knew her and I told him that it would cost him if he wanted to know everything that I knew about you and Bo." Stephanie told her between sobs.

Lauren stood up and moved away from the woman. She couldn't understand how Dyson had managed to find out about her and Bo. Then she realised it wasn't personal. It was business. This meant someone had told him about her partnership with Bo and the only people that knew about that were the members of her board which meant there was a leak on it. Lauren locked the safety on the gun and released the slide as she told Stephanie, "Clean yourself up." She tucked the gun back into the waistband of her pants, "You never saw me or the guys. Oh and you might want to fire your head of security." Lauren began to walk towards the door and once she opened it she said, "Also the deal between the organisation and your hotel is permanent."

Lauren walked out the door and slammed it closed behind her. As she made her way to the lobby she knew that she had to find out who the leak on the board was and she was going to find out one way or another. When she got into the lobby she saw Mitch standing over the security guard that he had punched out. Lauren signalled for Mitch to follow her to the elevators and after she pushed the up button she said to him in a quiet voice, "It wasn't Steph. It was someone on the board." Lauren ran her fingers through her hair. This whole situation wasn't good and she had to protect Bo because if Dyson had learned about their partnership then he would do anything to stop it. The elevator arrived and she got on it but she held the doors open, "I'm going to go talk to Bo. I'm going to see if she'll move. If Dyson knows about Bo and the partnership then it's only a matter of time before he does something that'll piss me off and kill him." Lauren moved her hand so that the elevator doors could close. As the car went up to the top floor Lauren closed her eyes and hoped that her dickhead of a cousin hadn't done anything stupid.

The elevator reached the floor that housed the penthouse suite and Lauren walked down the hall to the red double doors that were at the end of it. When she got to the doors she pressed the glowing button that rang the doorbell and a second later that she came face to face with Bo. There was a lethal look in the brunette's eyes along with a rage that almost scared Lauren. Bo grabbed Lauren by front of her jacket then hit her with a right hook that rattled Lauren's brain and sent her flying into the wall that was to the left of the door. Before Bo had the chance to hit her again Lauren rolled out of the oncoming punch and said, "Bo give me a second to explain."

"Explain?" Bo shouted as she came at Lauren again only this time Lauren dodged the punch and grabbed Bo's arm and twisted it behind her back before shoving her against the wall.

Lauren had Bo pinned against the wall and she said, "Yes explain."

Bo was angry and she blamed everything that had happened to her on Lauren. The woman had deceived her and now she was being assaulted by random men. Bo tried to break free and she argued, "There's nothing you could say that will fix all this. Two of my bodyguards are at the hospital. I was assaulted while getting a fucking massage and some asshole threatened to kill me. So anything you say Lauren won't fix this shit."

Lauren loosened the hold that she had on Bo. Dyson had attacked Bo when she was most vulnerable and a thousand thoughts ran through her mind. While she stood there stunned by the news Lauren had forgotten about Bo, who had used her lack of focus as an opportunity to break free, and it wasn't until Bo's fist was slamming into her face did Lauren come back to reality. The jab caused a gash to form on Lauren's bottom lip and sent her back a bit. Lauren licked at the cut on her lip and she tasted more blood in her mouth. She swallowed the metallic mixture of blood and spit then asked, holding up her hands, "Bo I need to know one thing."

"What?" Bo spat. There was nothing Lauren could ask that would stop her from kicking her ass. She was pissed and once she had taken her anger out on the blonde she was going to call her lawyers to dissolve the partnership then she was going to cancel the purchase of the building. Once all that was done she was going to head back to the West coast. Fuck this city and most of all fuck Lauren Lewis.

Lauren moved her jaw around, making sure it wasn't broken, then asked, "Did he touch you?"

Bo couldn't believe that was the question Lauren chose to ask and she scoffed, "I was lying naked on a fucking table what the fuck do you think Lauren?"

Despite the pain Lauren gritted her teeth and pulled out her phone to call Mitch. When he answered and she snapped, "I'll be down in a minute. We're going to the club and I'm fucking killing him."

"Easy now Lo. We can-"

"He fucking touched Bo." Lauren yelled, "The fucker is going to get ripped into little pieces then I'm going to cut his dick off and feed it to him bit by bit." Bo watched Lauren scream into the phone. From what she understood, whoever had attacked her, had crossed a line with Lauren. But what surprised her even more was the level of anger and protectiveness that Lauren showed towards her. Bo wasn't certain what to make of the situation. Lauren saw Bo looking at her and she gave Mitch one final order, "I'm bringing Bo and I want you to take her to my dad's house."

Bo began to protest, "I'm not-"

Lauren pulled out her gun and pointed it at Bo, "You're fucking going now shut up."

Bo looked at Lauren then looked at the gun before saying, "Okay. Can I-"

"No. We have to go now. You're not safe." Lauren said cutting off Bo.

"So says the woman who has a gun pointed at me." Bo said crossing her arms.

Lauren looked at the gun in her hand then at Bo and she put it back in the waist band of her jeans. She took a deep breath then muttered, "Sorry. I'm just pissed." She walked over to the elevator and said to Bo, "Come on. I'm getting you out of the city."

Bo walked over to the elevator and asked, "And where are you going?"

Lauren glanced over at Bo and she saw the sceptical look on her face. She shook her head and sighed, "I'll tell you later."

Bo let out a frustrated breath, "See Lauren this is why I can't trust you. You don't tell me shit and now I've got people coming after me because I'm doing business with you. Like what the fuck is it about you?"

The elevator came and as they got on the car she told Bo, "Less questions you ask the less you're involved and trust me you want it that way."

The elevator went down to the lobby and when she and Bo stepped off the car Mitch rushed over to her, "Lauren you can't go over there and start fucking shit up. You need to think rationally about this." He got an incredulous look on his face as he said in a forced whisper, "If you go in there with a bunch of goons he's going to have his guys and then what? You two start a shoot out killing half of the people that work for you? It ain't smart kiddo."

Lauren stopped walking and turned on her heel to look at him as she argued, "What the fuck am I supposed to do Mitch? He touched Bo and I'm not going to let him get away with that shit."

Mitch placed a cautious hand on her shoulder and told her, "Find the leak and send him a message. But don't move against him yet. The Velez brothers are still apprehensive about doing business with you and starting a turf war with your own flesh and blood while establishing those bonds will definitely deter them away."

Lauren wanted retribution and she wanted it now. She also wanted to make Dyson pay but Mitch had a point. She looked at Bo who had a perplexed look on her face then she shook her head and shouted, "Fuck!" Lauren took a deep breath then ran her hand through her hair. She moved closer to Mitch then told him in a quiet voice, "Pick up everyone on the board of benefactors. Except Greg. Greg has been a dead man for a long time and I have something for him. But everyone else hold 'em. Get different guys involved and tell them that Dyson doesn't like disloyal people. Hopefully that will get them talking and we can figure out who talked to Dyson."

Mitch nodded and said, "Do we have your permission to get persuasive?"

"Go fuckin nuts. They're all soft and will break as soon as they see a knife." She narrowed her eyes, "And whoever told Dyson about Bo and I's partnership make them suffer then deliver them to Dyson on a silver platter."

Mitch nodded then Lauren looked at Bo and said, "Come on. We're leaving." She pointed at Mitch, "Let me know everything and tell Stephanie to put out an announcement about flooding or something so we have a good reason to cancel the party tonight." Lauren snapped her fingers, "Oh and get Amy over here to look at Steph. I might have done a number on her."

After Mitch told her okay she and Bo left the hotel. They got into her Range Rover, which was still parked in front of the entrance, and as they drove off the silence between Lauren and Bo was heavy. Bo couldn't comprehend what was going on and she couldn't understand Lauren. Again once she thought she had the blonde figured out she was thrown another curve. Except this one was more deadly and wielded a gun. Lauren was gritting her teeth even though her jaw was killing her from the punches that Bo had been able to land. Dyson was getting off lucky but once she was established with the Velez brothers she was going to kill him and she was going to make him suffer. They were well out of the city when Bo felt like she could ask Lauren for some clarification on their current situation. "Lauren…what's going on?"

Lauren glanced at Bo out the corner of her eye then back at the road. She stayed quiet and focused on the road ahead of her. She had to think about what she was going to say to Bo but first she needed to understand why she had responded the way she had. This entire situation was fuelled by the fact that she was afraid that Dyson was going to do something to Bo. That fear was further instigated by the fact that he had touched her in a manner that was unforgivable. Lauren took a deep breath and as the truck made its way down the road daylight eventually faded into evening. The dynamics of everything had shifted and Lauren gripped the wheel tighter at the unexpected change.

* * *

**Chapter 9 will be up in a few days so you won't have to wait long but like I said...intense right?**


	9. Wait What?

**So I say read 8 then jump into this one. **

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

Bo and Lauren arrived at Lauren's father's house and as soon as they were inside Lauren headed into the study then went right for the drink cart that was in the room. She picked up a bottle of scotch and unscrewed the cap that was on it before taking a long drink from the bottle. Lauren grimaced in pain as the amber liquid found its way into the open cuts that were in her mouth. Bo walked into the study and watched as the woman took a healthy drink from the bottle. Lauren looked stressed out and Bo wanted to know what was going on and why she had been forcibly removed from the city. She went over to Lauren and snatched the bottle from her then demanded, "Tell me what the fuck is going on."

Lauren casted a sideways glance at Bo as she moved her jaw around to assess her injuries as well as making sure all of her teeth were intact. She looked at Bo who was glaring at her and commented, "You're not as soft as I thought you were. You throw a mean punch."

Bo got and irritated look on her face, "That doesn't tell me shit Lauren."

Lauren took the bottle back from Bo then picked up one of the crystal tumblers that were on the cart and as she poured the dark liquid into the glass she remarked, "No it doesn't." She handed the glass to Bo and when she didn't take it Lauren suggested, "You might want to take this if I'm going to tell you everything." Bo took the glass despite the disdainful look on her face and as Lauren poured her own drink she asked, "In your research of the city did you do a crime analysis?"

Bo took a small sip from the glass in her hand then answered, "It was done but I didn't look at the report."

Lauren shook her head which was a bad move considering she was suffering from a throbbing headache. She placed the bottle back on the cart then told Bo, "Follow me." As they walked out of the study she said, "You should have looked at it. This city has a terrible crime element." They went into the kitchen then Lauren went into one of the cabinets that were next to the French doors that led out to the balcony and she got the bottle of ibuprofen out of it. After pouring four into her hand she popped the pills into her mouth then swallowed them down with some scotch. Lauren let out a noise of disgust then looked at the contents of her glass as she remarked, "I fucking hate Scotch."

Bo could tell that Lauren was stalling but she couldn't figure out why furthermore she couldn't figure out why the blonde had brought up the crime report for the city. Bo began to think that she might have hit Lauren harder than the woman was letting on. She sat down on a stool that was in front of the island that was in the middle of kitchen and asked, "Why do you have it then?" Bo figured that she would play Lauren's game since the woman was now in a sharing mood.

Lauren's eyes met Bo's. The woman must have known that she was stalling but for some reason Bo was going along with it.. Lauren leaned against the counter that was behind her and sighed, "My father liked it." Then she held up her glass, "And this was his favourite brand. Every occasion was celebrated with a scotch. Birthdays, graduations, births, deaths..." She chuckled, "And the day I put him into the ground I went into his study and celebrated him with a glass of scotch."

Lauren had to take a deep breath as the memories of her father's funeral overcame her. She had another drink from her glass then cleared her throat before continuing, "He used to tell me that I was like him and that we were the thinkers and rational ones of the family. He said that we had the capability to see the bigger picture and that my uncle and cousin weren't able to do such a thing." Lauren moved to look out the door that lead to the deck and said, "They are and were short-sighted individuals. Before he died my dad tried telling me that it was my responsibility to make sure that my uncle and Dyson didn't do anything that would compromise the organisation. An organisation that he had crafted to be an amazing thing which has earned a tremendous amount of money." Lauren paused as she thought about how she might have failed her father and uncle. Bo stared at Lauren's profile and she couldn't understand why she was talking about her father and some organisation, which she assumed was the hospital. But hearing her talk about her father was interesting because Lauren was showing her a side of herself that was surprisingly vulnerable.

Lauren took another drink from her glass then continued, "He died a week before the hospital was set to open. My father had been teaching me about the organisation at the time so when he died my uncle stepped in and continued to educate me on it." A small smile came to Lauren's face, "I was travelling to some of the biggest and most prestigious hospitals in this country telling them about the work my hospital and research foundation did in hopes of getting investors along with support. Yet at the same time Hugo would come to whatever city I was in and we would conduct organisation business so he could show me how things were done." She let out a heavy sigh, "I didn't want to involve myself in the organisation after my father died. He had spent his whole life working for it and his brother and I didn't want that to happen to me. I mean my father was a successful lawyer and he took on some high-profile cases that earned him some attention but his biggest cases, and the cases that garnered him notoriety, were the ones that involved Hugo. And I couldn't have that happen to me. I didn't want the organisation overrunning my life so I fought it."

Lauren walked away from the door and she stood on the other side of the island across from Bo then looked down into her glass after she set it down on the marble top. "Wanting to be the good that counteracted the bad that the organisation did, I decided to help and became a doctor. Then one night Hugo and I were conducting business and it went bad. It went really bad. There was no product; there were six armed men; and it was just Hugo, me, and one bodyguard. It was in that situation that I realised that the organisation, the business, and even the money, it was all about family. And I had to protect my family." She looked up into Bo's sharp eyes as she declared in an earnest tone, "I killed two people that night with no hesitation and I would do it again because I had to protect my family." Lauren took a deep breath then finished off her drink before looking back into Bo's eyes, "And now I have to protect my family again. Only this time I have to protect it from my cousin, Dyson."

Bo sat in a stunned silence as she analysed everything Lauren had just told her. There was so much going through her mind and she was feeling so much at once that she didn't know where to start. She took a drink from her glass then glowered, "Are you telling me that I'm fucking involved with mob?"

Lauren took a deep breath through her nose but maintained eye contact with Bo as she simply stated, "Yes."

Bo got up then threw the glass that she was holding at the cabinet that was behind Lauren and as it shattered, along with the glass pane of the cabinet, she shouted, "Are you fucking kidding me Lauren? You fucking conned me into this shit. I can't fucking believe you. Why? What is it about me that made me your fucking patsy?

Lauren glared at Bo for a moment then she griped the edge of the countertop as she explained, "I'm going against my cousin to take over the organisation. He's an idiotic dickhead who is destroying everything our fathers built and I forged this partnership with you because of your money as well as your technology."

Bo couldn't believe how surreal everything was but she was beyond pissed because Lauren had managed fuck her over in a big way. She slammed both her hands down on top of the island and yelled, "You were going to siphon money from my company to finance your war? That is some fucking bull shit." As she stood their seething a thought came to her and Bo growled in a low voice, "Is that why you fucked me Lauren? So you could manipulate me into going along with your plan?"

An enraged Bo was a thing of beauty as the colour of anger flushed her cheeks and her eyes cut deep into the woman before her. Lauren had to make a conscious effort to not piss her off further and revealed, "I saw you before I decided to go to war against my cousin and I had decided that I was going to fuck you from the first moment that I saw you." She moved to the storage closet and pulled out a broom then began to sweep up the broken glass as she said, "I had to have you Bo. You were someone I needed to have in my bed." Lauren swept the shards of glass onto the dustpan then emptied it into the trash can. She looked at Bo, who was still boiling with anger, and sighed, "But then Dyson decided to be an asshole so I changed plans. Me sleeping with you has never correlated with me manipulating you." Lauren ran a hand through her hair and she scratched her scalp as she admitted, "But me getting involved with you has created some unforeseen issue that I thought I could circumvent but today proved that I wasn't able to do that."

Bo believed her. For some idiotic reason she believed her. Maybe it was because Lauren had been brutally honest or maybe it was the fact that the woman hadn't used sarcasm nor did she insult Bo's intelligence, but whatever it was she believed her. Though she was still pissed and Bo scoffed before asking, "And what's that? Your cousin coming after me? Because I have to say that should have been something you should have anticipated the moment you got involved with me."

Lauren walked over to the storage closet and put the broom away. She looked at Bo and Lauren could tell that she was still mad but she wasn't as livid as she had been. She walked back over to the island and said, "I did anticipate that but I thought it was something that wouldn't happen until after I got what I needed from you and I had distanced myself from our agreement. But I haven't been able to cut you loose yet." Lauren released a frustrated breath, "And I'm not talking about Dyson coming after you. I'm talking about how I reacted when I found out that he did come after you. It wasn't rational and affected me a lot more than I anticipated."

Bo got a confused look on her face. Lauren was back to speaking in circles. She had half the mind to call the FBI, or some other federal authority, on her so that she could get arrested and be put through hell like Lauren had done her. Bo's business was now compromised and she was going to dissolve the partnership as soon as possible because it didn't need that kind of heat. She was thankful that she hadn't given Lauren the money yet for her-"The money you requested today...what was that for?"

Lauren went over to one of cabinets and pulled out a can of soup as she answered, "Four million was going to the purchase of cocaine and the rest of it was going to go to the research of genetic manipulation."

Bo balled her hands into fists. She couldn't handle anymore nor could she handle Lauren's cavalier honesty. It was as frustrating and irritating as her sarcasm. She pulled out her phone and snapped, "I can't stay here with you. I'm going to call a cab and have it take me to the airport then I'm going to call the authorities."

Lauren set the pot that she had pulled out onto the stove then looked at Bo. She wasn't certain how serious the woman was about her threat but that was one risk that she wasn't willing to take. Lauren went over to Bo and yanked her phone from her then went over to the sink and dropped it into the garbage disposal before turning it on. As the garbage disposal struggled to destroy the device Lauren went back to the stove and began to make them soup. Bo's eyes flicked between the kitchen sink that was struggling, but succeeding, in destroying her phone to the back of the infuriating woman. "This is fucking kidnapping." Bo shouted

"Call it what you want Bo, but you aren't safe and now you know too fucking much." Lauren stated in a nonchalant manner as she stirred the pot of soup. Then she added, "And according to the code of the organisation you are now a liability which means I should have shot and killed your ass ten minutes ago, and that's still a possibility, but that depends on how much you piss me off." Lauren moved from the stove and pulled down two then asked, "Now are you going to have some soup or not?"

Again, the surrealism of the moment hit Bo and she had no idea what to do. So she said, "Yeah I guess so."

Lauren finished heating up the soup then she made them both bowls of it. They sat down at the table that was in breakfast nook and the two of them ate in silence. There was a heavy tension that was between them but Lauren didn't let it bother her. In fact she welcomed it. She had told Bo a lot a lot of information and knew that it would take her a while to digest it. She also had no more energy to argue with the woman thanks to her headache. Bo glared at Lauren while she ate and she could tell the woman was exhausted but her anger towards her prevented her from caring. Bo ate a spoonful of soup then pointed out, "You can't kidnap a billionaire Lauren. I have meetings to conduct and business to attend to. People who will want to know where I am. At least let me e-mail my assistant and let her know that I'm taking some time off."

Lauren let out a soft grunt then chuckled, "Like I'm a fucking idiot. You're a billionaire. You have the means to make yourself scarce. Then when you resurface..."She gave Bo a pointed look, "If you resurface, you can tell everyone that you were holed up in some nice hotel on the Mediterranean with some aesthetically appealing woman or man."

Bo noticed that Lauren had said that last part with a bitter edge and she couldn't help but to further instigate the woman, "What's the matter Lauren? You wish it was you going on a fake getaway with me?"

Lauren laughed then told her, "No because then I would really kill you. Bo but I don't give a fuck because once all this is said and done I'm certain you're going to disappear without a trace."

Bo nodded in agreement. There was no way she was going to fund Lauren's war against her cousin. It was stupid to get involved and the fact that she had been manipulated this far was enough. Bo then had a thought, "How long will I have to be here?"

Lauren dunked a cracker in the soup broth then told Bo, "Until I know it's safe for you to leave and I know you can keep your mouth shut."

Bo chuckled and remarked, "Then you might as well shoot me because as soon as I'm out of here I'm running to the feds. You've dicked me around enough and I'm going to get my payback."

Lauren smirked and replied, "I will have to kill you eventually but I'm hoping Stockholm syndrome kicks in first." The grin on Lauren's face made Bo crack one of her own and Lauren gasped, "Is that a smile? Uh-oh it's already happening."

Bo flicked Lauren off and remarked, "You're so fucking irritating."

Lauren chuckled then got up to go get more soup, "Well you punched me in the face so I have a right to be annoying."

Bo scoffed and shot back, "Your cousin assaulted me and it is your fault. So of course I'm going to get angry and take it out on you."

Lauren looked at Bo and she got a severe look on her face as she promised, "And he will pay for what he did to you. I promise you Bo."

Bo scoffed and focused on her soup as she retorted, "And that's because you only care about the fact that he messed up the partnership that we had."

Lauren went over to Bo and stated, "No Bo. He had no right to put his hands on you and for that I'm going to make sure he suffers."

The earnest look in Lauren's eyes caused Bo to stare at her for a moment and it provoked a feeling inside of her that caused her to break eye contact. Lauren went to go bite her lip and her teeth aggravated the cut that was it which caused her to wince and swear, "Goddammit." She brought her hand up and when she looked at it there was blood on her fingertips. "Fuck. I'm going to go clean this up."

Bo got up and said, "Sit your ass down. I'll clean it up for you."

Lauren scoffed and countered, "I'm a doctor. I think I can clean up my own injuries."

Bo gave her a pointed look and shot back, "You haven't seen yourself. You're all bruised up so sit your ass down."

Lauren sat down in one of the chairs and waited for Bo to clean her up. She was a little suspicious as to why Bo wanted to clean her up but she was going to let her because she honestly didn't have the energy to do it herself. Bo got the dishtowel that was sitting on the counter next to the sink then moistened it. She walked back over to Lauren then bent down to clean her up. Bo dabbed at the cut on her bottom lip and asked, "How is your jaw? You've got a nasty ass bruise."

Lauren gave a slight shrug, "Nothing another glass of scotch and some more ibuprofen won't fix."

"Good to know you don't have a glass jaw." Bo ran a light finger over Lauren's bruised cheek then smiled, "No swelling. So it means I didn't hit you hard enough."

Lauren scoffed and told her, "The inside of my mouth says otherwise."

Bo stood up and smirked, "Like you said: nothing another glass of scotch won't fix." She tossed the dishtowel on the table and asked, "So what are we doing?"

Lauren got up and pulled out her phone, "I have a meeting I need to go to-"

"You're not going to a meeting." Bo argued.

Lauren's eyebrow went up and she asked, "And why not?"

"What the hell am I going to do while you're gone?"

Lauren gestured and told her, "There's TV, a bar, and food. I'm certain you can figure something out." She called Mitch and when he picked up she asked, "Any news?"

Mitch cleared his throat and answered, "No nothing yet but we're working on it though. I've cancelled tonight's meeting due to everything that happened earlier."

Lauren looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "Who told you to do that Mitch because I sure as hell didn't. I want to still make that move against Dyson especially now."

Mitch let out a breath and told her, "Okay. When do you want to meet?"

Lauren looked at Bo and replied, "Seeing where plans have changed tell everyone to meet at the warehouse in an hour."

Mitch told her okay then asked, "What about your guest?"

Lauren regarded Bo as she reconsidered her decision to leave the woman behind. Dyson didn't know about her father's house but at the same time there was nothing to prevent Bo from leaving it. She grinned and told him, "I think I'll be bringing Bo with me."

"Lauren are you fucking serious? What if she goes to the feds or something? Then we're all in fucking trouble." Mitch shouted as he lost the patience that he had been showing.

Lauren knew it was crazy idea but Bo already had enough information that could potentially cause problems for the organisation however, there was something about the woman that told Lauren that she might able to convince Bo to not go to the FBI as well as maintaining their partnership. She smirked but her words held a lethal undertone as she asked, "Are you questioning my authority Mitch?"

Mitch let out a reluctant sigh, "No Lauren."

She grinned and told him, "I'll see you in an hour."

When she hung up the call Bo asked, "Why are you taking me with you?"

Lauren began to walk out of the kitchen and she said to over her shoulder, "I don't trust you. So I'm going to lock you in an office with an armed guard and I hope you don't do anything stupid."

Bo scowled at Lauren's retreating back then followed her, "You don't trust me?" She shouted, "The woman who has been lying and manipulating me for the better part of a week now? That's fucking funny." They went up the stairs and Bo continued to lay into Lauren, "And why the hell are you locking me in some room? You've taken my phone and I already know what you're into so what's the fucking point?"

Lauren had enough of Bo's rant and her head was still pounding so turned around glowered, "Enough." Then she went into her room with Bo on her heels and she said, "I don't have to explain shit to you and I don't fucking care what point you're trying to make here." She looked at Bo and narrowed her eyes, "You are a liability and until I figure out what I'm going to do with this liability I have to keep tabs on you."

Bo followed Lauren into the closet and argued, "You do not have to keep tabs on me. You're the head of a criminal organisation. I think you can have-"

Lauren had had enough. She invaded Bo's personal space then threatened in a low tone, "If you do not shut the fuck up I will shut you the fuck up." She went to the section of her closet where her shirts were hanging up and said, "Dyson is after you so he can screw me over and I am not going to allow him the chance to do that. You're-" Lauren hesitated. She didn't know what Bo was because it wasn't solely about the partnership anymore, although that still was a major factor, but there was now an underlying one that she couldn't quite figure out. Lauren began to change her shirt as she finished, "You're important and if I lose you to him then he'll know that he has won and I can't have that. So I'm going to protect you with all I have just so he doesn't fucking win."

Bo scoffed. When Lauren had hesitated she thought the woman was going to say something that would have clarified why she was important to Lauren but she hadn't and it pissed her off. "I don't need your fucking protection. I can hire someone to protect me."

Lauren let out a short laugh and told her, "Not in the city considering most private security firms work for the organisation in one capacity or another. And by the time that you have someone flown out it'll be too late."

Bo scowled at Lauren then retorted, "This is such bull shit."

Lauren got a jacket then put it on then she handed one to Bo and said, "It is but I'm hoping to have it resolved soon." She grinned and added, "You should have never gotten involved with the mob."

Bo glowered at her, "Don't piss me off Lauren."

Lauren just smiled at her before saying, "Let's go Bo."

* * *

They got to the warehouse and when they were on the second floor Lauren and Bo went into a conference room where the heads of each division of the organisation sat. Lauren went over to one of the men standing guard and said, "Take my visitor to the conference room across the hall and stay with her." She glared at Bo as she further instructed, "And if she does anything stupid take her down a peg or two but don't shoot her."

The man gave her a slight nod before he took hold of Bo who was compliant as he pulled her out of the room. The mood in the conference room was tense and she didn't dare to fight against the man. Because one glance at the individuals sitting around the table told Bo that this was a serious situation that she was in and that Lauren was most likely her best bet in staying safe. Lauren waited as Bo was escorted out of the room and once the door closed she looked at Mitch, "Who the fuck is our leak?"

Mitch took out his phone and looked at it then told her, "Appleton. She didn't like the fact that you had forged a partnership with Dennis Technologic and she also felt that you were going to get rid of the board of benefactors."

"I am. As soon as this Dyson thing is taken care of the board of benefactors will be going a different route but this doesn't concern the organisation." She turned and looked at the gathered men and women then stated, "We've lost people. We've lost product and we've lost money. Those that we have lost their families will be compensated. But we cannot continue to lose people." She began to pace, "Dyson has shown that he doesn't care who he has to get rid of in order to continue to be the head of the organisation."

"You killed Hale." Lydia, a woman who maintained the eastern part of the city, called out. "What's not to believe you won't do the same?"

Lauren clenched jaw and she took a deep breath because it was a valid question, "Hale was something different. I had him killed for many reasons, and a lot of them were personal, but I will continue to stand behind my decision." Lauren walked over to the woman and placed a hand on her shoulder, which tensed up beneath it, "The others, like you all, have been given the chance to join me but they continue to believe that Dyson is a better choice or that because I am not a 'true' Thornwood I do not get to be the head of the organisation. They think that me going against Dyson is a display of disrespect as well as making me seem ungrateful." Lauren walked away and said, "That isn't the case. I am grateful for everything that Hugo taught me and we also know that he was grooming me so I could take over for him. So if anyone is defying anything it is Dyson."

Lauren walked over to the head of the table then sat down in her chair, "But everyone has an option to join me or not. But one thing that I will not let continue is the lack of action that I have ordered. From here on out if anyone is approached by Dyson's men in a violent manner then you are to take proactive measures." Then she added in a serious tone as she leaned forward in her seat, "But do not start a fucking war. If I hear of a shoot out or something more serious I will remove everyone from their position. Do we all understand?" There were murmurs of agreement then as Lauren was about to say something the door to the conference room opened and in walked Dyson with several of his men.

Lauren stood up and glowered at her cousin. Dyson stared at her for a split-second then he rushed over to her and grabbed hold the front of her shirt. Flecks of spittle landed on her face as he yelled, "You fucking think you can go against me? You think you can steal my fucking suppliers and my fucking product?"

Lauren only smirked as she taunted, "Oh I already have dear cousin. It is only a matter of time before I kick you in the proverbial balls and take away everything you think is yours."

Dyson pulled out his gun and shoved the point of it against her temple, "You think you're so fucking smart Lauren but you aren't. You're a dumb bitch who thinks she deserves everything on a silver platter."

Lauren began to laugh. The sound was hollow but the laughter conveyed the fact that Dyson had crossed a line and she was about to expose everything about him. Lauren caught her breath and smiled, "I'm the one who thinks they deserve everything on a silver platter?" She looked into Dyson's eyes, "This is where you're wrong Dy. Who is the one that got upset when his father started teaching me about leadership in the organisation? Who is the one that has been the biggest disappointment in this family? You do the product. You waste the money. You cause issues that I'm lucky to get the organisation out of." Lauren's smile widened as she got a look of pleasure on her face as she drove her final point home, "And I'm not the one who killed their father because they were jealous." She lowered her voice and sneered, "Admit it Dyson and maybe the truth will set you free."

Dyson cocked the hammer of his gun back and Mitch moved close as he warned, "Easy Dy if you do that then most the people in here won't even think twice about killing you."

Lauren noticed the way Dyson was breathing heavily through his nose and he growled, "Enjoy your little power play while it last." He pressed the gun harder into her temple as he spoke, "Most of your board has told me what you're up to and they hate it. You've teamed up with an outsider and it smells like betrayal."

"Yeah well anyone sucking your cock is short a few brain cells to begin with. I'm just mad I put them on my board." Lauren stated in a monotone manner.

Dyson got a sick grin on his face, "Yeah well with a fine piece of ass like that running around I would stop thinking straight too." Lauren knew exactly who he was talking about and she narrowed her eyes at him which only caused him to taunt with her further. He whispered, "I'm so glad I got to-"

Lauren punched him. She punched him so hard she knew she had done some damage to her hand but she didn't care. As soon as she was out of Dyson's hold she twisted his arm around his back which made him drop his gun. She grabbed a handful of his hair then slammed his head down on the conference table twice then she retrieved his gun. Lauren saw the men who had come with Dyson go for their guns and she cocked the gun in her hand, "Don't fucking do a damn thing or I swear to fucking god I will put a bullet in his fucking head." She pressed the tip of the gun against the back of Dyson's head, "If I can fucking control myself."

Dyson chuckled then asked, "What's the matter Lo you call dibs on her already?"

Lauren bashed the back of his skull with the butt of the gun then leaned down to hiss against his ear, "I'm being very nice towards you right now but if you touch her again I will kill you. It is a fucking promise."

Dyson let out a small laugh, "If you live long enough."

Lauren slammed his head on the table one time then shouted, "Get the fuck out of here." She moved away from him and Dyson stood up then wiped the blood from his lip. As he and his entourage headed for the conference room door Lauren called out, "And Dyson..." Their eyes met and both pairs held nothing but contempt for the person that stood in front of them, "The next time we meet one of us will not survive."

Dyson laughed then told her, "If you say so Lauren."

Lauren and Mitch followed Dyson and his men out and as soon as they walked out of the warehouse. She said to him, "I'm going to kill him and I swear to fucking god it will be the best thing ever."

They went back inside and Lauren finished the meeting. She told everyone that if they received any threat from Dyson or his men then they could do whatever necessary to neutralise the treat. Lauren went into the conference room that was across the hall and told the man watching Bo, "Thank you. Go talk to Mitch and tell him I said to give you two fifty." The man nodded and thanked her then she looked at Bo, "Are you ready to go or do you want to yell at me some more before we go to the hospital?"

Bo got a confused look on her face as she looked at Lauren. Other than a slight bruise that was on her temple she couldn't see why the blonde needed to go to the hospital. She walked over to Lauren and wondered, "Finally realise that your injuries were more than you can handle?"

Lauren held up the hand that she had punched Dyson with and grimaced in pain when she realised that she wasn't able to move several of her fingers. She looked at Bo and retorted, "No I ran my fist into someone's face. You're driving," She gave Bo a pointed look, "And don't do anything that will make me regret this decision."

Bo nodded and the two of them left the warehouse then got into Lauren's Range Rover. The ride was quiet and tense. Lauren was thinking about the meeting and how Dyson had waltzed into the conference room without a care in the world. And it was that air of confidence that he carried about him that pissed her off more than anything. She had taken his product, his suppliers, and even his best friend and Dyson still felt like he was untouchable. Bo glanced at Lauren from out the corner of her eye and she saw the tense way the blonde was sitting in the passenger seat. She was curious to know what had happened in Lauren's meeting that made her distant and consumed with her thoughts. Lauren had gone into the room with a sense of purpose as if she had everything under control but now it was as if she was on the defensive and was strategising how to get back on top. Bo cleared her throat and ventured some conversation with the blonde, "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Lauren was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Bo say something. She looked over at the woman and for a moment she stared at her. There were no thoughts going through her mind. She had been struck by Bo's beauty and it gave her a momentary solace from the tumultuous thoughts that were invading her brain. Bo could see out the corner of her that Lauren was looking at her but she hadn't said anything yet which made her nervous for several reasons. The main one being that Lauren had come to her senses about her and had deemed her to be a liability. Feeling uncomfortable under Lauren's gaze Bo repeated her question, "Lauren what happened?"

Lauren shook her head then took a deep breath through her nose before saying, "It doesn't concern you." She ran her uninjured hand through her hair, "And didn't I tell you that the less you knew the better off you would be?"

Bo scoffed at Lauren's response. The fact that she had been basically kidnapped by the woman was frustrating enough but to have her not give her any direct answers was irritating and it pissed her off, "You don't get to fucking tell me what's good for me or not."

Lauren looked out the window then let out a soft scoff then said, "In this instance Bo I do get tell you what's good for you because if I don't then you won't survive. However if you think you can make it on your own then fucking go. But don't be surprised when one of Dyson's assholes comes for you and slits your throat open."

Bo scowled as she drove then retorted, "What fucking makes you think he won't try to forge a partnership with me just to get back at you?"

Lauren snapped her head in Bo's direction and glowered, "Would you consider such a thing?"

Bo chuckled and told her, "After the way you've treated me, I'm certain I would think about any potential offer with-what's his name?"

Lauren was stunned by Bo's remark and she felt something that made her clench her jaw then threaten, "If you think you can get away with something like that then you are fucking wrong. Give me one reason Bo and I will end you."

Bo knew Lauren wasn't messing around but it didn't matter and she continued to argue with the woman who could end her life in a matter of seconds, "I don't think I fucking can but I feel like dealing with him might be better than dealing with your ass. You have lied, cheated, and now have kidnapped me." She focused on the road for a second then demanded, "I want some fucking answers to questions I ask you."

"And you are a fucking liability so you are not going to get any fucking answers." Lauren hollered. "So shut the fuck up and do what the fuck I tell you to." She gave Bo a pointed look, "Do you fucking understand?"

Bo focused on her driving as she clenched her jaw. The two of them didn't say anything further to each other. Bo was pissed by the situation that she was in and she was even further pissed by the fact that Lauren kept calling her liability. Lauren sat back in her seat and deemed that the conversation was over. She wasn't going to argue with Bo anymore. It was pointless. Although their current argument was fuelled by something that if she gave a name to it then she would also have to address the other feelings that the woman provoked in her. They arrived at the medical facility and they went in through the emergency room. Lauren caught the attention of the attending that was in charge and the woman walked over saying, "Dr. Lewis I'm surprised that you here. Is there a reason that I owe the visit?"

Lauren held up her hand and smirked, "I was messing around and I think I might have broken my hand."

The other doctor chuckled then motioned her head as she said, "Let's go have a look at it."

The three of them went to an exam room and Lauren had some x-rays done as well as having her other injuries looked at. The doctor doing the exam didn't ask questions and when she left the exam room Lauren looked at Bo and said, "You could have left at any point during all that but you didn't."

Bo rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated breath, "Don't even pretend as if I could have done that. The moment I would have gone through the door you would have called someone to come find me."

Lauren grinned and remarked, "Well I wanted to make it seem as if I wasn't holding you against your will." She held up a finger, "Which I am not by the way. I'm protecting you."

Bo shook her head and told her, "You got a funny way of protecting you people." Bo decided to change the subject. She pointed at Lauren's hand which had an ice pack on it, "What do you think the verdict is on that one?"

Lauren glanced at her hand then chuckled, "I'm thinking a sprain but I'm not an expert on bones." She looked at Bo and added, "And you really don't care about my hand."

Bo shrugged then told her, "I don't but it's better than us arguing over something that isn't to change."

Lauren let out a soft laugh then commented, "No it won't." She smiled at Bo, "Thanks for asking though."

Bo rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Whatever."

The doctor came back with Lauren's films and she put them up on the viewing box then turned it on saying, "You have a sprain." She turned and looked at Lauren, "I'll wrap it and you shouldn't use it too much. I'll give you something for the pain."

"I'm not taking pain killers. I barely feel anything."

The doctor raised her eyebrow and said, "Take the painkillers so you can sleep tonight Dr. Lewis." She looked at Bo, "I'm certain your friend here won't mind taking care of you while you're out for the night."

Lauren let out a short laugh and replied, "No she wouldn't. She's probably hoping that I'm out for most of the night."

The doctor moved to a tray and began to prepare the material that she was going to use to wrap Lauren's hand. She smiled at her as she opened up the sterile packaging, "Lauren take the painkillers then we'll wrap your hand and you can go home."

Lauren looked at the doctor then looked at Bo saying, "This is your only warning."

Bo rolled her eyes but she knew what Lauren was talking about. She was warning her that if she did something that Lauren didn't like then she was going regret it later. The doctor smiled and said, "Okay lets get this done."

Lauren gave a slight nod and the doctor handed her a small cup with some pills. Lauren took them then the doctor went to work to getting her hand cleaned up and wrapped. An hour later she and Bo were driving back to her father's house. Lauren was feeling drowsy and woozy from the painkillers that she had taken so she felt no pain and she also had no social filter. "Bo why don't you want to have sex with me anymore?" Lauren whined out then she said, "I mean I'm super hot and super smart and I'm going to be the head of a crime organisation. Most women would jump at that."

Bo smirked because Lauren in this unguarded state was funny. She looked over at her and asked, "Well most women wouldn't have been kidnapped by you. Also I want to have sex with you but everything is all messed up now."

Lauren laughed and told her, "You're not kidnapped. You can leave Bo." She let out a breath which came out as a raspberry then said, "I am trying to protect you." Lauren grew quiet and Bo looked over to see if she had fallen asleep but she hadn't. Lauren was looking at her with a sombre expression on her face and Bo realised that was one look that she didn't like seeing on the blonde's face. As she looked back at the road Lauren said, "I know Dyson Bo and he will try to kill you. He has been jealous of me since we were kids and he destroys the things I care about."

Bo felt Lauren's fingertips on her face as she finished, "And I think I care about you Bo." Lauren moved her hand then looked out the window as she said in a quiet voice, "When I heard that Dyson had gone to the hotel the first thing I thought about was you. I thought he was coming for you and when you told me that he had..."She balled her unwrapped hand into a fist and said through clenched teeth, "I want to kill him Bo. I want to kill him for threatening you when you were most vulnerable." She looked at Bo, "And I will. I will make sure there is no way to identify him. He will pay."

Bo could continue to stare straight ahead even though she could feel Lauren's intense gaze on her. Out the corner of her eye she saw that Lauren had turned her head away from her. She didn't say anything. There was nothing for her to say. Lauren was genuine in wanting to keep her safe but the thing that had surprised her more was the fact that Lauren had said that she cared for her. That had created a number of confusing thoughts in Bo's mind. An hour and a half later they arrived at Lauren's father's house. Bo managed to get Lauren inside and up to her room then she undressed her and tucked her in. As she watched the blonde sleep she realised that this was the perfect time for her to escape but Bo knew that she wasn't going to. There was something about the blonde that made her unable to leave and it further confused Bo. Not certain of where she should sleep Bo decided to crawl into bed with Lauren and as she settled under the blankets the woman cuddled up to her. Bo froze up for a moment then wrapped her arms around Lauren. Having the blonde in her arms and feeling her even breaths caress against her neck brought more confusing and conflicting thoughts to Bo's mind. There was also another feeling that Bo couldn't describe but she ignored it and as she fell asleep she realised that being here with Lauren was the one place that she felt okay to relax.

* * *

**My eyes are bleeding. Well they feel like it but I had to get this up bc this is a good chapter and it's when everything changes. It's a bit of a rollercoaster but that's what I'm all about. Review. Let me know people are still reading this crap show. Thanks for reading!**


	10. It's Just Emotion

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

Lauren woke with a start and she looked at the clock that was on her nightstand. Seeing that it was almost mid-morning she thought of Bo and how she could have possibly escaped but that thought stopped by the warmth that she felt next to her. Lauren rolled onto her side to look at the warm body that was next to her and her eyes landed on Bo who was cuddled up to her with a content smile on her face. Lauren's heart tugged at the sight and she got a faint smile on her face. Bo looked so peaceful and happy and she didn't want to ruin the woman's tranquillity so she didn't. Lauren slipped out of bed and after she put on some clothes she went downstairs to make them breakfast and coffee. While she was cooking bacon Lauren remembered everything from her drug induced babble. She had remembered what she had said to Bo and she was mortified by it. She had told Bo that she cared about her. Using the fork that was in her hand Lauren poked at the sizzling bacon as it cooked in the pan and she thought, with some trepidation, about her feelings for Bo. On some basic level she knew that she cared about the woman, but what she had told Bo last night went beyond their physical relationship and way beyond their business relationship. And even though her sentiments last night had crossed a line she wasn't certain what do with the evolving feelings that she had for Bo. She had sorta kidnapped her, lied to her, and had manipulated Bo into involving her company with the mob. There was no way Bo would be able to overlook that. She wouldn't be able to. In fact she would have gotten rid of anyone who had the audacity to do such a thing to her. Lauren took the cooked bacon out of the pan and took deep breath when she decided to repress the feelings that she was feeling. This wasn't her focus. Her focus was Dyson and the organisation. Bo and her feelings for the woman were not a priority.

Bo woke up to the smell of bacon and when she felt the empty side of the bed that was next to her she knew right away who was making it. She rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling as she sighed. She was involved with the mob and was currently being protected by the woman who was looking to take over the organisation from her cousin. When Bo realised that she hadn't used the word kidnapped she let out another sigh. Things between her and Lauren had changed and it was because of the drug induced ramble that the blonde had gone on. She cared about Lauren and the revelation wasn't as surprising as she thought it was going to be. There had been a moment, when Councilman Michelson had insinuated that Lauren wanted more for him, that she had a suspicion that she might have felt more for Lauren. She had felt possessive and jealous over the woman but she hadn't dwelled on it because she didn't trust her. She still didn't trust Lauren on some level but now it wasn't laced with pure disdain for her. It was now mixed with confusing feelings that probably didn't deserve her attention. She stared at the ceiling and began to wonder if she was suffering from Stockholm syndrome. Bo resigned to the fact that she wasn't going to figure anything out now so she got out of bed and went downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and Bo smirked as she watched as Lauren cooked breakfast with one hand. The woman was struggling to hold the pan and after fumbling with it for a moment Lauren slammed it down on the stove then swore out loud, "Fuck."

Bo chuckled then asked, "Need some help?"

Lauren turned and saw Bo standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She stopped for a moment as she looked at her. Bo was still wearing the clothes that she had been wearing when Lauren had picked her up the previous night but they were wrinkled and her hair was dishevelled but she couldn't help but to find her beautiful. Lauren shook her head and looked back at the pan that was on the stove, "I was doing alright but holding the pan while trying to scoop eggs onto the plate is proving to be a pain in the ass."

Bo walked over to the stove and took the pan from her then put some eggs on the plates that were sitting on the counter next to the stove. She glanced at Lauren and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Lauren looked at Bo then smirked, "Are you asking because you care or are you asking because you're making small talk?"

Bo put the pan back on the stove then said, "It shouldn't matter why I'm asking Lauren."

Lauren got them forks as she told her, "In that case I will say that I'm doing fine and this stupid wrap is annoying. There's no need for it."

Bo got their plates and walked over to the kitchen table as she wondered, "Do you always argue everything that you don't like? I mean if something doesn't go your way, do you do whatever possible to get rid of it? Is this how you always live your life?"

Lauren sat down at the table and chuckled, "No I can accept when things don't go my way but I do try my damnedest to make sure that things work in my favour." After taking a bite of her bacon she smiled, "And what's the matter Bo? You don't like arguing with me? I thought it was all part of our foreplay."

Bo ignored the sexual response that she had to the comment and took a bite of the eggs that were on her plate before saying, "Our foreplay is us pissing each other off then one of us teasing the other relentlessly." She pointed her fork at Lauren and added, "And your brand of teasing means neither of us gets laid." Bo took a sip of coffee then a mischievous smirk came across her face, "Tell me doctor what did you do that night when you walked out on me?"

Lauren leaned back in her chair and took a bite of her toast. If she didn't know any better she almost believed that Bo was flirting with her but that couldn't have been the case. But she was going to enjoy the banter that currently had going on. She pointed the bit of toast that she had in her hand at Bo and told her, "I've already told you enough Bo I don't think that's something I would like to share with you."

Bo chuckled then countered, "Well how about you tell me what happened at last night's meeting." Lauren sipped her coffee and looked at Bo over the rim of her mug. The other woman nodded as she tried a different topic, "Or we can talk about what you said to me in the car last night."

Intrigued that Bo would bring up her drug induced confession Lauren tilted her head to the left a little and asked, "And what did I say to you last night Bo?"

She saw the teasing glint in Bo's eyes and she began to wonder if she would actually go there or if it was some bull shit game that Bo was playing with her. Bo looked into Lauren's eyes and seeing the challenging look in them told her that the woman was silently calling her bluff on the conversation but Bo was going to bring up to see if Lauren would, for once, give her a straight answer. She took a sip of the coffee that had been sitting next to her plate then answered Lauren's question, "You said that you didn't kidnap me and that you were protecting me. Then you said that you cared about me."

Lauren ate more of her food then took another drink of her coffee before saying, "I am protecting you Bo and if I recall correctly I said I 'sorta' cared for you. Though I think I'm splitting hairs here because I do think I may actually care for you." She let out a soft chuckle, "It was something I didn't expect to happen but there is something about you that draws me to you however there's nothing either of us can do it about." She took another drink from her mug then told her, "So yes Bo I do care about you but that doesn't mean anything."

Bo stared at Lauren stunned by the fact that she had admitted, in a cavalier manner, that she did indeed cared for her. She didn't know exactly what to do with that so she went back to eating her food. The two of them didn't say anything for awhile and Lauren was beginning to think that she should have told Bo that she cared about her before to make her stop talking. But then that would have been another lie and she had done enough lying that it would last the both of them for a lifetime. Lauren got up from the table and went over to the dishwasher saying, "I was thinking we could go into the next town and get you some clothes or something."

Bo got up and joined her by the dishwasher, "Taking me clothes shopping?" She smirked, "How sweet but I have a hotel room that is full of my belongings."

"I'm not taking you back there." She scoffed as she started to rinse their dishes, "Dyson is probably waiting for any opportunity to get to you and I'm not going to let that happen." Lauren placed the two plates into the dishwasher and gave Bo a pointed look, "So you can either continue to wear the same clothes or we can get you something new."

Bo let out a heavy breath through her nose and argued, "This is such bullshit. I'm going."

"You're not going anywhere Bo."

Bo began to walk out of the kitchen and she shouted over her shoulder, "You told me I could go last night or was that a lie?"

It wasn't so Lauren let her leave. She only allowed it because soon Bo would realise that she would be driving the car of a marked woman and would come back. Or she hoped that Bo was smart enough to realise that. Bo walked down the short hallway and grabbed the keys that were in the small bowl that was on the table in the entrance hallway. When she walked out of the house she stood on the front porch and looked around at the trees that surrounded the house then she looked down the street at the house that was half a mile down the road. Deciding it was better to have someone come get her than to take a mobster's car she went back inside and tossed the keys on the table then walked out of the house again. Lauren had heard the front door open and close so smirked and shouted, "I thought you were leaving?" She waited for a response but there wasn't one. Lauren stopped washing the pan that was in the sink so she could hear for any movement that was in the foyer but there wasn't any. She dried her hands then dropped dishtowel before running into the foyer where she saw the keys on the table but Bo was nowhere to be found. Lauren called out Bo's name and there was no answer. A panic began to set over her but she took a deep breath and tried to objectify the situation. She opened the front door then stepped out onto the porch. She saw Bo walking down the road and let out a breath of relief before she chased after the woman.

Bo heard footsteps behind her and scowled, "I thought you said I could leave."

"I did but you decided to be stupid so I now have to take a different approach. Come back to the house Bo." Lauren told her deciding she wouldn't further agitate her. She had already called her stupid. Bo continued to walk. She knew Lauren wasn't going to let her get to the other house but she kept walking anyways. Lauren grabbed Bo's arm, "Bo stop."

Bo turned around and snapped, "No I'm not going to stop Lauren. This whole situation is ridiculous and so are you. I have no desire to be involved in this any longer."

"Well it's too late for that Bo." Her voice rose as she stated, "You are fucking involved and your life is in real fucking danger but if you're so bent on dying I will help you achieve it sooner rather than later."

Bo glared at Lauren. She was tired of having her life threatened and she told her, "Do it Lauren. Fucking kill me. Because then I will be done with this and you will have not gotten a damn thing from me."

Lauren narrowed her eyes at Bo then turned around and headed back to the house. She wasn't going to argue with Bo on the street about how she wasn't going to kill her. Everything she had been taught from her uncle and father told her that she should have had someone take care of Bo for her but she wasn't going to do it no matter how much she needed to. Bo was surprised to see Lauren walk away from her and it made her wonder if the blonde was actually going to kill her. She stood there a moment longer then decided to follow after Lauren. The two of them went back inside the house and Lauren went into the study then got on the phone so she could call Kay. While she waited for the line to pick up she watched as Bo came into the study. The woman headed over to the bar to and made herself a drink. Lauren smirked and stated, "It's a little early to be drinking."

Bo scoffed then took a drink from the tall glass in her hand. The line picked up and Kay said, "Dr. Lewis's office how may I help you?"

Lauren smiled and said, "Hi Kay. I'm calling to let you know that I won't be in today. Was there anything important on today's schedule?"

She heard Kay type something before saying, "No Dr. Lewis. You had a few appointments but I can move them around for you. What should I say if anyone calls for you?"

Lauren was looking at Bo who was walking around the study and looking at the various knick-knacks that decorated the room. She noticed that when Bo didn't have her guard up she was stunning. Lauren realised that she could watch her all day no matter what mood she was in and this was why she couldn't kill Bo. This woman had inadvertently garnered her affections, which was surprising in itself because women were momentary distractions to her, but Bo was something different. She provoked a side of Lauren that she hadn't felt since her father had been alive. Lauren blinked a few times as she realised that Kay was saying her name in her ear, "I'm sorry Kay what was that?"

"Did you have anything you wanted me to tell people?"

Lauren turned in the office chair so that she was looking at the entrance to the room instead of Bo. "Tell them a personal matter came up and that I will be out of the office for an undetermined amount of time. If it's anything that requires prompt attention you can send it to Howard."

Kay told her okay and after the two of them hung up she turned around and found that Bo was now sitting on the couch with a photo album sitting on her lap. Lauren got up and walked over to the couch then sat down on the opposite end of it. Bo glanced at her and asked, "Why haven't you killed me yet Lauren?"

Lauren didn't want to get into this conversation with Bo. She wanted to sit with her for a moment before she had to call Mitch and talk about what needed to happen next with Dyson. She rested her head back against the couch and groaned, "Bo do we really have to get into this right now?"

Bo wanted to know if Lauren was going to kill her or not so yes them having this discussion was necessary. "I want the truth Lauren."

Lauren sat her head up and looked at Bo then she shook her head, "Are you really that dense Bo? I told you last night that I care about you. Why would I kill someone that I care about?"

Bo shrugged and focused her attention back on the album that was sitting on her lap as she said, "I don't know what to expect from you. Other than this morning you've either lied or withheld information for me. How am I supposed to know that you're telling me the truth now?"

She was right and Lauren let out a small chuckle as she reached out and moved a strand of dark hair from her face, "I've told you everything so all I have now is the truth." She sighed then told her, "I'm not going to kill you Bo and I don't want to kill you but if you put me in a position where it's you or the organisation then…" Lauren trailed off then paused for moment before continuing, "Don't put me in that position Bo."

Bo looked at Lauren and saw the unguarded openness in her eyes which only added to her confusion about the woman. She flipped the page in the album then asked, "Is that your dad?"

Lauren moved closer to Bo so she could look at the picture and she smiled, "Yeah it is."

"He looks like a bit of a douchebag." Bo commented without thinking.

Lauren chuckled then remarked, "He was but it was only because he didn't put up with bull shit. He was one those people that you didn't mess with. Whether it be on the street or in court, the name Vincent Lewis was synonymous with hardass and he would let people know it using just his words."

Bo heard the adoration that Lauren held for her father in her voice and when she locked eyes with her she saw the affection in them but there was also a trace of sadness. Bo unconsciously began to lean forward as the expression drew her in and their lips met for a soft kiss. It was a brief one and when Bo pulled back she stated, "That doesn't mean anything and it doesn't change anything."

Lauren smirked and told her, "I know it doesn't."

Bo continued to look at Lauren and she tried to maintain eye contact but as soon as her eyes dropped down to the blonde's lips the desire to kiss her again and have it go further was hard to fight. Lauren saw the way that Bo was looking at her and she decided that enough was enough. She had given Bo enough time to process and believed they would be able work out the rest out later but now they were going to give into the desire that Bo was currently fighting. Lauren moved the photo album off of Bo's lap and placed it on the side table that was next to the couch then she straddled her lap. Bo's breathing picked up as Lauren situated herself on her lap. There were numerous alarms going off in her head that told her that she shouldn't continue this with Lauren and that she shouldn't allow whatever feelings that she felt for the blonde to cloud her judgement. But as Lauren raked her fingers through her hair and gave the thick locks a slight tug Bo was only aware of her physical need for the woman. Lauren pressed her lips against Bo's and as soon as their lips met the restraint that Bo was showing vanished and she wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled Lauren closer to her so that no space was between them. As the kiss deepened the need Lauren felt for Bo had her feeling anxious to touch the woman and she began to pull at the shirt that Bo was wearing. Bo noticed what she was doing and she broke the kiss then pulled off her own shirt as she told Lauren, "This doesn't mean anything Lauren."

Lauren let Bo take her shirt off and she let out a low chuckle before remarking, "Sure it doesn't Bo." She reached out and pinched Bo's hard nipple smiling as the woman bit her bottom lip and let out a quiet moan. "Yeah this really doesn't mean anything."

Bo opened her eyes and told her, "Shut up and fuck me."

Lauren grinned then moved off Bo's lap so she could remove her own pants. The anticipation that was building inside of her had Bo biting her lip hard as she watched Lauren take off the pyjama bottoms that she was wearing. She couldn't believe how much she wanted the woman standing in front of her. It was a combination of lust fuelled by a need that was prompted by the mix of emotions that she was feeling. After removing the tank top that she was wearing Lauren moved closer to the couch then bent forward and braced her hands on the back of it on either side of Bo's head. She captured Bo's lips for a fiery kiss then pulled back and ordered, "Take your pants off."

With no hesitation Bo took off her pants and underwear then looked at Lauren whose hungry eyes gazed upon her. She knew her arousal was about to get to a breaking point and she was about to say something but Lauren moved her right hand to the outside of Bo's left thigh. The hand began to move up the smooth skin and as it did Lauren's eyes stayed locked on hers even as her finger tips met the soft curls on her mound. Bo legs instinctually opened wider giving Lauren better access to the slick outer lips which she caressed with her index and middle fingers. The featherlike touch caused Bo's hips to roll up in response. Lauren wasn't going to tease Bo nor was she going to play with her. There was an overwhelming tension that was growing with each touch that she gave to Bo's sensitive folds and she was desperate for relief. Lauren straddled Bo's lap then kissed her neck before moaning against her ear, "Touch me Bo. Please." Desperation was one thing that she had never felt when she was with another person but with Bo she became desperate and needy and right now the need was unbearable. "Bo please."

Bo felt Lauren rest her head on her shoulder and she didn't wait to give into the other woman's request. There was something about the moment that was intense and serious and the only thing Bo could do was allow her natural responses to control her movements. Lauren bit Bo's shoulder as two agile fingers pushed into her. The feeling of having Bo inside of her almost made her come but she was able to prevent that from happening. As they gave into the basic needs that drove their actions both Lauren and Bo were consumed by feelings and sensations that they couldn't ignore. With each thrust into her Bo would let out an agonised cry that told Lauren that she was getting closer to coming undone. Yet at the same time she clung to Bo's persistent fingers. The muscles inside of her aching for the powerful release that her body craved for. The primal way that they gave themselves to one another was the only thing that they could focus on and it resulted in scratches, bite marks and screams of pleasure. The restraint that the two of them showed was incredible and Bo and Lauren were able to hold back on their respective orgasms for some time. Both wanted to enjoy the feeling of having control over the other but soon Lauren was no longer able to keep her orgasm at bay and as the intense climax ripped through her she tossed her head back and cried out Bo's name. The orgasm consumed her for a moment then she collapsed on top of Bo. No thoughts ran through Lauren's mind all she was aware of was the bliss that came with complete satisfaction. Every muscle in Bo's body was tense. She had been so close to coming but Lauren had come first. She couldn't wait for Lauren to recover. She he needed to come and she needed to come now. "Lauren I need to come."

Lauren was slow to come to her senses but as she did she remembered that Bo hadn't come yet so she gave the woman what she hoped was enough to finish her off. Bo bit her bottom lip as she moved her hips in time with Lauren's hand. It wasn't enough for her but she didn't have to say anything. Lauren sat up and looked at her with an intense gaze as her hand movements became more pronounced and her fingers slid further into the muscles that were wrapped around them. Bo held on tight to the back of the couch as she felt the intensity grow within her and as her muscles clamped down on Lauren's fingers she let out a breathless moan but her eyes remained open as her orgasm shook her to the very core. Lauren waited until Bo had relaxed then she pulled out of her. Lauren buried her other hand into Bo's hair then she engaged the still recovering woman in a passionate kiss. Though she had yet to recover Bo kissed her back with as much fervour. The kiss renewed the hunger that had been between the two of them and they allowed it to bring their passion back to the height that it had just come down from. Lauren craved for Bo and she had no intentions of stopping until that craving was satisfied. Bo wanted to devour all of Lauren and there was nothing that would prevent her from doing so. As they began their second round of giving into their needs and desires neither thought about the feelings that lied beneath the passion and enthusiasm in which they took each other. They yearned more for each other with each thrust, kiss, bite, and scratch yet their primal urges only added to the complicated feelings that lied within the both of them.

* * *

**Feelings have been caught...now what? Also this should have been up sooner but I was finishing All The World's A Stage then I got distracted so I apologise. Hopefully I can get another update up before I disappear for Dragon Con. But anywho thanks for reading and I'm a fan of thoughts and opinions on this one.**


	11. One Step Closer To Edge

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

********This gets a smidge violent.********

* * *

Bo and Lauren were lying on the floor of the study with a blanket covering them and Bo was lightly tracing Lauren's collarbone with the tips of her fingers while Lauren had her head turned away looking at the couch. She had no idea what was going on with her and Bo. The way they had touched each other and the feelings that she had felt while they were having sex were ones that she hadn't been able to find words for. This entire situation had taken a turn and Lauren was beginning to realise that she no longer had control of what was occurring between her and Bo. Lauren had been quite for a long time and Bo would have worried had she not been encumbered with her own thoughts. Her feelings were at war with everything that she knew about the blonde. She couldn't fall for someone who had manipulated her, and also lied to her, however everything that she was feeling seemed to be larger than those indiscretions but they weren't completely overshadowed by these developing feelings. Bo bent down and placed a kiss on Lauren's exposed shoulder then murmured against it, "What are you thinking about?"

Lauren turned her head and looked into the brown eyes that looked down at her. She couldn't do this with Bo. It would make her a target and, even though her feelings weren't clear about the woman, she knew that Bo would eventually become a weakness of hers if she wasn't already. Lauren smiled and told her, "I was thinking about how we were going to spend the rest of the day but I'm certain that we've come up with a great activity already."

Bo got a grin her face before she lowered her head to give Lauren a kiss. It was like other kisses that they had had previously because it was possessive but it was different because it wasn't a demanding one. It was tender and soft and the kiss had no other motive behind it. Bo pulled back and smiled, "I like that plan but I do have work."

"Bo you've…" Lauren was about to say that she had been kidnapped but caught herself, "You're off the grid. There is no work for you to do."

Bo raised an eyebrow as she realised that Lauren was going to say that she had been kidnapped but they both knew that that word no longer applied to her current situation. Bo pointed out, "All right but what about your current war to take over the organisation? I'm certain you have things to do."

Lauren got a sceptical look on her face. Bo bringing up the takeover with no anger or bitterness in her voice made her wonder what had changed but then Lauren remembered that everything had changed. She had told Bo that she cared for her. Lauren let out a sigh and told her, "I can do what I need to do from here."

The other woman stared at her for a moment then said, "I want join the organisation." Lauren started to laugh. It was a hard, side-splitting laugh that brought tears to her eyes. Bo had expected Lauren to tell her no or maybe even swear at her but laughter was the last thing she had expected and it pissed her off. "I don't see what's so fucking funny about that. I'm bankrolling this war against your cousin. I'm involved with your facility. So it's obvious that I should be a part of the organisation."

Lauren tried to catch her breath as she wiped away the moisture that was in the corner of her eyes and when she was able to talk she told Bo, "That was the funniest thing that you have ever said." She looked at Bo and she saw the scowl on her face, "Are you serious Bo?"

"Yes I'm fucking serious Lauren."

Lauren shook her head and got up from the floor. She knew the conversation was going to turn into a horrible one that would probably lead to the two of them arguing so there was no reason for them to remain cuddled up to one another. "Yeah well you can get that fucking thought from your mind. I'm not doing it Bo."

Bo got up and asked, "And why aren't you doing it Lauren?"

Lauren pulled on her shirt and told her, "Because you're not family and you're a stranger in the city. That could lead to all sorts of complications. From competition claiming I'm trying to destroy the city to unease within the organisation. So no Bo, I'm not going to do it."

Bo glared at Lauren then argued, "That's bull shit Lauren. You're going up against your own family so you're going to have to do better than that. Unless you have a convoluted view of what family is."

Lauren gave Bo a pointed look, "I'm surprised you didn't choke on that word." Then she snapped, "And what's happening between Dyson and I is due to the fact that he has never respected the main foundation of the organisation. The mother fucker killed his own father. So in my eyes this is justice and correcting the fuck ups that he has created. This is personal." She pointed at Bo, "You and I are business."

Bo scoffed and walked closer to Lauren as she glowered, "Well my business is now this fucking organisation and if I don't get a place within it then-"

"Then what Bo?" Lauren challenged, "Are you going to run to the authorities and let them know all about it?" She invaded Bo's personal space and smirked, "You forgot sweetheart that you are now connected with my facility and any backlash it receives, this is including any investigation started because of the organisation, will come back to you so you might want to reconsider that." Bo continued to glare at her and Lauren could see the angry passion that always turned her on but at this moment it only gave her satisfaction. Bo had put herself in a position that if she screwed the woman standing in front of her over then she would also screw herself over. Lauren took hold of Bo's chin, "I knew you'd see things my way." She let go of Bo's face then began to walk away from her as she said, "And Bo this isn't a complete wash for you. As soon as everything is over with Dyson I will be restructuring the facility's board of benefactors. It will consist of only you and I."

Bo got a surprised look on her face and she followed Lauren out of the room as she headed into the living room that was across from the study. "Why are you doing that?"

Lauren went over to the computer and after she turned it on she told Bo, "Because I have no use for the people that a currently on it. It has been in the making for a while ever since the foundation has became successful but I hadn't found the perfect partner yet. I hadn't found someone who shared the same vision as I did." She smiled and told Bo, "But now that you and I have forged the perfect partnership," She grinned, "complete with it's perks, I can move forward with dismantling it."

Bo looked at Lauren as she worked on the computer. If Lauren dismantled the board of benefactors then she wondered if that meant-"Does that mean I would own half of the facility?"

Lauren's eyes looked up from the monitor then back at it as she answered, "Twenty-five percent. That's how much the other members totalled." She scoffed, "Like I would give you that much control over the one thing I've worked too damn hard to create."

That was still a good amount of the facility that Bo would own so she couldn't help but wonder why. Sure the blonde wanted the technology that her company created, and yes she wanted money to fund the takeover against her cousin, but she wondered if there was something else because there was no way Lauren would just give her her twenty-five percent of her facility and foundation from the bottom of her heart. "What else is there Lauren?"

Lauren had accessed the secure server for the facility and she was emailing her lawyers instructing them to draft a up the new charter for the facility and Lauren Lewis Medical Foundation. She was going to strong arm the remaining members into signing the documents that would forfeit their percentage of the facility but she also knew that they knew too much so there was an extra step that she was going to have to formulate. She sent the e-mail then told Bo, "To what Bo?"

Bo got an annoyed look on her face and countered, "What else do you want? There has to be another reason as to why you're giving me twenty-five percent of your facility."

Lauren leaned back in the chair and smiled, "Ooh look who's fired up the old brain. Why do you think there is something else Bo? Maybe I want to give you twenty-five percent because I like what your company can do for my facility and the organisation."

Bo shook her head then let out a sharp breath through her nose. They were back to square one. Lauren wasn't answering her questions and she was back to pissing her off. Bo walked over to the desk that Lauren was sitting behind and she placed her hands on top of it then leaned forward, "Enough with the bullshit Lauren. Give me the fucking answer."

Pissing Bo off gave Lauren a unique pleasure that she only desired from the woman hovering over her. There was something about an angry Bo that got her going. Lauren let out a soft chuckle, "Or what Bo? It's not like you have any collateral anymore. I know you don't want to dissolve the partnership. You can't go to the authorities without screwing yourself over. And…" She held up her finger, "This is a big one. You care about me Bo."

Bo stared down at Lauren and clenched her teeth together then said, "That doesn't mean shit Lauren. None of the things that you've mentioned mean shit. I don't care if I burn at this point. As long as you're burning with me then I don't give a single fuck."

Lauren drummed her fingers on the desk. Bo had the money to get herself out of any legal issue that could potentially arise from their partnership. There were enough holes in their business arrangement that would make it possible. She bit the uninjured corner of her mouth then said, "Okay Bo. But you're not going to like it."

Bo stood up and crossed her arms over her chest as she glowered, "Try me."

Lauren didn't bother to sugar coat her response, "I need your hackers. I have business associates who have individuals on their payroll that need access into our country but due to certain legalities they aren't allowed to. And I know from your background that you have worked with some well known hackers."

Bo continued to glare at Lauren. She wasn't certain how the blonde had been able to find out that information but she wasn't going to let on to the fact that she was still funding some of those hackers, "Well that's changed. I am no longer involved with those individuals. DTV up until now has followed the law."

Lauren scoffed then remarked, "That's such bullshit." She pinned down with a pointed stare, "Total disclosure here Bo did you or did you not have someone look into me?" Bo turned around and headed for the couch. She wasn't going to answer that questions. Lauren chuckled and told her, "That's what I thought. So get me a hacker Bo."

Bo was standing in front of the couch when she turned around and countered, "I'm not doing that for you Lauren. I'm not involved with that anymore and if I do then it's going to ruin my company."

Lauren scoffed and got up from the computer, "Tell me another lie Bo and I won't be happy. I'm going to go shower."

Bo watched as Lauren left the living room and she listened as the other woman headed up the stairs. She sat down on the couch and as she turned on the TV she began to think about Lauren's request. It was one thing to use illegally acquired information as leverage or to sell it but to access federal information then manipulate federal records was another thing. Especially since nothing would affect Lauren or the organisation because the blonde would probably find some way to make it seem as though she had no idea about Bo's people hacking into the federal system. Bo flicked through the channels as she tried to determine if this risk was worth it. The only way it would be worth it was if Lauren would start telling her things and give her a spot in the organisation.

Lauren walked into the bathroom and began to get ready for her shower when her phone began to ring. She walked over to the nightstand that it was lying on and when she picked up the device she saw that she had several missed calls as well as a number of text messages from Mitch. She answered the call and said, "Yeah?"

Mitch let out a relieved sigh and exclaimed, "Where the fuck have you been? I was starting to think that fucker had gotten to you."

Lauren let out an annoyed breath then remarked, "I was dealing with an unruly guest." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Bo has been asking a lot of questions and making a lot of demands."

Mitch let out a short laugh then wondered, "What kind of demands could she be making?"

Lauren walked into the bathroom and began to prepare for her shower, "I told her about the organisation and now she is requesting a spot in it."

There was silence on Mitch's end for a moment then he said in a forced whisper, "Are you fucking kidding me Lauren? We barely know her and you're telling her about everything that could ruin us all? You've got to be kidding me." He let out an irritated breath, "I can't believe you would let some bitch in a power suit distract you. Your father is rolling over in his grave. What the fuck were you thinking?"

Lauren tried her best to not go off on him but she couldn't allow Mitch to speak to her like this. He believed that because he had been an asset to her father and uncle it gave him some special place with her which wasn't true. Lauren appreciated his value for what he did and what he could do for the organisation but that was it and if he couldn't remember his place then she was going to have to remind him of it. "Mitch I don't know who the fuck you think you are talking to but you might want to change your tone before I do something about it." She clenched her jaw and took a deep breath before continuing, "Also if you don't believe in my choices and decisions then go to fucking Dyson so that way he can do me the favour of killing your ass."

Lauren took a deep breath through her nose and tried to keep a firm hold of the anger that was threatening to breakthrough then she said, "I'm not distracted Mitch. But in order to get Bo to do the things I need her to do it requires me to tell her things and telling her about the organisation is one of those things. Do I hope that it doesn't bite me in the ass? Of course I do but it is a possibility." After she explained her decision to tell Bo about the organisation she then warned, "And Mitch if you _ever_ talk to me like that _ever_ again do know that it will be the last time that you talk to me like that. Do you fucking understand?"

There was silence on the line then Mitch told her, "I got it." She could hear the defiance that underlined the answer and Lauren would have addressed it but she was going to let it go considering she had already given him an intense verbal lashing.

"Why are you calling me?"

Mitch cleared his throat then told her, "We took care of Appleton early this morning and delivered her to Dyson's club."

Lauren nodded and said, "Okay…"

"She was discovered this morning. The press is all over it considering how well liked Appleton was." Mitch told her trying to point out the significance of Sherri's death.

Lauren stopped preparing for her shower. She was going to have to go into the city. She sighed and told him, "I'll be in the city in an hour or so. This is the second member of my board to be murdered. I'm going to have to make a statement."

Mitch made a noise of hesitation then asked, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Lauren went into her closet and told him, "Well it makes me look like a concerned citizen. Also if I don't then I'll look like a heartless bitch."

Mitch didn't say anything which made Lauren smile because it meant that he thought otherwise. He then asked, "Do you still want us to start making the move against Dyson's top people?"

Lauren stopped looking for something to wear as she thought about it. There would be a shit ton of backlash if dead bodies started appearing out of nowhere in the city but she needed to make a move against Dyson. Lauren pulled a button up shirt off of its hanger then instructed, "Pick them up. One by one, with a couple of days in-between each pick up, torture them , beat the snot out of them, I honestly don't care , but make them suffer. Then when everything from the Appleton situation has died down we'll start delivering them to Dyson."

Mitch told her okay then asked, "Anything else?"

Lauren thought about it and said, "Yeah. Have a couple of guys at the hotel in hour. I want to make sure Bo is safe before I leave her on her own. And I want people there guarding her. I'll leave instructions."

After Mitch told her that he would have it done the two she disconnected the call. Lauren got dressed then called Kay so she could tell her that she would be back in the city in a couple hours. When she was off the phone Lauren went downstairs to the living room and told Bo, "Go get ready to leave. We're going back to the city."

Bo turned off the TV and asked, "Why are we going back to the city? I thought someone was after me."

Lauren scoffed and remarked, "Someone is after me. You are a means to an end also I'm not telling you that. Just do as I say so we can leave. I have shit to do."

Bo got up from the couch. She was sick of Lauren barking out orders to her and not telling her a damn thing. "I'm not doing shit Lauren until you give me an answer. You fucking drag me out of the city at gunpoint and you expect me to go along with everything. So no Lauren I'm not doing a damn thing until you tell me why the sudden change of plans."

Lauren rushed over to Bo and grabbed the front of her shirt then pushed her down on the couch before she straddled her lap. She wrapped her hands around Bo's throat then shouted, "You do not have any control here Bo. I do. I make the decision. I make the rules and you do as I fucking say. And if your miniscule, that means small, brain doesn't fucking understand that then I have another, more permanent, solution that will fucking take care of that." Lauren tightened her grip on Bo's throat and her face turned a darker shade of red, "Don't forget Bo. You are a liability and a risk to my organisation and I will get rid of you if I deem that you are becoming too much of a threat. Do you fucking understand Bo?"

Lauren shoved Bo further into the couch before letting go of her throat and getting off of her. As she began to walk out of the living room she yelled over her shoulder, "Now get the fuck ready."

Bo sat on the couch rubbing her throat as she glared at Lauren's back as she left the living room. That was the final straw. Lauren wanted to think that she was in charge but she was wrong and Bo was going to show her how wrong she was. She got up from the couch and headed upstairs to Lauren's room. When she didn't find the gun that she had placed on the nightstand the previous night Bo figured out an alternative solution that would give her the same results. She ran down to the kitchen and found a knife then headed into the study. She walked in and headed over to the desk that Lauren was sitting behind. Lauren looked up to see the brunette coming towards her with a knife and she smiled, "Bo is there a problem?"

Bo walked over to her and she took hold of Lauren's hair then jerked her head back. She held the knife to the woman's throat then said in a low, growl, "You fucking choked me Lauren and have threatened my life on numerous occasions. I'm done. I'm fucking done with it all but more importantly I'm done with you."

The blade of the knife cut deeper into Lauren's neck and she felt a rivulet of blood slide down it. She looked into Bo eyes and told her, "Do it Bo. Kill me because what else is there? I'm in a war I might die in and even if I do survive it I become the head of the organisation. Then I will have a massive target on my back." She grinned and challenged Bo, "So do it baby cause I've got nothing else going for me."

Bo wanted to do it. She wanted to cut Lauren open and watch the life leave her eyes but something wouldn't let her and she threw the knife to the ground yelling, "Goddammit!"

Lauren leaned back in her chair and told her, "That was the stupidest thing you could have ever done but I have to say I'm impressed. You could have done that a lot sooner. You have incredible restraint considering the number of times you've looked like you wanted to kill me."

Bo got a confused look on her face then asked, "What the fuck is your problem Lauren?"

Lauren got up and walked over to Bo. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips before saying, "I have a lot of problems Bo but you are the least of them also…" She slapped her, "That is the first and last time you will ever hold a knife to my throat. Now go get ready to leave."

Bo glared at Lauren then made her way out of the study. She should have done it. It should have been an easy decision for her to kill Lauren. It wouldn't have been the first time that she had done it but couldn't kill Lauren. It wasn't possible. As Bo made her way upstairs she decided that she was going to have to find another to handle the albatross around her neck.

* * *

The ride back to the city was a quiet one because Bo was still thinking about what to do with Lauren and Lauren was thinking about the next steps of her takeover. After making a call to Kay and telling her to prep a conference room for a press conference she had called Mitch so he could tell five guys meet her at Bo's suite. After she hung up the call with Mitch she told Bo, "I'm going to have members of my security to watch you."

"Is this for my protection or is this for your own interest?" Bo asked bitterness lacing every word she said.

Lauren smirked at how spiteful Bo sounded and she reached over to take the woman's hand but Bo moved it out of her reach. Lauren clenched her jaw then said, "It's for both and to make sure you don't do anything stupid. You can work and call your pretty little assistant but nothing else is to occur. My guys will have instructions to shoot you and her if they believe that you're up to no good."

Bo's scowl got worse. The anger she felt for Lauren had returned in full force and she couldn't be in the woman's presence any longer. They got to the hotel and were escorted up to Bo's suite where a sweep of the room was done before she was allowed to enter. Lauren dismissed the guys that would be watching Bo on the inside of it. She took a deep breath. Even though she had threatened Bo's life and choked the shit out of her she still cared for Bo. And it was in that moment that she realised that maybe she was doing this the wrong way. Lauren had been treating Bo like a threat and a liability when maybe she should have been treating her like a partner. She ran her hands through her hair, "Bo I'm not good at this."

Bo got a confused look on her face as she got a drink from the bar. She needed a strong one considering her day so far. She glanced at Lauren, "What do you mean you're not good at this? Threatening people's lives and destroying them mentally?"

Lauren shook her head no and told her, "No I mean…." She sighed, "You're an outsider. And I think that's what drew me to you. You're new, different, and you're not involved in all the bullshit that goes on in this city. Also you're a challenging and you don't back down from me. You call me out on all my bullshit and as much as you challenge me, I also challenge you. And you can say I don't Bo but you know it's true." She took a deep breath then said, "I haven't met many people who spark this passion in me. I'm not talking about just the sex. I'm also talking about the anger and now this whole caring thing." She let out a defeated sigh then admitted, "I can't do that Bo. It'll make you a target and my weakness. So I'm not going to. I can't. I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you and once everything is said and done I want you gone."

Bo watched Lauren walk out of the suite and she couldn't understand what had happened. Lauren had told her that she could leave the city yet at the same time she had said that she cared for her and there was something about Lauren's body language that had been different. Not only had she been honest and open with Bo, Lauren had also been vulnerable. And it was that mixed in with all the confusing emotions that were running through her mind that caused Bo to dwell on everything that the blonde had said.

Lauren challenged her in the most frustrating of ways. She would never let Bo have complete control and when she did relinquish some of it Lauren would test her to see what she would do with it. So far Lauren she seemed to enjoy what she dished out. Bo drank some of her drink and headed up to the loft part of the suite. Lauren was batshit crazy. Bo had no doubt about it but what she didn't know was if she was genuinely unstable or if it was all an act to maintain her authoritative figure. She took another drink from her glass as she walked into the room then into the bathroom and when she was standing in front of the sink Bo looked at herself in the mirror. Lauren wanted her gone, and she should be excited that she could go with no threat looming over her, but she didn't want to leave yet at the same she couldn't deal with Lauren and all the complications that came with the woman. Bo picked up the phone and called Vex. Telling the man that she cancelled her hit but she'd still pay him. Then she called Kenzi. As soon as the phone was answered Kenzi said, "Where the fuck have you been? I swear to god Bo-"

"Shut up Kenzi. It's not your job to question where I've been." She placed the phone down on the bathroom counter then put it on speaker, "I want to meet with contractors the next two days then once I've found the right one send them to special projects so they can start planning out the remodel. After that is done I want to be on plane so I can get home and start working on some major projects." Bo told Kenzi as she ran through her mental list. She believed that if she threw herself into her work then she wouldn't have time to think about the conflicting feelings that were bothering her.

Kenzi was quite for a moment then she asked, "Anything you want me to do in regards to the partnership with the Lewis facility?"

Bo was silent. She might not have wanted to think about her conflicting feelings about Lauren but here were business decisions that she had to make so the woman would never be too far from her mind. "What is there to discuss?"

"Well there is the money that she has requested. Are you seriously going to give that to her?"

That was an interesting question and as Bo looked at her reflection she realised that this decision would seal her fate and make her the official partner for the facility. Bo took a final drink from her glass and as the liquid burned down her throat the decision came to her.

* * *

**I know we're all waiting, with bated breath, for an All The World's A Stage update but this story is getting close to one of my favourite chapters for this story so I wanted to update it. And that chapter is next. I'm hoping I'll have some time to edit it while I'm travelling so I can post it Wed. Thank you for reading and hey...reveiws are nice. Like lollipops or something.**


	12. Price To Be Paid

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

A half hour later Lauren arrived at the facility wearing a black skirt suit that gave her the powerful presence that she would need for her meeting with the board of benefactors as well as her press conference. She had decided to hold an emergency meeting with the board so they could discuss Sherri's position and her decision to dismantle it. When she arrived on the floor that housed the conference room she saw that Kay was sitting in one of the chairs and she stated, "Postpone the press conference." Kay nodded in understanding then Lauren asked, "Is everyone in there?"

"Yes Dr. Lewis and they are a little uneasy. Except Councilman Michelson." Kay told her with an uncomfortable look on her face.

Lauren took a deep breath then walked into the conference room. This meeting was going to be a tense one because of a number of factors but she knew that the board was going to jump to conclusions the moment she walked into the room. They were all terrified that she was killing off members of the board. Except Greg. He looked overconfident as usual. As Lauren made her way up to the head of the table Darryl asked, "Did you kill off Sherri?"

Lauren got to her seat and gave him a pointed look, "Why would I have killed her off Darryl? Do I have a motive for killing her off? Because I can't think of one."

The man stared her down with a hardened look and Lauren returned his look with a smirk. She now knew that Sherri hadn't acted alone. Lauren took a deep breath then addressed the rest of the board, "I am not filling Sherri's position."

"And why not?" Victoria asked and Lauren could hear the challenging undertones in her voice.

Lauren sat down in her chair and stated, "We already have a new member on the board and also in the coming months the board will be going through some changes."

Everyone, except Greg, had an anxious look on their face and one of the men wondered, "And what changes will be coming to the board?"

Lauren grinned as she replied, "I'd hate to spoil the surprise but I guess it's better to tell you now than for you all to be blindsided. The board of benefactors will cease to exist." She paused for dramatic effect then explained, "This partnership with Dennis Technologic Ventures is giving the facility access to funds from a business that encompasses the innovative spirit that I want it to be known for."

There was an outcry of protests and Greg shouted, "You can't fucking do this. You just placed me on this board and now you want to get rid of it? Bull shit."

Lauren looked at Greg and got a sexy smirk on her face as she said, "Oh Gregory you have nothing to worry about. Ms. Dennis and I want to maintain a relationship with you."

Greg got a smug smile on his face as he leaned back in his chair, "I'm certain you fine ladies would like to maintain connections with me."

Lauren continued to smile at him even though she was currently thinking of all the ways that she could have him murdered. Andrew stood up and yelled, "You can't fucking do this Lauren. We have all invested a tremendous amount of money to make sure that this facility started up successfully. Your father promised us profits from this hospital as well as acknowledgement in projects that gained success."

Lauren clasped her hands in front of her then rested them on the table before saying, "All projects that had been started with the funds that were contributed by any current benefactors have either been terminated or moved to other research facilities." She smiled, "So ladies and gentleman you have no current interests here. Also as the founder of this medical facility as well as having the majority hold of it, thanks to my father's holdings, any changes in regards to the board essentially come down to me." Lauren looked around the table and those sitting around it had looks of disdain and anger on their faces. "I will have my lawyers draw up the paperwork that formally dissolve all of your ties with the foundation and the facility but as of now the board of benefactors makes no more decisions concerning this facility." With nothing further to discuss Lauren stood up as she said, "Meeting adjourned."

She began to leave the conference room and instead of taking her normal path on the left hand side of the table she walked down the right hand side of it then when she walked by Greg she let her finger tips trail over his shoulders before she bent down to whisper in his ear, "Join me in my office for a drink won't you Greg?"

As she stood up Greg turned in his chair and looked at her, "Why I most certainly will." The two of them left the conference room and as they waited for the elevator Greg stood behind Lauren then moved closer to her. She heard him inhale through his nose and she had to fight the urge to elbow him in the gut. Greg placed his hands on Lauren's shoulders and murmured, "You smell delicious. What I would give to have a taste of your forbidden fruits."

The elevator arrived and as they got on it Lauren remarked, "Isn't that what casted Adam and Eve out of Eden?"

Greg chuckled and as he moved her hair to the side he said, "It was but in this case it will be like a return to Eden." He ran his hands across her shoulders and down her arms. Lauren balled her hands into a fist. She just had to pretend for a little while longer then she would be rid of Greg and his slimeball ways.

The elevator stopped on the top floor of the building and as the two of them walked by Kay's desk Lauren told her assistant, "Make sure we aren't bothered."

Kay got a perplexed look on her face as she stammered, "Oh-Um-Okay."

Lauren knew the young woman was confused because anytime she would request not to be bothered while another person was with her that other person was normally female and the sexual tension between Lauren and her conquest was palpable. The fortunate thing about this current situation was the fact that nothing sexually would be happening. Lauren and Greg walked into her office and Greg let out a low whistle before saying, "Damn you got a nice setup here." He sat down on the couch that was setup in the small sitting area of her office, "Now why did you bring me up here Lauren?"

Lauren walked over to her desk and she unlocked the bottom drawer as she told him, "I thought we could talk about the arrangement Bo and I have decided to create in order for you to remain on the board of benefactors."

Greg chuckled then remarked, "The two of you are creating deals?" He laughed, "I'm surprised considering the last time the two of you were in a room together she looked like she wanted to shoot you on the spot."

Lauren unlocked the lock box that was in her bottom drawer then pulled out the vial that held the clear liquid that would rid Lauren of the man who was the bane of her existence. She got up from her desk then walked over to the drink cart and began to pour them both drinks as she replied, "It takes a little persuasion in the right from and anyone can see things your way. I'm certain you know that Greg."

Lauren poured the clear compound in one of the empty glasses and as she was pouring brandy into it she heard Greg say behind her, "Certain brands of persuasion don't work for everyone." She felt his hand grasp her ass through the skirt that she was wearing and he whispered in her ear, "But it appears that a direct approach is the only thing that will work for some people."

That was the finally straw. Showing a great deal of restraint Lauren moved away from him then offered his drink to him, "Well those people don't have time for bullshit games."

Greg smiled and took the glass from her then held it up saying, "Well in that case let's cut through the bullshit."

Lauren raised her glass and said, "Yes why don't we." They both took a drink from their glasses and Lauren watched Greg as he drank the brown liquid. It wouldn't be a long wait. There would be a moment where he would notice something was wrong then he would have a series of seizures that would result in his death. A wicked smile came across Lauren's face as Greg dropped down to his knees and the glass dropped from his hand. She walked over to him then bent down and grabbed a handful of his hair. He might not understand what she was saying but he was still conscious, "I am so glad to be rid of a pissant like you. You were nothing but a slimeball that has extorted money from the organisation for a long time. My father wasn't able to get rid of you but today I am finishing what he started." She let go of his hair and he dropped down onto the floor as she stood above him. "Save me a seat in hell asshole."

Lauren rushed over to her phone and she called Kay's desk making sure that there was a slight panic to her voice as she said, "Kay get someone from neurology up here and the on-call ER resident. Greg seems to be having a seizure."

Kay told her okay and hung up with her right away so she could call the doctors. Lauren picked up her glass and took a drink from it as she stood over Greg's convulsing body.

* * *

Bo was on a conference call with the president of her development and special projects department and a contractor that was based in the city about the renovations to the building that was going to house her company. She was on the line in a formal capacity and hadn't said much. She trusted Maggie to make the right decisions so that the renovations were to her liking. While she was on the phone Bo was doing a number of other things and she had the TV playing but it was on mute. She had glanced up at the TV and saw that Lauren was on the screen and underneath it the caption read: _Tragedy Strikes Prominent Medical Facility._ Bo unmated the TV and said, "Maggie I'm certain you can handle the rest of this call I have to go." Maggie told her okay and Bo hung up with her then focused on the live broadcast.

"From what I could assess Councilman Michelson's death was a complication from an epileptic seizure. It could be quite possible that he suffered small seizures throughout his life but showed no outward symptoms." Lauren took a pause and the remorseful look on her face deepened. If Bo didn't know differently she almost would have thought it was genuine, "Councilman Michelson was a pillar in this city and he will be missed tremendously." Lauren said to the reporters that were gathered at the front of the medical and research facility.

Off screen a reporter shouted, "Dr. Lewis, the councilman's death comes right after former senator Sherri Appleton's body was found behind the nightclub owned by Dyson Thornwood and a few days after former Mayor Barstow's murder, both members of your board of benefactors, do you think someone, or an extremist group, has a vendetta against your facility and the research that you are conducting?"

Bo watched as Lauren got an offended look on her face before commenting, "Firstly those deaths have no correlation with Councilman Michelson's death. Secondly I can assure you that if anyone has a vendetta against the facility it is a personal one because all research conducted here is kept secure until we release it to the FDA." Lauren then got an annoyed look on her face, "Also a vendetta? Let me be clear that vendetta is not the word that we should be using here. This city is notorious for its horrendous crime rate. It is only through the work that myself and others have done that we have been able to show that this city can be known for something else other than its crime. It is because of this that my facility has partnered with Dennis Technologic and I assure you, and everyone else in this city, that Ms. Dennis is committed to making sure that this city is turned around. In any case there is no vendetta and only a growing concern for lowering the crime element. I must get going. Excuse me."

Lauren turned around and headed back inside the medical facility. As the announcer was going through the highlights of Lauren's press conference Bo began to think about a number of things. Lauren had publicly announced their partnership so she was now linked with the facility no matter what. There was live news footage of it. But Bo began to think about what Lauren had told her at the beginning of the day about how she had planned to get rid of the board of benefactors to where it only consisted of them. Bo picked up the glass of water that she had sitting on the table and took a drink from it. Lauren was a ruthless killer. She had admitted to such a thing when she was recounting her past to Bo. But aside from the numerous threats to her own life Lauren hadn't really tried to kill her except for the time that she had held a knife to her throat. And to be honest Bo had done more damage to Lauren than Lauren had done to her. Bo was beginning to think that Lauren wasn't capable of murdering someone. Bo shook her head. Lauren was done with her so she didn't want to think about her anymore. She went back to finalising the final steps that would start the construction for the building along with some projects that were awaiting her approval.

Almost two hours later Bo was deep into her work when she heard the doorbell ring. She got a confused look on her face as she wondered who it could be. Then she remembered that there was a mobster looking to kill her because of her association with Lauren. Bo almost laughed as she realised how ridiculous her life had become. She got up and walked over to the entryway and as she was reaching for the door she hesitated for a moment. The thought that something had happened to the guards that Lauren had placed on her made her think that the woman's cousin was on the other side of the door. Luckily she didn't get the chance to answer it because of the guards that were inside her suite stopped her and said, "Don't answer that. Are you stupid?"

Bo glared at the man and countered, "I'm certain you've must have mistaken me for yourself."

She heard Lauren shout through the door, "You're both idiots now let me in."

Bo got a surprised look on her face considering the way things had gone between her and Lauren earlier. The man opened the door and Lauren walked in and said, "Get Rick and go see Mitch. Tell him I'll be calling him after Bo and I have dinner."

"We're having dinner?" Bo asked walking back into the sitting room of the living room.

Lauren motioned her head and waited until the two men left then after she closed the door she told Bo, "I came to ask you out to dinner."

Bo looked up at Lauren as she walked down the stairs that led into the sitting room, "I wasn't expecting to see you after you left earlier. What are you doing here?"

Lauren moved some of Bo's paperwork then after she sat down she sighed, "I had a complicated day at work which was further complicated by some more bull shit. And I-" Lauren sighed she had never allowed herself to be vulnerable with people and she never had anyone that knew about the other part of her life that. Lauren sighed then remarked, "I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to dinner."

Bo looked at Lauren and she could see that she was uncomfortable but at the same time she looked hesitant. Bo moved her laptop and asked, "I don't go to dinner with people who have threatened my life or who have kidnapped me." She snapped her fingers, "Oh and let's not forget to mention the fact that you manipulated me into involving my company with the mob."

Lauren smiled and looked at Bo, "Oh now that's just old shit at this point. You forgot that I choked you this morning because you pissed me off."

Bo held up a finger and smiled, "Ah let's not forget that." She grinned then asked, "How is your neck by the way?"

Lauren chuckled and told her, "A little cover-up hid the redness but it will heal." She reached for Bo's hand and Bo let her take it before asking, "So do you want to go to dinner Bo? We'll go to a restaurant and I'll pay for an overly expensive meal with wine then I'll say something that'll piss you off then you'll say something to piss me off which will lead to us having very hot sex in the back of a limo or car."

Bo let go of Lauren's hand then asked, "Why do we have to get pissed at each other?"

Lauren leaned over and smiled, "Because we're two very dominant women who both want control but eventually Bo you'll see if you let go and let me be in charge you can be a very well taken care of woman."

Bo scoffed and got up from the couch, "I don't need to be taken care of Lauren. Did you forget that I'm a billionaire with numerous business ventures around the world?" Bo wanted a drink but instead she walked over to the other side of the sitting area and sat down, "Also getting involved with you is stupid. Let me ask you a question Lauren…." Lauren raised an eyebrow and Bo continued, "Greg Michelson? How'd he really die? Or Sherri Appleton for that matter? What about that other guy that was murdered earlier this week?" Lauren began to scowl at Bo but she continued, "Or how about you telling me about that meeting where you sprained your hand? Tell me about your operation. Tell me everything Lauren. Tell me everything that you have yet to tell me."

Lauren wanted this night to go a different way with Bo. She had plan to have dinner with Bo and actually try to wine and dine her and do it all without getting pissed off at Bo or having Bo piss her off. But that was short-lived thanks to Bo and her stupid need to know everything. Lauren got up and commented, "God you're so fucking stupid. So. Fucking. Stupid." She went up the two stairs that led up to the main area of the living room then headed over to the bar. Her voice rose as she asked, "Do you know how fucking easy you could have it? I could do wonders for your company. I could do wonders for you." Lauren began to make herself a drink after she pulled the stopper out of the decanter she gestured, "Bo we could have the most perfect setup together but you have to ask fucking questions." She poured some whiskey into a tumbler as she continued, "Why do you feel the need to ask so many fucking questions? How many times do I have to tell you that the less you know the better off you will be?"

Bo got up and argued, "The reason why I ask so many questions is because you haven't told me anything. Since the first time we've met you have done nothing but lie to me. You told me you were a whore but that was a lie. You lied to get me involved with your organisation. And now you only tell me the barest of detail." Bo walked over to Lauren and told her, "Nothing about that says perfect setup. In fact that sounds like you deluding yourself into thinking that it could be a perfect setup because you care about me and you don't know how to deal with those feelings."

Lauren glared at Bo and put down her glass and said, "I don't know why I bothered. I thought I would try a different approach and I guess I was only kidding myself. Whatever Bo. Have a good night."

Bo watched as Lauren began to walk away from her. As much as she called Lauren out on her bullshit there was one thing she had come to realise since that morning. She cared for Lauren too. Despite all the lies, threats, and the choking incident. Maybe it was Stockholm syndrome or maybe it was the fact that she was just as equally fucked up as Lauren was but either way if she was going to be stuck with Lauren then Lauren was going to be stuck with her too. Bo chased after her and she grabbed her arm saying, "No. No. You don't get to fucking leave. You're going to fucking start telling me shit Lauren. If you want this perfect setup then you are going to have to start talking to me."

Lauren looked into Bo's eyes. There was no way she was going to tell Bo anything. The organisation was family business and Bo wasn't family. She was personal and business but not family. Lauren jerked her arm away from Bo and snapped, "I don't have to tell you a damn thing. The answers that you are looking for you cannot have. It's family business and you are not family."

Bo scoffed then retorted, "Yet you can have me involved in every other aspect but except for telling me information. This is such bull shit."

Lauren shook her head and she pushed Bo away then shouted, "You want to know everything Bo? Are you fucking sure that you want to know everything?"

"Yes tell me every fucking thing."Bo yelled, "Then maybe for once I might actually believe you." She shot back. Her eyes boring into Lauren's.

Lauren stood there seething. If Bo wanted to know the truth then she would give her the truth but first she was going to have to do something first. Lauren crossed her arms over her chest then stated, "You have to marry me. That's the only way you can get your fucking answers."

Bo gawked at Lauren then she began to laugh. There was no fucking way Lauren was serious. Bo caught her breath then said, "You're not serious. I don't believe you."

Lauren let out a short laugh then smiled, "That's what it takes Bo. You want answers to questions that involve the organisation which is a family operation at its core. In fact there have been no new members to the organisation for what I want to say ten years. That's how closed off we are and the only way out is death." Lauren leaned in closer to Bo and smiled, "So Bo if you want to know everything then you're going to have to marry me."

Bo saw the serious look in Lauren's eyes and she got angry. There was no way she was going to marry this woman. Hell there was no way she was marrying anyone for that matter. Bo rolled her eyes and told her, "Just go Lauren. I've got work I need to do and I'm through with your games."

Lauren chuckled and she gave Bo a soft kiss before murmuring, "Not a game Bo. This is the price that you have to pay to get the truth." Bo glared at Lauren as she made her way to the front door. Just as Lauren opened the door she shouted over her shoulder, "Have a good night Bo."

Lauren walked out of the suite and the door closed behind her. Bo didn't know what to think about Lauren's proposition. Between the number of times Lauren had lied to her, Bo had a hard time deciding if this was the real or not. She went back into the sitting area after she got a drink and as she went back to work Lauren's question resonated in her head. Something about Lauren's proposal made her think that the woman had been serious.

* * *

Lauren had left instructions with the men guarding Bo that she wasn't to have any visitors. She had been serious when she had told Bo that in order for her to give her any information they would have to be married. It was one thing to give her vague details but to give her specific details would require a bit more of a commitment from Bo and that commitment was marriage. It protected Lauren and it would tie Bo to her until she deemed it was appropriate. Which was most likely never. It was a business arrangement but at the same time Lauren decided it wouldn't be a bad one. She was attracted to Bo and she cared about her so it wasn't like it was a death sentence. Lauren was walking out of the hotel when her cell phone began to ring. She motioned to the valet that she wanted her car and answered the call, "Yeah?"

"We've started picking up Dyson's top sellers." Mitch told her.

She smiled and watched as her black Range Rover pulled up in front of her. She climbed inside of it and asked, "You get any information from them?"

Mitch chuckled then told her, "Not much that we didn't know. But it seems Dyson might be spooked by you."

Lauren navigated her SUV away from the hotel and chuckled, "Of course he is. I'm smarter than he is and I know more about the organisation than he does. Dyson doesn't stand a chance and he's scared. At some point I'm going to make my move on him but I want to secure everything with the Velez brothers first."

"Oh about that..." Mitch exclaimed before telling her, "I talked to Rocco and I was able to talk him up for you. You know letting him know that he, Hugo, and Vincent had been in business for a number of years and that if things had gone differently you would be running the show."

"Okay..."

Mitch got to the point, "We talked about you and I told him it would be really stupid to continue to associate with Dyson. I brought up his recent troubles along with his past ones and it made Rocco think and he wants to deal with you. But he wants to test you out first and schedule a meet."

A slow smile came across Lauren's face as she repeated, "A meet." She hit the steering wheel then shouted, "Fucking yes I will schedule a meet. Make it as soon as possible."

Mitch laughed then told her, "All right I'll give Rocco a call and see when he wants to meet you. There is another thing."

Lauren shook her head and muttered, "Of course there is." She sighed before asking, "What is it?"

Mitch cleared his through then took a deep breath before telling her, "They want to meet the person you have selected to fix their border crossing issues."

That put a damper on the excitement that Lauren was feeling and she scowled, "Why? My organisation is providing them a service. They don't need to know the inner workings of it."

Mitch hesitated a bit then explained, "They want to make sure this person won't turn on you or them. It's a security measure."

Lauren focused on her driving as she thought about what to do. She needed the Velez cartel as suppliers, or until she found better ones, but the fact that they wanted to meet Bo meant something else and she didn't trust them. No matter how long the organisation and the cartel had been doing business together. "I want to talk to Rocco."

Mitch sucked air in through his teeth and said, "I'm not so sure about that Lauren. He's old school and he believes a woman should be-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll show you what a woman can really do." Lauren threatened before demanding, "Get me his number Mitch and I will talk to him."

Mitch sighed then told her, "Okay. I'll get it to you."

Lauren took a deep breath then said, "The man that we have on Dyson has nothing to report?"

Mitch cleared his throat then told her, "No he hasn't. Seems to be doing the same thing that he's always done. Booze, women, and ranting about you. He's been trying to get the club open but the samples the health department has shows some strain of staph that hazardous. Or so that's how the report said."

Lauren chuckled then told him, "Good. Let's get another business of his shut down. I'm thinking the restaurant next."

Mitch agreed and remarked, "Sounds good. You want me to contact Sean?"

"No don't worry about it." She pulled into the underground garage for her building then told him, "I will take care of it."

Lauren was getting out of the car when she saw a figure come from the back of the car and she wasn't able to register who it was because there was blow to her head that caused her to fall to the ground. She heard a chuckle before the person said, "Dyson's offering close to five million dollars for your head but I think I can get more for you if I kept you alive."

Lauren felt another blow to her head and she was beginning to lose consciousness but before she did she heard a gunshot ring out. She closed her eyes and her final thoughts were of how she failed her father and uncle and how Dyson had won.

* * *

**I come back from Dragon Con and Lauren gets a blow to the head. There is no relation between the two. But things will be happening now. We're getting near the end of this 1st half of The Path Taken so it's all going downhill from here. Just kidding. Maybe.**


	13. What's Next?

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

It was close to two o'clock in the morning and Bo was still up working but currently her attention was focused on some information that had been stored on her secured server. She had received an e-mail from one of the hackers that worked for her and they had told her that the information demanded her decision right away. And the person had been right. The data that was on her server was about a secret operation that was to occur in one of the smaller Middle Eastern countries in less than forty-eight hours. Bo shook her head and chuckled. The people that worked for the government were stupider than the civilians that they supposedly worked for. She was thinking about what she was going to do with the information when the door to her suite was thrown open. Bo looked up from her laptop as two men she had never seen before charged into the sitting area. She tapped a few keys on her laptop so that the connection with her server was cut then she got up from her seat and demanded, "What the hell is this?"

One of the men got her coat off the chair then tossed it to her as he barked in a clipped, urgent tone, "We have to go. Come on."

Bo didn't put her coat on and she glared at the man, "I've been moved too many fucking times in the last few days so I'm not doing shit without an explanation." She folded her arms over her chest the pinned the man down with a pointed gaze, "Now tell me what the hell is going on?"

The man stared at her from a moment then he reached under his coat. As he pointed his gun at Bo he told her, "Listen I was told to move you. I was also told that if you don't cooperate I'm supposed to do whatever to get you the hell out of here." He pointed the gun at her knee and asked, "So do you want me to use that second option?"

Bo scowled at the man then she bent down to retrieve her coat. As she put it on she snapped, "Tell your boss that I'm going to kick her ass when I see her. I'm sick of her doing this shit and not being told anything."

The two men escorted Bo out of the suite and onto the elevator. When they got to the lobby the elevator doors opened and Bo saw that two more of Lauren's guards were waiting across from the bank of elevators. They joined the other two who were escorting her out of the hotel and by the time she was getting into the limo that was waiting out front there were eight guards surrounding her. The limo door closed after she was in the vehicle and as Bo got settled in her seat she noticed that she wasn't alone. The gorilla that had been with Lauren the night that they had gone to the councilman's home was also in the limo. She glared at him and spat, "What the fuck is all this bull shit?"

The man sighed then said, "Lauren was attacked earlier."

All of Bo's anger disappeared and she looked at him with a disbelieving look on her face, "What?"

Mitch nodded his head as he began to explain what had happened to her, "She was on the phone with me and one minute she was talking to me and next thing I know I hear this noise. Luckily I placed a man in the lobby to make sure nothing funny happened there so I called him and had him run down the garage. He was able to shoot her assailant before he was able to get any real damage done."

Several thoughts flooded Bo's mind all at once and she wasn't able pick out one to start with so she began to shout at the man sitting across from her, "How the fuck could you let this happen? Why was she left unprotected?"

Mitch sat up in his seat and pointed at her as he argued, "I didn't let shit happen. I did the best that could without her knowing. Lauren is a strong-willed woman and she can defend herself." He shook his head and ran his hand over his bald head as he stated in a defeat, "This just happened out of nowhere."

"Out of nowhere?" Bo repeated in a low, dangerous tone. She lunged across the space that separated her and Mitch then she grabbed the front of his coat and punched him as she screamed, "She's going after her psychotic cousin and you say this came out of nowhere? Are you fucking kidding me?" She punched him again, "How the hell does Lauren have this many morons working for her?"

Mitch shoved her off him and Bo tumbled to the floor of the limo. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at her head as he stated in a calm, unnerving voice, "You know nothing and you better shut the fuck up before I shut you up. Now give me one good reason to put a bullet in your head." They stared each other down for the longest moment then Bo moved back to her seat. When Mitch was certain that she wasn't going to attack him again he put his gun away and as he did so he asked, "Why do you care so fucking much? If she dies then you're pretty much free of everything."

"Dies?" Bo whispered. She hadn't thought about the severity of the Lauren's injuries and her anger over the other woman being attacked at all had clouded her rational thought. She had heard attacked and thought maybe Lauren's assailant had gotten in a good few punches. But death? That was unfathomable. Bo shook her head and said, "No. No she can't die. That's-" She got a severe look on her face and told him, "She cannot die. If she dies I'm going after him myself and I won't stop until he's dead or I'm dead or the both of us are dead."

Mitch got a contemplative look on his face as he looked at Bo then he wondered, "What is it with you two? I know you and Lauren are...physical but that's it right?"

Bo looked at him then she took a deep breath and looked out the window as she said, "I wish that's all we were." She took a moment to get a handle on her emotions then she asked, "Is it that bad?"

"I don't know. I came to get you and ordered a stand down until I was able to see the damage for myself." Mitch sighed then added, "We'll find out when we get to the facility."

Bo tilted her head a little, "Why did you come for me? Her cousin probably wants me dead so it would be a win for all involved."

Mitch chuckled then remarked, "I thought Lauren was being a hard ass when she called you dumb but I see there's some truth there." Bo narrowed her eyes at him and he said, "Lose the attitude." He paused for a second then continued, "You're her ace in the hole. If she loses you then she loses everything."

Bo thought about that for a moment then she stared out the window and watched the buildings fly by as the limo drove them to the facility. She and Mitch were quiet for the remainder of the ride to the hospital and when they got there they were shown to Lauren's room. Bo's breath stopped and she stood in the doorway of Lauren's room as she took in the sight before her. Lauren was unconscious and there was a breathing tube coming from her mouth. She noticed the stark white bandage that was on her head and all Bo could think was that it didn't belong there and how she wouldn't be able to run her hand through the silk tresses. She made her way over to Lauren's bedside and she felt a sudden heaviness in her chest. Lauren may have done a number of terrible things to her but the one good thing that she had managed to do, which frustrated Bo more than anything, was the fact that she had gotten Bo to care about her. A teardrop fell down Bo's cheek and she let out a wry chuckle as she wiped it away. Then she whispered as she took hold of Lauren's limp hand, "You piss me off every time you're around me and you're pissing me off now. I can't believe this." She wiped away more tears with her other hand then continued, "You ask me to marry you and now this shit. Nothing is ever cut and dry with you."

Bo let out a ragged breath as she continued to look at Lauren. Her feelings towards the woman went from one extreme to the next but she knew that the feelings that she currently felt for her, the more complicated ones, were the ones that had come rushing to the surface when she had heard that Lauren had been attacked and they were also the ones that had caused her to punch Mitch. Bo heard shuffling behind her and she turned to see a doctor come walking into the room. The woman looked at her then looked at Mitch, "Who is she?"

Bo carefully let go of Lauren's hand and rested it on the bed then she turned to look at the other two people in the room. "I'm her business partner." She stated in tone that told the doctor that she was in charge.

The doctor glanced at Mitch, who he gave the woman a subtle nod, then she extended her hand out and introduced herself, "I'm Dr. Carmichael."

Bo shook her hand and responded, "Bo Dennis. What's her prognosis?"

The doctor opened the chart and sighed, "She suffered a subdural bleed which we were able to stop but there was some swelling in her brain." Bo balled her hands up and as the doctor finished her short nails dug deeper into her palms, "We removed a portion of her skull to alleviate some of the pressure and we also put her in a medically induced coma. We hope to bring her out of it once the swelling goes down."

Bo looked at Lauren. She couldn't' stand seeing her like this. At this moment all that lied in the hospital bed was the shell of the confidant and commanding woman that Lauren was. Bo blinked a few times to get rid of the tears that were forming in her eyes then she looked back at the doctor, "What does this mean for when you bring her out of the coma?"

The doctor sighed and she looked at Lauren as she said, "She could wake up or she could remain in it."

Bo clenched her jaw then she headed for the door but she was stopped by Mitch who had taken a hold of her arm. "Fucking let me go. I'm fucking going after him. This is unacceptable." She pulled her arm out of his grip then pointed at Lauren and her voice rose as she declared, "She didn't deserve this. Yes she's insufferable and overconfident and a whole bunch of other things but-" Her voice broke as her throat tightened with emotion, "She doesn't deserve this."

Bo covered her face and began to cry. Mitch moved closer to her then wrapped her arms around her and whispered to her, "He'll get his but pull yourself together. We got shit we need to do. What would Lauren say?"

Bo chuckled through her tears then told him, "She would make fun of me then say I was soft before insulting my level of intelligence."

Mitch moved away from her and he had a tight smile on his face as he said, "That sounds about right." He looked at the doctor and told her, "Doc give us a minute." The doctor left the room and once the door was shut he gave Bo a pointed look and said, "You and Lauren. What's going on? I know she's told you about the organisation but what else has she told you?" Mitch moved his jacket to the side to reveal his gun, "And don't lie to me either."

In a vain attempt Bo wiped at her eyes then ran her hand through her hair as she let out a breath and told him everything, "We signed the paperwork for the partnership and I'm on the board of benefactors and the board of directors for the facility." She didn't know what Mitch knew but she was going to tell him everything that had happened between her and Lauren since the day they had met. "And Lauren and I, it's complicated. We care about each other but I have no clue what we were doing. But I asked for answers tonight. Real answers. She said the only way I would get them is if I married her."

A brief look of surprise crossed over Mitch's face but it vanished quickly and he asked, "What did you tell her?"

A sharp laugh escaped Bo then she said, "What do you think I told her? I told her she was crazy and to get the fuck out of my suite."

Mitch nodded in agreement and commented, "That was a smart move." Then he asked, "Who else knows about her proposal?"

Bo saw the calculating look in his eyes and she got a sceptical look on her face as she replied, "Me and Lauren."

"Okay. That's good." Mitch said as he began to pace in front of her. Then he stopped and looked at her, "You two have to get married tonight."

Bo scoffed then exclaimed, "What the fuck is wrong with everyone in this organisation? I'm not marrying her."

Mitch pulled out his phone and told her, "Oh yes you are." He pointed the phone at her and explained in a forced whisper, "We have business decisions that need to be made in regards to the take over and with Lauren being down there is no one else."

Bo pointed at him and said, "There's you."

Mitch shook his head, "No there isn't. I am behind the scenes. You and Lauren are the frontline. She has some degree of trust in you or else she wouldn't be involved with you so you're going to marry her because the organisation depends on this."

Bo looked at Lauren and the same feelings that made her stupid came rushing to the surface and she sighed, "Okay."

Mitch began to dial a number and after he put the phone up to his ear he smirked, "I'll get you two a nice wedding gift."

Bo stood there stunned out of her mind. She was had agreed to marry Lauren. This was insane but as she looked at the unconscious body that lay in the hospital bed she knew that she had to do it. Lauren had come too far and had done too much to try to gain control of the organisation that her uncle and father had created. Bo shook her head and muttered, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Mitch got a wide smile on his face as he told her, "Don't think too much about it." He focused his attention back on his phone call, "Scottie how you doing? Look I need a justice of peace at the Lewis facility right away."

Bo walked over to Lauren's bedside as she took her hand she said to the unconscious woman, "You better not make me regret this."

* * *

_Three Days Later..._

Bo walked down the quiet hallway that led to the VIP wing of the facility. The last three days had been a blur. Between her new responsibilities as the interim president of the facility as well as being CEO of her own company along with pretending to be the wife of a mobster she was almost tempted to commit homicide. The person who had attacked Lauren along with one of Dyson's top sellers had been delivered to his home yesterday. Bo and Mitch hoped that by having them delivered to his home it would send the message that Lauren was still making the decisions. They had also postponed the meeting with the Velez cartel. Mitch had told Rocco about her and Lauren's sudden wedding and asked if business could be put on hold because of it. Luckily the man had agreed and said that he would have a wedding present for them when he and Lauren met. That had gotten rid of some of the stress that Bo was feeling and it was further alleviated by the fact that her company was still running smoothly. Her company was doing better now that she was married to the mob but that was only within the city. Outside of it she was the wife of a prominent doctor and a number of people were looking to speak with her and Lauren about their sudden and surprising marriage.

Bo got to the room that Lauren was in and the two men standing guard outside of it gave her a slight nod. She nodded back then entered the room. Her eyes landed on Lauren's unconscious body and she took a deep breath before walking over to the bed. Today was the day that Dr. Carmichael was going to review the scans and see if it was time to wake her up. Bo sat in the comfortable chair that was next to the bed. Mitch had it brought in for her because when she wasn't doing business she was at the hospital. She took Lauren's hand in her own then sighed, "The Velez Cartel wants a meeting with you and the person you plan on using to modify federal information." She shook her head, "I can't believe you got me involved in that shit. I spoke with Filipe and told him that you wanted to see a list of names so you could consult with your business partner. Have you seen the names that are on that list? Lauren some of these guys shouldn't even been allowed into the country." Bo scoffed, "Thanks for this bull shit." She stopped and studied Lauren's face hoping to see a smartass look on her face but it remained expressionless. Bo sighed then asked, "Is all this needed for a supplier? Because I'm certain I can find the organisation another one." She smiled as she remembered something, "The mayor wants to throw us a shower and he wants to know how to address the invites. I told him to hold off because we're still surprised by the fact that we're still married. So I need you to wake up because I'm half tempted to tell him that we got drunk and eloped."

"You know that you two aren't legally married until she signs that form right? Because as of right now all this is for show." Mitch said as he walked into the room. He sighed and asked, "You see the doc yet?"

Bo continued to look at Lauren as she shook her head no then she wondered, "Do you think she'll wake up?"

Mitch let out a quick laugh then said, "Yeah she will and once she's thinking straight she's going to be pissed." Bo grinned as he continued, "She's gonna be pissed to know that she's married to you. She's gonna be pissed about the Velez cartel demanding a meet and she'll be pissed to know that they might change their minds about working with her. Then finally she's going to go off the handle when she hears that Dyson has been gloating about how he killed her."

Bo 's grin had disappeared and she glared at the man as she remarked, "Geez Mitch you sure are a fucking ball of sunshine." She stood up and said, "I told the cartel that we would deal with them in a week. And Dyson can gloat all he fucking wants. The man that is responsible for doing this to her has been killed and when I found that little shit I'm going to chop his balls off."

Mitch shook his head no, "You can't go after Dyson. Lauren wants Dyson. You just focus on making sure that people are distracted by the fact that Lauren hasn't been seen in the city for almost a week."

Bo went to go say something but the doctor came into the room and smiled at them, "I have the new scans and the swelling has gone down. I'm going to begin to wean her off the drugs that are keeping her in the coma." Dr. Carmichael held up a hand and warned, "It may take awhile before she wakes up but looking at the scans I am hopeful that it won't be long."

Bo went over to the side of the bed that doctor wasn't on and took hold of Lauren's hand. She had been dreading for this day because she didn't know what was going to happen but at the same time she was excited. The doctor injected something into Lauren's IV then said to Bo and Mitch, "I'm going to lighten the sedation gradually but not too fast because I don't want any damage done to her brain. The moment she starts to fight intubation, if she does, I'll ask you to leave so we can remove the ventilator."

Bo continued to look at Lauren. She needed Lauren to wake up. Not because she needed her to resume her position as the soon-to-be head of a crime organisation but because Bo needed her. The last three days had made her realise that she missed Lauren's presence. She missed it all. From her overinflated sense of confidence to the way she would belittle her to the personality that she was just getting an understanding of. But the thing that she missed the most was the way Lauren made her feel. The woman had brought something into her life that she hadn't noticed and it wasn't until Lauren was lying unconscious in a hospital bed did Bo realise that she needed Lauren. She sat down in the chair that she had been sitting in continuously for the last three days then pressed a kiss on the back of Lauren's hand before whispering, "You gotta wake up. I am fucking everything up so wake up."

Bo had fallen asleep and an hour later she was woken up by gagging noises. She looked around then she saw that Lauren was choking on her breathing tube. Bo got up then ran to the door and after she yanked it open she yelled, "She's awake and she's choking on that fucking tube."

The doctor and several nurses came running into the room and they pushed Bo out of it then closed the door. She ran her hand through her hair as she began to worry that something else was wrong and she looked at one of the guys that was standing guard over Lauren's room, "Call Mitch and tell him she's awake."

The man pulled out the phone and made the call. It was minutes later when the door to Lauren's room opened and the doctor looked at her, "Before you go in there I want you to know that she's just woken up and she is a little groggy and impaired so give her time."

Bo nodded and told her, "Okay. Won't drop any big news on her."

"This is including the fact that you two are now married." The doctor told her giving her a pointed look.

Bo scowled at the woman remarked, "I'm not going to tell her. Now can I go in there?" The doctor nodded and she pushed by her to get into the room. The nurses were clearing away the ventilator and cleaning Lauren up and Bo stopped at the foot of her bed to watch the blonde whose eyes were closed. She wasn't able to concentrate on anything else. She watched the way Lauren's chest rose and fell as she breathed then she noticed the slight frown on her face which made Bo wonder what she was thinking about. She walked over to the side of the bed where her chair was and she sat down in it before taking Lauren's hand.

Lauren was groggy and her head was pounding but for the most part she was alive. The last thing she remembered was being on the phone with Mitch and getting out of her car but that was it. She felt someone take her hand and Lauren opened her eyes to slits. Through her blurred vision she was only able to make out a dark haired figure sitting next to the bed. Lauren took a deep breath and tried to talk but nothing happened. Her mouth didn't open and words didn't come out. She tried again but only a rasp came out. Bo saw that Lauren was trying to talk but she said, "Hey don't try to talk."

Lauren recognised the voice talking to her. It was Bo. She couldn't' figure out why Bo would be with her but she wasn't able to make much of anything at the moment so she listened to her. Bo relaxed when Lauren relaxed but she continued to hold her hand and run her thumb against the back of it as she sat on the edge of her chair. The weight that she had been feeling for the last few days was starting to lift now that Lauren was awake.

* * *

It was close to two o'clock in the morning and Lauren hadn't figured out why she was a patient in her hospital and Bo hadn't told her anything. The only thing that she did know was that Bo hadn't left her side since she had woken up. Lauren cleared her throat then croaked out, "Bo." Bo didn't move in the chair that she was sleeping in so she tried again, "Bo."

Bo got comfortable in the chair and she was about to fall back asleep when she heard someone call her name. She stretched then opened her eyes and she jumped a little when she saw that Lauren was looking at her. Bo chuckled then remarked, "That was creepy. Why are you looking at me?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Lauren asked her voice hoarse from lack of use.

Bo scoffed and commented, "I see there was no effect to your personality."

Lauren was still disoriented from whatever had happened to her so she didn't have time for Bo's bull shit. She took a deep breath and took her time as she asked, "What happened?" Bo went to go reach for Lauren's hand but Lauren pulled it back demanding, "Why am I in a hospital and why are you here?"

Bo remembered what the doctor had told her and sighed, "At the moment I can't say. But do know that Mitch and I have handled everything."

Lauren realised that she wasn't able to comprehend everything at the moment but she had to ask, "You and Mitch?" She rested her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes before ordering, "Tell me everything and if you skip anything I will have Mitch blow your fucking brains out."

Bo glared at the woman lying in the bed. She knew that she couldn't say anything that would cause Lauren a brain aneurism but Lauren was already irritating her and she had only been awake for eight hours. Bo smirked at her and said, "We're married."

Lauren let out a weak chuckle then waved her hand around and replied, "Okay I get it. Make fun of the woman who has been through god only knows what."

Bo chuckled then cleared her throat before saying, "Oh how I wish I was playing. But you and I are married."

Lauren rolled her head so she could look at Bo and she could see the smirk on her face but her eyes were serious. She tried to sit up but she couldn't do that without get a wave of nausea. She pointed at Bo, "Start from the beginning."

Bo sighed and began to tell Lauren everything that had happened. From her attack to the farce that was their marriage. Lauren listened to everything Bo said and she was seething. She couldn't believe what Bo and Mitch had concocted. Bo was still talking and Lauren held up her hand as she said, "Stop. Just shut the fuck up."

Bo stopped talking and she waited for Lauren to say something. She had covered a lot and was worried that she might have told Lauren too much. Lauren tried her best to figure out what she was going to have to do correct all of this. But then she began to think about other things. Bo had stepped up to take care of things while she was in her coma. Bo had stayed with her when she wasn't conscious. Bo had stayed in the city. And now Bo was here explaining everything to her but the one thing she couldn't understand was why Bo was there. Lauren pushed the button that elevated the upper part of the bed then asked, "Why are you here? You could have left. I was unconscious and I had left no instructions with anyone in regards to you. Bo you could have left and left me for dead but you didn't." She looked at her, "Instead you agreed to marry me and decided to step in to run an organisation that you have no idea about. To run a facility that you have no idea about." She narrowed her eyes at the woman sitting in the chair, "So what do you have to gain here Bo?"

Bo took a deep breath then exhaled as she got up from her chair. She walked over to the window and looked out of it. Lauren had just woken up from a medically induced coma and she had told her about everything that had happened for the last three days. Now instead of swearing at her or demanding for her to leave Lauren wanted to know why and Bo wasn't sure she was ready to tell her the why. She sighed then turned around and leaned against the wall next to the window and said, "It doesn't matter why. All that matters is that you're alive. So we can tear up the marriage certificate then go on and pretend like nothing has happened."

Lauren wanted to shake her head no but she didn't because she had just woken up from a traumatic brain injury. "No Bo you don't get to back out of this." She stated and she took a deep breath to get a hold of her emotions but she still wanted answers. Lauren balled her hand up and asked, "Why the fuck are you still here? Like even now. You knew I was awake and alive and you could have left but you're here and holding my hand." She let out an exasperated breath because she couldn't understand why the woman was doing this, "Bo what the fuck?"

Bo took a deep breath then pushed her hands through her hair and said, "I don't know. I-" She sighed and realised there was no way around what she was going to have to say. Her actions spoke louder than any excuse that she could come up with. She walked over to Lauren's bedside and sat down on the edge of it. Lauren watched Bo as she sat down her bed. The apprehension was written on her face but the tears glistening in her eyes told Lauren another story and she was nervous about what Bo was going to say next. Bo took a deep breath then admitted, "I care for you Lauren. I care for you on such a level that it has caused me to sign a marriage license because I didn't want to see your plan fail. On such a level that I demanded a dead man be delivered to another person's house. On such a level that for the last four days I have lived in this hospital scared to death that you might not live." She took a deep breath and finished, "So Lauren to answer your question I care and that is why I am still here."

A lump had formed in Lauren's throat. She had no idea what to say. After all the shit that she had put Bo through and all the stuff that she had done to her Bo still cared about her. Lauren relaxed against her pillows and closed her eyes. Bo began to worry that something was wrong but then Lauren let out a soft laugh, "After everything I put you through you still have feelings for me."

"Stockholm syndrome must have kicked in." Bo remarked with a chuckle.

Lauren was tired but she opened her eyes and turned her head so she could look into Bo's concerned ones. "Where does this leave us Bo?" She had to know because there was a lot that hinged upon knowing what Bo wanted.

Bo took a deep breath then she got on the bed with Lauren. She took the other woman into her arms then placed a soft kiss on the bandage that covered the injury on Lauren's head before saying, "It leaves us where ever you want it to leave us. Whatever you decide I will go with and I won't tell anyone what I know."

Lauren had shut her eyes while Bo was speaking and as she thought about her words she listened to Bo's heartbeat. What had started as a simple plan to use Bo and her company had now turned into them developing unexpected feelings for each other. Lauren didn't know what to do. She had never developed this type of emotions before. Lust and brief infatuation were one thing but deeper feelings were overwhelming and too much for her to think about at the moment. Lauren took a deep breath then sighed, "I can't think about it Bo." She swallowed then took a steadying breath before whispering, "But I want you to stay with me for tonight."

Bo inhaled through her nose and held Lauren tighter as she said, "I can do that."

An uncertain silence settled in the room as Lauren drifted off to sleep while Bo stared at the wall that was opposite of the bed. Bo had given the emotions that she had been feeling for Lauren a quasi-label and had said them out loud. She felt vulnerable and she was afraid of what was going to come next. Knowing that Lauren held that kind power over her was unsettling. Yet at the same time she hoped that Lauren would do something that benefited them both but she also knew that the organisation was always going to be Lauren's first priority. Bo sighed and pushed the button that lowered the upper part of the bed then turned off the small lamp thinking that tomorrow should provide more answers.

* * *

Lauren woke up before Bo who had slept through a number of nurse checks throughout the night which had been annoying but she knew the necessity of them considering she had just woken up from a medically induced coma that was due to her head trauma. For the most part she was fine. Her pain was minimal and her cognitive abilities were still intact. So were the emotional functions of her brain and currently her emotions were all over the place. Bo cared for her and she cared about Bo. That meant a lot and nothing at the same time. She wanted to be able to have something with Bo, what that was she wasn't sure of, but she wanted it. But at the same time she wasn't sure if it was something she could have. Everything with her was complicated and she had no idea if there was room for whatever with Bo. Lauren began to think that it could be possible. Bo wanted to help her and she had already started that by standing in her place while she was in her coma. Being cautious Lauren turned her head and watched as Bo slept. The woman was beautiful and she caused a violent storm of emotions in her but Lauren couldn't decide if the storm was worth it.

The door to her room opened and in walked the neurosurgeon. Lauren brought her finger up her lips then whispered, "Be quiet. I want her to get all the sleep she can get." She then smirked, "Vanessa I never thought I would be a patient of yours when I hired you."

The doctor let out a quiet chuckle, "And you are a very important patient and seeing where I got you through this I think I might be retiring." She flipped open the chart and asked, "You wanna tell me how you ended up being my patient or is this one of the things that we're not going to talk about?"

"And this is why I hired you. Very smart." Lauren rested her hand on top of Bo's which was resting on her midsection then said, "Now I know you didn't come in here to ask questions."

Vanessa smiled at her and shook her head, "Always to the point and you're right. I need to put the piece of your skull back."

Lauren sighed out, "Surgery." She let her head rest against the pillow and she looked up at the ceiling. Lauren knew that she had to recover. She also knew that she had to make time to recover but recovering while trying to take over the organisation wasn't feasible. Unless she made it so. Lauren looked at Vanessa and said, "Okay. But we're going to schedule it later in the day. I have to arrange something first."

Vanessa gave her a wary look, "The longer we wait the higher the chance of us not being able to use the piece of skull that we removed. We're looking at a synthetic at that point."

Lauren rolled her eyes and remarked, "I'd prefer the synthetic. Using the removed bone could lead to complications."

The doctor let out an exasperated breath, "Okay Dr. Lewis. I will schedule your surgery and we will use synthetic material."

Lauren grinned and said, "Thank you Vanessa."

The doctor shook her head then left out of the room. Lauren needed to wake Bo because they had to plan. She nudged Bo with her elbow and said, "Bo wake up."

Bo groaned and mumbled, "Just let me sleep."

Lauren glared at Bo then said, "Get up Bo we have to talk."

Bo didn't want to wake up. She had been up almost four days straight and being able to sleep after knowing that Lauren was okay and awake had been a fabulous thing but being woken up before she wanted to made her angry. Bo opened her eyes and retorted, "It better be a fucking emergency."

Lauren took a breath and tried not to snap on the woman, "Well if me having surgery is such an imposition then you should probably go."

"Surgery?" Bo asked as she sat up. She stretched and yawned, "Why are you getting surgery?"

Lauren got a deadpanned look on her face, "Are you serious Bo?" Bo shook her head yes and Lauren muttered under her breath, "I'm a fucking idiot." She sighed, "I'm missing a part of my skull and they need to put it back."

Bo got a look of understanding on her face then smiled, "Good. Then you're discharged?"

Lauren gave a slight nod, not wanting to aggravate her injuries, then told her, "Yeah." She pushed the button that sat the upper part of the bed up and stated, "Mitch needs to come in and we need to go away while I recover. What does everyone know about me or us?"

Bo got up so she could stretch out her back and said, "You were called away to be a medical ambassador for one of your charities a few days ago and they just know that we're married. I've told them that once we finalise our business deal we plan to go on our honeymoon."

"Okay that's good. We're going away for two months so I can recuperate then I'm coming back and ending this with Dyson. I've let this go on too long." Lauren closed her eyes and sank further into the pillows that were behind her. She hated being exhausted from just talking but her body wasn't a hundred percent so Lauren was going to take the time so it could get back to it. "We're going to go away on our honeymoon once I'm discharged."

"Our honeymoon?" Bo repeated with a confused look on her face.

Lauren chuckled and hoped that she was doing the right thing here. Before, when she had made the suggestion, it was to deter Bo. But now the woman knew too much and they were already halfway there so why not finish it. She smiled at Bo, "When you call Mitch tell him to bring the marriage certificate and I will sign it."

Bo stood there speechless. She and Lauren were going to be officially married. When she was playing at being married to Lauren it was one thing but for them to be official was astonishing. "Are you serious?"

Lauren shrugged and remarked, "Why not? I mean you care about me and I care about you so it's not like it's a move of desperation. But if that isn't a enough then you knowing too much about the organisation is cause to do it because if we don't I'll have to kill you." She smirked, "And I'm recovering from a brain injury so I might do it."

Bo scoffed and retorted, "You're back to threatening my life again. I see you're well on your way to being back to normal." She began to pace and she said, "You can't force a marriage on me."

"We're already married Bo. In the eyes of the public and I'm certain there is court documentation that says we are too. All I have to do is sign the license." Lauren pointed out then she told Bo, "And I'm going to sign it. Not because I'm protecting the organisation but-and call me crazy for thinking this or blame my recent head injury-but I think we-" She let out a frustrated, "We feel something for each other and I want to explore that and so what if we're married? It's better than the alternative."

Bo glared at the woman in the hospital bed. She was right. So what if they were married while they figured out this thing between them? She wanted to Lauren and it was simple as that. "Fine then."

Lauren got a surprised look on her face, "Are you serious?"

Bo shook her head and scowled, "It's whatever Lauren. I'm going to call Mitch."

A smile came to Lauren's face as she watched Bo leave the room. They were going to be officially married. She had no idea why she was going through with this. From an organisational standpoint it was stupid but for once she was going to go with her feelings and she hoped that they wouldn't lead her into trouble. Bo walked out into the hallway and after she had closed the door she leaned against it. Not only was her company involved with the mob but she was going to actually be married to it. Her life had gone had done a complete one eighty since she had met Lauren and there was still a lot of uncertainty between the two of them but there was one thing that Bo wasn't going to do. She wasn't going to run from her feelings about Lauren. She took a breath then pulled out her phone to call Mitch.

An hour later Mitch, Bo, and Lauren were in her room going over the details of their getaway as well as the plan that Lauren had formulated. She was exhausted but she only had another half hour before she was to go into surgery. "Okay so Bo and I will go to Costa Rica for two months but while I'm down there I'm going to meet with the Velez cartel and see if I can get everything set up with them." She looked at Mitch, "We're all going underground during that time. I don't want Dyson to kill anyone who's already loyal to me."

"Okay. And we're putting out a statement saying that you will be on the west coast ironing out the details of the deal with DTV before going off on your honeymoon if anyone asks?" Mitch asked

Lauren gave a small nod and said, "Yeah. I don't want Dyson to think I'm dead but we need something to cover up my disappearance. Tell Michelle that I need documents drawn up that if anything happens to me I want Bo to take control of everything for the facility and the foundation."

Bo got a surprised look on her face, "Me?"

An annoyed expression appeared on Lauren's face as she remarked, "Well you are my wife."

"Oh. Yeah."

Mitch held up his hand and said, "About that...you still need to sign. Are you sure about this?"

Lauren looked at the piece of paper that Mitch was now holding out and as she took it she stared at it. She had to be sure about this because she wasn't going to be able to back out of it. Lauren took a deep breath then demanded, "I need a pen."

Bo watched as Lauren signed the paper and the bottom of her stomach dropped out. It was official. She was now married to Dr. Lauren Lewis. Bo thought she was going to faint but luckily she didn't. Mitch chuckled then remarked, "I don't have the power to officiate but I guess I can say this: You may now kiss the bride."

Bo and Lauren only looked at each other. Neither knew what this meant for their feelings or how they were going to act around each other. There was still the possibility of Lauren killing Bo and there was the possibility of Bo going to the feds. The door to Lauren's room opened and Vanessa came in and said, "Alright I've given you plenty of time. We've got to get you into surgery."

Lauren nodded and handed the piece of paper back to Mitch. Bo watched as the orderlies prepared to move Lauren and as they began to wheel her out of the room she rushed after the bed. Bo stopped them then leaned down and kissed Lauren with such passion that it took both of their breaths away. As she pulled back she whispered "Don't do anything to piss me off."

Lauren smiled at Bo as she realised that that was the most affection that she was going to see from the woman. She kissed Bo one more time then said, "I won't."

Bo watched as the orderlies rolled the bed out of the room then she stood in the doorway and continued to watch as Lauren was pushed onto the elevator. Once Lauren was out of her sight Bo pulled out her phone and Mitch asked, "What are you doing?"

She looked through her contacts and remarked, "Protecting us." Bo selected one of her contacts and waited for the line to be picked up. When it was answered she said, "Clive I don't have time for bullshit. I need you to do something."

* * *

**So that happened lol. At least Lauren didn't die. So update might be awhile bc I've gotten to the point where I'm redoing the story but I promised chapter one of the HS sequel to get you guys through. I also will finish up All The World's A Stage. But that's after I finish all my school work. So thank you for reading and reviews are like gummy bears. So awesome.**


	14. Just Another Day In Paradise

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

_A month and a half later….._

Lauren was lying on a lounger that was on the balcony of the home that she and Bo were renting for their getaway and she had her eyes closed as the sun beamed down on her. Her recovery for the last month been a long one but she felt better for it. Once she had gotten through the roughest part of it, which included dizzy spells and headaches, she started to feel more like herself. Even more so once Bo had gotten over her reservations about the two of them having sex.

Despite the amount of sex that they had been having, it wasn't the only thing that they had managed to do. They had also been doing a tentative exploration of their feelings for each other and as the weeks passed by they became more comfortable around each other which meant the complicated feelings that they had been experiencing became very transparent. Lauren and Bo were in love with each other. It hadn't been as surprising as Lauren thought it would have been. Instead it was a realisation that happened one night over dinner. The words came tumbling out of her mouth and before she could take them back Bo was saying that she loved her too. There was no grand romantic gesture. It was just a known fact that they had finally acknowledged. Although they still pissed each other off by the end of the day Lauren only wanted one person in her life and that was Bo. She was listening to the sound of the waves crashing on the beach when she heard Bo's footsteps on the wooden floor of the living room. Lauren's eyebrow arched up and she muttered to herself, "I see that call to London was a brief one. I wonder what happened."

"I see it stopped fucking raining." Bo stated as she reached the doorway of the balcony. She walked over to the lounge chair that Lauren was laying on and bent down to give her a kiss then asked, "How about we go down to the beach? We haven't gone down there all week because of the rain and I could use a good swim in the ocean." She ran her fingers through Lauren's short hair, "Are you feeling okay?"

Bo lifted her legs then sat down and placed them on her lap. Lauren lowered her sunglasses down to the end of her nose and looked at Bo, "What happened with London?"

Bo ran her hand up and down her calf as she remarked, "Not a damn thing at all. They want more money and I'm not inclined to give it to them." She leaned in and kissed Lauren's neck then removed her sunglasses before asking again, "How are you feeling?"

Lauren stared at Bo with an irritated look on her face then commented, "I'm feeling annoyed because my wife likes to hover and it is aggravating as fuck."

Bo let out a small scoff as she moved back and countered, "And my wife is recovering from a severe brain injury and I want to make sure that she isn't overexerting herself."

Lauren inhaled through her nose then exhaled. She knew Bo was only asking because she cared but sometimes her caring crossed the line into overbearing. She took another breath before saying, "I'm fine. I haven't had a dizzy spell in awhile. No pain in three weeks and my hair is growing back." She smiled at Bo, "Stop worrying. Now tell me what happened with London."

Bo groaned and let her head drop onto Lauren's shoulder, "Lauren it has been raining all week, and no matter how much fun we've had, I want to get out of this house."

Lauren let out a small laugh then she turned her head to kiss Bo's temple before acquiescing, "I guess we can go down to the beach." She quickly added, "But I need to call Mitch first to see where we stand with everything. We meet with the Velez Cartel tomorrow night."

Bo groaned again. The only reason why she had been able to stop Lauren from working during her recovery was because the woman hadn't been a hundred percent. But now that she was back to being herself Bo had to do everything possible to not get her to work. There were several times where she had to actually throw herself at Lauren to stop her from working. She was starting to learn that Lauren didn't do vacations. She, unfortunately, had work and anytime Bo would work Lauren would get involved then they would argue about it which would lead to them not talking to each other for hours. Lauren would then come and apologise to Bo for losing it.

Their relationship was precarious one. One moment things would be fine and the two of them would be talking about something nonthreatening then one of them would make a comment which would lead to an argument of epic proportions but Bo loved Lauren. She had known for a while and had been waiting for Lauren to catch up. But once she had and the two of them had said the words, it made it something that was almost tangible. However their relationship stayed the same and as Lauren got better the more defiant she became which lead to heated arguments but Bo was head over heels in love with her and she was happy to be her wife.

Bo moved Lauren's legs then got up and held out her for hand for her, "That's tomorrow and we can call Mitch later but right now you and I will be going to the beach, getting naked, and swimming in that beautiful water."

Lauren couldn't resist Bo when she was trying to distract her. She liked it even more when there was a promise of naked Bo. She got up and kissed her then she pulled back smiling, "I love you."

Bo returned her smile with a big one of her own, "I love you too."

Lauren chuckled and pulled on Bo's arm, "Come on. Let's go for swim."

* * *

Dyson was in his office and he was trying to make contact with the Velez brothers but nothing was happening on that end so he was trying to find a new supplier. Ever since Lauren's vanishing act to the west coast getting his people back as well as his business contacts was proving to be the biggest pain in his ass. The people Lauren had taken from the organisation had either disappeared or were seen with his competition. The suppliers who had worked with him in the past now deemed him to be incapable of controlling his people so he was a risk to work with. To make matter worse despite the fact that Lauren hadn't been seen in the city for almost two months there were rumours that she would return and finish what she had started.

Her and her so-called wife. Dyson let out a snort. There was no way she was returning nor was she married to that Dennis woman. He had seen the parking garage surveillance footage of Lauren's attack and there was no way she could have survived that. He believed that everything he had heard the last couple of months was a ploy to make him and everyone else believe that she was still alive. The only one who seemed to have any presence in the city was Bo. The construction of the building that would house Dennis Technologic was in full swing and it appeared to be going fast. Bo had also placed herself as the head of the city council right before she supposedly departed to the other side of the country with Lauren. Dyson scowled. He had no doubt that the woman had bought the seat. That seat was meant for one of his people and if that bitch thought she was going to take control of his city then she had another thing coming. He had gotten rid of one woman who stood in his way and now he would do whatever possible to get rid of this one.

Dyson picked up his glass and took a slow sip from it as he thought about how he would regain control of his city. After setting his glass down he picked up his phone then dialled a number. The phone rang a few times and when it was answered he said, "Luke, Dyson. Do me a favour and go to city hall to see if you can pull up some information on the construction on the DTV building."A slow grin spread across his face, "I think it's time we give our new player a gift." The grin turned into a smile as he formulated the present that he had for Bo Dennis.

* * *

"Yes more…." Lauren gasped as Bo's fingers entered her in a swift motion and the tips of them caressed her in places that ached for more attention from the agile digits.

Bo took her earlobe between her teeth and gave it a quick tug then she breathed against her ear, "No Lauren. I'm going to keep you here. Right on the verge of coming." She pulled her hand back to where only her fingertips remained inside of the woman underneath her. Bo already missed the way Lauren's tight muscles wrapped around them but she didn't slide them back in. She kept them barely inside of Lauren so she could prove her point. She pulled her other arm free and using a light touch she ran the tips of her index finger and middle finger down the blonde's neck then wrapped her hand around it, pushing Lauren's head up when her thumb rested underneath her chin. Bo smirked, "Say it Lauren and I'll give you all that you desire."

Lauren was going to explode. Her body longed for the brutal sex that Bo could give her but the other woman wanted to toy with her and exert the power that she had over her. She felt the muscles of her opening clench around Bo's fingertips in an attempt to them move further into her but Lauren knew that wasn't going to happen until she said the words that Bo demanded to hear. She opened her eyes and the intense gaze from the dark ones that looked down at her caused her hips to move involuntarily. Bo was the epitome of dark and dangerous and it drove Lauren crazy. She moved her head but Bo tightened the hold she had around her neck. Lauren challenged her with her eyes and instead of moving her head she opened her mouth wide enough so that the tip of Bo's thumb landed on her teeth. She gave it a gentle bite and as she sucked on the appendage her eyes never wavered from the powerful stare that she shared with Bo. The thumb moved across her bottom lip and Lauren kissed the pad of it before giving in, "Yours Bo. I'm all yours."

Bo got a satisfied smirk on her face, "Damn right." Then in one sudden and ardent thrust her fingers plunged into Lauren causing the woman's back to arch off the bed and her eyes to close as she cried out and gripped at the bed sheets. The pace was frantic and unforgiving but Lauren wouldn't want it any other way and Bo enjoyed watching as Lauren's face contorted from the overwhelming pleasure that consumed her. Lauren was a powerful woman who didn't take shit from anyone and destroyed those that challenged her but in bed, with Bo, she relinquished that. Giving Bo control of her body. Lauren dug her blunt nails into Bo's side as the devastating sensations took her on a ride and she cried out Bo's name over and over until her body went taut from the orgasm that exhausted it. Bo kept her pace going to prolong Lauren's orgasm and eventually bringing her to another one. After her second orgasm Lauren's spent body melted into the mattress underneath her and she had a content smile on her face. Bo kissed the underside of her jaw and she was about to pull out of her but a hand on her wrist stopped her. Lauren's eyes fluttered open and in a hoarse whisper she said, "Stay there."

Bo saw the look in Lauren's eyes and the mood between them changed. To something more tender. To something that had never really existed between them before. Passion and raw, primal energy was something that always existed between her and Lauren. But this…this was something different. It was something that was sacred and deserved to be cherished. It scared the both of them. Feeling love and saying the words was one thing but to express it physically was something neither had experienced before. Bo moved to where she was laying on the pillow next to Lauren's head and after some manoeuvring they were laying face to face with Bo's fingers still resting inside of Lauren. Bo's dark brown eyes stared into Lauren's and when she felt the slender fingers slide between her wet outer lips Bo bit her bottom lip and her eyes flutter closed. Lauren hooked her foot behind Bo's calf and murmured, "Open your eyes Bo. I-I-" God how she needed one woman for so much astounded her. She swallowed then admitted in a hushed voice, "I need you."

Bo opened her eyes and she cupped Lauren's cheek, "I'm right here." She leaned in and captured her lips for a kiss that assuaged all of Lauren's fears about the moment. Hands began to move and though their movements were close to frantic and demanding this moment wasn't about control or holding power over the other. It was something deeper. Something that words would never be able to express. It was a different type of claiming. A claiming of hearts and souls that had found something that they hadn't known was missing. Bo and Lauren shared the same breath as their foreheads pressed together and their eyes never wavered from each other. Neither wanted to miss this moment. Bo was the first to go over the emotional and physical precipice and she held the back of Lauren's neck as her body trembled. That was enough to cause Lauren to follow after her and she clung to Bo's body as she fell into an unknown abyss. Bo held onto the woman she loved as she went through her emotionally draining orgasm. After removing their hands from each other Lauren cuddled up to Bo as a crushing amount of emotion ascended upon her. It had been a long time since she had felt loved, unconditional love, and it was too much for her. Bo comforted Lauren even though she was still stunned by the moment that had occurred between them. Neither said a word and they eventually drifted off into a peaceful slumber in a world that only contained them.

**xXxXxX**

Lauren eyes slowly opened and when she saw that Bo was looking at her she groaned, "That's creepy as fuck."

Bo ran her fingers through Lauren's short hair and smirked, "Well you shouldn't look so attractive when you sleep."

Lauren rolled her eyes and she tried to move to get out of bed but Bo held onto her waist. She raised her eyebrow at her, "Problem?"

"Lose the attitude. We need to talk." Bo told her. She had been in her thoughts every since she had woken up ten minutes ago. Their relationship had taken another turn and this one had serious consequences and it was something Bo needed to talk to Lauren about. She felt helpless and it was something that she had never felt before so she needed some assurance from Lauren.

Lauren looked into Bo's eyes and she saw an unfamiliar look in them that she hadn't seen before. Bo was scared and Lauren wasn't certain as to what she was scared of. She moved closer to her and there was no space between them. She brushed the hair from her face and said in a soft voice, "Hey what's the matter?"

Bo closed her eyes for a moment as Lauren placed her hand on her cheek then she breathed out, "I love you." She took another breath then continued, "I love you so much and to feel that when we were having sex it….it means a lot." Bo took a deep breath then said, "I need to know that this won't change when we go back to the city Lauren. I need to know that no matter what you need to do or what side of you, you need to show that you'll always be yourself with me in private. I need to know that you won't go back to using me or manipulating me to advance the organisation. I know it comes first Lauren and I've accepted that but I need to know that when things aren't about the organisation that you'll put us first."

Lauren gave Bo a soft kiss then she ran the pad of her thumb across her bottom lip, "I promise that when I'm not handling organisation matters that our relationship will be first." She gave her another kiss then sighed, "And I'm not going to manipulate you Bo. It's not right and it's not fair to us. You've accepted things about me and the organisation that no other person would be able to and I love you for it. But the thing I appreciate the most is your loyalty. I'll cherish that and you until my last breath."

Bo dropped her eyes from Lauren's and she ran her finger across her collarbone as she asked, "And you'll keep me in the loop?"

Lauren took a deep breath. Being the wife of a mobster wasn't an ideal life and the fact that Bo was a strong, independent woman who wouldn't just sit on the sidelines meant that Lauren was going to have to change the way the whole organisation operated. Lauren kissed her forehead then sighed, "Bo you'll be running the organisation with me. I'm not certain what you'll be doing but I'm certain we'll figure that out as we go." She chuckled, "You want to know so much and I'm not going to spend every evening talking with you over dinner about every decision I've made in regards to the organisation." She paused for a moment because what she was going to say next was going to open her up to Bo. Lauren sighed then said in a quiet voice, "You're my partner in life and you'll be my partner in this. I trust you Bo."

Bo lifted her head and looked into the honest eyes that looked back at her. She had come to figure out when Lauren was lying and when she wasn't. When Lauren lied she became guarded with her feelings and emotions and she was cold. But when she wasn't lying every emotion was written on her face. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean I'm an outsider. They won't listen to me."

This was something Lauren was aware of and she had an idea but she hoped that Bo would be willing to step up to the challenge. Lauren rolled to where she was lying on her back and she wrapped her arm around Bo's shoulders so she could bring her with her. Bo got comfortable against her shoulder then Lauren said, "We have to show them that you have the same amount of power as I do. You need to be placed in a situation where your authority is questioned. And I have to support you in whatever decision you make to handle that situation."

"You mean kill someone?" Bo asked. She had never killed anyone. She had had people killed but she had never done it herself and if this would give her the standing that she would need then she would do it.

Lauren sighed and trailed her fingers down Bo's back as she said, "Not necessarily but if you have to then you have to. When we go back home at some point we will be meeting with the lieutenants of the organisation and I will tell them that you are also in charge. There will be defiance and when it happens you will have to handle it promptly."

Bo knew that would be the case. She had dealt with defiance in business takeovers. She sighed then kissed the centre of Lauren's chest before asking, "Are you going to tell Mitch about this?"

Lauren chuckled and said, "No I'm not but I think he might be fine with it." They were quiet for a moment then she said, "I guess I should call him and get an update on everything. I want to be back in the city by the start of next week. If we're meeting with the cartel tomorrow night then I want a shipment to come in this weekend. The organisation is losing money."

Bo sat up and said, "Okay. I need to check on the building remodel anyways." She gave Lauren a pointed look, "Are you sure you're okay physically to handle this?"

Lauren rolled her eyes in annoyance then moved to get out of bed, "What do you want for dinner tonight? I think we've got steaks to grill and I can walk to the store to get some stuff for a salad."

Bo noticed the topic change and she shook her head as she remarked, "If you die because you wouldn't slow your ass down I'm killing you."

Lauren was walking towards the bathroom and she turned to look at Bo, "Get in line sweetie because there are a number of people who certainly want my ass dead."

Bo watched as Lauren walked into the bathroom. That was another thing that worried Bo. Despite her own questionable background with getting her company started, she had never had a target on her back and as soon as they were back in the city she would have one but Lauren would have an even bigger one. Bo closed her eyes for a moment. Being in love made her soft but she couldn't help to worry about Lauren. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to join her wife in the shower.

**xXxXxXx**

Lauren was in the kitchen preparing the steaks that she and Bo would be having for dinner and she was dancing around the kitchen to the music that came through the radio. Bo sat in the living room trying to do her work but she was distracted by Lauren. This had been their life for almost two months and she didn't want to leave it. She didn't want to go back to her hectic life and she definitely didn't want go back to the city where a war awaited them both. Lauren looked at Bo and smirked, "Come dance with me Bo."

Bo continued to look at her laptop as she typed out an e-mail to her projects coordinator as she told Lauren, "No. I have work to do."

Lauren let out an irritated sigh then walked into the living room. She moved Bo's laptop then sat on her lap as she requested again, "Come dance with me."

Bo looked into the playful brown eyes that looked down at her and grinned, "What do I get if I do dance with you?"

"Dinner first of all but you also get to feel my body moving on yours in a seductive nature." Lauren told her with a smirk on her face.

Bo leaned forward and kissed her before murmuring, "That sounds like a very tempting offer." She kissed the underside of Lauren's jaw and as she kissed her way down her neck she said, "I've got good news for you."

Lauren eyes slid close and she ran her hand through Bo's hair, "And what good news could you possibly have for me?"

Bo chuckled then nipped the skin on her neck before saying, "The foundation should have received an influx in the amount of one hundred million dollars."

Lauren took hold of Bo's face and exclaimed, "Are you serious?" Bo nodded and she pressed a kiss to her lips before murmuring, "I love you. I love you so much."

Bo chuckled then remarked, "You don't love me. You just want my money so you can buy drugs."

Lauren grinned and said, "I do want your money but I do love you Bo." She kissed her again then got up from her lap and as she took hold of Bo's hand she said, "Now my darling can you please come dance with me? Then I can cook us both dinner."

Bo shook her head and remarked, "Fine but that's only because you know how to make a mean steak."

They began to dance around the living room and Lauren smiled, "I do make a nice steak but that's only because you like yours still alive." They were quite a moment then she asked, "Do you ever regret this Bo?"

Bo looked at Lauren with a confused look on her face as she wondered, "What would I regret?"

Lauren laid her head on Bo's shoulder and sighed. They continued to dance then she answered Bo's question, "Regret going along with this whole thing. It's a risk and it puts you in danger which I'm not happy about. Maybe we should stop this because I-" She sighed, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Bo rubbed Lauren's back and stated, "You're an idiot." Lauren lifted her head and glared at her, "I see you don't like it when you're called an idiot."

"Thin ice Bo. Very thin ice."

Bo kissed her forehead then smirked, "You never make good on any of those threats."

Lauren grinned and replied, "At least not the ones about your life."

Bo shook her head and remarked, "And it has been awhile since you threatened my life." She took a deep breath and took in the smell of Lauren. She loved this woman and would stand beside her no matter what came their way. "No Lauren. I don't regret this. I made this decision out of love and I know that's stupid but it's true. Seeing you there in that hospital bed made me realise that even if I didn't have a label for it yet." She moved a strand of hair out of Lauren's face, "I also did it to protect you because I refuse to see you hurt again. So no Lauren I will never regret my decision to marry you or to love you."

Lauren bit her bottom lip and she rested her head back on Bo's shoulder. She closed her eyes and held her tighter. This was her safety net and the fact that she had one at all was a miracle. One that she would never let go of. Lauren lifted her head and placed a tender kiss on Bo's lip then whispered, "I love you Bo Dennis."

Bo smiled and said, "I love you too Lauren Lewis."

The two of them danced a moment longer then Lauren moved away from Bo and said, "I have to go make dinner."

Bo followed her into the kitchen and said, "You should teach me how to cook."

Lauren went in the refrigerator and took out the vegetables that they would be having with their steaks as she responded, "I have a better chance of teaching an untrained monkey how to cook than teaching you. You've seemed to have gotten accustomed to your life of luxury."

Bo shrugged and said, "Well I do travel a lot so I don't have much of a reason to cook. Though I guess that will be changing now."

"Why's that?"

Bo hopped up on the counter next to the refrigerator and hesitantly said, "Well we're a family now. It changes the way-"

"A family?" Lauren repeated as she turned to look at Bo.

Bo ignored the disbelief in Lauren's tone and she shrugged, "Yeah a family. I've never really thought about it because I didn't care for the possibility but now I feel like I might be open to the-"

"You have got to be kidding Bo." Lauren interjected as she picked up the plate that the steaks were on. She walked out to the balcony that was off of the kitchen and Bo followed her, "People like us don't have families."

Bo leaned against the low wall that enclosed the balcony area and countered, "Your father had a family. And I was an orphan so I've never really understood the concept of family. Until now."

Lauren fired up the grill and she watched as the flames danced in it. She had never thought about a family either. Her dad used to joke about her settling down and marrying someone but she would always brush it off. But now there was Bo and she and Bo were married. Bo also apparently wanted children. Lauren shook her head then she placed the steaks on the grill as she said, "Well you can get rid of that thought. I'm not raising a family in that city nor am I going to raise children to be a part of the mob."

"But who will take over for you? I don't know how many times you've drilled it into my head, 'The organisation is a family business.' If you die then who takes control because you're going to kill Dyson. So what's left of your family?" Bo argued.

Lauren focused on the steaks and she kept her tone neutral as she said, "Drop it Bo. Just drop it."

Bo shook her head and sighed, "Whatever Lauren. I've done what I've done to ensure that your organisation is still intact. Now you won't."

"Bo I'm done with this conversation. Now go do something that's fucking productive because you're giving me a headache." Lauren glowered as she turned one of the steaks over. Bo had a point but she wasn't going to tell her that nor was she going to start entertaining thoughts of them having a family together. They had been married all of a month and that had been spent in South America in some blissful bubble. Once they were out of it and Bo saw the harsh reality of mob life then she wouldn't ask about it again.

Bo stood there for a moment and glared at Lauren. She thought them starting a family would be a non-issue but clearly Lauren had some issues about it. What those issues were was something she wasn't going to find out today because Lauren had closed the door on the conversation as well as her emotions and once she closed down her emotions talking to the woman was impossible. Bo went back inside and she headed into the living room so she could do some work. When Bo got into the living room Lauren's phone was ringing and she yelled, "Your phone is ringing do you want me to answer it?"

Lauren walked back into the kitchen to get a fresh plate and she said, "I don't care. I thought you didn't want me working to begin with."

Bo rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Fine then I won't answer it."

Eventually Lauren's phone stopped ringing but then Bo's phone started to ring. She answered her phone and dropped onto the couch, "Hello?"

"Hey Bo. Where's Lauren?"

Bo had gotten used to getting daily updates from Mitch but those were usually at the end of the day. She typed something on her laptop and commented, "She's cooking dinner and being her normal self which is pissing me off."

He chuckled a little and said, "Sounds like she's getting back to normal." There was brief pause then he asked, "Can you get her? I have something that I need to tell the both of you."

That made Bo uneasy because Mitch only spoke to Lauren. Sure she would catch bits and pieces of their conversation but for the most part Bo wasn't an active participant in the conversation. She got up from the couch then went out to the balcony and said, "Your gorilla is on the phone. He wants to talk to us."

"Us?" Lauren repeated as she tended to the vegetables on the grill. "Why would Mitch want to talk to the both of us considering you still don't know shit about the organisation?"

Bo scoffed then remarked, "I get that I've pissed you off and that you've fallen back into your asshole persona but he said he wanted to talk to both of us."

Lauren shrugged and told her, "Tell Mitch I will call him back when I'm done cooking dinner."

Bo scowled at Lauren's back as she put the phone back to her ear, "Mitch she's –"

"Your building was bombed."

"My building was bombed? What-" She realised what he meant and she yelled, "Are you fucking kidding me? He attacked my fucking building?" Lauren looked at Bo and she saw the rage that was written all over her face. She walked over to take the phone from her but Bo scoffed, "No you don't get to act fuckin concerned now. He's fucking with my money and I'm not going to stand for it."

Lauren understood that Bo was pissed but there was nothing they could do at the moment because they had business to deal with here. Business that would rid them of Dyson. She took a deep breath then said, "Bo I understand what he's doing. He's trying to get you out of hiding but that isn't going to happen. Schedule a telephone interview let them know that we'll be coming back from our honeymoon at the end of the week and that you will be assessing the damage then moving from there. Dyson is trying to flush you out so he can kill you. Don't overreact. If you overreact you'll die."

Bo took a deep breath then she gave Lauren a pointed look, "If he fucks me over then it will be on you. Do you fucking understand?"

Lauren rolled her eyes and remarked, "Like you would fucking do anything."

Bo took wrapped her hand around Lauren's throat and stated, "Do not test me. Your little feud is now fucking with my money and I refuse to let that happen. So something needs to be done and it needs to be done now."

Lauren scowled at Bo then she grabbed her wrist and as she pulled it away she retorted, "And here I thought our romance was dead. Give me the phone."

Bo handed Lauren the phone. She was already pissed at Lauren and the fact that Dyson had bombed her building only further pissed her off. Lauren put the phone up to her ear and she demanded, "What's the damage?"

Mitch took a deep breath and sighed, "First two levels were destroyed."

Lauren nodded then ordered, "Get the building inspector in there now. If the building is sound have a crew go in there first thing tomorrow morning. I'll send you the information to get in contact with Bo's people. I want that building worked on and I want it back to where it was in two weeks. If it's not back to that point then I will have heads. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I got it." Mitch told her and then he asked, "What about Dyson?"

Lauren walked away from Bo and she looked out at the beach that was behind their house. She thought about what she was going to do for retaliation then she said, "Finish what we started. Pick up his sellers, torture them then deliver them to him. We'll be home by the end of the week. I'm ready to finish this."

She heard Mitch take a deep breath then he said, "I'm glad to hear that." He cleared his throat then said, "Okay I'll start that tonight."

Lauren gave a slight nod and said, "Good. Send me reports."

She hung up the phone then looked at Bo. The two of the stared at each other for a moment then she walked over to the grill. She took the ruined vegetables off of it and said, "I get that you're upset and I get that you never wanted to be involved with this. But you're involved now and you have done so willingly." She placed fresh vegetables on the grill, "You are going to need to trust me and you're going to have to believe that I will do whatever to make sure things work in our favour. If you don't have complete trust in me Bo then we need to dissolve" She gestured between them, "this because your lack of trust in me is going to get the both of us killed."

Bo glared at Lauren as she watched her turn over the vegetables that were on the grill. She let out an irritated sigh before walking over to the other woman. Their relationship was volatile on both of their parts. Bo's trust in Lauren was flimsy at best and Lauren's priorities were to put the organisation first. Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist then she kissed her cheek before murmuring against the skin, "I'm sorry."

Lauren chuckled a little and said, "No you're not. You were afraid Bo and you lashed out." She took a deep breath then said, "I do it too. But the fact that you don't trust me..." She trailed off then sighed, "I thought we had moved on from that."

Bo took a deep breath and told her truth, "Lauren you manipulated me. When it comes to business I do have a hard time trusting you."

Lauren let out a reluctant sigh then said, "I get it Bo and I would think the same thing but this thing between us requires that we have trust on all levels." She turned around and looked into Bo's eyes, "So Bo will you trust me? Not as your wife but as your business partner. I want to fix the foundation of our partnership."

Bo looked into Lauren's eyes for a second then she looked out to the ocean. Their marriage hinged on their business relationship and if that lacked trust then their marriage wouldn't stand a chance. But then there was the fact that Lauren had toyed with her to advance organisation however she said that she wouldn't do that again. Lauren had promised Bo that she wouldn't but that promise was made for their relationship. Not their business partnership. She looked back into the woman's waiting eyes then sighed, "Okay."

Lauren knew that Bo saying that she would trust her businesswise was a significant thing considering their history. She wasn't going to do the same thing. Not now. Despite the fact that the organisation would always come first her marriage with Bo was always going to come after that and their partnership would have an effect on it. She didn't want to taint what had become her safety net so she would always be honest with Bo. Even if she didn't like the decisions that Lauren would have to make. She leaned in and captured Bo's lips for a slow loving kiss then as she moved back she whispered, "I love you Bo."

Bo smiled and she held Lauren close to her as she whispered back, "I love you too Lauren."

Lauren rested her head on Bo's shoulder and took a moment to lose herself in the other woman's arms. She would do everything in her power to keep this and would kill anyone who would try to take it away from her. Lauren took a deep breath then moved out of Bo's arms and she turned back around to take the vegetables off the grill, "Dinner is almost done." She turned her head and smiled at Bo, "Why don't you go get us some tequila to drink?"

Bo shook her head and chuckled, "No. I'm going to get us some wine." She moved to stand behind Lauren. After moving her hair to the side she kissed the spot behind her ear then murmured against it, "Maybe we'll save the tequila for dessert and I can give you a present."

Lauren grinned as she moved the vegetables off the grill. She was going to miss this when they got back to the city. Lazy days where she and Bo would spend hours having sex and having fun down at the beach. Bo moved away from her and Lauren missed the contact immediately. They were going to come to Costa Rica at least once year just so they could have a month to themselves. Lauren chuckled and shook her head. Never in a million years did she think she would be thinking about month long vacations with her wife. Both her father and uncle were probably rolling over in their graves but they were probably beyond ecstatic. And they would be even happier if she did the one thing her father harped on her about. She grabbed the plate that the vegetables were on then walked into the house calling out, "Hey Bo…."

* * *

**Welp there are 6 more chapters after this one now that I have written this story completely. Just brace yourselves. Also reviews are nice. Like super nice.**


	15. Bo's First Cartel Meeting

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

Dyson was at his penthouse which was located in a building that was in the heart of the city. He was reading an article in the newspaper about the bombing that had occurred at the building that would be housing Dennis Technologic. Bo hadn't shown her face but she had released a statement stating that once she had finished her business out West she would be back to ascertain the damage that was done to the building. However Dyson's sources had told him that Mitch was back in town and that he had the building inspector checking out the place. If Mitch was back in town then that meant he was either working for Bo or that the rumours were true about Lauren and Bo. This also meant that Lauren was possibly still alive. Dyson gritted his teeth together. He hated not knowing what was going on in his city. He decided that a nice meal and the company of one of his many consorts would help him relieve his stress. Dyson pulled out his phone and called one of the numerous women that were at his beck and call. He knew that they only wanted him for his endless supply of drugs but that was fine with him. It made him feel like he controlled it all even though the organisation wasn't making the money that it had been making before Lauren's attempted takeover. Dyson was tempted to have someone go pick up Mitch so he could beat some contacts out of him but if he did that and he was working with Bo, especially after everything that happened with Lauren, then he would be covered.

After making arrangements for him and his escort for the evening Dyson went into the bathroom. He stood in front of the counter then opened the oak box that was sitting on it. He picked up the small silver spoon that was inside of it then scooped up a pile of cocaine. He brought it to nose then snorted it up. The drug would help him relax and forget about his problems for the moment. He got in the shower and bathed and once he was out of it he went into his closet to get dressed. After he was dressed and feeling good Dyson and his three bodyguards went to the restaurant he owned. As soon as Dyson and the woman that was joining him for the evening were settled at his private booth they ordered dinner and wine. He got his date high and drunk and by the time they were halfway through dinner she was all over him. Dyson was running his fingers through her dark hair while he whispered sexually suggestive comments in her ear. The woman grabbed his bulge and a low groan rumbled in his throat. He smirked at the woman knowing that if he suggested it, he would be able to get her to give him head under the table with little hesitation. And even if she did all he would have to do is give her some coke then she would be more than willing. Dyson was about to make the suggestion since his dick was straining to get free but one of the waiters came over to the table carrying a box. The young man cleared his throat then said, "Excuse me, Mr. Thornwood?"

Dyson stopped the roaming hand that was making its way up the inside of the woman's inner thigh and he let out an irritated sigh before addressing the waiter. "What is it?"

"A package just came from you sir." The teenager told him though he looked uncomfortable being in the presence of a man that was rumoured to dangerous.

Dyson held out his hand and demanded, "Well give it to me then." The kid placed the box on the table then Dyson said, "Amscray kid."

The waiter didn't hesitate to leave and Dyson slid to the edge of his seat so that he was closer to the table. He untied the twine that was tied into a bow on the top of the box then used his steak knife to slice through the tape that sealed it shut. Dyson opened the box and after unfolding the plastic that was wrapped around the object he saw what it was and sat there with a stunned expression on his face. The woman slid closer to him then kissed his neck before she purred, "What's in the box Dy?" He didn't answer. Dyson continued to stare into the box. The woman waited for him to say something and when he didn't she looked over his shoulder to take a look at what the package was. As soon a she saw the contents of the box she started to scream. "Oh my god. It's a head. It's a head."

The screaming snapped Dyson back to reality and without thinking his fist connected with the woman's face and he shouted, "Shut up. Shut the fuck up."

The woman coward to the corner of the booth and Erik, the man who had somehow deemed himself to be Dyson's new right hand man, rushed over to the table. "Everything good here boss?"

"No Erik." Dyson shouted as he stood up from the table. He pointed at the box and yelled, "There's a fucking head on my table." He ran his hand through his hair then pointed at the woman who was sitting on the other side of the booth, "Get rid of her. And get everyone to meet me at the club."

Erik got a apprehensive look on his face and asked, "What's the matter boss?"

Dyson glanced at the open box sitting on the table. The colourless head of one of his top sellers sat in it and stapled to his forehead was a note. _"Your time will come."_ Lauren was back in the city and this was her way of letting him know. He hadn't had a body of one of his people dropped off in awhile and Lauren was the only person that would have the gall to attack his people. Dyson now knew that Lauren wasn't dead. He also knew that she was pissed. He was going to have to prepare for when the woman came for him. Dyson closed the box then looked at Erik, "Lauren's back."

Erik scoffed, "That's not possible. The bitch took a lead pipe to the dome. There's no way she's alive."

The man's arrogance caused Dyson to lash out. He grabbed Erik by the front of his shirt and spit flew from his mouth as he shouted, "Listen you little pissant. Lauren's alive and she is fucking pissed. She will kill off every one of you assholes then come for me. Do you fucking understand?" Erik nodded his head then Dyson shoved him away, "Good. Now get rid of this then get your shit together and have everyone meet me at the club." He glared at the box then stated in a cold tone, "We're going to prepare for war."

* * *

The limo that Bo and Lauren were riding in was driving down a winding road that would take them to the Velez estate which was set deep in the forest of Peru. The two of them had flown down from Costa Rica and were going to be staying overnight at a villa that was in the small town that was located an hour from the estate. They had left early that morning after Mitch had called Lauren to inform her that the body of one of Dyson's sellers had been delivered to him the previous night. Mitch also let her know that Dyson had started mobilising against her. Lauren took a deep breath as she looked out the window and watched the river that ran next to the road. Two more days then she would be able to finish what she had started so that she would become the head of the organisation and have control of the city. She looked at Bo for a second then smiled. _They _would have control of the city. Bo turned her head and their eyes met. A rush of emotion came over Lauren and it took her breath away. She loved Bo so much and she knew that this was how she was supposed to take over the organisation. Not by herself but with a partner who matched her on every level and challenged her at every turn.

Bo smiled at Lauren. She knew that the other woman was beyond excited and was calculating the final moves that she was going to take in order to gain control of the organisation. Bo was nervous for Lauren's safety but she knew that what had to be done was inevitable. If Dyson wasn't taken out then he would come after them. Before they had travelled to Peru Mitch had informed them that her building had been cleared to be structurally sound so he had the crew start work on the first two floors right away. With the building under construction still Bo would be running DTV out of Lauren's facility since the base of operations was now being relocated to the East coast. It hadn't been a hard decision for her to come since Lauren needed to be in the city to run the organisation but their discussion last night had solidified it for her. Bo stretched her arm out on the back of the seat and Lauren scooted closer to her. Bo lowered her head and kissed her. Lauren let out a soft moan and reached up to place her hand on her cheek. She wanted more but she knew it wasn't possible. Bo placed her hand on top of Lauren's knee and began to move it up. Lauren smiled into the kiss as she felt the other woman's hand move up her thigh and towards the inside of it. She took Bo's bottom lip between her teeth then gave it a slight tug before murmuring, "You can't Bo."

Bo ran her other hand down Lauren's neck then trailed her fingertips over her collarbone as she asked, "Why not? You never stopped me before."

Lauren chuckled and she reached for the hand that was now between her legs. "I haven't but there is a first time for everything." She pushed Bo away from her then fixed her dress as she said, "I need to be focused and you and the sex we have is very distracting."

"But if we have the sex…" Bo reached behind Lauren's neck then undid the clasp that was keeping the top part of her dress in place. As the two pieces of fabric fell down to reveal Lauren's breast she grinned. "Then you won't be distracted because you will be so satisfied."

Lauren watched as Bo lowered her head so that she could take her sensitive nipple between her teeth. She drew in a sharp breath then placed her hand on the back of Bo's head as she let out a breathless chuckle, "And what makes you think I'll be satisfied?"

Bo ran the tip of her tongue around the hardened point then she looked up at Lauren and asked, "Are you saying I don't satisfy you?"

Lauren smirked at Bo then she pulled out the hair tie that was keeping her hair in the neat ponytail that she had put it in. She ran her hand through her hair and said, "You've fallen short a time or two."

Bo moved to go sit up but Lauren tightened the hold that she had on her hair. Bo realised what the other woman was doing. She was trying to piss her off because their angry sex was beyond this world, still their best sex, but Bo wasn't going to give her what she wanted. Instead she placed a kiss on Lauren's exposed chest then she made a path of them that went up her neck. When she was close to her ear she whispered, "I guess this means I'll just have to try harder." Bo's hand moved up her side then she cupped Lauren's right breast and she gave it a firm squeeze as she murmured, "Keep going until I get it right." She pinched her nipple and Lauren let out a small whimper, "Not stopping until you're saying that you've had enough." Bo moved her hand to the outside of Lauren's thigh then slid it to the inside as she said, "Telling me that I have satisfied every part of you." Her finger tips grazed up and down the inside of Lauren's thigh. Getting close to the excited flesh that was between her legs but never actually touching her. "Is that what I need to do Lauren? Fuck you until you're begging me to stop?" Bo took Lauren by surprise when she cupped her firmly through her underwear causing her to draw in an erratic breath. Bo bit her earlobe then whispered, her breath hot against Lauren's ear, "Will that satisfy you Lauren?" She began to stroke her through the silk fabric of her panties, "Tell me what I need to do to make sure my wife is satisfied."

Bo had turned the tables on her and Lauren wasn't able to form a coherent thought. She ground herself further into Bo's hand aching for more of the delicious friction that was building up the tension inside of her. Bo watched as Lauren's body moved. She loved it when the woman lost herself to the desire that was going through her. She was unrestrained, emotional, and vulnerable. It was a beautiful sight to see. Lauren opened her eyes and looked at her. With one look Bo knew what she wanted but she wanted her to say it. She moved the wet fabric to the side then stroked the wet, heated flesh that was underneath it then breathed, "How do you want it Lauren? How do you want me to satisfy you?"

Lauren held Bo's gaze as she grabbed hold of her wrist and said, "Fuck me Bo. Fuck-" Her breath caught as the other woman's fingers glided into her. Lauren turned her head and buried her face into Bo's neck as a pleasurable sensation went through her. Her hips began to move in a desperate attempt to provide the aroused muscles inside of her the delightful traction that they ached for. "Fuck me Bo please." Obliging Lauren's request Bo pulled her hand back and her fingers glided effortlessly out of her then she pushed them back in. Going deeper and harder than their initial entry. Lauren shuddered then bit at Bo's neck as the woman's fingers fucked her. Without much guidance Bo always knew how she wanted to get off but at this moment she wanted more. Bo teasing her and taking control of the situation had ignited something in her and now she had to fix it. She murmured against her ear, "Your mouth Bo." She gasped. "I want your mouth."

Bo pulled her head back and looked at the flushed woman. Lauren wasn't going to settle for a quick fuck. She grinned as she took her fingers out of her then she moved to the floor of the moving limo and knelt between Lauren's legs. Their eyes stayed locked on each other as Bo reached up her dress and removed her panties. Lauren pulled up the fabric of the dress so that Bo had nothing blocking her path. When she leaned in Lauren felt as though she would burst from the arousal that was building inside of her. When Bo's tongue swiped up her sensitive clit in one long stroke she let out an agonised cry and held on tight to her hair.

Bo's tongue explored every part of Lauren and it was as if she had never had her mouth on the woman before. But she loved the taste of Lauren and savoured having her essence on her tongue. Lauren was going to come, much too soon for her liking, but she need one thing from Bo before she went over that edge. She drew in an unsteady breath then moaned, "I need…" She bit her bottom lip as the tip of Bo's tongue swirled around the hard bundle of nerves before she sucked it into her mouth. Bo was trying to drive her insane but she was going to get what she wanted. "Bo….inside."

Bo gave a slight nod of her head even though her mouth was thoroughly preoccupied. An instant later Lauren felt two fingers slide deep inside of her and that caused a loud moan to slip past her lips. It was minutes later that Lauren was calling out Bo's name as her orgasm washed over her. Several moments passed before Lauren was able to push Bo away from her. Bo removed her mouth from Lauren's hypersensitive clit then pulled her fingers out of her. She had a smug smile on her face as she wiped at her mouth. Lauren may have been in charge of how the world around them operated but when Bo had control of her body she was able to reduce her to nothing. She sat on the seat next to Lauren and chuckled, "What was that about you not having sex before this meeting."

Lauren flicked her then dropped her arm. She wasn't quite herself yet and she couldn't deal with Bo's arrogance at the moment. Bo grinned then leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips. She whispered, "I love you."

Lauren opened her eyes and smiled, "I love you too."

**xXxXxX**

The limo began to make its way up the long driveway that lead to the Rocco Velez's mansion and Bo was looking out the window taking in the manicured grounds. There were exotic animals that were roaming around freely but there were also armed guards that were walking around as well. Several of them stopped and eyed the limo and Bo remarked, "We should get a place like this. Hell we should just get into supplying."

Lauren was fixing her dress and she commented, "I can't believe I let you fuck me before this meeting. I probably have messy sex hair and my dress is ruined." She tried to straighten out the fabric of her dress one more time but the way it was put together made it impossible to do so. "Also we can't have a hundred acre estate. Though maybe out in the country we could."

"The country wouldn't be too bad. We'd probably get a lot of work done out there." She leaned over and gave Lauren a quick kiss then whispered, "And I like your sex hair. It makes you sexy and so damn alluring."

Lauren shook her head and pushed Bo away from her, "Cut it out. So what are you going to do when we get out of this vehicle?"

Bo picked a piece of lint off her pant leg and rolled her eyes. They had gone over what Bo's role would be at this meeting several times and now it was starting to get annoying. She let out an irritated breath then said, "I am to keep my mouth shut and if addressed I will smile politely."

Lauren saw the annoyed look on Bo's face. She knew the woman wasn't used to taking the backseat at something like this but Bo had never dealt with drug lords before. She hadn't either but if this was the only Rocco would do business with her then she would do it. She reached over and took hold of Bo's hand. "I know you don't like it but unfortunately this is a dangerous situation for the both of us. So I have to take charge and you have to keep your mouth shut."

Bo scowled and she snapped, "I'm surprised you didn't call me stupid."

"It's not too late so don't tempt me." Lauren took a deep breath then sighed, "Be pissed all you want. But you will not be in charge until you build a rapport with men who can kill you without a second thought. So again, I suggest you do as I say and keep your mouth shut."

Bo stayed quiet. She hated the fact that she was a means to an end. That no one thought she was worthy enough to deal with whatever was about to go down between Lauren and Rocco. Lauren would have felt bad but this was just how business went. So Bo could pout all she wanted but it wasn't going to change anything. It was how things were for the moment. The two of them didn't speak for the remainder of the ride up to the mansion. When the limo came to a stop Lauren took Bo's hand then she leaned over and kissed her. When she pulled back she whispered, "I love you." She ran her finger across her jaw then continued, "This is going to change everything for so please cooperate then I'll give you everything you want."

Bo took a deep breath and nodded. They just had to get through this. She gave Lauren one more kiss before the door opened. When it opened Lauren inhaled through her nose. This was it. Everything was about to change. She let it out then got out of the limo then she held out her hand for Bo to take. As Bo took her hand Lauren saw Rocco and his three sons come walking out of the house. "That man is one of the top sellers in Peru? He looks like someone's grandfather." Bo muttered as she looked at the man who was walking down the steps to greet them.

Lauren moved her hand to Bo's lower's back as she said under her breath, "That's not keeping your mouth closed Bo."

Bo got a tight smile on her face and replied, "Well dear it may be a hard thing to do if that asshole on the left doesn't stop looking at you like you're a pile of money."

The man that was currently pissing Bo off was Filipe and he was looking at her like she wasn't married to the woman standing next to her. When they stood in front Rocco he got a wide smile on his face and held his arms open as he said something in Spanish. Then he said, "My goodness it has been too long my dear."

Lauren moved to hug him and the tall man wrapped his arms around her then he kissed the side of her head as she said, "Rocco it has been too long. Last time I saw you I want to say I was in third grade and my dad forced you to come to my flute recital." She chuckled then added, "Then he took us out to dinner where he bragged about me all throughout it."

Rocco let her go and smiled. "He was so proud of you Lauren. Vincent knew that you were destined to for greatness. I mean look at you a big shot doctor marrying some billionaire tech mogul." He clapped his hands together then shook his head before sighing, "It is something worth celebrating."

Lauren nodded in agreement, "It most definitely is but first let me introduce you to my wife." She gestured towards Bo, "Bo Dennis I would like for you to meet Rocco Velez. A long time family friend and my father and uncle's first business partner."

Bo got a smile on her face then extended her hand out and said, "Mr. Velez it is a pleasure to meet you."

"No, no, no. We don't shake hands. You're family now so we're going to hug." Rocco chuckled before he embraced Bo. She hugged him back but it was an awkward one. She had never hugged a drug lord before.

Rocco let her go then he turned and said, "Let me introduce my sons. They are my heart and the soul of my operation." He pointed to the three men waiting for him then said, "Filipe, Georgio, Keith. Come say hello to our guests. Though from what I hear you've recently seen Lauren."

Filipe smiled at Lauren and remarked, "We have though she was all business." Bo glared as the dark haired man kissed the back of Lauren's hand.

Lauren let out a small chuckle then said, "Well Filipe as you must have heard I have bigger concerns at the moment."

The man gave a nonchalant shrug and told her, "If you ask I'm certain the Velez family can be of assistance to you."

Bo wanted to roll her eyes at the man's attempt at trying to charm Lauren but she reminded herself that this meeting was important. Rocco chuckled and said, "Of course we would assist. Come, let's go inside and talk about what brings you here."

The five of them went inside and Rocco led them to the parlour. As he sat down in his leather arm chair he waved his hand toward Keith and said, "Keith pour us all drinks. You ladies like scotch or do you prefer wine?"

Lauren smiled and told him, "Scotch would be fine Rocco thank you."

Keith poured them all drinks and as soon as everyone was settled Georgio gestured towards Lauren. "So you're going to wage war against Dyson? Do you have the resources to do such a thing?"

Lauren crossed her legs then took a sip of her scotch then replied, "I do have the resources. I'm certain you have all heard that though Bo and I have gotten married, we have also forged a business partnership. This partnership opens me up to a number of resources which I have spoken to you about already."

Rocco nodded and said, "Ah yes. Getting some of my men back into a country that has banned them from it. And this business partnership with your wife's company will correct this?"

"Yes it will. Bo has resources that will be able to help the men that work for you to get back into the States with no problem. They would barely be a blip on the government's radar." Lauren told him hoping to alleviate the concerns Rocco had.

Felipe clicked his tongue then looked at his father, "Papa I'm not certain about this. It seems almost too good to be true. She marries this woman and forges a partnership with her? If you ask me it seems a bit unstable."

Rocco got a contemplative look on his face then set his glass on the side table that was next to his chair. "I hate to doubt your faith in Bo, Lauren but Felipe has a point. We do not know Bo nor do we know that this marriage to her isn't some farce for you to get my business then have you turn on us."

Lauren got offended that the man could suggest such a thing but she remained calm as she said, "I understand your concern Rocco but my marriage to Bo isn't a business arrangement. It is purely a personal one and Bo wants to help. She wants to see the organisation grow and prosper and she knows that the only way for that to happen is with your product."

"Is this true Mrs. Dennis?" Rocco asked fixing his eyes on Bo. "Do you share the same vision as your wife? A lucrative profit for those that are involved?"

Bo focused her attention on the man that was sitting across the room. She had been staring at his son who was sitting on the couch that was across from the love seat. Filipe's wandering eyes had taken several trips up and down Lauren's body and it was on the fifth trip that she was tempted to call him out on it. However she didn't. Instead she bit the inside of her lip to prevent herself from saying anything. Bo took a sip of her drink then cleared her throat as she answered, "I do."

Rocco studied her for moment then he let out a brief chuckle before he looked at Keith and asked him something in Spanish. Lauren had understood every word that they had said too each other and it wasn't good for her or Bo. Rocco didn't trust Bo and he was about to call her out on it. "Has love made you change your stance on breaking partnerships and turning on them?"

Lauren stiffened. She was a fucking idiot. She hadn't delved too much into Bo's corporate past because she was focused on the money. But now that history was going to bite her in the ass. Bo smirked. The man had done his homework and she was impressed. She took another drink from her glass then chuckled, "I don't conduct business that way anymore. In the earlier days of my company I did garner the trust of those smaller companies that I forged partnerships with then sold them off to the highest bidder but now any partnership I forge is to excel my company." She waved her hand towards Rocco. "The more beneficial the partnership is the less inclined I am to turn on them. In this case you are very beneficial to the organisation which is important to Lauren. So to answer your question, yes I have changed my stance because of love but only for this. This is Lauren's business. Not mine."

Rocco studied her. His dark eyes bore into her own then he smiled, "Such pretty words from a beautiful woman." He sighed. "But this doesn't make me want to trust you. You are an unknown. Lauren I have known since she was still using training wheels on her bicycle but you, you are dangerous and I don't like danger."

Lauren looked between Rocco and Bo. She wanted to say something but she knew she couldn't. Rocco had his issues with Bo which meant she would have to prove to him that she could stand on her own. Bo let out a tired sigh and remarked, "I'm not dangerous Mr. Velez. I am a simple business woman. And if you don't believe that I can be trusted then so be it but the resources that my company has will not be utilised for your operation nor will I help get your men back into the states." She took a sip from her glass. As she rested it on her knee Bo said, "I'm certain someone like Julian Ruiz would be beneficial to you in America."

As soon as Bo had said the name Lauren recognised it right away. Julian Ruiz was a hit man who had taken out some of, if not all, the competition that dared to challenge the cartel. With him not being able to go to the states it meant Rocco's competition was encroaching on his customers. The older man nodded and said, "You get Julian into the states and you will have earned my trust."

Bo eyed the man. Getting a known murderer back into the states was dangerous but it could also be beneficial. She nodded and said, "Give me twenty-four hours and he will be able to step on American soil without a care."

Rocco considered Bo's offer then he smiled and looked at Lauren, "I do like her personality. Very bold." He snapped his finger then pointed at Bo, "You have twenty-four hours. You do as you say then I will double the shipment for a lesser price and order Julian to take care of Dyson for you."

"No." Lauren said in a sharp tone. "Dyson is mine." She took a moment then smiled. "But thank you for doubling the shipment."

Rocco held up a finger, "Ah. Ah. We have to see if your wife is as resourceful as you claim she is."

Lauren nodded in understanding, "Of course."

He got comfortable in his chair then asked, "Now are you certain you don't want me to assist in the Dyson situation?"

Lauren shook her head no then stated, "No. Despite you being the organisation's supplier and your close relationship with my dad and uncle, this is a family issue that I will be dealing with directly."

Rocco sighed and told her, "I understand. But a shitstain that is capable of killing his father will no doubt find some way to avoid what you have coming for him."

"Of course he will. He's a fucking coward but there is nowhere for him to run. I will take what is rightfully mine." Lauren stated. She was going to prove to Rocco and those that wanted to challenge her that she knew how to handle her own without any help.

Rocco smiled and said, "Very well. Now tell me how did you and Bo meet?"

* * *

**I honestly forget how the rest of this story goes so we're all in for a treat. Thanks for the patience on this. Between it, book writing, and all around tomfoolery it has been neglected. Hopefully I can give you guys another November update. Reviews are the things writers live on. And self-deprecation. **


	16. Broken Promises

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

The rest of the evening had gone well. Lauren had enjoyed catching up and reminiscing with Rocco but Bo on the other hand been ready to commit murder and was willing to die for doing so. The two of them got into the limo and Lauren let out a relieved sigh, "Other than Rocco challenging you that went well. Will have a shipment in the city by Sunday morning which will-"

"Are you not going to fucking address the fact that Filipe has a major hard-on for you and I caught him staring at your boobs a number of times?" She scoffed. "He's fucking lucky I didn't jump across the table and slice his throat open." As the limo started to move Bo sat there seething as the image of the man gawking at her wife's breast went through her mind.

Bo's possessiveness and anger was surprising but it turned Lauren on. She blew out an frustrated breath then answered, "No Bo I was too busy making sure that we had a shipment along with garnering Rocco's trust so that he's comfortable working with me. I didn't care if his son was looking at me."

"He wasn't fucking looking at you Lauren. He fucking looked like he wanted to fuck you right there on the dinner table." Bo snapped then she added, "And I'm certain if I had left you alone he would have tried something. I don't trust him not to do something to you." She didn't even want to entertain the thought of what she would do if the man had cornered Lauren somehow. She leaned forward and pushed the button that rolled up the partition and when it was closed she stated, "When we get what we need from them we're going to their competition. I don't fucking trust Rocco not to turn on you. He's condescending towards you and working with this horn dog of a son might lead to murder. I'm finding the organisation a new supplier."

Lauren stared at Bo. She had a number of thoughts running through her mind but fact that Bo wanted to double cross Rocco showed how much the woman didn't understand the new world that she was in. On the other hand Lauaren was impressed with initiative that Bo was showing in regards to getting the organisation a new supplier. Lauren folded her arms over her chest and asked, "What about Julian? Are you going to back out of that then screw me over on a shipment?"

Bo scowled then she replied, "No. You'll get your shipment and Julian will step on American soil but as soon as he does he's a fucking dead man."

Lauren drew in a deep breath and shook her head. Bo was going to get herself killed and if Lauren were smart she should be the one to do it but she was in love and love made her stupid. "God you're a fucking moron sometimes." She said before pointing out, "We're the only ones who know about Julian so if he ends up dead then Rocco will come looking for us. Don't let your emotions cloud your judgement." She sighed then tried to reassure Bo about the man's son, "Filipe wouldn't do anything Bo. If he did then his dad would-"

"Oh Rocco is a misogynistic asshole when he isn't talking down to you. And the fact that you took that shit tonight is surprising Lauren. Usually you would have ripped his balls off." Bo argued. She wasn't going to let Lauren downplay this situation and say that she was overreacting. She wasn't overreacting.

Lauren narrowed her eyes at Bo and told her, "Some things require me to swallow my pride and deal with that bullshit. This is fucking how it goes Bo so unless you can find some way to make the world of drug dealing less sexist please let me know." She ran her hand through her hair, "It's a necessary evil."

"To hell it is." Bo said as she sat back in her seat. She stared out the window for a moment then she gave Lauren a pointed look. "As soon as we get back to the villa I'm calling one of my contacts to find us a new supplier. You may have a certain loyalty to Rocco but I don't. And I don't care if he gets his feelings hurt just because the organisation isa using a different supplier."

Lauren glared at Bo. Her defiance about the situation was irritating her but she also didn't want her doing something that would result in Bo's death. She pointed at her and glowered, "Do not do a fucking thing. Just wait Bo. If you don't wait then you will fuck us both. So don't do a thing."

Bo let out an aggravated breath. She wanted to get them away from the cartel as fast as possible because if they didn't she was bound to do something that would have an effect them both and she was trying to avoid that. She had a frown on her face as she looked out the window and into the darkness that surrounded them as the limo drove them back to the town they were staying at. After a moment she said in a clipped tone, "Fine." Then she looked at Lauren. "But I'm giving you two months. So get whatever the fuck you need done in those two months."

Lauren didn't take kindly to deadlines. She was the one that set them. Not other people. She pinned Bo down with an intense stare and stated, "Do not tell me what the fuck to do. I'm not certain where you got it in that delusional fucking brain of yours where you thought you could set down rules in reg-"

"You are my wife Lauren." Bo shouted. The raw emotion in her eyes stunned Lauren. She had never seen Bo so angry or possessive. There was something else in them but she wasn't able to decipher it because Bo had started talking again. "When I think some asshole is going to put his hands on you then I'm going to set some fucking rules because if I don't then I will kill the mother fucker if he does try to touch you. So this timeframe is happening."

"No Bo it isn't." Lauren stated in a direct manner. Then she continued, "So what if I am your wife? There is one thing that will always come before you and that is the organisation. And if I remember correctly you have no say in regards to it because I still haven't figured out what the fuck you will be doing." Lauren got a smug grin on her face. "As of right now the only thing you seemed to be qualified for is being my arm candy because you seem to be too dumb to understand the fucking situation that we are currently in."

Then to drive the point home about who was in charge Lauren said, "_I _will be making the deadlines. _I _will be making the decisions on who will be the organisations supplier. _I _make the fucking rules." She took a deep breath through her nose then said, "So Bo until you fucking understand that you will do nothing and if you do anything this marriage will come to a quick end. Is that understood?"

Bo's eyes still held a defiant look in them and she understood but that didn't mean that she was going to back down from the argument, "What about-"

"No. You are no longer allowed to speak. I want to hear one word from you right now and if you don't want to say it then that will be fine. Because all I have to do is make one call and you will no longer be a concern of mine." Lauren threatened in a voice so low that Bo had to lean forward in her seat to hear her.

The look in Lauren's eyes was a mixture of intense anger, determination, and one other thing that Bo wanted to exploit but if she did then she would only piss the woman off further. And if she did that then she really would lose her life. She took a deep breath then said, "Yes."

"Yes what Bo?"

Bo scoffed and retorted, "I thought you only wanted to hear one word from me?"

Lauren's piercing gaze bore into her as she said, "Well I want to make sure we're on the same page. Yes to what Bo?"

Bo returned Lauren's gaze with the same ferocity as she glowered, "Yes I understand Lauren."

Lauren stared at Bo for another moment then she got comfortable in her seat as she said, "Good." She straightened out her dress and said, "When we get to villa I'll let Mitch know about the shipment. You have your assignment from Rocco to do so I would suggest getting on that as soon as possible." Then she started to run through her to-do list for when they got back to the city. "I want to throw a soiree for our marriage. Although it'll be a cover so I can meet with the more influential members of the city and inform them that the organisation is under new leadership. With you taking over Michelson's seat in the city council it'll make finding businesses to launder money through a lot easier. As well as buying out Dyson's assets. I don't want to keep using the foundation. That's one thing I want away from it." She looked at Bo who was looking out the window. The woman hadn't said anything. Lauren knew that she had probably gone too far with Bo but she had to stop her and tell her who was in charge. At least for right now. Everything was too precarious and making moves against Rocco while dealing with Dyson could make things more difficult for them which was something Lauren didn't want to happen. She blew out a breath and asked, "Any thoughts?"

Bo scoffed as she continued to look out the window. She had plenty of thoughts but none of them pertained to what Lauren had just said and Lauren didn't want to hear those thoughts so she kept her mouth shut. Lauren looked at Bo's reflection in the window. She was at a loss on how to fix this. She stood behind what she had said, even though everything that she had told Bo could have been said some other way, but it was the only way to get Bo to understand the severity of their situation. Lauren rested her head back against the headrest and let out a quiet sigh. This thing between her and Bo, no matter how much they wanted it to work, wasn't going to work.

An hour later the limo was dropping them off at the villa and when they were inside Bo kicked off her shoes then headed for the stairs. She needed a shower and she wanted to be away from Lauren. She couldn't be around her. Not only had she threatened her life she had also gone back on her promise and that hurt Bo more than anything else. Lauren watched as Bo headed up to the second floor and when she was certain the woman was on the floor above her she let out a tired sigh. This wasn't how this night was supposed to go. They were supposed to be ripping each other's clothes off and celebrating the fact that they were one step closer to having control of the organisation. Instead all they were doing was creating a massive chasm between them. Lauren went into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of wine and after draining it in a matter of seconds she poured more wine into it. Lauren was halfway done with her second glass when she slammed it down on the counter. Then she stormed over to the stairs. She was determined to fix what was going on between her and Bo. She couldn't let this argument fester between them. Lauren went into the master bedroom then she went into the bathroom that was connected into it.

Bo was standing under the spray with her eyes closed and her head was tilted back. She had heard Lauren's heels on the tile floor but she didn't acknowledge her and she wasn't going to acknowledge her. Bo was done talking to Lauren for the night.

Lauren took a moment to watch the water cascade down Bo's body and a wave of desire came over her. This woman held so much power over her and she couldn't understand why but in this moment all she wanted was for her to have control of her. Lauren undid the clasp that was keeping her dress up then she let it fall to the floor before she took off her heels. She opened the glass door of the shower stall and Bo said, "Get out Lauren."

"No I'm not getting out Bo. We have to talk." Lauren insisted as she stood in front of Bo.

Bo brought her head down then wiped her face before wiping her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked at Lauren with hard stare as she said, "There's nothing to talk about. You've made it quite apparent that my opinion means nothing so there." She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, "I'll be your arm candy and we can continue this sham of marriage but nothing more. We're done."

Lauren couldn't understand where this was coming from. Sure she had crossed a line but this course of action, well inaction, wasn't warranted. "What the hell Bo? Just because I yell at you and threaten your life you're just going to back down?" She scoffed and smiled, "I've done a whole helluva lot worse to you."

The fact that Lauren didn't understand what she had done proved Bo's point and she wasn't going to explain it to the other woman. Lauren watched as Bo turned around to face the spray and began to go through the motions of cleansing herself. Bo was freezing her out and it caused a sense of dread to come over her. She couldn't lose Bo. Bo was the one person that she could really be herself with and if she lost that then she would lose herself. Lauren reached out and placed her hand on Bo's shoulder then pleaded in a quiet voice, "Bo don't do this."

"Don't do this? I didn't do anything Lauren. You did this. This is all you fault." She turned around and shouted, "I asked you for one thing. One lousy thing and you couldn't even give me that." Bo paused to take a breath and she looked at Lauren with a cold stare, "I asked for one thing when I felt vulnerable and needed reassurance from you and you promised that you would give it to me. But less than twenty-four hours later you've already broken that promise." She scoffed, "I shouldn't be surprised. It's not like you don't have a history of lying to me to get what you want. I guess you're right Lauren. I'm a fucking idiot after all." Each word that Bo said cut into her but it was the pain in her eyes, which she was failing to hide, that had Lauren reaching out to touch her cheek but the other woman moved away and snapped, "Don't touch me."

Lauren closed her hand into a fist and asked, "What promise Bo? Are you talking about us working together as partners? I told you we had to figure that-" Bo's harsh laughter cut her off and she clenched her jaw before asking, "What's so funny?"

"You. You're the fucking moron here." She opened the door for the shower then pinned Lauren down with a angry stare, "If you don't know then I'm not going to fucking tell you." Her voice took on a bitter edge as she finished, "I have to go make a call so your precious organisation can thrive."

It was then that Lauren realised what this was about and she got out the shower exclaiming, "Is this fucking about the organisation Bo?"

Bo let out short, sharp laugh then walked into the room. Lauren followed her and as Bo towelled off she answered, "No this isn't about your precious organisation. This is about us."

"What the fuck did I do Bo?" Lauren exclaimed getting fed up with the bull shit game that Bo was playing with her.

Bo threw her wet towel at her and countered, "What did you promise me yesterday Lauren? The one fucking thing that I asked you?" Lauren stood there thinking about everything that had happened yesterday while Bo stood there seething. "See this is why I'm done. You're going to fuck me over and you're not even going to care. I love you Lauren. So much. More than I have ever loved anyone in my life." Bo took a deep breath and she breathed, "But you don't care."

Lauren's heart broke at the pain that was written all over Bo's face but what made everything worse was the disappointment that she had caused. Bo had trusted her, probably a lot more than she had ever trusted anyone, and Lauren had pissed all over it. They stood their looking at each other then Lauren sighed, "I'm going to go finish showering."

Bo shook her head and muttered, "Whatever." She hated the fact that Lauren breaking a promise had such an effect on her. She had felt nothing the numerous times the woman had threatened her life but this…this was devastating. She went into her bag and got out a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and after she was dressed Bo grabbed her phone so that she could call Ivy. The call went unanswered and she left a threatening message for the woman then told her to call her back. Bo let out a tired sigh and walked out to the balcony that was attached to their room. The moon was shining bright in the sky and seeing the way the light glistened on the water of the river that ran behind the villa made Bo long for something that she had never wanted. But that had been before Lauren and now that she had felt it she wanted to share the romantic setting with her even though she was pissed off at the woman.

Lauren ran her hands over her hair as she rinsed the conditioner out of it. She had fucked up royally and she was trying her damnedest to remember what she had promised to Bo yesterday. All she remembered was Mitch's call, dinner, the day at the beach then-"Oh fuck. Oh fuck." Lauren whispered as she remembered the promise she made to Bo yesterday and as she thought about her earlier actions she realised that she had completely destroyed that promise. Lauren turned off the water then grabbed a towel off the rack and as she walked into the bedroom she wrapped it around her. She didn't see Bo in the room so she walked downstairs and looked for her there.

When Lauren couldn't find her downstairs a sudden panic tried to come over her but she ignored it and shouted out Bo's name. There was no answer downstairs so she went back upstairs and searched all the rooms before going back into the master bedroom. Lauren was standing in the middle of the room when she looked out the door for the balcony. Bo was standing by the rail and the image that she saw was one that took Lauren's breath away. Now that the clouds had cleared up and the moon was shining brightly down on her Lauren was overwhelmed with how beautiful Bo looked underneath the pale moonlight. How she could do something so damaging to someone like Bo was unforgivable and Lauren was going to do everything in her power to make it up to her. She got dressed quickly then joined Bo on the balcony. Lauren stood next to her but there was a bit of space between them.

They were quite for a moment then Lauren said, "I was looking for you."

Bo sighed then remarked, "I didn't want to be found."

Lauren let the comment die and let another silence linger between them before she said, "I'm sorry Bo."

Bo turned her head a little and looked at Lauren out the corner of her eye as she asked, "What are you sorry for Lauren?"

Lauren didn't move closer to Bo. She had hurt her and the woman wanted space from her so she was going to let her have it. She turned to look at Bo. "I'm sorry for breaking my promise." She sighed then continued, "I got caught up in making sure that the organisation came first and making sure that it was going to make money that I didn't put you first. We were alone and I didn't put you first and I'm sorry." Then she said, "But you are part of the reason why I don't want you to find the organisation a new supplier yet." Lauren fought the urge to move closer to Bo and instead explained her logic to the other woman, "If we do that then we'd be fighting two wars. Rocco and Dyson. And I would like to deal with Dyson before we're dealing with the Velez cartel. If we do that before we have the support and resources in place Rocco will kill us both then take everything that we've worked so hard for. So we have to wait."

Bo understood Lauren's logic and she knew she was right, she had known that earlier, but it didn't change her reason for why she wanted them to change suppliers now. Bo ran her fingers through her hair then she scratched at her scalp before she said, "I don't trust Filepe. If he touches you I will kill him Lauren. I have no doubt about that." She moved closer to Lauren and said, "That's why I was determined for us to get a new supplier right away. I'm worried for you and I'm worried about what'll happen. But if you believe that we should wait then I will wait. You just tell me when."

Lauren got a small smile on her face and she moved closer to Bo as she said, "Thank you. And to make you feel better I will always have one of the guys around to cover me and I'll have someone around when we're doing deals with the brothers."

Bo looked into Lauren's eyes. They had managed to fix what was wrong between them without violence and arguing. Hell must have frozen over. She placed her hands on Lauren's cheeks then captured her lips for a soft kiss then as she pulled back she chuckled before murmuring, "I think this is a first for us."

Lauren took hold of Bo's waist and pulled her closer to her as she whispered, "What's that?"

Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's neck and said in a low voice, "Talk through something that didn't result in death threats or physical violence."

Lauren nuzzled Bo's neck and smirked, "It is. But if you're looking for a little violence I'm certain I can come up with something."

Bo felt a hand slip up her shirt and Lauren's short nails scratched up her side. It wasn't hard enough to break skin but she was certain there now were red marks on her skin. Bo moved and pressed her lips against Lauren for a heated kiss. It escalated quickly and Lauren pressed Bo against the railing that enclosed the balcony. The hand that was under her shirt trailed down the tight muscles of her abdomen which tensed up with anticipation then she dragged them up. Lauren's hand stopped right before it touched her breast fully but her fingertips grazed the underside of it. Bo broke the kiss then bit her bottom lip as she felt her body tense up as it responded to Lauren's touch. She kissed across Lauren's jaw and when she reached her earlobe she gave it a gentle suck then breathed, "Take me to bed Lauren. Now."

Lauren let out a low chuckle then as her hand moved to the waistband of the sweatpants Bo that was wearing she said, "Nope. I'm going to fuck you right here underneath the moon."

Bo stopped the roaming hand and whispered, "I don't want you to fuck me."

"Then what do you want Bo?" Lauren asked as she pulled back to look into her eyes.

Bo bit the inside of her lip. She hated being vulnerable and needy because that meant that she needed Lauren. She held Lauren's gaze and sighed. She needed the woman so much. She kissed Lauren then whispered against her lips, "I want you to touch me like you love me."

Lauren's stopped breathing for a split second then she faltered as she said, "I-Are you sure?" That level of intimacy was still new to her and to have Bo ask, no, plead for it was too much because that meant it was something that she needed from her. Lauren felt that she would fail Bo and wouldn't be able to meet the emotional demands that the woman was requesting. Bo could see the doubt in Lauren's eyes and she said in a quiet voice, "It's okay Lauren. You can let go."

Lauren took a deep breath then with some hesitation she pressed her lips against Bo's. Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist then with certainty she took control of the kiss and helped Lauren navigate through the uncharted territory that they had only just begun to explore. Bo broke the kiss then slid her hands down the other woman's forearms and toook hold of her hands, "Come on."

The two of them went back into the room and Lauren watched as Bo took off the shirt that she was wearing then she smiled at her. Bo had to chuckle to herself because Lauren knew how to channel emotions like anger, fear, and pride but love...love was the one emotion the woman couldn't seem to handle. It seemed like it almost scared her. Bo wasn't well versed in loving another either but she was determined to find some way to figure it out with Lauren. She undressed Lauren and when the woman's lithe body was fully exposed to her she allowed her emotions guide her actions. Lauren was hesitant to touch Bo even as the woman's soft hands began to explore her body with a tenderness that still surprised her. With a light touch Bo's fingers glided up her back then back down it as she kissed Lauren's neck. Lauren's eyes fluttered close as she felt her body surrender to the woman's gentle caresses but she wouldn't give in fully to her emotions. Bo kissed her neck again then murmured against it, "Let go Lauren. You don't have to be afraid." She held the woman close to her. "I love you and I won't let you do this alone."

Lauren let out a shuddering breath then she moved her hands to Bo's back and slid them up to her shoulders where she held onto them. Lauren turned her head and met Bo's lips for a tentative kiss then she took a breath before admitting, "I'm scared Bo. This is new for me and I-" She paused then sighed, "I don't want to hurt you."

Bo chuckled a little. She wasn't laughing at Lauren's admission she was laughing at the tumultuous history that they had. She placed her hand on the back of Lauren's neck then told her, "Just keep your promise and you'll never hurt me."

Lauren gave an imperceptible nod then Bo engaged her in passionate kiss that melted away her fears about their relationship. She allowed Bo to guide her to the bed and as soon as they were lying on it Bo was on top of Lauren. Never letting the woman beneath her think about what was occurring between them emotionally. Her left hand instantly cupped Lauren's breast and she gave stiffening nipple a firm pinch. Lauren drew in a quick breath at the stimulation. All she could think about was Bo touching her and touching Bo in return. She didn't think about the building emotion that was growing between them nor did she think about the need that went deeper beyond the physical touch. Lauren followed Bo's lead and together they took and gave from one another what they couldn't express verbally. When they went over one peak they continued on to the next one building the sexual tension and passion between them gradually.

It was close to day break when neither of them could continue with their lovemaking. Bo pulled the sheet over them then cuddled up to the woman next to her. Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo and took a deep breath then slowly released it. She felt content on a level that was almost close to spiritual. Bo and her presence provided Lauren with something that she didn't want to live without and the amount of love that the woman had shown her had almost caused her to cry several times during their lovemaking. The impact Bo was making on her life was huge one and she was starting to question how she had been able to live before the woman came into her life. Lauren kissed her shoulder and murmured, "I love you Bo."

Bo ran her hand up and down Lauren's back as she responded in a quiet voice, "I love you too Lauren." And she loved Lauren on inexplicable level. Opening herself up to love had made her vulnerable. It had made her loose that edge that she had spent a number of years developing. It had made her soft. Yet at the same time it made her feel incredible and special because Bo knew that Lauren would never open herself up to someone on this level and the fact that she had let Bo in screamed volumes to her. Their road together was going to be a rough one with numerous potholes but they would find some way to patch the damage together.

* * *

Dyson walked into his office which was above the still closed strip club. He had been trying to get it open for the last month but the head of the city's health department was still telling him no. He would have had the man taken care of but Sean seemed to have acquired a few bodyguards and he had notified the CDC about the particular strain of staph that Dyson's club seemed to be afflicted with. Dyson walked behind his desk and as he dropped down in his chair he asked Erik, "Did we get a meet with the Russians? I haven't heard back from any of the Columbian cartels."

Dyson saw the ornate envelope on his desk and as he eyed it he wondered what the hell it could be. There was no reason that he should be receiving such extravagant mail. He picked it up as Erik answered, "I got in contact with Nestor and he said that he would have to contact Pavel." As Dyson open the envelope the other man wondered, "Are you certain you want to use the Russians as a way to get product? I mean they get their shit from South America too."

Dyson pulled out the black invitation that had silver writing on it and read it. He had to read it twice and after the second time he dropped it on his desk then began to laugh. It was an invitation to the party that Lauren was throwing to celebrate her marriage to Bo Dennis. It was a cocky and bold move and Dyson for a split second admired it. Lauren was going to show him and everyone else in the city that she was in charge and that she wasn't going to be stopped. Dyson threw the invitation onto his desk and he smiled at Erik who looked at him with a confused look on his face. He got up from his desk and walked over to the bar that was in the corner of his office. Dyson got a crystal tumbler then poured a decent amount of bourbon into it and after he had drank a majority of the liquor he slammed the glass down. "Fuck!"

"What's the matter boss?" Erik asked as he walked closer to the bar.

Dyson grabbed the bottle of liquor and poured more into his glass as he stated, "Lauren. The fucking bitch you claimed was dead just sent me an invitation to a party celebrating her marriage to Bo Dennis." The bottle slammed down on the polished top of the bar then he picked up the glass and took a long drink from it. Dyson let out a laugh that was a mixture between an actual laugh and bark then he scowled. "That fucking bitch." He pointed at Erik and ordered, "Get the fucking Russians to agree to a meet. We need money and we need it now." Dyson ran his hand over his hair. A war, of the likes the city had never seen before, was about to start and right now if he had to place bets on who would win it Dyson would bet on Lauren because she had a billionaire at her disposal. He took a deep breath. All he needed was some product then he would have enough money to get rid of Lauren and the piece of ass that she married.

* * *

**This is one of my fave chapters of this story. Not bc of the emotion but bc of the ever shifting dynamic between these two. It's great. I surprise myself sometimes. Thank you for reading and reviews those are very nice. **


	17. Back In The Concrete Jungle

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

The private jet touched down on the tarmac and Lauren felt a rush of exhilaration. She was home and she was going to finish what she had started. Yesterday while she and Bo were packing up their vacation home she had done everything that she needed to do for the party that was going to be happening tonight. After the party she was going to meet the brothers and Rocco down at the warehouse for the largest shipment of cocaine to ever enter the city which would be on the streets a few hours later. Bo had made good on her promise to Rocco and Julian Ruiz was no longer a wanted criminal in the states so she had gotten twice the amount of product than what she had requested. Lauren was going to push her people for results and if they didn't produce the high numbers that she desired then she was going to make examples out of those that pissed her off.

As the plane was taxied into the hangar Lauren's mind drifted to the party. She had invited everyone that held a prominent position in the city along with some other notable guests but the most important guest on the list was Dyson. She had invited him so that she could give him one last proverbial kick to the balls but she had also invited him so that when he left one of her men would follow him home. Once he was safe at home she would be driven to his penthouse and it would be there that she would finally kill the bastard that had been a stain on the organisation. But those were her plans for the evening and she had to focus the work that she and Bo had to do. They were going to have an interview about their partnership then they were going to go to city hall where Bo would be sworn in as the head of the city council in a private ceremony. After that they would be having a meeting with the lieutenants of the organisation. It was going to be a long day but by the end of it she would be making money and in bed with the woman that she loved. Lauren reached for Bo's hand and the other woman took hers then gave it a squeeze. They were almost there.

Bo sat in her seat thinking about what was going to happen in the next twenty-four hours. Drugs were going to be coming into the city. She and Lauren were going to be holding a party to celebrate their marriage with some of the most influential people of the city. Also on the guest list was their supplier and his sons. Bo clenched her jaw as she thought about the middle son of Rocco Velez. She was going to keep a close eye on Filepe and she had even requested Vex's services for the evening. Bo had sent him an e-mail letting him know that she had a job for him but the hit man had been pissed about the last time she had a job for him. So it took monetary persuasion to get Vex to come back. This time he wouldn't be leaving until tomorrow. Lauren didn't know about it and she wasn't ever going to find out about it. Bo blew out breath as she thought about what she would be doing before then. She had some work to do but first she and Lauren had a couple of appearances to make. After that she was going to head to the facility and hold two meetings that Kenzi had set up for her. That was another thing that Lauren didn't know about but Bo was certain that the woman had her own work to do.

The plane came to a stop in the hangar and Lauren leaned over to kiss Bo then smirked. "I love you."

Bo smiled and said, "I love you too."

The two of them waited for the cabin to be open and once it was they got off the plane. As they walked down the steps Mitch climbed out of the limo that had been waiting in the hangar then walked over to meet them. When they were in front of him Lauren gave him a hug then asked, "Is everything all set for tonight?"

Mitch chuckled and said, "Right to business with you. Yes everything is all set for tonight. Kay has been working her ass off for you and your party." He chuckled again then added, "I have the meeting set up for three hours from now and the warehouse security has been reinforced for tonight's shipment."

Bo got a curious look on her face and asked, "What meeting is three hours from now?"

The three of them got into the limo and as Lauren got settled in her seat she said, "We're meeting with the lieutenants of the organisation. Speaking of," She looked at Mitch, "Where are we for recruitment?"

Mitch went in his jacket pocket and pulled out a notebook then said, "A hundred fifty for foot soldiers. Thirty lieutenants and ten that I think you would like to have in your inner circle."

Lauren nodded as she mulled that information over. Mitch had been quietly recruiting for the newer version of the organisation for the last month. Not only did Lauren want to increase their numbers she also wasn't going to allow those who were honourable to Dyson to remain in her ranks. She was still in the process of eliminating those individuals. Bo looked between Lauren and Mitch. She had been around for most of their phone conversations but this meeting was news to her and so was the fact that Lauren had had Mitch recruiting for her. Bo turned in her seat and said, "I wasn't told about any meeting with the lieutenants and who are you recruiting to be in the organisation?"

Lauren looked at the woman sitting next to her and stated, "I'm recruiting those who want an opportunity at bettering themselves. And I've told you that in order for my people to even begin to trust you, Bo I have to let them know that you are also the heading the organisation."

"Whoa hold up." Mitch exclaimed from the seat that was across from them. "You mean to tell me that you're going to allow her to be what? Your equal in the organisation? That's dangerous Lauren. It'll create tension and what if she turns on you?" He scoffed. "I have to say this broad doesn't scream loyal if you know what I mean."

Not actually being around Lauren in awhile had made him lose whatever common sense he had and on top of that he had insulted Bo. The man had known that they had gotten close over the last month but he hadn't seen how close she and Bo had gotten and the insult was enough to cause Lauren to stiffen in her seat. She glared at Mitch and tightened her jaw then she said, "What are you insinuating Mitch? And do choose your words wisely because they might be the last ones you ever speak."

Mitch let out an uneasy chuckle and said, "Calm down Lauren. I wasn't insinuating anything. Sure we're grateful that she stepped in when you were out cold but that doesn't give her grounds to run the organisation with you. Do you think this is how your dad and uncle would want things to go down?"

Lauren's face remained impassive but the look in her eyes was lethal as she stated in an even tone, "Don't presume to know what my father and uncle wanted. You worked with the both of them for almost thirty years and you still don't know shit about them." She pinned him down with a hard stare, "With that said Bo will have a part in the organisation and anything she says will go. Do you understand?"

Mitch let out an irritated breath but he agreed."Yeah I got it."

The man looked at her for a moment then he looked away but the conversation was far from over. "Also, Mitch, insult my wife again and I will make good on any threat that I make towards you."

He didn't say anything because the conversation was over. Bo looked between Mitch and Lauren. The man eyed her with a scornful expression while Lauren looked out the window of the limo with the impassive expression still on her face. It was weird for Bo to not be on the receiving end of one of Lauren's threats but to have the woman defend her to someone like Mitch was surprising. The environment in the limo was tense but that didn't deter Bo from asking, "Why didn't you tell me about this meeting? I've got meetings planned for the afternoon after the swearing in."

"Cancel them. Or reschedule them. I need you focused on what's planned today." Lauren said as she continued to look out the window. They were heading right into the city but they would be going to her penthouse. She and Bo would most likely move in a month or two but for the moment they were going to be living in her apartment. She looked at Bo. "This is too important for you to be focused on other things at the moment."

Bo scoffed and repeated, "Other things? Lauren I have investors that I need to make money for. I have projects that need to be approved. I have other things that need to be done besides getting your drug lord into the country illegally."

Bo had brought up a point that Lauren was going to discuss with her at a later date but since they were on topic now she might as well bring it up. "About that….I want you to put together a team of your best hackers, ones that you trust, and let them know that I have a place for them in my organisation. I want this to be something we can offer in exchange for money or product."

Bo knew three people off the top of her head who would jump at this offer but she wasn't going to let Lauren know that. At least not right now. She argued, "No Lauren my company isn't to be used-"

"This isn't your company Bo. These are people that you know." Lauren narrowed her eyes at her. "Get me names and I will call them if you aren't feeling so inclined to help. Or I could do this without your help." She grinned, "But that would mean I would have to get persuasive and you wouldn't want that for those criminals that you're keeping to yourself now would you?"

Bo scowled at Lauren and Lauren just smiled at her even though she was walking a very precarious line due to her promise to Bo. She wanted to expand the organisation but at the same time she didn't want to hurt Bo. How the hell Lauren had gotten into this situation was something that she wasn't going to try to figure out but she was going to find some way to balance it all out. Bo took a deep breath then said, "Fine. I will give you Damien's number."

"Ivy?" Lauren asked without hesitation. She had heard Bo's conversation with woman yesterday. Ivy had been reluctant to do the job but Bo had threatened her into doing it. Lauren hadn't been fully aware of what Ivy had done but it had impressed Bo and that meant a lot.

Bo shook her head no and said, "Ivy is not working for the organisation."

"Why not? Does she have a special place with you Bo?" A thought came to Lauren and she chuckled then asked in a mocking tone, "Did you fall in love with her?"

Bo scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Keep it up Lauren and you won't get shit."

Lauren got a challenging look in her eyes, "Go ahead Bo. Don't give me what I want." The two of them stared at each other for a moment then Lauren said, "Keep your precious hacker. If this Damien guy can do the same type of work as Ivy then I don't care. When you contact him let him know that he'll be on a team of three. It won't be anything as big as hacking into government systems but I do have plans."

"Care to share those plans?" Bo asked irritated with Lauren and the way she didn't tell her anything. Lauren didn't see her as a partner yet and that pissed Bo off.

Lauren smiled at Bo and told her, "I will tell you when the time is appropriate." Bo glared at her and she took her hand as she insisted, "I will tell you when I have all this settled Bo. Okay?"

Bo realised what Lauren was doing and she sighed. Lauren was honouring her promise and she couldn't be pissed at her when she was being considerate of her feelings. "Okay."

That was the most affection Lauren would show Bo while in the presence of another person. She was going to have to talk to her about that because if they had to have a tender moment so she could soothe Bo's emotions then people would eventually learn what her weakness was and she couldn't have that. Not because it put her in a vulnerable position but also because someone could do something to Bo as a tactic to destroy her and Lauren refused to see that happen. She took a deep breath then looked back out the window. No, she and Bo would be fine once she controlled the city and anyone who dared to move against either of them would be murdered and left in public as an example for crossing her.

**xXxXxX**

They arrived at Lauren's penthouse a half hour later and when they walked through the door Lauren said, "Mitch we've got an hour before the interview at the facility. Bo and I are going to relax for a bit then I'll drive us over."

Mitch cleared his throat then asked, "Are you sure about that? I mean Dyson did try to kill you a month ago and if he knows that-"

"Oh he knows I'm back." Lauren smiled, "I sent him an invitation to tonight's party. Thought he would like to live it up one more night considering it will be his last."

Bo scoffed and exclaimed, "Are you fucking stupid? The man tried to kill you last month and you're trying to take over the organisation that he wants to keep control of." She scoffed again and remarked with nothing but sarcasm, "Mitch you might as well plan for a funeral too because she's going to get her fucking ass killed tonight."

Lauren stood there seething but she said in a calm, unnerving voice, "Mitch leave." When the man hesitated to move she shouted, "Now." Mitch left out of the apartment and Lauren walked into the living room to put some distance between herself and Bo. She turned around to look at her and snapped, "Do not fucking yell at me in front of my people. Do you know how fucking stupid that is? If you want us to be partners then you will learn when to keep your mouth shut." She scoffed. "For someone who is a successful businesswoman you have no idea on how to shut the fuck up." She took a deep breath and then glowered, "Mitch will be fucking right about dissension, which means fucking shit up for that brain of yours, if you keep doing shit like this." Lauren took a deep breath and covered her face with her hands. She needed to calm down or she would continue to lay into Bo and say something that she honestly didn't mean. Lauren rubbed her face and sighed. "I'm sorry Bo."

Bo lost the defensive stance that she was in and walked over to Lauren. She was ready to argue with the woman until they were both insulting each other but the fact that Lauren had stopped and apologised was surprising. Bo had moved closer but there was still a good amount of distance between the two of them. She got a sceptical look on her face, "You're apologising?"

A dry laugh escaped Lauren because she couldn't believe it either then she said, "Yeah I am." She ran her hand through her hair. She hated the fact that it was short and she missed her long hair. It had grown a lot in the past month but it only reached the top of her neck. "You wear your emotions on your sleeve Bo and you feel every one of them like they're touching an exposed nerve. And me laying into you like I do isn't good for us or our partnership. Does it mean it will stop? I doubt it. But I'm going to be more contentious about it."

Bo stood there astonished. She wondered what the hell had happened to Lauren and she blurted, "Are you okay? Have you had any headaches or dizziness?"

Lauren chuckled then closed the gap that was between her and Bo. She wrapped her arms around her neck and smirked, "I'm fine Bo but I know what you're thinking because I'm surprised too but I would like our marriage to be a peaceful one since I deal with a lot of bullshit already." She placed a lingering kiss on her lips then pulled back a little to murmur, "We should use this time to relax a little."

Bo began to free the shirt that was tucked into Lauren's pants as she asked, "And what relaxation do you have in mind?"

Lauren placed one hand on the back of Bo's neck then used the other to run the tip of her finger along Bo's jaw. The muscles in her back tensed up as Bo's hand lightly ran up it. "I think you already know what type of relaxation I have in mind."

Bo grinned then kissed the underside of her jaw before whispering against her ear, "The kind of relaxation that has you begging for me to fuck you?"

Lauren let out a low moan as she felt the arousal gradually build in her body. She pressed her lips on Bo's for an intense kiss and buried her hand in her hair as Bo tightened the hold that she had on her. Lauren wanted to consume Bo and she wanted to be consumed by her but that was interrupted when the doorbell rang. Bo held Lauren against her so she wouldn't move but Lauren broke their kiss and tilted her head back, "I have to answer it Bo."

Bo placed a series of kisses up her neck and groaned, "But we have had a long day of travel which started at three in the morning for some ungodly reason and I haven't touched you in what seems like forever."

Lauren laughed at the other woman as she broke free from Bo's hold and remarked, "I promise you will touch me in a minute. Just let me to tell this person to piss off."

She rushed over to the door because she wanted to get rid of the person that dared to disrupt her and Bo. She wanted them to at least get in one good round of sex before they got caught up in the whirlwind of the day's activities. Lauren reached the door and when she opened it she saw her assistant was standing there with a wide smile on her face then Kay lunged at Lauren for a long hug. Bo had moved to see who was at the door and wanted to make sure that it wasn't someone coming to kill Lauren. She almost went over to go protect her but then she realised who the other person was. It was Kay and Bo decided to leave the two women alone.

Lauren got out of Kay's embrace and said, "I see you're excited to see me and I've missed you too Kay. Bo is a poor excuse of an assistant."

Kay grinned and said, "Of course she is. She hasn't spent five years of her life making sure your schedule was perfect." She held out a bag then said in a low voice, "Just as you ordered and I took the liberty of making sure they were to your liking. I think they are."

Lauren took the bag and smiled, "Thank you Kay. I have no idea what I would do without you. Monday you, me, Bo, and her assistant will be having a meeting because there will be some changes coming and I want you both to be a part of them."

Kay nodded and said, "Of course Dr. Lewis. Will you be seeing patients yet or have you not been cleared for that?"

Lauren thought it over. It was possible for her to get back to her normal job and continue her research but with her taking on the organisation it could become a potential complication. Lauren got a tight smile on her face and replied, "I will have to talk to Victoria but I don't see why not. Monday we can start looking at cases for me."

Kay nodded again and said, "Okay. I will pull out the more interesting ones for you." She looked at her watch then told Lauren, "I have to get going to make sure everything is all set with the interview. I just wanted to make sure you had these before you went on air."

Lauren smiled at her assistant, "Thank you Kay. I'll see you in half hour or so."

Kay told her okay then made her way down the hall. Lauren closed and locked the door and Bo asked from her seat on the couch, "I didn't think you were so close with you assistant."

"Are you insinuating something Bo?" Lauren asked as she walked into the living room.

Bo put her feet up on the coffee table and as she put her hands behind her he she chuckled, "I'm not insinuating a thing Lauren. I'm just wondering about your relationship with her. Besides Mitch I think she is the only other person I have ever seen you show genuine affection to. This is excluding myself."

Lauren set the black shopping bag down on the coffee table then she moved over to the couch and straddled Bo's lab. She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled, "I'm starting to think I should cut back on the amount of affection I show you. You might be getting spoiled."

Bo moved her hands from behind her head and placed them on Lauren's ass as she commented, "I don't think I am considering you still insult my intelligence. Oh and let's not forget verbal abuse."

Lauren placed a kiss on Bo's lips then hummed before she said, "I'll get better with it and I feel your level of intelligence is up for grabs when you are acting stupid."

Bo swatted Lauren's ass and said, "And this is what I mean. It comes naturally for you."

Lauren rolled her eyes and remarked, "Whatever Bo." She got off her lap then grabbed the black gift bag off the coffee table. "I have a surprise for you."

Bo slid closer to the edge of the couch and asked, "I hope it's not another surprise meeting."

Lauren looked back at Bo over her shoulder and said, "Still not going to let that one go I see."

"No because I feel like before we hopped on a plane this morning that you would have told me about the meeting." Bo countered feeling justified in her response to Lauren springing a meeting on her.

Lauren reached into the bag and she kept the velvet box out of Bo's view as she stated, "I don't have to tell you everything Bo. I hadn't gotten confirmation until Mitch mentioned it when we were in the limo."

Bo scoffed and got up from the couch, "So apparently this partnership consist of you telling me what to do and keeping myself available to you whenever you may need me?"

Lauren grinned and quipped, "Like that's such a bad thing."

Bo was getting irritated and she folded her arms over her chest as she argued, "Don't do that Lauren. Fucking actually take me seriously. I may be emotional but I can handle whatever you throw at me."

Lauren got up and countered, "No you can't Bo. And I'll start taking you seriously when you start taking this situation seriously. You will be the head of the organisation. You need to find a way to mask your emotions because they will be seen as a weakness."

Bo scoffed and said, "And become a cold-hearted bitch like you? No thanks."

That got Lauren. She had been trying to show Bo a gentler side of herself but if that wasn't working then she would continue to be the cold-hearted bitch that she was because that had taken her this far. Lauren tossed the box at Bo and snapped, "Well at least it's kept my ass alive for this long. Won't say the same about you sweetheart. I'm going to shower."

Lauren headed for the stairs that lead to the second floor of the penthouse. She was trying, she really was, but Bo was making it damn difficult for her. She didn't pacify people's feelings and if Bo thought that the was going to happen because they were married then she was going to have to make it very clear to the woman that she wasn't an exception.

Bo watched as Lauren went upstairs then she bent down and picked up the blue velvet box. Lauren was so stubborn and the fact that she wouldn't give in regards to sharing her plans with Bo was pissing her off. If this was how Lauren wanted to run the organisation with her then she was going to decline and become blissfully unaware. She also wouldn't give Lauren her hackers. That would really show the woman how much she shouldn't mess with her. Bo opened the box and inside of it was a black titanium wedding band with a white gold inlay. It was so simple yet the two elements together signified a bold strength that seemed to encompass what Lauren and Bo would be if they worked as cohesive unit instead of the back and forth that they were always engaged in.

Bo pulled the ring out and on the inside was the official date that they were legally married. Not the date the papers were drawn but the day Lauren had been able to sign. She shook her head and muttered, "Dammit." She placed the ring back in the box then jogged over to the stairs and went up them. She owed Lauren an apology. The woman was trying and she was pushing back at every turn. Bo eventually found Lauren's room and she heard the radio playing over the sounds of the shower running. She got undressed then went to the bathroom. Lauren was standing with her back to the shower door so Bo made a quiet entrance then slipped her arms around Lauren's waist before she kissed the back of neck and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Lauren had her eyes closed and she kept them closed as she leaned back into Bo. She let out a breath as she took a moment to just exist with the woman. She rested her head against her shoulder then said, "I'm sorry too." Lauren took a deep breath then sighed. "I will try to tell what I have planned beforehand but I do need you to be available if I need you for something. Unfortunately right now, because those in the organisation need to know that you are also in charge, that means all the time."

Bo pressed her lips to Lauren's shoulder and whispered, "I know and I'll try to delegate as much as I can."

It wasn't what Lauren wanted to hear but as much as she was trying so was Bo. She turned around in Bo's embrace then looked into her eyes. "That's all I ask for but if it's something I need you to be at I need you to be there Bo."

"Okay." Bo said. There was no hesitation no underlying bitterness to the word. It was a simple okay and she meant it. She gave Lauren a kiss and it wasn't like their normal ones that caused and quick burning inferno in the both of them. This was slow to build and it could have the potential to lead to more or not. Bo pulled back and smiled, "I like my ring."

The response Lauren gave surprised Bo more than the ring that the woman had thrown at her. Lauren had gotten a shy, hesitant look on her face and Bo fell even more in love with her when a small smile came to her face. "I uh…Kay helped me. I know shit about jewellery and Kay did a lot of the work and when she sent me the picture of it…I knew those were our rings." She looked at Bo, "They're subtle yet bold and the combination of the two metals is pretty amazing."

Bo smiled at Lauren as she showed another side of herself that she would only be privy to. She kissed Lauren and this time it was filled with so much love that she hoped that it overwhelmed the other woman. Lauren held onto Bo's neck as the kiss progressed. Though the physical expression of love still caused her pulse to race and make her want to run in the opposite direction Lauren was beginning to get used to someone loving her as much as Bo did. Bo pressed her against the wall of the shower and as her fingers made their way through the trimmed hair on her mound Lauren broke the kiss and whispered, "You have to be quick."

Bo smirked against her lips then she pulled back and murmured, "I will take my time when I am making love to my wife. The world can wait."

Lauren's heart filled as Bo looked at her with nothing but adoration. This woman would be the death of her but only in a good way. The amount of love that Bo was showing her was causing Lauren to lose the hard exterior that had encased her heart and emotions after her father and uncle had died. And the more she felt of them the more she wanted to return the love that Bo so gave her so freely.

* * *

**These two am I right? Frickin rollercoaster. You'll all be pleased to know that I've started the 2nd part to this story, The Path Taken: The Fall, but it won't post for awhile because publishing seems to be part of the craze and I have a story to edit. But let's finish The Rise first. Thank you for reading this wacky story. Leave me sweet nothings. Or bitter nothings if that's your thing.**


	18. It's All Coming Together

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

The interview had been as easy as it could have been since Lauren had Kay pre-screen the questions. The woman interviewing them had asked Lauren about what type of opportunities her partnership with Bo's company would provide her facility and she asked Bo the same thing. Then she had asked them about their marriage and how it had been news to everyone. The two of them had gone with the story of them meeting and falling in love at first sight which had been the story that they had used when they had met with Rocco. It was, of course, a more romantic and fantastical way of how they had met but it seemed to have appeased the reporter and she moved on to the next topic. That topic was her wondering if their marriage posed any challenges for them business wise and if their business arrangement posed any problems for their marriage. Bo had chuckled at the question telling the woman that they left work at work and home stayed at home. Lauren had repeated the sentiment though by the time the question had rolled around she was done with the interview though after that line of questioning the interview was over fairly quickly.

Now they were on their way to city hall for Bo's swearing in ceremony for the city council. Bo was relaxing in the passenger seat while Lauren drove and she commented, "I'm surprised you didn't jump out of your chair when she asked about your questionable research at the facility."

Lauren scoffed and focused on the road as she remarked, "Yes well when your headspace is constantly occupied by which person you will fuck next to get a career making interview you tend to lose a brain cell or two."

Bo laughed. It was a genuine laugh that made Lauren smile. She liked it when Bo laughed because it was an infectious and heart warming. She reached over for the other woman's hand and Bo entwined their fingers together as she took Lauren's. Bo saw that Lauren was smiling and it was one that reached her eyes. She had to admit when you weren't the object of Lauren's insults they were downright mean but hilarious. She squeezed Lauren's hand and remarked, "Let's just hope she had to fuck someone at the top in order to do our interview. If not I will be offended."

Lauren glanced at Bo then back at the road as she said, "I'll call Kay to find out." Then she asked, "City council swearing in. Are you nervous?"

Bo looked at Lauren and wondered, "Are you asking as my wife or as the head of a crime organisation who plans to use my position to manipulate those in the city?"

Lauren bit her bottom lip then got a hopeful look on her face. "Both?"

Bo chuckled and told her, "No I'm not nervous. We bought the seat so it's nothing big. This is a stupid formality."

"But it's an important one. It lets us know about our competition as well as letting us know about anyone new that's trying to encroach on our territory. This city is ours Bo. We have to protect it every way we can." Lauren said in an earnest tone. Bo's seat on the council was just as vital as her getting rid of Dyson. Without it they would be sitting ducks for any asshole who wanted to push their way into the city.

Bo noticed the concentrated look on Lauren's face and she knew the woman was thinking about something serious. She had been seeing the look more recently the last few days because of everything that she had to plan but at this moment she didn't want to see Lauren the head of the organisation. She wanted to be with Lauren that was her wife. Bo gave her hand a firm squeeze then asked, "What are we doing tomorrow?"

Lauren came back from her thoughts and she smiled as she replied, "We're going to have sex all morning long then I'll make us breakfast and check to see how much money we've made."

"Does that mean I'll have time to work?" Bo asked with a grin on her face.

Lauren pulled into the parking lot for city hall and muttered, "Not if I can help it."

Bo gave Lauren a pointed look and asked, "What was that Lauren?"

After putting the car in park Lauren smiled at her and said, "Nothing dear. Can we go in and get this over with?"

Bo looked at Lauren with a sceptical look then she moved to get out of the car. They got out of the vehicle with smiles on their face and as soon as they were next to each other Lauren took Bo's hand. The press were waiting because it was a big occasion and also because Lauren and Bo were local celebrities. Once they were in the chamber that the swearing in ceremony was to be held in the mayor of the city, Jon Davenport, greeted them. "Lauren Lewis or is it Dennis now?" He said as he gave her a quick hug.

Lauren held onto Bo's hand as she returned the quick hug and replied, "It's still Lewis, Jon. My name is too big for me to change it just because I got married."

He pointed at Bo and smiled, "But hers is bigger." Jon stuck out his hand and introduced himself, "Jonathan Davenport. I'm the mayor of our fair city and your new home."

Bo got a polite smile on her face and shook his hand even though she had caught the man checking her out. "Nice to meet you and it's a good city to call home."

Lauren almost snickered at how tense Bo was being towards Jon. Then again she must have mistaken his wandering eye for something else. "Jonny where's AJ? I thought you would have dragged him to something as miserable as this."

He pointed at Bo and remarked, "That is a fabulous suit on you." Then he looked at Lauren, "My husband has decided that shopping for an extravagant party is more important than swearing in a new city councilmember." Jon chuckled, "I couldn't agree more but alas a mayor's job is never done." Bo looked between the man and Lauren then shook her head. Well now she didn't have to worry about the man being a sleazeball. Jon held up a finger and said, "Lauren a word please? I have to talk to about the concern that you had before you whisked off on your honeymoon."

Lauren nodded then smiled at Bo, "Go meet the other members. I'll be back in a minute."

Bo watched as Lauren and the mayor walked away from her. She wanted to tell Lauren that she didn't have to be sent away like some child but she was going to trust that the woman would fill her in when the timing was right. She went over to the other council members and began to introduce herself to them while she kept an eye on Lauren and Jon.

When they were in the back of the chamber Jon lowered his voice, "We've gotten most of those that are affiliated with Dyson out of the police department. The chief is a bit harder due to the face that he's served the department for the last thirty years and is well connected."

Lauren glowered because she knew exactly where this conversation was headed. "What does he want?"

Jon sighed as he slid his hands into the pockets of his perfectly tailored suit and told her, "Five million to keep quiet and an additional four million to keep the feds from knocking at your door."

Lauren let out a sharp laugh and a few people, including Bo, looked at her. She gave Bo a subtle nod but the woman still stared at her and Lauren held her gaze as she clenched jaw then she spat in a low voice, "That asshole thinks he can extort money from me? He was only charging Dyson two million a month and only asked for one for him to keep his mouth shut. What the fuck changed Jonny?"

Jon shrugged and answered, "I'm not certain Lauren. You know I had only been in office for month when everything happened with your uncle." He sighed then said, "If I had to take a guess the change would be the cash cow you hooked yourself up to."

Lauren snapped her head to look at the man. Her eyes bore into Jon's blue one as she seethed with anger. "Are you fucking serious? You tell him that he is to leave Bo out of this. She has no business with organisation."

"And her buying the council seat was done on her own accord?" He asked as serious as can be. Then he added, "Because Bo Dennis such a caring woman when it comes to the cities that her businesses occupy?" Jon scoffed. "That's bullshit Lauren and you know it."

She turned on him and warned, "I'm going to advise you to stop yourself before you get in a situation you will not find a way out of."

Jon narrowed his eyes at her and retorted, "Don't lose it on me Lewis. I'm only the messenger. But Cochran already knows she's going to play a part in the organisation." He then pointed out, "You partnered with her. You've married her and now she's on the council. It takes an idiot to not know what you're doing." He took a breath and sighed, "If I were you I would do it. Because you know he's connected and you know that if you screw him over he'll fuck you worse than Dyson did."

Police Chief Cochran was worse than Dyson and ten times as worse as Michelson had ever been except his brother was deputy director of the FBI. In exchange for his silence and minimal interference from the federal agencies he charged the organisation. But now he was going to extort money from it because of her connection with Bo. Lauren felt like her teeth were going to break because she was clenching her jaw so hard. "Fine." She said in a clip tone. "Get the information to Mitch."

Jon let out a breath of relief and said, "It's the right choice Lauren. You get to do your business and he turns a blind eye while making sure the feds don't come after you."

"Right my ass." Lauren said as she began to walk away from him. She couldn't believe that she was going to have to do this but had no other choice in the matter. She didn't have a close relationship with the Chief and she had never dealt with him in the past. Lauren was stuck and until she had figured out a way to fix that problem she would do what she had to so that the organisation would prosper.

Bo saw Lauren coming towards her and she still didn't look happy. When she had hear the cold, short laugh come from the woman moments ago she knew that something bad had happened and the fact that Lauren's mood hadn't improved meant that it was something big. But by the time that Lauren had approached Bo and the other council members she had plastered on a fake smile that fooled all those around them. Bo wanted to ask what was going on but she knew that in their present company she had no idea who was on their side or who would betray them so she waited.

It was ten minutes before the swearing-in ceremony was to take place when Bo got the chance to ask Lauren what had happened. They were standing off to the side of the main chamber and Lauren looked distracted despite the smile on her face so Bo stood in front of her then took hold of her hands. Lauren tried to pull them free but Bo held onto them and whispered, "You are my wife and you're going to pretend to whisper words of encouragement to me and tell me how proud you are when you really aren't." Bo gave her pointed look, "You're going to tell me what the fuck is the matter."

Lauren looked around the chamber then she leaned into place a kiss on Bo's cheek then whispered, "Now is not the fucking time Bo."

Bo glared at Lauren then remarked, "Then you better make time or I will not be happy."

Lauren scoffed and countered, "You're never happy."

"When you're being a dick no I'm not." Bo stated before she walked away from Lauren.

Lauren kept her face impassive as she made her way over to the seat that was reserved for her. She would tell Bo when it was a more appropriate time. Now wasn't that time but she couldn't help but to feel a little hurt by what Bo had said. She wasn't being difficult on purpose. Organisation business had a time and a place so she would have to get used to it.

**xXxXxX**

An hour and half later Bo was sworn into office and she had taken several pictures by herself and some with the other members then she took a few with Lauren. They left city hall and as Lauren was driving to the docks where the warehouses were she waited for the inevitable. Bo was already done with this day. Lauren was back to not telling her shit and she was tired of it. She wasn't going to put forth the effort to argue with her. Another five minutes had passed when Lauren couldn't take Bo's silence anymore. She was so used to the woman hounding her and arguing with her that it was actually unnerving instead of refreshing. "You're not going to ask?" She asked with slight irritation in her voice.

Bo looked at Lauren then sighed, "No. I'm done asking. If you want me ignorant of what's going on with the organisation then that's your decision. I'm done arguing with you and I'm done with trying to make this work. I'm done." She turned her head and stared out the window while she ran her thumb across the ring that was now on her finger.

Lauren glanced at Bo then she looked back at the road before looking at her again. She saw that Bo was playing with her ring and she looked at the ring that was on her own hand. She sighed then said, "The chief of police wants more money for turning a blind eye to the organisation and its activities. He's doing it because I'm married to you."

Bo tried to hide the amazement in her voice as she asked, "And you're not going to give it to him are you?"

Lauren chuckled and said, "I'm going to have to. I can't have the police breathing down my neck also he keeps the feds away."

"Then why don't you do to him what you do to any other problem that gets in your way?" Bo wondered.

Lauren let out a small scoff then shook her head. She should have kept her mouth shut. "I can't do that because his brother is the deputy director of the FBI. If I kill him then it becomes a big situation and the feds are unleashed on the city then I am in a jail cell doing thirty to forty years. Possibly more considering I can be linked to a few murders."

Bo now realised the predicament that Lauren was in and she reached for her hand. "Do it. Don't fight it. If it means keeping you out of trouble then so be it. I got the money."

Lauren took a deep breath then she brought Bo's hand to her mouth and placed kiss on the back of it before she sighed. "I know you do. But it's the principal of the matter. What good is a crime organisation when you have a threat looming over your head?" She took a deep breath then said, "I'll have to do something but in the mean time we'll play nice with the chief."

Bo studied Lauren's profile as she focused on driving. She began to think about what she could possibly do to help Lauren. She had a few ideas but she was going to have to get in touch with some very influential people to get them done. She smiled and said, "I think I have a wedding present for you."

Lauren smiled and said, "Naked you for as long as I want?"

Bo chuckled and remarked, "All you have to do is ask Lauren and I'll give you whatever you want."

Lauren's smile turned into grin as a number of wicked and naughty thoughts came to mind. She bit her bottom lip then said, "Okay I will remember that but what's your gift?"

Bo grinned and undid her seat belt. She leaned over so she could trace the shell of Lauren's ears with the tip of her tongue then she let out a breathless moan before biting on the sensitive lobe. Lauren had to do everything in her willpower to focus on her driving because every bit of her wanted to stop the car and have her way with Bo. When she saw the white-knuckled grip that Lauren had on the steering wheel Bo smirked to herself then got back in her seat. As she did her seat belt Lauren said through clenched teeth, "Payback is a bitch." She took a deep breath then stated, "Remember that."

Bo reached over and began to play with the hair that was at the nape of Lauren's neck as she chuckled. "That's what I'm counting on."

Despite the wonderful distraction Lauren stayed focused on her driving even though she was mentally preparing for what she would do to Bo the moment that she had the woman all to herself. They got down to the docks and after she parked in front of the warehouse Lauren undid her seat belt then leaned over and kissed Bo. It was a long and passionate kiss that took Bo's breath away. The kiss lasted a brief moment but it was enough to stoke the arousal in the both of them. Lauren pulled back and as she wiped Bo's bottom lip she smiled, "I love you and whatever side of me that you're about to see just know that that isn't the side that will be going home with you. Okay?" Bo nodded then Lauren placed a lingering kiss on her lips before she moved away from her.

The two them got out the car then went inside the warehouse. They went up to the second floor and Mitch was waiting for them in the hall and he asked, "How'd the swearing in go?"

Lauren chuckled and said, "It was lovely ceremony and Bo actually look interested in being a part of the council."

Bo scoffed and retorted, "The fact that I have to go to one of those meetings once month for four hours is asinine."

Lauren got a surprised look on her face as she gasped. "Oh my god. Did Bo Dennis just use a big word?" She grinned at Mitch, "Mark the calendar. It'll probably be another twenty years before something of this nature happens again."

Bo scowled at Lauren and shot back, "That's if I let you live that long."

"You're such a sweet talker. All right let's get this over so we can get ready for the party." Lauren said as she walked over to the conference room that the meeting was being held in. She stood in front of the double doors and she took a deep breath. This was a new era for the organisation and this first impression would mean everything for her and Bo. Lauren felt a warm hand slip into hers then she felt a small squeeze. She looked back at Bo and got a small smile on her face. She could do this with Bo standing beside her. Lauren let go of Bo's hand then she let a neutral and unemotional expression take over her face before she opened the door of the conference room. Lauren walked up the path that was on the right side of the room and she didn't acknowledge anyone until she was at the head of the table. She pointed to the seat to her right and Bo moved to it while Mitch stood behind her. She looked around the room at the twenty people gathered. Bo sat in the chair to Lauren's right and she had seen the way the woman had transformed into the leader of a crime organisation. She wasn't going to take any shit and she wouldn't settle for anyone failing her. Bo almost feared her.

"It is a new era for the organisation. The name remains the same as a tribute to my uncle but the direction it has been going in will be discontinued. The organisation will now be diverted into becoming the organisation that my father and uncle worked so hard for it to become along with some additions. We will continue our current business dealings. I'm in the process of changing some things in regards to several of the businesses that are owned by Dyson so I will be appointing those that prove themselves to a higher position so they can maintain those businesses. There will also be an addition of service that we will offer to those that we deal with. Those who get into the inner circle will know more about it." She paused a moment because she was going approach the subject of Bo and she knew that it was going to cause some uneasiness. "As we all know I have married and the woman that I have married will be my partner in running the organisation." Lauren's voice got a dangerous edge to it as she continued, "Bo has the same amount of power as I do and she will respond to any insubordination as she sees fit. I will support her on any and all decisions that she makes. If anyone dares challenge her...well let's just say you don't want to find out what will happen. Questions?"

No one said anything for the longest time then one of the guys standing at the back of the conference room said, "Yeah I got a question for you. How do you expect us to trust this broad? She's new to the city and we don't know her. We joined you because we know you and we know you were a better option than getting killed off for going with Dyson or the competition. But we didn't sign up for this."

Lauren narrowed her eyes and stated, "Firstly call her a broad again and I'll let that broad handle you. Secondly you didn't sign up for Bo. But the organisation to its core is a family business and everyone has a part in it. Bo has a number of roles but her main role is also making sure this organisation is successful. If anyone has a problem with it then they can leave and will be considered an enemy." She looked around the conference room and asked, "Anyone else wanting to approach the subject of Bo?"

No one dared to question her further in regards to Bo being her partner so she sat down and said, "Now that I've made my intentions clear in regards to the organisation I would like to get down to business. There is a shipment coming in tonight and after it has been inventoried I want it out there right away. John you will take the lead on the inventory. No need for testing since I was able to do that myself. You are to inform Mitch of sales every hour. If the figures are not to my liking I will be holding everyone accountable. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded or murmured their agreement. "Good. Once that has been sold we'll talk about the next shipment. We might have to get into bigger distribution for that. I want to reorganise the city. Instead of having one of you in charge of a section of the city you will be in charge of a division. The restructuring will take some time due to the fact that right now I only trust a handful of you but in a few months the changes will come. For now we'll focus on sales, distribution, protection, and the businesses."

As Lauren continued to go over her plans for the organisation and the changes she felt like discussing Bo wondered what her part would be in all this. If Lauren wanted her to be an actual partner then that meant she would have to know every facet of the organisation and then some. But as thrilling as it all sounded Bo realised the risks that were involved with expansion. In her own business she had dealings go bad because she had rushed into them and the way Lauren was outlining everything made it seem as though the evolution of the organisation would be a quick one. Bo kept her face neutral even as the worry began to creep into her mind. She hoped Lauren knew what she was doing.

A half hour later the two of them were leaving the warehouse and once they were in Lauren's car Bo asked, "You are pacing this properly right?"

Lauren started the car and as she pulled out of the parking spot she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Your expansion of the organisation. If you do things too fast we'll end up in trouble." Bo pointed out as she studied Lauren's profile and she got a little irritated when the woman smirked.

Lauren chuckled and said, "Aw look at you being concerned. " She glanced at Bo and saw the scowl on the other woman's face and she sighed. "Calm down Bo I'm not going to jump into anything. I'm testing the waters first. See who bails or tries to flip over on me. Once that bit of housekeeping is done then we'll move onto some serious ventures."

Bo let out a relieved breath then asked, "What makes you think someone will flip on you?"

Lauren focused on her driving as she replied, "Someone always flips when there is a change of power. A majority of the people that had been with the organisation before Dyson took over flipped on him. Some tried to go to the feds; others tried to go to the competition; some even tried to get me to challenge him but I wasn't ready to."

Bo thought that over then wondered, "What are you going to do when you find out who flips?"

Lauren's eyebrow went up as she thought of the list of things that she could do then said, "It doesn't matter right now. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now we're going to go home and get ready for tonight's party then we'll meet the brothers at the warehouse for the shipment."

Bo wanted to know more about what Lauren wanted to do but she knew if she pushed she would end up pissing her off so she smiled and said, "I do remember you saying something about shopping while we were on the plane."

Lauren chuckled and reached for Bo's hand as she commented, "Ohh we can fit that in too but I some other things in mind."

The smile remained on Bo's face as she settled into her seat. Lauren felt good about tonight and as long as Felipe didn't do anything to piss her off Bo would be all right too. She was going to have to see if Vex had made it to the city so that way she could get an invite to him without Lauren knowing.

**xXxXxX**

Dyson was pacing around his living room. He wasn't panicking but he was concerned. The Russians weren't going to meet with him. He still had no word from the Velez cartel and none of his other contacts were panning out either. He had one more trick up his sleeve before he would begin to panic. Dyson went over to the drink cart and poured himself a drink. After almost draining the glass Dyson wished that Hale was still with him because the other man would have been able to charm a contact and would have at least gotten him a meet. Erik on the other hand a was a dumb fuck who couldn't even get him a meeting with the dumbass that occupied the mayor's office. Dyson set his glass on the bar when his phone began to ring. When he had it up to his ear he barked, "What?"

"Hey Dy I've got some news." Erik answered right away.

Dyson got anxious thinking maybe the dumb fuck had gotten him a meet after all. "What is it? Did the Russians change their mind? Or is it one of the contacts in the south?" Erick made a noise of hesitation and Dyson knew he wasn't going to like what the man was going to say next so he demanded, "Fucking tell me Erik or I'll cut your tongue out the next time I fucking see you."

"Lauren just had a meeting down at the warehouses. It was a big one. I think she's planning something big boss." Erik said and Dyson heard the apprehension in his voice.

Dyson ran his hand over his hair then rubbed his beard. He had no idea what the fuck Lauren could possibly be planning considering she had been missing from the city for the last month. What confused him even more was the fact that she had managed to get people while she had been hiding. Dyson scowled and asked, "Who the hell told you this?"

Erik cleared his throat then said, "One of the guys down at the warehouse did."

Dyson looked out the window that was across from where the cart was positioned. The only thing Dyson could come up with was the fact that Lauren was planning for their war and had been recruiting while she had been hiding wherever the fuck she had been. He took a deep breath and decided that he wasn't going to let her get the upper hand. Dyson was going to go to the party that she was throwing and let her know that he was going to effectively end her life along with the woman that she had married.

"Meet me at the hotel in two hours." He took a long drink from his glass then finished, "We've got a party to go to tonight."

* * *

**Two updates in a day! I know I'm surprised. I read it and was like oh this is an easy edit so here you go. Two more chapters to go...thanks for ready and Review? That's a thing. Go crazy.**


	19. Everybody Wants To Rule The World

****Warning: There is a rape threat in this one I didn't signify in the main text but I'll let you know it's in the Felipe scene in the warehouse. So skip over that scene if you don't want to read it.****

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

The party was going to be one of those topics that everyone in attendance was going talk about for months to come. Not because of the party itself but because of the woman hosting it along with the woman she had married. When Lauren and Bo had entered the ballroom she had made sure that it was done in a way so that no one would miss their entrance. As soon as their arrival was announced everyone in the room stopped whatever they were doing so that they could look at them. Even though it was a lot of overture Lauren wanted their entrance to have an impact on their guests and she wanted people to know that she and Bo were in charge. As well as making the silent statement that they were a united front and that if anyone crossed one of them then they would be dealing with both of them.

Lauren was drinking her third glass of champagne as she walked around the perimeter of the ballroom. This glass would be her last one because in two hours she would be down at the warehouse watching as her shipment was unloaded. Lauren was surveying the room and her eyes landed on Bo, who was dancing with Jon's husband, and she saw the genuine smile on her face which caused a small one to come across her own features. Bo had very few carefree moments and the fact that she was able to let go, at least a little bit, said a lot. She was wanted to go ask her to dance but she held off because out the corner of her eye she saw that the chief of police was approaching her. She looked at him and smiled, "Chief Cochran. I'm glad you were able to make it."

The man got a smug smile on his face, "Lauren it was nice of you to invite me. Your wife is beautiful."

Lauren let out a soft hum and said, "She is." She looked at Bo as she stated, "But I hear it's her money that you have an appreciation for."

The chief chuckled and remarked, "For a woman like her she'll be making it back quicker than I'm able to spend mine. It's just money." He leaned closer to her and asked, "Isn't that better than having the feds on your ass for drug trafficking?"

Lauren got a tight smile on her face as she looked at the arrogant man. "I'm certain you have given your information to Mitch?"

"Indeed I have." The chief told her.

Lauren gave him a pointed look then said, "Then our business is done. Enjoy the party." As she walked away from him Lauren thought about how she was going to get rid of the asshole. Even if she didn't have a solid plan yet she knew that once he was taken care of she and Bo were going to have amazing sex on his grave. While Lauren was making her way through the crowd of people she noticed that a man with black hair and a goatee was following her however at the same time Lauren saw that Felipe was watching her every move. She checked around to make sure that her security team was in place. Bo had insisted on heavy security since she had invited the brothers, Rocco, and Dyson who she hadn't seen yet. Lauren took a drink from her flute of champagne and wondered if her idiot cousin didn't want to have a good time for his final night on Earth. She was about to cut in between AJ and Bo when she heard someone ask behind her, "Care to dance Dr. Lewis?"

Lauren turned around and there he was standing in what could have been the most expensive suit that he owned. His hair was combed and neat and his beard had been trimmed. Furthermore, much to Lauren's surprise, he appeared to be stone cold sober. Lauren placed her glass on the table and smiled, "I would be delighted to." As they walked to the dance floor she remarked, "Don't get that suit dirty. I'll use it for your burial. You look good in it."

Dyson chuckled and as they began to dance to the upbeat music that was being played by the band he said, "I would say the same for you in that dress but I don't think plunging necklines are appropriate for a funeral."

"My wife appreciates the view." Lauren told him.

Dyson got a tight smile on his face. "Oh yes I forgot that's why we were here. To celebrate your marriage to Bo. I thought maybe you were celebrating the fact that you had won prematurely."

He spun her around and when they were back together Lauren commented, "Oh I'm celebrating that too cousin. I'm surprised you showed your face since you're a marked man and all."

Dyson scoffed then said, "We're still at war until one of us is dead and buried."

"True. But I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you don't have the resources to win." A smirk came to Lauren's face. "No suppliers want to work with you and other than that pissant Erik who else do you have working for you?" She asked trying to prod Dyson into getting mad at her. She liked pissing him off and wanted to do it one more time before she killed his sorry ass.

But to her disappointment Dyson remained calm as he whispered, "You may think you have the upper hand here Lauren but don't be so sure of yourself. I might have a thing or two up my sleeve that you don't know about."

Lauren leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You have nothing up your sleeve. I, on the other hand, have a billionaire wife, the Velez cartel, the Chief of police, and a crew that would be willing to kill you as soon as you leave this hotel." She pulled back and smiled, "So enjoy your bubble of delusion. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go dance with my wife. Enjoy your evening Dyson."

He glared at her as she walked away and Lauren smiled. Soon she would be rid of him. As she walked over to Bo and AJ she saw that the other woman was staring at her and Lauren tried not to roll her eyes. Bo was so damn protective of her. She would have found it endearing if Bo didn't do it all the damn time. Lauren smiled and said, "AJ I've let you keep Bo all to yourself for too long. Go find Jonny. I'm certain he's wondering where you are."

The man gave a slight bow and said, "Bo it was a pleasure and I am sorry you married someone like Lauren." AJ gave Lauren a quick kiss on the cheek then whispered, "You did good for once."

Lauren shook her head as she took hold of Bo's hand and pulled the woman closer to her. She placed her other hand on her lower back then looked into her eyes with a smile on her face. Bo had seen Lauren talking to a number of people while she had been dancing with AJ. Lauren had told her before they had gotten to the party that she would fill her in when they were alone but when AJ had told her who Lauren had been dancing with she wanted to run over and gut the man that had almost murdered the woman she loved. Lauren kissed Bo then said in a low voice, "Don't look so serious. You're dancing with the most influential woman in the city."

Bo got a curious look on her face. "And what does that make me?"

Lauren grinned and remarked "The wife of the most influential woman in the city."

Bo scowled and asked, "Is that all I'll be to everyone? Your wife?"

"Yes." Lauren stated in a matter of fact tone and the expression on Bo's face turned into an angry one but she continued, "It doesn't have to be that way Bo. Make your own moves and decisions. You have your own company and you have your own name. Do your own damn thing because I know I will be."

"But?" Bo asked. With Lauren there was always something else.

Lauren chuckled then gave Bo another kiss before she said, "The organisation comes first. This is what you've married into. Your decisions have to benefit not only you but also the organisation." She smiled. "Though I'm certain it won't be too hard for you. The contacts that you have throughout worldwide open us up to a whole list possibilities that'll make us a formidable force and I can't wait to test that out."

Lauren made it sound so easy but Bo knew better. The organisation dealt with everything from legitimate businesses to illegal businesses to things she probably hadn't even learned about yet. It was dangerous. Bo smiled and said, "I'm certain we will find out."

Lauren noticed the apprehensive look in Bo's eyes and she wanted to question it but she saw the man from earlier again. She let out an annoyed breath then said, "I'm going to have Mitch handle a problem in a minute."

"What's the matter?" Bo asked looking around the ball room to make sure Filipe wasn't up to something.

Lauren manoeuvred them so that Bo could see the man then said, "Do you see the man with the goatee and wearing what I do believe are leather pants? I don't know him and he's been following me a good portion of the night."

Bo saw who Lauren was talking about. She had told Vex to blend in with the background but clearly the man had ignored that instruction and it was something that she was going to have to deal with that later. She took a deep breath then stated, "He's fine. That's one of mine."

Lauren got confused and asked, "One of yours?"

"He's my guy. That's Vex. He handles business for me." Bo said as she used the least amount of words possible to explain who the man was.

Lauren now understood what Bo was trying to say but what she couldn't figure out was why she had invited her hit man to their party. "Why?"

With a neutral expression on her face Bo said, "To watch Felipe."

Lauren couldn't stop herself and she exclaimed, "Are you fucking kidding me?" The several people that were dancing near them stopped and looked at her and Bo. Lauren got an instant smile on her face and reassured the people that were looking at them, "She got me a wedding present." She glared at Bo and said through clenched teeth, "Come with me sweetheart."

The two of them went out on the balcony that was attached to the ballroom and Lauren closed the doors. As soon as they were closed and she laid into Bo, "If you fuck this up for me tonight I will kill you. Fucking bringing in your hit man to watch the son of our primary supplier is fucking stupid." She scoffed and let out a short laugh, "But it's you Bo and I should expect fucking idiotic decisions from you." She pointed at her and glowered, "Get rid of him."

This time Bo stood her ground against Lauren because she felt justified in her decision. "No. I'm not fucking getting rid of him. Until those assholes are back on a plane and headed to a Peru, Vex will be watching you."

"I am not a fucking child Bo." Lauren shouted. "I don't need a fucking babysitter and I have my own fucking people." She argued as she invaded Bo's personal space. "Now call off your fucking lapdog or you won't like what I will do to him myself."

Bo's eyes bore into Lauren's as she said, "I don't trust your people. I trust Vex to do the job that I hired him to do. So no Lauren."

Lauren glared at Bo then turned around and walked back into the ballroom. Bo followed after her and the two of them walked out of the ballroom then into the atrium of the hotel. Mitch had caught up with Lauren and he asked, "What's going on?"

"Don't let her or that asshole follow me." She said as she walked out of the hotel.

Mitch let out a breath and said, "Okay and what asshole?"

"Ask Bo about it." Lauren snapped as she made her way to the limo that she and Bo had arrived in. The driver of the vehicle jumped out and opened the door for her. She got in and once the man was behind the wheel she told him, "Go to the warehouse."

The limo took off and Lauren glared out the window. She tried to get a grip on her emotions but was unable to. Bo had crossed a line. She could handle anything that came her way and the fact the woman had hired a hit man to trail her when she was covered by her own people only added to Lauren's anger. She couldn't be around Bo and pretend like they were in a happy, loving marriage when all she wanted to do was choke the life out her.

Bo stood next to Mitch in front of the hotel and exclaimed, "Why the fuck would you let her go off by herself? Are we forgetting what happened a month ago?"

Mitch gave her a pointed look and said, "She gave me a job and I'm going to do that job. Plus she's fine where ever she goes."

Bo scoffed then shouted, "God you're a fucking moron. Get me a ride." When Mitch didn't do anything she ordered, "Now Magilla."

Mitch fixed the cuff on his suit and said, "You may be married to her but you don't give me orders. I take orders from one person."

Bo stood there seething. She looked at the valet and demanded, "Get me a limo. Now." The man nodded, fearful of what she might do to him, and moved to get her a ride. When he was gone Bo walked closer to Mitch and said, "You get comfortable in the thought that you don't have to take orders from me Mitch." A self-satisfied smile came to her face. "Lauren may be pissed at me now but that always changes and it always comes back to one thing. So you enjoy that little bubble of security Magilla."

The limo arrived and she got into it. She was going to check the penthouse first and if Lauren wasn't there then she was going to go to the facility. The fact that Lauren had run off with no protection showed her arrogance. The woman had just recovered from an attack and now she was actively making moves to control the city. There were a number of things that could happen to her, and Bo feared the worse, but at the same time a part of her knew that Lauren deserved whatever she got if something did happen to her.

* * *

Lauren was in the office that overlooked the floor of the warehouse and she was watching her people prepare for the shipment. On the floor several tables had been setup so that the product could be broken down for selling. Next time the shipment would be larger and no tables would be needed because that shipment was going to be for distribution. She was planning to make the city an import hub so that all sellers would have come to her. Lauren hoped that in her own right she would become as great and powerful as all the other cartels that were around the world. She picked up the glass of wine that she had poured and continued to think about her next moves for the organisation as she took a sip. After distribution she wanted to get into identity theft and the selling of that information. It was low brow venture but she wanted to get a feel for the demand. If it didn't work out then she would forgo the idea. Lauren's eyebrow arched up when the activity on the floor came to a stop and the guards shouldered their weapons. One of the guards pushed a man in a black suit to the middle of the floor and Lauren shook her head. Felipe Velez. She didn't know why he was here so early but she nodded to the guard letting the woman know that it was okay to let him come up. Two of her guards escorted him up the stairs and to the office. When he walked in Lauren held up her glass and asked, "Wine Felipe? It is a very delicious."

Felipe chuckled and said, his accent heavier than usual, "You must have me mistaken for your pussy of a cousin. I drink liquor. Tequila preferably."

Lauren smiled and said, "Of course you do." She looked at the two guards that had brought Felipe up and requested, "A bottle of Tequila for my guest and I." The two individuals nodded then left out of the office. Lauren turned around and looked out the window as she asked, "What the hell are you doing here Felipe?"

She heard the door close then he said, "Well I saw that you and that woman you married were going through what appeared to be a lover's quarrel and I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

Lauren let out a small laugh then retorted, "Bull shit." She took a sip of wine then she turned to look at him. "I've seen the way that you've looked at me and it's downright pathetic. I'm certain your father would be glad to know that his son is willing risk everything for some woman." She looked at him with a piercing gaze as she warned, "Rocco didn't raise idiots Felipe so don't be one."

He let out a quiet laugh then said, "Don't pretend to act like you know my family or my father." He began to walk closer to her. "If you knew anything you would know that my father thinks you deserve someone who can put you in your place because you think too highly of yourself Lauren."

Lauren rolled her eyes and stated, "Oh for fuck's sake not this machismo bullshit." She scoffed. "Yes you have a dick. Good for you but it doesn't mean it is the answer to all of the world's issues." She moved closer to him and smiled, "I'm still smarter than you. I'm more powerful than you and…" Her smile turned into a grin. "My wife still gets to fuck my brains out every night while all you have is the thought of me to jerk your pathetic dick to." She turned around and said, "I suggest you go back downstairs Felipe and make sure your people don't fuck up this delivery."

Lauren felt the man grab her hair then he yanked her head back. He held a knife to her throat as he whispered against her ear, "If that attitude of yours didn't get my dick hard I would slice you open right here but it does so…" He slid the tip of the knife across her neck then down her sternum before he trailed it over to her left breast. Felipe took a firm hold of it and moaned. "I'm going to fuck you like the bitch you are then we'll see how fucking great you think you are afterwards." He gripped her breast tighter and Lauren winced in pain, "I think it might take a few tries before you get the fucking lesson."

Lauren let out a shaky laugh and retorted, "I'll be impressed if you can get it up the first time you stupid fuck."

The knife came back to her throat and Felipe growled, "I would shut the fuck up if I were you."

"Or what Felipe? You'll kill me? Do it. You talk all this shit and you are call me a bitch." She scoffed. "The only bitch I see here is you." Lauren wheedled and the blade of the knife cut into her skin, "Come on Felipe do it. Show your papa what you did to the woman that hurt your wittle feelings."

"Shut up you stupid cunt. " He said his voice rising from the rage that he felt.

Lauren grinned. All she had to do was piss him off bad enough so that he would yell or something then her men would come into the office and put the motherfucker down.

* * *

The limo pulled up to the warehouse and Bo got out of it. She had come directly from the facility when she hadn't been able to find Lauren there. She saw the town car that the limo had parked next to and wondered who it could be because most of the organisation members drove normal cars. Bo went into the warehouse and she found one of the guards. "Where's Lauren?"

The woman gave her a hard look and said, "Who the hell are you?"

"Her wife." Bo shouted then she yelled, "Now where the fuck is she?"

The woman pointed up to the office that over looked the floor and told her, "In there. Some guy is up there with her."

Bo's heart began to race and she headed for the stairs. She grabbed a crowbar that was sitting on a wooden crate as she walked by it. If it was Dyson that was up there with Lauren then she wouldn't think twice about attacking him since he had put out a hit for Lauren. And if it was Felipe then she was going to put an end to all of his fucking leering and the fact that she had to just put up with it. If it pissed Lauren off then so be it. It wasn't like she wasn't already pissed at her. Bo walked up the stairs and as she walked down the hall that led to the office she tightened her grip on the crowbar. When she reached the door she pressed her ear against it and she could hear Lauren's muffled voice say something but she wasn't able to discern what she had said. Bo opened the door and what she saw was enough to make her blood run cold. Felipe was attacking Lauren. She sprang in to action and the only fuelling her was rage. The crowbar met the back Felipe's head and a loud crack resounded throughout the office.

When Felipe's hold on her released Lauren moved out the away and watched as Bo wailed on the man with a crowbar. The initial hit had sounded like it had killed him but now she was certain that the man was dead. Bo continued to bash the curved piece of metal over and over again into Felipe's head causing blood flying over the place. Lauren had to stop Bo. She went over to her and grabbed her arm as she shouted, "Bo stop."

Bo looked at Lauren with a blank expression on her face then she looked down at Felipe's body before looking back into Lauren's eyes. "Are you okay?" Lauren nodded her head and Bo dropped the crow bar then took hold of her face and brought her close for a fierce kiss. The kiss lasted a moment then Bo rested her forehead on Lauren's and closed her eyes. She needed a moment. A moment to make sure Lauren was fine and another moment so that adrenaline in her system could settle. Lauren moved her head away from Bo's but she held the other woman close to her as she looked at the mess that was in the office. It would be another hour before Rocco and the other two brothers showed up and they needed to get this place cleaned. She moved away from Bo and said, "Call Vex."

"Why?" Bo asked as she looked at the mess she had made.

Lauren pointed at Felipe's dead body and said, "We need to clean this up and we have to do it fast. I have a plan."

Bo nodded and pulled out her phone. While she did that Lauren went over to the windows that looked out to the floor of the warehouse and closed the blinds. She would have to go down there and deal with those who might have seen Felipe but they had to deal with this first. Lauren hoped that they would be able to get this cleaned up and far away from her and Bo within the hour. She looked at Bo then sighed. The woman had saved her life but had also placed a massive target on the organisation's back. She walked over to Bo and kissed her cheek before she whispered, "Thank you."

Bo stood there shocked for a moment but then she went back to giving out orders to Vex. Lauren had thanked her but it was unnecessary. She would make the same decision over and over again if it meant saving Lauren from that bastard. After she hung up the phone she looked at Lauren and said, "He'll be here in fifteen minutes."

Lauren nodded and said, "Good. Okay." She looked at Bo, "So here's the plan." She went over the plan with Bo. Bo thought it was a good one and it did what Lauren wanted it to do. She just hoped that they would be able to pull it off.

**xXxXxX**

An hour later Bo and Lauren were on the floor of the warehouse waiting for Rocco to arrive for the delivery. After they had given Vex instructions for what was to be done with Felipe's body they had gone home and changed. Lauren knew that their plan would work. She had threatened the lives of those who had seen Felipe then she ordered that his driver and car be gotten rid of. The door to the warehouse opened and Rocco walked in with Keith and Georgio. He walked over to them and he gave Lauren a quick hug then said, "I was afraid you two weren't going to make it considering the way you two had left the party."

Lauren chuckled and said, "Well it was a mild disagreement that was easily fixed."

Rocco laughed and told her, "It is a delight to see a couple who knows how to channel their passion into other outlets." He clapped his hands, "Come now. The truck will be here shortly. I apologise that Felipe isn't here. He claimed to have fallen ill."

Lauren gave him a polite smile and said, "I'm sorry to hear that. Would you like me to stop by his room to see if he is okay?"

Rocco brushed her off and said, "Nonsense. He'll be fine. We have business to attend to and I would like to get it over with." He got a smile on his face. "I am an old man and I do need my rest."

Lauren and Bo laughed with him as the three of them went to the delivery bay of the warehouse so they could wait for the delivery truck. While Rocco made idle conversation Lauren looked at Bo then took her hand. They would be over this nightmare soon then they could continue with taking over the organisation and the city. The delivery truck pulled into the bay and once it came to a stop the back of it was opened up by one of Lauren's men to reveal a number of wooden crates. Lauren grinned and squeezed Bo's hand in excitement. She looked at John and said, "Get the guards to unload them have it broken down. Watch everyone closely. If anyone does anything I wouldn't like, shoot them."

"Yes ma'am." John said with a slight nod. Then he began to give out orders to the several people that were hired for this task. "All let's get the truck unloaded and the product broken down. We have a deadline people and if we do not make it everyone here will be held accountable."

Lauren took a moment to watch them unload the product. Tomorrow was going to be a great day for her and Bo. She smiled at Rocco. "It has been a pleasure Rocco and I will have someone get in contact with you about our next shipment."

Rocco gave her a hug then a quick kiss on the cheek before he said, "I look forward to it and you and Bo shouldn't be strangers."

Lauren chuckled and said, "We won't."

Rocco turned to leave and just as he and his sons were about to get into the limo that he had arrived in one of his men rushed over to him. The man whispered something in his ear and Rocco got a lethal look on his face. He took long strides over to Lauren as he demanded, "Where is your fucking cousin?"

Lauren got a surprised look on her face as wondered, "Why? What's happened Rocco?"

A distressed look came across his face and he ran his hand through his hair before he shouted, "The fucker killed Felipe. He fucking killed my son." The anguish on his face was genuine when he murmured, "My heart." He took moment to get a hold of his emotions then narrowed his eyes at Lauren. "So where the fuck is he?"

"How do you know it was Dyson?" Lauren asked playing the part of someone who wasn't going to let random acts of violence to occur in her city.

"It doesn't matter how I know. I just know it was him. Now tell me where the fuck he is or you will meet the same fate as him." Rocco threatened as stood over Lauren.

Lauren stood her ground and said in a calm tone, "I know you are going through something right now Rocco but this isn't the way to do it. Let me take care of Dyson."

"No!" Rocco shouted then he pointed at her and accused, "You play your little games when it comes to him instead of killing him. So I'm going to do it and I'm going to make sure he knows that it was me who killed him."

Lauren looked the man in the eyes as she said, "You have my word that Dyson is a dead man but this is _my_ city and he is _my_ problem. _I_ will deal with him."

Rocco stared at her with a hard and intense gaze that was fuelled by his rage then he said, "No Lauren. I will deal with him and you will not interfere."

Lauren squared her jaw up. She took a moment to pretend like she was thinking over what would be her best option then she said, "Considering the circumstances I will allow you to do what you need to do but this is only so you can get your revenge on Dyson. Kill anyone else then we will have a problem."

Rocco let out a small laugh then retorted, "You still have a lot to learn about this business and I will let this slide but do not threaten me again or it will be your last one."

He walked away then got into his limo. As it pulled away along with a black SUV Bo asked in a low voice, "What do you think is going to happen?"

Lauren turned and looked back inside the warehouse where her people were starting to open the product. She took a deep breath then said, "He's going to kill Dyson and once he does that then he'll be fine." She sighed. "I'm willing to let that go if it protects us."

Bo placed her hand on Lauren's lower back and said, "Are you sure?"

Lauren looked at Bo and said, "We have no other options." She rested her head on Bo's shoulder and she was quite for a moment before she said, "Take me home Bo." Lauren was exhausted and she had been put through a hell of a night. All she wanted now was to lose herself in the touch of the woman that she loved.

* * *

Dyson walked into his house and the moment he crossed the threshold he could tell right away that something was off. He reached for his gun which was in his shoulder holster then pulled it out. He flipped the switch to turn on the foyer lights and he didn't see anything. Dyson made his way to the living room then turned the lights on and again nothing was amiss there. He walked through the whole first floor of his penthouse and nothing was wrong down there. He made his way up to the second floor and checked all the guest rooms. When those all checked out he made his way to the master bedroom. Dyson pushed open the door of the room and took a step into then he was tackled to the ground. He struggled with his assailant for a moment then he was able to get free the hand that was holding his gun which allowed him to hit person in the head with the side of it. That gave Dyson a brief second where he could get out the person's hold. Dyson kicked the man in the face and when he was lying on the ground he straddled him then began to punch the man repeatedly. After several punches Dyson screamed, "Who sent you?" When the man didn't answer he delivered another jab to the man's face, "Was it Lauren? That bitch couldn't take me out herself?" He sent another punch into the man's face and asked again, "Who sent you?"

The man spat out blood then wheezed out, "Rocco."

Dyson was stunned to hear the drug lord's name but now that he knew who had sent the man after him he had to kill him. Dyson brought the gun to the man's forehead then pulled the trigger. After killing the man he got up to pace. He couldn't understand why Rocco was after him. Dyson couldn't understand why Lauren would allow Rocco to come after him. He stopped in the middle of his third lap. She had set him up for something. The fucking bitch had sent the Velez cartel after him for something. Dyson had to figure out what it was because there was a chance that he could worm his way out of it. The doorbell rang and Dyson looked out the door of his room. He wasn't expecting any visitors. The doorbell rang again. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. The person who was at the door had begun to bang on it and Dyson gripped his gun tighter. As he approached the door he shouted, "Who is it?"

"Dyson it's Erik. Let me in." The other man shouted through the door.

Dyson kept his gun out and opened the door a crack. Once he saw that Erik was alone he let him in and asked, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Erik shook his head and scoffed, "I heard the news. You fucking killed Felipe Velez? What the fuck for? Just because Rocco wouldn't meet with you? Dyson I know you're stupid but this is really stupid."

And there it was. The reason why Rocco had sent someone for him. Someone had told Rocco that he had killed Felipe. There would be no way for him to reason with the man. That was his son and his sons meant everything to him. Dyson looked at the man standing in the foyer and he noticed that he was bloodied and bruised. "Were you followed?" He asked as he began to think about what was going on.

Erik shook his head and said, "No. No I don't think so. After they paid me a visit at my apartment I came right over here. They were asking me if I knew where you were and if I had helped you with getting rid of Felipe."

Dyson had to get out of the city and possibly out of the country. Then he thought of something. He ran into the living room and went to his desk. He opened the middle drawer then pulled out a business card and said, "Get out of here Erik. You never saw me and if you were smart you would get out of the city too because either Velez or Lauren will kill you."

Erick got a befuddled look on his face. "What? What the hell are you going to do?"

"I'm leaving the city. Now go or I will kill you." Dyson threatened.

The man stared at him for a moment then left the apartment. Dyson looked at the business card in his hand and came to a decision. He would rather sell his soul to the devil than be murdered for something that he didn't do. Something Lauren probably had a hand in. He dialled the number and then a tired voice came on the line, "Forrester."

"Agent, it's Dyson Thornwood."

The woman sounded more alert when she said, "Mr. Thornwood what can I do for you at two in the morning?"

Dyson walked out of the living room and headed upstairs to his room. As he began to pack he said, "A year ago you said you wanted to chat. I had been busy up at the time but now I'm available."

The woman chuckled and said, "When I asked for an audience with you Mr. Thornwood I wanted to it to be during normal business hours."

"And it will be during normal business hours but I'm calling to let you know that I will be in Washington tomorrow. If you would like to meet, you have my number." Dyson told the woman before hanging up on her. After he finished packing he called the airlines and bought a one way ticket to Washington DC. Minutes later he was walking out of his apartment. Never thinking twice about his decision to get into bed with the feds. They would provide him protection and at the same time he would be able to take Lauren down for what she had done to him as well as pinning Felipe's death on him. The bitch would get what she deserved.

* * *

Dawn was just breaking over the city when Lauren woke up. She and Bo had spent the majority of the night making love so she could get rid of the feeling of having Felipe's hands on her. She pressed a kiss to Bo's shoulder then slipped out from under the woman. Lauren grabbed her robe off of the floor and after she put it on she walked out to the balcony that was attached to her room. She took a deep breath as she looked out at the city. It was hers now like the way it should have been hers after her uncle had died. Lauren hadn't heard any news about Dyson but she figured she wouldn't if Rocco had tortured and killed the man. Lauren looked at the sky and whispered, "I'm going to fix it all dad and I'm going to make even better." She hoped that her father was out there, somewhere, watching her and beaming with pride the same way he had when she was a little girl.

Lauren felt arms encircle her waist then a soft kiss was placed on her neck before Bo murmured, "You should come back to bed. I wasn't quite done with you yet."

Lauren chuckled and remarked, "You'll never be done with me Bo. No matter how hard you try you'll keep coming back."

Bo turned Lauren around and smiled, "That is one thing you are right about." She leaned in and kissed Lauren. It was a slow and sensual one. Then she pulled back and whispered, "I'll always want you Lauren and I will always stand by your side." She smiled. "We may argue and fight but nothing with tear me away from you. Not even death." She pressed her lips against Lauren's for another kiss and she felt the other woman melt into her. Bo had told Lauren the truth. Despite everything they had gone through and everything that they were going to go through Bo wanted Lauren and there would be nothing that would take her away from her.

Bo's hand slid down the front of Lauren's silk robe and she pinched the hard nipple that was poking through the fabric. Lauren groaned in Bo's mouth as her tongue found its way into her mouth. As much as Bo wanted her she wanted her just as much. Bo was her safe place and her sanctuary and as long as she had that then she would be able to face whatever obstacles that came her way.  
Bo untied Lauren's robe so she had access to her body. Her hand roamed all over Lauren's body and she explored every curve and every inch of her soft skin as well as enjoying the feel of holding Lauren against her. Their kiss broke when Lauren tilted her head back to moan as Bo slowly entered her. In the short amount of time she had known Bo the woman had been able to learn every aspect about her and her body was no exception. Bo always knew how hard to go and how much she needed to push her over that edge or how to keep her on the verge of coming. But no matter how the woman fucked her she always wanted more.

Bo pulled out of Lauren then turned her around so that she could look out at the city. She glided two of her fingers back inside of her. As she moved in and out of Lauren she breathed against her ear, "I'm yours Lauren and you are mine. This city is ours and we're going to show the world that."

Lauren bit her lip as Bo's fingers went deeper inside of her. She reached back and threaded her fingers through Bo's hair as gasped, "Yes Bo. Yes."

Bo smirked then captured Lauren's lips for a searing kiss then she pulled back and murmured, "Good." Her thumb stroked Lauren's firm clit as she said, "Now come for me."

And Lauren did. She and Bo together would be unstoppable and the world would come to realise this in a number of ways but this was one way that they wouldn't be able to see them together. This was just for them. This was when they allowed themselves to be vulnerable and open with each other and it solidified their relationship which would solidify the partnerships that they had together.

* * *

**One more chapter and part one of this roller coaster is over. And my favorite scene is when Lauren is just vicious to Felipe. She was just brutal. Anyways leave me reviews because they make me happy. Thanks you guys rock!**


	20. The Will To Fight Is Gone

**It was short and I can't think of anything to write in hi skool...**

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

_**Italics is present day**_

* * *

_Memories of the past had kept Lauren up for most of the night and she had gotten little sleep. As she relived the many decision that lead to her imprisonment and Bo's death there were so many things that she wished she had done differently or changed but it was too late. She heard footsteps and Lauren hoped they would walk by her cell but that wasn't the case. The correctional officer called out, "Up and at 'em Lewis. You got a visitor."_

_ Lauren's eyebrow furrowed as she wondered who would be coming to see her. She went through the process of getting handcuffed then the guard opened the door to her cell and attached the cuffs to her ankles before connecting them to the handcuffs. Four armed guards escorted her this time and she wondered if it was because of her attack on Terrance. She was surprised that they hadn't barred her from having any visitors. They must have taken pity on her because she would be dying at midnight tonight. Lauren was actually surprised that she was making another trip from her cell so soon. She thought her next trip from her cell would have been the one that lead to the execution room. The guards led her down to the visitation room and when she entered the room she saw the one person that she wasn't expecting to see. Lauren continued to stare at her visitor as the guard went through the motions of securing her to the table and making her sit in the chair. Before the last guard left the room he warned, "Act up like you did yesterday Lewis and you won't be having that meal you requested."_

_ Lauren didn't say anything and she continued to look at her visitor. When the metal door slammed closed Lauren's visitor asked, "What did you request?"_

_ She shrugged and remarked, "A Bo special. Something that consists of red meat, spinach, and a big glass of whiskey."_

_ "Extra rare?"_

_ Lauren smirked. "Of course." The smirk vanished and she asked, "What are you doing here Kenzi?"_

_ Kenzi folded her hands on top of the table and said, "Well considering I'm a billionaire because of you and Bo. I thought I would come see you one more time."_

_ Lauren scoffed and told her, "You weren't supposed to ever come see me. Is everything being taken care of?"_

_ Kenzi nodded and replied, "Yes." She sighed then leant forward and whispered, "You know you can get out of this."_

_ Lauren let out a short laugh then remarked, "No I can't. It's too late. And honestly Kenzi...I don't want to. I can't face a world that Bo isn't in." She sighed. "Yes we bickered every day that we were together but it all boiled down to the fact that we loved each other at the end of the day." Tears came to Lauren's eyes. She hadn't cried about Bo in the longest time. It wasn't because she had forgotten but because she knew that one day they would be together again. Today was that day. Lauren took a deep breath then blew it out. "I can't fight anymore Kenzi. I can't."_

_ Kenzi nodded then sighed, "I know you miss her Lauren but are you sure that this is what she would want for you?" The dark haired woman scoffed. "I mean you gave up. The moment-" Kenzi stopped when she realised what she was about to say._

_ Lauren stared her down and when Kenzi didn't continue she spat, "I gave up when Bo died in my arms." She was over this visit. She gave Kenzi a pointed look, "Do the one thing I told you to do when I was locked up. Guard."_

_ "Lauren I'm sorry. Wait."_

_ Lauren shook her head and said, "No Kenzi. I'm done."_

_ The door to the room opened and the correctional officer asked, "What's going on in here?"_

_ Lauren lifted up her wrist that was handcuffed to the table, "I'm done. Take me back to my cell." The man motioned for another correctional officer to come help him and they uncuffed Lauren from the table. As she stood up and they cuffed her hands together her she stated, "If you're not in the gallery I'll know you didn't do what I told you to do. I don't want to see your face at my execution if you're going to be a fucking coward."_

_ Lauren was pushed towards the door and she gave one final look at the woman who was now the President and CEO of Dennis Technologic Ventures. Lauren and Bo had made their respective assistants owners of each of their interests. Kay got the hospital and foundation while Kenzi got Dennis Technologic. It was something Bo had done when Lauren had been attacked all those years ago. A back up measure in case something had happened to the both of them. In her case she had given Kay the hospital and foundation before she had gotten sent to prison. The choice hadn't been a hard one. Kay cared about the foundation and the hospital and Lauren knew that woman would do them both justice once she was gone. She was deep in thought as she was escorted back to her cell. After she was in it and the correctional officers had undid both sets of cuffs Lauren sat on her bed then pulled out the worn picture of her and Bo that she had under her pillow. It was a picture that had been taken right before their final night together. Lauren touched Bo's face then whispered, "Soon my love. Soon. Then we'll be back together." Silent tears fell as Lauren stared at the picture then she eventually laid down and gave into the sleep that had alluded her all night. With the promise of soon still resonating in her mind thoughts of her and Bo reuniting fuelled her dreams._

* * *

**This concludes The Path Taken: The Rise. I won't be putting up the second half until probably the beginning of the new year bc I have two stories that are seriously overdue for an update, a book to edit, and real life. But thank you for enjoying this intense and crazy version of BoLo and mentally prepare for the second half bc the following questions will get answered: Is Bo really dead? Is Lauren going to die? Will Dyson die? And other curveballs :-)**


End file.
